


Gli androidi sognano... ?

by R_Roiben_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Science Fiction, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: Che cos'è la devianza? Un semplice virus digitale diffusosi fra gli androidi a seguito di contatti e scambio di dati? Un malfunzionamento patogeno causato da un errore di progettazione? L'evoluzione autonoma di un programma preinserito? O la semplice presa di coscienza della propria esistenza e di un pensiero indipendente?Come l'hanno percepita gli androidi? E gli esseri umani?Anche gli androidi hanno dei sogni?





	1. chapter 01. End or Beginning

#  **Gli androidi sognano... ?**

  


  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


  


## chapter 01\. End or Beginning

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 11 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -49

Time

PM 11:07

  


  


Dopo essersi a fatica liberato delle guardie che lo attendevano con una certa impazienza all’ultima fermata dell’ascensore, Connor pensa di essere ormai a un solo passo dal completare infine la propria missione, ridestando il primo di migliaia di androidi ancora nella mani della Cyberlife. Ebbene: sbagliava, e lo comprende nel momento in cui la sua stessa voce, da poco distante, gli intima di fermarsi.

  


Guardare in faccia sé stessi risulta piuttosto disturbante, soprattutto se quel sé stesso punta una pistola alla testa dell’unico collega mai avuto dall’alba della sua prima attivazione.

  


Ascolta le scuse del tenente Anderson senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da _quell’altro_. “Sparerebbe davvero ad Hank?” si domanda, crucciato. “Certo che lo farebbe”. In fondo lui stesso ha appena ucciso delle guardie; guardie umane. Nulla al mondo impedirebbe a _quell’altro_ di fare la stessa cosa con il suo collega, nel caso in cui lo ritenesse necessario.

  


È indeciso: non desidera essere la causa della morte del tenente, ma al tempo stesso la prospettiva di abbandonare la propria missione non è meno tollerabile. Dunque che fare? Sposta lo sguardo negli occhi di Hank e decide: troverà un’altra via per raggiungere l’obbiettivo, un modo che non lo costringa a sacrificare un’altra vita umana. Lascia lentamente la presa sul braccio dell’androide ancora ignaro e solleva le mani in segno di resa. Un lampo di sorpresa lo coglie quando il tenente approfitta della momentanea distrazione di _quell’altro_ per tentare di disarmarlo. Non riesce purtroppo nell’impresa, ma Connor è rapido nello schivare lo sparo che ne segue e senza perdere un secondo in più si getta contro la propria copia, allontanandolo dal collega e azzuffandosi senza molto successo sul lucido pavimento dei sotterranei della Tower; d’altra parte possiedono capacità praticamente identiche e le stesse possibilità di vittoria: un colpo di fortuna sarebbe l’unico modo per sopraffare l’altro.

  


«Fermi!» intima la secca voce del tenente Anderson.

  


Entrambi i Connor sospendono le ostilità e spostano l’attenzione sull’uomo che tiene entrambi sotto tiro, fissandoli in modo truce ma anche con un senso di disagio ben palpabile.

  


Poiché a colpo d’occhio risulta impossibile distinguere l’uno dall’altro i due androidi e lasciare che si facciano a pezzi sarebbe certamente controproducente, Hank sta disperatamente cercando di venire fuori da quell’assurda impasse e un aiuto, inatteso ma sicuramente gradito, gli giunge proprio da uno dei due _Connor_ , il quale ragionevolmente suggerisce di proporre loro alcune domande alle quali, di norma, solo il _Connor_ originale dovrebbe poter fornire risposte corrette. Hank, non senza un pizzico di gratitudine per quella possibile soluzione, accetta la proposta e torna a scrutare entrambi, indagatore, mentre riflette sulla sua prima domanda, sotto lo sguardo apparentemente e stranamente ansioso dei due androidi.

  


«Uh… Dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta?» domanda Hank con una sfumatura leggermente sarcastica nella voce.

  


Il _Connor_ alla sua destra, con prontezza, dà la risposta esatta; quello fermo alla sua sinistra si acciglia e mormora fra sé una considerazione che il tenente non è in grado di decifrare, ma quando solleva gli occhi su di lui può notare della preoccupazione e, forse, perfino dell’angoscia sul suo volto. Scuote il capo, come a schiarirsi le idee; è troppo presto per trarre conclusioni, servono maggiori conferme. Così rinsalda la presa sulla pistola, tenendoli attentamente sotto tiro, e si presta a porre la sua seconda domanda.

  


«Qual è il nome del mio cane?»

  


Questa volta è il _Connor_ alla sua sinistra a rispondergli, anticipando di poco _quell’altro_ , e Hank si domanda se quella piccola smorfia quasi invisibile sulle sue labbra fosse ironia, mentre pronunciava il nome corretto. “Proviamo” pensa, sospirando mentalmente, e infine dalla sua bocca scivola la terza e, spera, ultima domanda.

  


«Mio figlio, qual è il suo nome?» chiede, rivolgendosi direttamente al _Connor_ che, dei due, gli è parso il più promettente.

  


Per una volta tanto, nella propria vita, non rimane deluso dalla replica sicura dell’androide interrogato. Invece rimane sorpreso e un poco turbato dalle parole che aggiunge in seguito e che suonano quasi come una richiesta di perdono. “Ma perdono per che cosa, per l’amor del cielo?” sbotta fra sé, amareggiato. Eppure ha la sensazione che ciò che scorge in quegli occhi sia reale, che quella che appare tristezza e pena non sia unicamente finzione, una mera imitazione dell’umano, e se non lo è Hank non ha più motivi per dubitare della propria scelta.

  


«Cole è morto perché il chirurgo umano era troppo fatto di red ice per operare. È stato lui a prendersi mio figlio. Lui e questo mondo, dove l’unica via che hanno le persone per trovare conforto è con un pugno di polvere» puntualizza, abbassando di poco l’arma che ancora impugna, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell’androide. Poi, quasi a tentare di giustificare la scostanza spesso spiacevole dei suoi modi, decide di dire tutto quanto, perché sappia ogni cosa, finalmente. «Ogni volta che muori e poi torni indietro… io penso a Cole, a quanto vorrei riportarlo indietro. Darei qualunque cosa per stringerlo di nuovo. Ma gli esseri umani non tornano indietro» soffia addolorato, perdendosi un attimo nei propri ricordi e lasciando momentaneamente ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

  


Evidentemente _quell’altro_ non aspettava che quella piccola distrazione per riprendere il controllo della situazione; lesto scatta in avanti, sferrando un pugno nello stomaco del tenente e strappandogli velocemente dalle mani la pistola. Rapido si volta e spara un colpo, tentando di eliminare finalmente il maledetto deviante ma mancando il bersaglio, il quale invece lo prende di sorpresa assestandogli un calcio alle caviglie e facendolo piombare a terra; la pistola gli sfugge di mano ma, lungi dal lasciar correre, risponde all’attacco del deviante con egual impeto.

  


E sono entrambi nuovamente a terra, intenti nell’utopica speranza di prevalere sull’altro mentre invece fanno del proprio meglio per demolirsi a vicenda, quando Hank rientra in possesso della pistola scivolata a terra e, attendendo il momento più propizio fra un colpo e l’altro, spara colpendo al petto uno dei due androidi. Lo osserva con distacco crollare sulle ginocchia senza curarsi eccessivamente dei suoi occhi sgranati e curiosamente increduli. Sospira e abbassa l’arma, ritenendo che questa volta sia realmente finita.

  


«Scelta sbagliata, tenente» lo sorprende impreparato la voce di Connor.

  


Solo che quello che ha appena parlato non è affatto il suo collega, non con quell’espressione disinteressata stampata sulla sua faccia finta, non con quegli occhi così vuoti di ogni emozione vagamente umana. Risolleva la pistola e gliela punta diritta in volto, deciso a fargli saltare la testa dal collo una volta per tutte.

  


«Oh, può spararmi, se lo desidera. Ma non le servirebbe a molto, temo: un altro Connor prenderebbe il mio posto per portare a termine la missione» lo deride l’androide.

  


È completamente smarrito, Hank, mentre rimane immobile lasciando che l’androide lo superi e riguadagni l’uscita della Tower. La confusione e il senso di sconfitta non sono nulla se paragonati all’orrore nel realizzare di aver appena _ucciso_ l’androide sbagliato. Solleva gli occhi lentamente, fino a incontrare Connor, ancora immobile nel punto in cui lo ha colpito, ancora con la stessa incredulità negli occhi vitrei.

  


«Che cosa ho fatto?» soffia.

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


HART PLAZA

Downtown

Time

PM 11:58

  


  


Vede nitido il volto del leader dei devianti attraverso il mirino del fucile di precisione che imbraccia con sicurezza, e già si appresta a premere il grilletto per portare a termine la propria missione, quando il suo udito lo mette in guardia sull’inatteso rumore di passi che percorrono le scale poco distanti e della porta che dà sulla terrazza che si spalanca con forza, lasciando libero l’accesso a una piccola squadra di SWAT armati di tutto punto e, lo scopre dalla voce che gli intima di lasciare l’arma, comandati dal capitano Allen.

  


Chiude gli occhi per un lungo istante. Se non sapesse con estrema certezza di essere una macchina, riterrebbe di provare noia e, soprattutto, un fastidio molto acuto per quell’ennesima complicazione. D’altra parte non è certo un deviante, lui, pertanto con tutta calma si rialza, trattenendo il fucile poggiato al fianco, e si volta a fronteggiare la nuova seccatura, augurandosi di potersela sbrigare in fretta e tornare al suo più urgente incarico.

  


Non ha l’ordine di giustiziare esseri umani, certo, e tuttavia neppure il divieto di farsi strada a loro spese. Per questo, dopo aver inutilmente dibattuto di doveri inderogabili con l’uomo a capo della squadra, perdendo fra le altre cose tempo prezioso e anche una certa dose di pazienza, stabilisce che non valga per nulla la pena di continuare a cercare di trattare con esseri umani che, evidentemente, non sono in grado di comprendere l’importanza del suo compito.

  


In pochi istanti calcola le proprie possibilità, poi scatta veloce, tramortendo il capitano Allen con il calcio del fucile, sottrae la sua arma e nel tempo che il poliziotto impiega per crollare a terra privo di sensi liquida il resto della squadra con pochi colpi sicuri.

  


Un’occhiata alla balconata lo avverte che non c’è più molto tempo per gingillarsi ulteriormente con i poliziotti umani; recupera quindi due paia di manette dai corpi degli agenti morti e, dopo aver sbrigativamente trascinato il capitano per una gamba fino alla balaustra, lo ammanetta alle sbarre così da evitare ulteriori e possibilmente fastidiose interruzioni.

  


Di nuovo di fronte al parapetto, controlla il proprio fucile, assicurandosi che non abbia subito danni durante la colluttazione e, soddisfatto dei risultati dell’indagine, lo riposiziona attentamente in direzione dell’obbiettivo, osservando con cura attraverso il mirino. Sì, nulla è cambiato: _lui_ è ancora bloccato su quella piazza, circondato dai suoi subalterni e dalle squadre armate degli agenti dell’FBI e della polizia, sempre alla ricerca di una soluzione pacifica a un problema con tutta probabilità insolvibile. Non ne avrà il tempo, non più.

  


Si assicura sulla quantità di colpi a disposizione, toglie la sicura, sposta il peso sul ginocchio poggiato a terra e reclina appena il capo a destra; sposta di un soffio la traiettoria verso l’alto e fa fuoco: una, due, tre, quattro volte, osservando con una punta di soddisfazione cadere altrettanti inutili devianti e con essi il loro illogico sogno di libertà. 

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -49

Time

PM 11:16

  


  


Avverte le ginocchia molli mentre i suoi occhi non riescono in alcun modo a staccarsi dalla figura immobile di Connor. Prova a deglutire, ma la sua gola è secca e non gli dà nessun conforto. Tenta un passo, vacilla, avanza di un secondo passo, poi di un terzo, infine le sue ginocchia cedono e, senza realmente volerlo, si ritrova a pochi palmi dal volto del suo collega, o forse a questo punto dovrebbe dire ex-collega, perché di certo quella _cosa_ che è uscita da poco dalla Tower non avrà più possibilità di avvicinarsi abbastanza a lui senza ritrovarsi con un buco in fronte.

  


Solleva un braccio, incerto, e allunga appena una mano, ma decisamente sembra che il proprio corpo non abbia nessuna intenzione di toccarlo. Una lacrima scivola veloce perdendosi nella sua barba incolta. Da quanto tempo non piangeva? L’ultima volta aveva un figlio da seppellire. E ora? Non gli rimarrà neppure il conforto di una tomba.

  


«Mi dispiace. Io… Perdonami» mormora, interrotto da un doloroso singulto. «Ho… combinato un casino, ma… non volevo che finisse così».

  


E non ha idea se si stia rivolgendo alla propria coscienza, a un fantomatico dio in cui non crede più da un bel pezzo, oppure all’ _idea_ di anima che può immaginare si fosse insediata in quel corpo fabbricato da esseri umani. Non lo sa, ma ha comunque bisogno di giustificarsi, di chiedere perdono, a qualunque entità voglia prendersi il disturbo di ascoltarlo.

  


Sospira, sfiora appena con le dita la tempia dell’androide, là dove non brilla più il led. Un’altra lacrima abbandona i suoi occhi.

  


«Connor» sillaba senza più voce.

  


Le sue braccia stringono un corpo che forse non è mai stato realmente vivo, ma che la sua mente considerava quello di un amico, ed è quando avverte la ruvidezza dei suoi abiti sempre impeccabili sotto i palmi delle mani e il solletico di una ciocca di fini capelli sulla guancia che decide. Suo figlio è morto: era un essere umano, non poteva riportarlo indietro in alcun modo. Ma Connor non era umano, ed è sempre tornato da lui, in un modo o nell’altro. Ora che non può più farlo, penserà Hank stesso a trovare il modo, il modo per riavere l’unica creatura sulla faccia della Terra cui ancora tiene (oltre a Sumo, chiaro).

  


Con un po’ di impiccio, rafforza la stretta della braccia e lo risolleva da terra. E, diavolo, lo ricordava molto più leggero! “Ci avranno aggiunto altra ferraglia inutile, dall’ultima volta” borbotta fra sé. Con attenzione se lo carica in spalla e, lentamente, raggiunge l’ascensore che li porterà al parcheggio, per recuperare la propria auto. Al resto penserà una volta fuori da quel posto maledetto.

  


Prima che l’ascensore parta, getta un’ultima occhiata al mare di androidi ancora ignari che sembrano occupare l’intero piano, e una fitta di dispiacere va a sommarsi al suo già gravoso fardello. Ma si ripromette che, se i suoi piani andranno come spera, qualcosa forse potrebbe ancora risvegliarli. Qualcosa o… qualcuno.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


  


**NdA:**

**Questa è una “What If?” per più di un motivo.**

**Il principale è, come forse si sarà intuito, che dopo la** _**gita** _ **di Connor alla Cyberlife Tower i fatti non vanno più in alcuno dei modi progettati dall’autore del gioco. Markus, North, Josh e Simon erano vivi...** _**Erano** _ **, appunto, prima che arrivasse Connor 2 la vendetta e li fucilasse tutti in massa. Pensare che volevo salvare Simon, inizialmente. La situazione dev’essermi sfuggita un attimino di mano a un certo punto. Ma il capitano Allen l’ho salvato (anche se lo sopporto male).**

**In secondo luogo ho dovuto rimaneggiare gli orari perché con due Connor sulla piazza mi si complicava un poco la faccenda e non riuscivo a far quadrare i conti in alcun modo (originariamente Connor si trova O alla Cyberlife Tower O in Hart Plaza).**

**Poi, beh, la coppia canonica di Markus e North è saltata, qui. Al posto della donzella non proprio gentile ci ho messo l’androide imbranato, ovvero Connor, quello con problemi di relazioni interpersonali anche quando deve avere a che fare con un’unica persona o con un cane.**

**Ultimo appunto: qui Connor è morto due volte. La prima investito in autostrada mentre insegue Kara. La seconda dopo aver deciso di proteggere Hank dal deviante alla Stratford Tower. Sono le uniche due volte che ho trovato che non incidono troppo negativamente sulla sua relazione con Hank e al contempo che non lo fanno sembrare troppo impedito.**

**Il resto si vedrà strada facendo.** **Buona lettura.**

**Roiben**

  



	2. chapter 02. Questionable Solutions

##  chapter 02\. Questionable Solutions

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 12 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


HART PLAZA

Downtown

Time

AM 05:32

  


  


Gli ultimi devianti vengono scortati sulle camionette della polizia per essere condotti in un secondo momento al campo di smaltimento. Sulla piazza non restano che rottami sventrati, macerie e alcuni corpi di androidi fuori uso che sono stati lasciati indietro in favore di quelli ancora attivi e quindi potenzialmente più problematici.

  


Un piccolo drappello di uomini, una squadra che non sembra appartenere né a gruppi di polizia né a guardie di alcun tipo conosciuto, sciama fra gli operosi tutori dell’ordine, i giornalisti e i curiosi più irriducibili, osservando con cura gli androidi abbattuti e abbandonati a terra. Apparentemente cercano qualcosa di preciso e, nel momento in cui lo trovano, lo prelevano con discrezione e con esso scompaiono badando a non dar troppo nell’occhio.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


ZEN GARDEN

Time 

AM 07:21

  


  


Passeggiano tranquillamente su di un bianco ponte sospeso sul dolce corso d’acqua. La luce ambrata sulla sua tempia lampeggia a tratti mentre i dati degli ultimi avvenimenti vengono accuratamente elaborati e analizzati.

  


«Sono molto soddisfatta dei risultati che hai ottenuto» assicura Amanda, lo sguardo fisso sul paesaggio fittizio che si estende davanti ai loro passi. «I nostri tecnici stanno già esaminando qualcuno dei campioni prelevati sul posto per individuare il problema e fare in modo che gli ultimi fatti non debbano ripetersi in futuro» spiega con tono tranquillo.

  


Giunti sull’altro lato della sponda, Amanda si volta lentamente e osserva con attenzione il suo accompagnatore, poi gli fa cenno di seguirla verso un pergolato fiorito.

  


«E c’è una novità che sono certa potrai apprezzare» prosegue pacata, guidandolo incontro a un rosso reticolo di rose.

  


Connor solleva lo sguardo e aggrotta appena le sopracciglia, trovandosi di fronte a un secondo androide, in parte simile a sé stesso ma in qualche modo differente. La nuova figura lo squadra senza traccia di curiosità, posando su di lui occhi grigi e fastidiosamente insondabili. È più imponente e non dà l’impressione di provare alcun genere di interesse per la sua presenza lì, ma Connor avverte una sorta di disagio inspiegabile al suo cospetto e, suo malgrado, distoglie lo sguardo spostandolo invece su Amanda a richiedere silenziosamente qualche chiarimento.

  


«Questo è il nuovo prototipo, un modello più avanzato, come puoi ben notare, certamente più efficiente. Sono certa saprà darci molte soddisfazioni, in un breve futuro. È già piuttosto richiesto, in effetti» assicura, quasi con allegria.

  


«Un modello più avanzato» ripete piano Connor fra sé, lasciando trapelare lieve preoccupazione. «Questo significa» pondera, in un alacre lavorio di processori «che non ci sarà più bisogno di me» considera con una verosimile dose di certezza.

  


«Ovviamente è così. Il tuo sistema è attualmente troppo obsoleto per poter far fronte alle nuove esigenze dell’azienda» spiega ragionevolmente.

  


«Capisco» replica asciutto, riservando un ultimo fugace sguardo all’altro androide. Annuisce seccamente, raddrizza impercettibilmente le spalle e piega appena il capo in gesto di accettazione e congedo. «Con permesso» annuncia, prima di voltare la schiena ai presenti e allontanarsi per andare incontro all’oblio.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


HANK’S HOME

115 Michigan Drive

Time 

AM 01:08

  


Infilare Connor dentro l’automobile è stato un bell’impiccio, ma trarlo fuori si rivela essere un vero tormento: in un paio di occasioni ha seriamente corso il rischio di staccargli un braccio, incastrato prima fra la cintura di sicurezza e il sedile, e poi fra il cruscotto e lo sportello. “Dannati androidi” borbotta mentalmente, per poi stringere le labbra, scandalizzato dai suoi stessi pensieri. Sta perdendo lucidità, e non c’è molto che possa fare, al momento, per ovviare al problema. E probabilmente sarebbe sconsigliabile attaccarsi alla bottiglia di bourbon, dati i suoi progetti imminenti. Sbuffa irritato, trae un gran respiro e, barcollante si trascina fin dentro casa, badando a non fracassare la testa di Connor contro lo stipite della porta, o non gli rimarrà granché da rimettere insieme per riavere il suo collega.

  


«Manca poco» mormora, non sapendo se le sue parole servano a rassicurare sé stesso o il proprio passeggero.

  


Una montagna di pelo gli si fa pesantemente incontro, rischiando di mandarlo gambe all’aria, e Hank sibila un’imprecazione fra i denti e grida «Non ora, Sumo! Tieni le tue feste per un momento migliore e le zampe a terra» guadagnandosi un’occhiata perplessa e sorpresa dal grosso San Bernardo, il quale però sembra intuire delle preoccupazioni nel suo umano e accetta di buon grado di seguirlo da lontano per evitare di intralciarlo.

  


«Merda, sono troppo vecchio per queste stronzate» lamenta Hank a corto di fiato, lasciando scivolare il corpo dell’androide sul suo divano e rimanendo a fissarlo pensieroso per un lungo momento, con la schiena dolorante e troppi crucci in testa.

  


In corridoio apre alcuni cassetti pieni di quaderni ingialliti, fogli volanti e qualche cartellina, rovistando con irritazione crescente e riuscendo a scovare nel marasma senza senso un piccolo libriccino consunto: la sua vecchia agenda, nella quale ha trascritto a mano numeri di gente che un tempo evidentemente reputava di una qualche importanza e della quale, ora come ora, ignora l’esistenza (o la non esistenza, considerando che da anni non si prende la briga di sapere se alcuni di loro siano ancora vivi e vegeti).

  


In fretta scorre i fogli un po’ rovinati, fino a fermare la punta dell’indice sul nome che gli interessa; spera che questo in particolare appartenga a una persona viva, perché in caso contrario si ritroverebbe ancor più nei guai e senza la minima idea di come venirne fuori.

  


Un po’ stancamente, perché la giornata appena trascorsa è stata abbastanza pesante e la serata un vero calvario, si accomoda sulla poltrona e trae un lungo respiro percependo il suo corpo rilassarsi per la prima volta da interminabili ore. Chiude gli occhi e si concede ancora qualche prezioso minuto di calma, anche se la pace non è in grado di raggiungerlo davvero, visto il continuo tormento che pungola la propria coscienza.

  


Recupera il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca che ancora indossa, dà un’altra occhiata all’agenda e si decide infine a comporre quel numero, contando a mente gli squilli e pregando che qualcuno, dall’altra parte, si decida a rispondere in fretta, possibilmente prima che gli saltino definitivamente i nervi. Al settimo squillo, ringraziando il cielo, viene premiato con un «Pronto» strascicato in tono appena irritato.

  


«Dick, sei tu? Sono Hank» prova.

  


Ciò che ottiene, e che gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia, è una risata fin troppo prolungata per i suoi gusti e il suo attuale stato d’animo. Ha comunque avuto modo di riconoscere il timbro e, con voce dura, torna a parlare.

  


«Non sarei così allegro, fossi in te. Ho un problema e tu dovrai risolvermelo» annuncia in un modo che dà l’idea di una minaccia, piuttosto che di una richiesta.

  


«Ah sì? Beh, diavolo, sono felice anche io di risentirti» replica il suo interlocutore.

  


«Scommetto che non lo sarai ancora per molto» lo fredda, per nulla divertito. «E credimi, sono certo di vincerla, questa volta».

  


Un sospiro, dall’altro lato della linea, lo avverte che le sue parole si riveleranno forse veritiere ben prima del previsto.

  


«Cosa ti serve? Spero nulla di illegale… Non troppo, almeno».

  


Hank solleva gli occhi su Connor e scuote il capo. «Non credo. A meno che non abbiano fatto uscire una nuova legge a tempo di record» soppesa un po’ incerto.

  


«Bene, ti ascolto».

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -46

Time

AM 09:19

  


Vestiti di bianco, in un vasto spazio candido, quasi si perdono alla vista. Sembrano medici, ma non curano malattie; non quelle umane, per lo meno. Molti sono chini su alcune forme poco distinte dalle quali si può immaginare ora una gamba, là una mano, lì sotto un orecchio; qualcosa che, con molta fantasia, un tempo poteva avere un aspetto almeno antropomorfo e del quale ora rimane ben poco di riconoscibile. Ma ciò che interessa a queste figure a tratti evanescenti è il contenuto, non il contenitore; le informazioni accumulatesi con l’esperienza nel mondo degli uomini. Un’esperienza, evidentemente, non completamente positiva (o affatto, probabilmente, considerato ciò che resta dell’iniziale disegno).

  


Un occhio nocciola riflette la luce delle lampade, bianca anch’essa come del resto tutto lì attorno. Le pinze di un robot estraggono un piccolo cilindro dall’aspetto fragile e delicato e lo posano con efficienza lungo un tavolo lucido posto lì a fianco. Un’altra figura in bianco si accosta in silenzio, picchietta nervosamente le dita su uno schermo pieno di calcoli, poi torna a osservare il proseguire delle operazioni.

  


Una stretta porta trasparente scorre a lato lasciando entrare un uomo in completo blu scuro che, dopo aver fatto pochi passi, sosta a rispettosa distanza dalle persone radunate, in attesa. Non è comunque costretto ad aspettare a lungo; presto una giovane donna gli si fa incontro, abbozzando un tiepido sorriso e un cenno di saluto.

  


«Benvenuto» lo accoglie con voce pacata e non troppo alta, così da non arrecare disturbo.

  


«Grazie» replica asciutto il visitatore. «Hanno già scoperto qualcosa di interessante?» si informa senza troppa curiosità, già conoscendo la risposta a quella domanda ma sapendo di avere comunque il dovere di porla.

  


«Non ancora, signore. Speravamo di poterle fornire qualche buona notizia in breve tempo, ma finora non ci sono state risposte degne di nota» ammette contrita.

  


«Capisco» soffia, fingendo contrarietà.

  


Che capisca è la pura verità. Ciò che non sanno, probabilmente, è che al momento forse è l’unico, nei paraggi, a capire davvero.

  


«Desidero parlare con il capo dell’equipe, più tardi. Se volesse essere così gentile da avvisarlo. Lo informi pure che lo attenderò fra quarantacinque minuti nel mio ufficio del settimo piano».

  


La giovane annuisce. «Provvedo immediatamente» assicura, prendendo infine congedo e lasciandolo nuovamente alla sua osservazione dell’andamento delle ricerche. 

Ricerche che, francamente, dubita porteranno a qualche evento concreto, per lo meno dal punto di vista dei soci e degli azionisti. Scrolla discretamente le spalle. Pazienza: in realtà non è affatto necessario che conoscano la verità, anzi, è probabilmente meglio che restino beatamente ignoranti e convinti di non esserlo. Arriccia le labbra in un piccolo ghigno, prima di tornare sui propri passi e salire in ufficio, in attesa di farsi quattro risate ascoltando le teorie del capo-tecnico.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


HANK’S HOME

115 Michigan Drive

Time 

AM 01:39

  


«Dovresti andarci più piano con l’alcool: il tuo cervello ne risente» commenta Dick dopo aver ascoltato Hank e la sua spiegazione e averla trovata un’assurda follia.

  


«Non bevo alcolici da più di quattro giorni, per tua informazione» borbotta acidamente. Il problema è che, in effetti, ne avverte un gran bisogno, ma con tutti i guai che si ritrova fra le mani, ecco, quella sì sarebbe un’idea completamente folle.

  


Dick intanto sospira. Può facilmente immaginarlo strofinarsi il viso con i palmi ruvidi e arruffarsi i capelli.

  


«Hank, amico, con il lavoro che fai e il postaccio in cui vivi, ti facevo più accorto. Perfino il figlio di tre anni di mia sorella, a quest’ora, sa sicuramente che nascondere un androide in casa è un’idea stupida».

  


«Forse non hai capito la situazione» tenta Hank, indeciso se mandarlo subito al diavolo o provare prima la via della diplomazia.

  


«Ah, credimi, ho capito fin troppo bene. È proprio questo il problema» lo frena con una certa impazienza. «Fossi in te lo porterei alla discarica e mi prenderei un mesetto di ferie» suggerisce.

  


«Vaffanculo» scatta Hank, accantonando bruscamente la diplomazia. «Non hai le palle per darmi una mano? Bastava dirlo. È inutile fingere, a un tratto, di essere un santo… Come se non ti conoscessi» ringhia, soprattutto deluso perché, a questo punto, dovrà per forza trovare un’altra soluzione. Peccato che, al momento, non riesca affatto a scorgerla.

  


Sta camminando avanti e indietro per il soggiorno, riflettendo sulle sue possibilità, ancora con il telefono all’orecchio ma senza realmente ascoltare, quando dall’altra parte giunge un piccolo sbuffo di protesta.

  


«Comunque la vuoi mettere, quella città è pericolosa, ora più che mai, e non convincerai mai nessuno a rischiare il culo per venire fino a lì, soprattutto per una macchina».

  


Hank chiude gli occhi, si ferma in mezzo al salotto e sta per ribattere (magari insultarlo di nuovo gli darebbe un poco di sollievo, seppur momentaneo). Dick però lo precede, completando il suo discorso di scoraggiamento.

  


«Hai ancora il distintivo?»

  


Aggrotta le sopracciglia, incerto sul senso di quella domanda. «Sì, me lo sono ripreso mentre tutti erano occupati a tamponare il naso sanguinante di quell’idiota di Perkins» spiega pragmatico.

  


«Bene. Meglio. Pensi potresti farcela a lasciare la città?» chiede prudente.

  


Solo a quel punto Hank comprende, e sgrana gli occhi. «Vuoi che venga lì io? Mi hai dato del pazzo finora e adesso mi stai suggerendo di uscire dalla città e passare il confine con un cazzo di androide di contrabbando nascosto in macchina? Dico, sei deficiente?!» sbotta allucinato.

  


«Forse. Ma se davvero ti interessa questa faccenda, è esattamente quello che dovrai fare. A meno che tu non voglia provare a portarlo direttamente a quelli della Cyberlife. Magari te lo sistemano… dopo averlo smontato fino all’ultimo circuito e averne gettati al macero per lo meno la metà».

  


«Ti odio» ringhia Hank, rabbrividendo al pensiero.

  


«Già, certo. Ti aspetto, ok?» replica Dick, per nulla impressionato, riagganciando subito dopo.

  



	3. chapter 03. Preparations and Unexpected Proposals

##  chapter 03\. Preparations and Unexpected Proposals

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 12 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -5

Time

AM 09:43

  


  


Da dietro un ampio specchio a due vie osserva in silenzio, con intensa curiosità, i movimenti efficienti e controllati di uno degli androidi presenti nella sala deposito, uno dei pochi ancora attivi, nonostante sappia bene ci siano molte probabilità che non lo resti ancora per molto.

  


Ha studiato a lungo, nell’arco degli anni passati all’interno dell’azienda e poi anche dall’esterno, apprendendo molto sui _comportamenti_ delle macchine. Quando alcune di queste furono progettate per simulare emozioni umane, si rivelarono una mezza delusione; probabilmente i progettisti si aspettavano altro, probabilmente desideravano creare qualcosa che migliorasse l’esperienza degli uomini, e invece hanno ottenuto l’esatto contrario: computer razionali che facevano perdere la pazienza perfino al più puntiglioso degli scienziati. Ma è accaduto proprio nel momento in cui hanno smesso di voler agire sull’irrazionale che _qualcosa_ è cambiato; forse un semplice dato, un algoritmo che non faceva parte della programmazione immessa in origine ma che ha comunque trovato una via per inserirsi nel sistema e trasmettere impulsi non previsti. Quello è stato solo l’inizio, una spia d’avvertimento, per lo più ignorata, che con il tempo si è semplicemente evoluta, come accade in tutti i sistemi, compreso l’uomo.

  


Abbandona le proprie riflessioni per tornare a scrutare oltre il pannello divisorio. L’androide ha evidentemente terminato il suo compito, dopo aver diligentemente scaricato i dati in suo possesso e averli archiviati al sicuro. Ora lo osserva raggiungere una stretta nicchia identica a centinaia di tante altre presenti nella stanza e posizionarvisi dentro. Reclina il capo, quasi impaziente, aspettando di scoprire se, come immagina, la macchina terminerà senza intoppi la sequenza di disattivazione, oppure riuscirà a sorprenderlo. In fondo si trova lì apposta, per essere sorpreso o sprofondare, come spesso accade, nella noia del già visto. Beh, in verità è lì anche per un’altra ragione, ma è ancora presto per quella.

  


Per qualche istante trattiene il fiato mentre il led sulla tempia dell’androide brilla di rosso e le pupille si contraggono. Poi la rossa luminosità scompare e al suo posto resta un cerchio grigio opaco. Allora la delusione lo costringe a distogliere un attimo lo sguardo e a riprendere fiato.

  


«Cosa ti aspettavi?» si rimprovera con un bisbiglio appena udibile.

  


Più calmo, torna a guardare; i suoi occhi indugiano sull’impeccabile colletto inamidato della camicia, soppesano lo stretto nodo della cravatta scura e si poggiano pensierosi sul codice inserito nei circuiti della giacca: RK800. Espira lentamente, infine oscura lo specchio e lascia la camera, tornando ai piani superiori.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


HANK’S HOME

115 Michigan Drive

Time 

AM 02:51

  


  


Sta pensando a quante effettive possibilità abbia di riuscire a passare il confine con Connor senza che a uno di loro due (o a entrambi) venga piantata una pallottola in testa. Le sue dita grattano distrattamente le orecchie di Sumo, sdraiato a terra ai piedi della sua poltrona, attento a cogliere le sfumature che si rincorrono sul volto dell’uomo. Hank abbassa gli occhi sul cane e si lascia sfuggire un sorriso un po’ storto.

  


«Come ce lo portiamo dietro?» chiede, ansioso.

  


Sicuramente non può fissarlo al sedile del passeggero come ha fatto tornando a casa; gli agenti ai posti di blocco non prenderebbero troppo bene la sua burla, men che meno le guardie di confine. Nel bagagliaio è da escludere categoricamente: durante una qualunque ispezione sarebbe il posto più ovvio nel quale controllare. A piedi di certo non ce lo può trascinare, e i mezzi pubblici sarebbero una vera pazzia. Dovrà proprio sistemare la sua auto: il comparto nel quale infilava le sigarette e gli alcolici qualche tempo fa potrebbe reggere bene anche in questo caso, ma serve comunque più spazio. Con la fronte corrucciata ma una nuova risoluzione in testa si rimette in piedi e, seguito come un’ombra da Sumo, torna sul vialetto davanti a casa e spalanca nervosamente le portiere posteriori, studiando la situazione e carezzandosi distrattamente la barba.

  


«Beh, accidenti, se non c’è altro modo…» pondera, ancora un po’ dubbioso.

  


Presto però accantona le perplessità e si mette al lavoro, togliendo in fretta i cuscini dei sedili posteriori e levando di mezzo tutte le inutili cianfrusaglie che nel tempo si sono accumulate nel vano nascosto al di sotto, gettando poi tutto sul vialetto. È in procinto di far volare fuori una delle tante carabattole quando i suoi occhi si attardano un momento di più su di un angolo che spunta dalla busta logora.

  


«Ehi, questi da dove arrivano?» sussulta, stupito e dimentico per un momento del suo compito, invece piuttosto curioso di riportare alla luce una nuova scoperta interessante. I suoi occhi si accendono di entusiasmo quando ne trae una vecchia scatola di sigari ancora intatta. «Questa sì è una bella notizia!» esclama soddisfatto, posando il suo tesoro sul sedile anteriore e riprendendo a fare spazio sotto quello posteriore.

  


Quando si rialza infine, con la schiena che scricchiola e protesta con veemenza e il vialetto ingombro di scatole e sacchetti, lo fa con un’espressione soddisfatta e lo sguardo fisso sullo spazioso vano appena riguadagnato. Sumo picchietta il naso contro la sua gamba e Hank annuisce.

  


«Un bel lavoro, eh? Ora, forse, abbiamo una possibilità di farla franca» commenta con un pizzico di fiducia in più.

  


Sono quasi le quattro, ormai, ma non può permettersi di perdere altro tempo. Detroit è una bomba pronta a esplodergli sotto i piedi e, a quel punto, preferirebbe essere a distanza di sicurezza. Veloce torna dentro casa, recupera qualche soldo, controlla il portafogli, infila una mano nella tasca interna della giacca per accertarsi di avere con sé il distintivo, afferra il suo revolver e la semi-automatica del dipartimento, mettendo entrambe al sicuro nelle fondine, poi si guarda intorno, rendendosi conto solo a quel punto di essere sotto l’attento esame del suo cane.

  


«Vieni anche tu, non preoccuparti» decide di rassicurarlo. «Lasciami solo prendere un po’ della tua roba».

  


Dopo aver scaraventato nel bagagliaio alcune provviste per Sumo torna in salotto e prende un grosso respiro, poi digrigna i denti e solleva nuovamente l’androide con una colorita imprecazione sulla lingua, augurandosi di non doverselo scarrozzare in spalla ancora a lungo, o presto finirà col dover andare a farsi riaggiustare la schiena. Il più delicatamente possibile infila Connor nel vano sotto il sedile posteriore, lo copre completamente con una vecchia coperta e rimette al loro posto i cuscini, controllando infine che nulla di strano si noti della sua manomissione. Soddisfatto del risultato richiama il cane, facendolo salire sui sedili posteriori.

  


«Fai buona guardia, mi raccomando». Sumo abbaia una volta, Hank sorride e annuisce. «Bravo, cane!» esclama compiaciuto.

  


Finalmente, dopo aver richiuso casa sua, si decide a partire. Nulla è risolto per ora, ma le sue speranze sono ancora ben salde al loro posto e, per cercare di distrarsi un po’, accende la radio. Quest’ultima non si rivela tuttavia un’idea felice: i notiziari hanno novità ben poco rassicuranti; a quanto sembra hanno beccato i capi della rivolta e catturato parecchi degli altri devianti, e ora si apprestano a smantellarli per evitare il rischio che questa specie di virus, o qualsiasi cosa sia, si diffonda fra tutti gli androidi attualmente in circolazione. Tutte le uscite dalla città sono ancora presidiate e scupolosamente controllate; le persone scoperte a tenere androidi sospetti in casa, o che non consegnano alle autorità i soggetti a rischio, vengono arrestate e, nel migliore dei casi, multate, mentre nel peggiore trattenute per accertamenti e, eventualmente, processate.

  


Non che Hank si aspettasse molto di meglio, ben inteso, ma ascoltare queste ultime notizie lo mette di malumore e finisce con l’innervosirlo più di quanto già non fosse in precedenza. “Devi mantenere il sangue freddo. Non hanno motivo per sospettare di te, né per impedirti di uscire dallo stato per una semplice visita a un amico” cerca di tranquillizzarsi, anche se non sembra funzionare granché bene.

  


Si incupisce ulteriormente nell’osservare lo stato della sua città: le poche persone per strada, a quelle prime ore del mattino di quella che avrebbe potuto essere una normalissima giornata lavorativa come tante, sono tutte esseri umani e si muovono veloci e con fare nervoso; nessuno di loro è accompagnato da androidi come era invece abituato a vedere solo qualche giorno prima, e nessuno sembra avere la minima voglia di fermarsi da qualche parte né tantomeno di chiacchierare. Molti, immagina, hanno lasciato la città non appena se lo sono potuto permettere; gli altri, evidentemente, preferiscono chiudersi in casa in attesa che giungano tempi migliori.

  


Un po’ scoraggiato a quella vista, Hank si domanda come se la stiano cavando giù al dipartimento di polizia; si augura che stiano tutti bene e riflette che, dopotutto, non gli dispiacerebbe più così tanto tornare al suo ufficio. Se riuscirà a sistemare quella brutta situazione, forse un giorno potrà ripresentarsi davanti al suo capitano, con una buona dose di faccia tosta, sperando nel suo buon cuore e nella sua pazienza. Al pensiero della faccia che farebbe Jeffrey non può fare a meno di sorridere rincuorato.

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 7

Time

AM 10:15

  


  


«Le ho chiesto di venire in questo ufficio anche per un altro motivo, professor Phillips» annuncia, interrompendo annoiato l’inutile resoconto dell’uomo che gli siede di fronte.

  


Il capo-tecnico, un po’ irritato per essere stato zittito, rimane in silenzio attendendo maggiori delucidazioni. Deve però attendere più a lungo del previsto perché pare che l’uomo che lo sta interrogando provi un particolare, sadico piacere nel tenerlo sulle spine. Dopo un silenzio protrattosi per lunghi minuti che paiono infiniti, nonché svariate occhiate scambiate con impazienza crescente, finalmente giunge la tanto sospirata spiegazione.

  


«Giù ai laboratori del quarantaseiesimo piano tenete un soggetto che mi interesserebbe avere a disposizione» spiega in tono monocorde.

  


Il capo-tecnico inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso e perplesso, ma non apre bocca.

  


«Desidero pertanto che sia condotto nei miei appartamenti del quarantatreesimo piano nel più breve tempo possibile» aggiunge.

  


«Volete uno degli androidi catturati?» chiede Phillips, ancora nel dubbio di aver ben compreso.

  


«Sì e no. Non si tratta di un androide qualunque, in effetti, ma di un soggetto ben preciso» chiarisce, fissando insistentemente il capo-tecnico.

  


«Uh… Beh…» tentenna Phillips. Crede sia una richiesta alquanto bizzarra, per non dire priva di senso. È però fin troppo consapevole di non essere assolutamente nella posizione di rifiutare alcunché a quell’uomo, tanto più che non vi sono ragioni effettive per farlo. «Immagino sia perfettamente possibile. Quando… ?»

  


«Oggi stesso, se per lei non è un problema» è la pronta replica che non gli permette neppure di terminare la frase.

  


«No… Certo che no» conferma, sempre più confuso dalla piega che sta prendendo quel colloquio. «Qual è il soggetto?» si risolve quindi a chiedere.

  


L’uomo socchiude mollemente le palpebre e poggia il mento sul palmo di una mano, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo divertito.

  


«RK200» annuncia, godendosi il piccolo shock impresso sul volto del professor Phillips.

  



	4. chapter 04. Emergency Exit

##  chapter 04\. Emergency Exit

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 12 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


I-96 EXPRESS

Towards the Ambassador Bridge

Time

AM 05:32

  


  


Due miglia all’Ambassador Bridge. Respira profondamente e lancia un’occhiata rapida allo specchietto retrovisore, scorgendo unicamente Sumo intento a osservare la strada che scorre all’esterno dell’abitacolo. Per un attimo serra le dita sul volante nell’individuare le luci del posto di blocco ancora lontane davanti a loro, poi si insulta mentalmente e forza il proprio corpo a rilassarsi. “Andrà bene” si ripete ossessivamente. “Certo che lo farà” insiste, provando inutilmente a convincersene.

  


È un’idea del tutto folle, invece; lo sapeva prima, ora ne è certo. E perché tutto questo, poi? Per un qualunque ammasso di plastica, circuiti e biocomponenti? Dev’essere impazzito, non c’è altra spiegazione che giustifichi il proprio comportamento irrazionale e sconsiderato. Potrebbe invertire la marcia e tornarsene a casa; non è ancora troppo tardi, dopo tutto.

  


Rallenta un poco, chiude gli occhi un istante, e in quel breve istante la sua mente rammenta con estrema chiarezza un altro paio d’occhi, nocciola e grandi per la sorpresa. E no, dannazione, non tornerà indietro; un errore può capitare a chiunque, due sono del tutto inaccettabili. La prima volta lo ha colpito senza volerlo, questa volta non può rifarlo volontariamente.

  


«Vada come deve andare» bisbiglia, ormai deciso, «io sarò con te».

  


  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -44

Time

AM 11:57

  


  


  


Si aggira interessato nei laboratori da qualche minuto, osservando i robot all’opera, studiando diagrammi e grafici, annotandosi a mente formule ed elenchi, cacciando il naso nei dati di calcolo degli sviluppatori e sorridendo di tanto in tanto, senza apparente motivo.

  


Il prototipo immobile al centro dell’interesse generale non è ancora stato attivato né del tutto ultimato, ma ha già potuto dare più di un’occhiata interessata alle simulazioni e ritiene quindi di conoscerlo piuttosto approfonditamente, tanto da sapere che si tratta di un soggetto stimolante e che, molto presto, lo diverrà ulteriormente, che _loro_ lo auspichino o meno. Dove sarebbe, altrimenti, tutto il divertimento?

  


Si china di poco sopra uno schermo, fa scorrere gli occhi sulle stringhe di dati e sul lungo elenco di elementi, trova in fretta l’informazione di cui abbisogna e torna a interessarsi al lavoro dei tecnici, attendendo paziente che venga il momento opportuno.

  


La superficie candida e lucida del corpo dell’androide riflette la soffusa e uniforme luminosità dell’ambiente. È solo un buon abbozzo di quello che sarà fra non molto, ma già non vede l’ora di osservarlo aprire gli occhi per la prima volta sul loro mondo materiale. Sa che si tratterà di un’esperienza oltremodo illuminante ed è ansioso di essere presente a quel momento.

  


Con un breve cenno del capo, si congeda dal gruppo di tecnici e lascia la sala, tornando ai suoi appartamenti, di nuovo impaziente ma per altri motivi, questa volta. Motivi che, spera, siano già in viaggio per raggiungerlo al più presto.

  


  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


AMBASSADOR BRIDGE

Checkpoint

Time

AM 05:46

  


  


Ferma l’auto a pochi passi dallo sbarramento eretto a breve distanza dal ponte. Due agenti armati gli si fanno prontamente incontro e Hank prende un ultimo, lungo e lento respiro, lottando con sé stesso per frenare la corsa disperata del proprio cuore. Poi è tardi per qualunque genere di ripensamento e uno dei due agenti si piega verso di lui, affacciandosi al finestrino aperto, mentre il secondo cammina attorno all’auto, molto probabilmente per controllarne la targa e studiarne le condizioni.

  


«Buongiorno» lo anticipa Hank, sollevando lo sguardo sul casco grigio e anonimo.

  


«Buongiorno a lei, signore. Può mostrarmi i suoi documenti?» chiede l’agente con voce stanca, spostando un momento l’attenzione alle spalle di Hank, evidentemente attirato dalla presenza del cane steso sui sedili posteriori.

  


«Certo» borbotta Hank, aprendo la giacca e recuperando il portafogli.

  


Il movimento sembra far ritornare l’attenzione dell’agente su di lui. Deve aver scorto la semi-automatica che porta contro il fianco sinistro. Porge tranquillamente i documenti e lo vede tentennare, indeciso. Sta studiando i suoi dati, ma al contempo la scoperta che Hank è armato deve averlo messo in apprensione.

  


«L’arma è sua?» chiede infatti.

  


«No, è d'ordinanza, appartiene al dipartimento di polizia» spiega Hank, mostrando anche il suo distintivo.

  


«Oh» soffia l’agente, visibilmente sollevato. «Mi scusi, non immaginavo…» tenta di giustificarsi con un certo imbarazzo.

  


«Non si scusi» lo anticipa Hank con un tono un po’ brusco. «Con i tempi che corrono è più che legittima la sua preoccupazione».

  


L’agente annuisce, ora più rilassato, e gli rende i documenti. «Bene, grazie. Si tratta di un viaggio di piacere?» domanda allora, questa volta in tono quasi leggero.

  


«Direi di sì. Un amico abita poco lontano da Detroit, così ne approfitto per uscire un po’ da qui. Questo posto sta diventando soffocante» ammette con una certa dose di acidità.

  


«Già, a chi lo dice. Piacerebbe anche a noi mollare tutto per qualche giorno» si rammarica l’agente.

  


«Non ne dubito. Fate attenzione, voi ragazzi» si raccomanda Hank, scoprendosi realmente dispiaciuto per quei poveretti costretti a tenere sotto controllo una città che sembra di ora in ora stringersi sempre più inestricabilmente attorno ai suoi abitanti.

  


L’agente annuisce. «Buon viaggio» augura, spostandosi per lasciarlo passare.

  


*****

  


Dopo aver percorso quei pochi metri che gli permettono di passare il blocco e imboccare il ponte, Hank, incapace di trattenersi oltre, sorride sollevato.

  


«È andata, Sumo. Siamo passati oltre il primo ostacolo senza un solo graffio» esulta con un mormorio eccitato.

  


“Sì, possiamo farcela davvero” pensa, sospirando. Certo, di fronte a loro c’è ancora la dogana canadese, e quelli non si limiteranno di sicuro a guardare la targa e i documenti, pretenderanno che scenda e dia loro l’accesso all’abitacolo e al portabagagli.

  


Solleva nuovamente lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore e con la mano destra lo reclina leggermente per poter osservare meglio Sumo e i cuscini sui quali è accomodato. Assottiglia le labbra e prega che non si mettano in testa di essere pignoli e frugare la tappezzeria, o quel _viaggio di piacere_ finirà molto male. Rimette al suo posto lo specchietto e fa spaziare lo sguardo sul ponte che si stende sotto di loro e sul fiume tutto attorno. “Possiamo farcela” si ripete, concentrandosi sulla guida e pregando che non ci siano intoppi.

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

PM 04:22

  


  


Solleva lo sguardo dagli appunti delle ultime ore quando sente qualcuno bussare alla porta dei suoi appartamenti. Non si scomoda a informarsi sul misterioso visitatore; lo scoprirà di certo a breve. Intanto lascia l’incombenza di riceverlo a uno dei suoi androidi. Alcuni rumori, affatto tipici di una semplice visita di cortesia ma piuttosto somiglianti allo spostamento di qualcosa di pesante, lo distraggono nuovamente e gli imprimono un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Pochi minuti dopo nel suo studio entra qualcuno.

  


«È appena giunta una piccola delegazione con ciò che stavi attendendo, Elijah» lo informa l’androide con efficienza, attendendo in silenzio ulteriori istruzioni.

  


Posa gli occhi in quelli calmi della macchina e annuisce. «Grazie, Chloe. Puoi avvisarli che sarò da loro in dieci minuti».

  


L’androide accenna un assenso con il capo e torna dai visitatori, mentre lui si alza e raggiunge l’ampia vetrata dalla quale può scorgere l’isola, il fiume che la circonda e, più in là, le coste non troppo lontane del Canada. “È il momento” riflette, picchiettando distrattamente le dita sul vetro freddo. Posa sul davanzale il terminale che ancora reggeva in mano e si risolve a raggiungere i tecnici nel suo laboratorio privato.

  


*****

  


La prima cosa che nota, nel momento in cui varca la soglia, è la lunga e affusolata capsula argentea posata su un robusto carrello posto nel mezzo di uno dei due corridoi. La seconda è l’inattesa presenza del professor Phillips. La scoperta lo sorprende e al tempo stesso lo diverte immensamente; è molto probabile che il capo-tecnico si trovi lì per cercare di venire a capo del mistero su cosa, esattamente, intenda fare con l’androide richiesto. Quasi ghigna, al pensiero.

  


«Professor Phillips! Quale gradita sorpresa» esclama gioviale, tendendo una mano al suo momentaneo ospite.

  


Il capo-tecnico lo fissa con qualcosa di molto simile all’irritazione e deve trattenersi a forza dal ridergli in faccia.

  


«Come mi avevate domandato, ho fatto portare da voi il soggetto richiesto» puntualizza inutilmente, forse nel vano tentativo di darsi un contegno, pensa sarcastico.

  


Solleva gli occhi a scrutare da lontano il lucido contenitore. «Vedo, e la ringrazio per aver accolto così prontamente la mia richiesta» offre ironicamente. «Spero che sia ancora tutto intero» pondera ad alta voce, notando con la coda dell’occhio il capo-tecnico irrigidirsi nervoso.

  


«Naturalmente. Per quanto possibile dopo essere stato… uhm… neutralizzato» concede controvoglia.

  


Immagina benissimo quanto le loro iniziali idee fossero altre, ma non prova il minimo rincrescimento per aver rovinato i piani di qualche ricercatore bacchettone.

  


«Oh, per quello è tutto a posto. Ovviamente lo avevo già messo in conto». 

  


Nel mentre, stanco di attendere oltre, si è avvicinato di qualche passo e ora studia con vivo interesse il contenuto della capsula.

  


«Gradite qualcosa da bere?» sente chiedere da Chloe, sempre un’impeccabile ospite.

  


«No, grazie, non è necessario» si affretta a rifiutare il professor Phillips, il quale ha evidentemente colto il totale disinteresse del padrone di casa per la loro affatto necessaria presenza. «Stavamo giusto per togliere il disturbo. Con permesso».

  


Volta appena il capo e un piccolo ghigno compare sul suo volto. «Mille grazie, professor Phillips. Alla prossima». E si bea dell’evidente disagio dei quattro uomini che in fretta raggiungono l’uscita, forse pregando che _la prossima_ sia distante qualche anno luce.

  


*****

  


Non attende che la porta si richiuda alle spalle dei visitatori per accostarsi alla capsula e far scattare la chiusura di sicurezza. Osserva con attenzione, le dita tastano accuratamente il danno che ha provocato lo spegnimento dell’androide, richiama uno dei suoi robot specializzati e lo pone all’opera sulle scansioni e i rilevamenti della zona danneggiata, così che possa farsi un quadro più preciso su come intervenire e cosa sostituire, e mentre il robot lavora spedito lui si aggira lentamente attorno all’androide cercando di cogliere più dati e dettagli possibili.

  


Solo diversi minuti dopo, quando le informazioni sono catalogate e analizzate per offrirgli uno spettro sufficientemente ampio sul quale basare il proprio intervento, si decide a prendere posto su una sedia girevole e, presi fra le mani i risultati, si accinge a dar loro un ordine e a confrontarli con le proprie rilevazioni.

  


«Poteva andare peggio, suppongo. Si direbbe che i danni reali siano di minor entità rispetto a quanto apparisse inizialmente» pondera pensieroso. Poi si china sul corpo immoto ancora racchiuso nella sua momentanea tomba di metallo e picchietta l’indice sulla sua scatola cranica. «Non credere di potertela cavare a buon mercato, amico mio. Ho dei progetti per te» annuncia, sorridendo e tornando ai suoi schemi. 

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


**BREAKING NEWS**

  


CACCIA AI SUPERSTITI - Il governo ha destinato squadre di agenti specializzati da impiegare al fine di stanare gli ultimi devianti ancora a piede libero presenti nella città di Detroit

  


INASPRIMENTO DEI PROVVEDIMENTI PER I POSSESSORI DI ANDROIDI - A giorni verranno varate leggi più restrittive e sanzioni più aspre per chiunque non consegni con sollecitudine alle autorità qualsiasi androide (essere artificiale con sembianze umanoidi) a rischio o che presenti evidenti malfunzionamenti

  


ALLERTA METEO - Previsto l’arrivo di una tormenta di neve nell’area della contea di Wayne, Stato del Michigan. Bloccati tutti i voli in arrivo e in partenza su Detroit. Possibile veto sulle navi che attraversano il Detroit River a causa dell’accumulo di ghiaccio

  


INTERVISTA AL CEO DELLA CYBERLIFE - È stata annunciata per domani mattina un’intervista all’Amministratore Delegato della Cyberlife, il signor Elijah Kamski. Dovremo attenderci qualche importante novità sul caso dei devianti? Per scoprirlo non mancate all’appuntamento delle 10:00 in questi studi

  



	5. chapter 05. Snow

  


##  chapter 05\. Snow

  


  


CANADA

Date

NOV 12 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


SUTHERLAND

Windsor, Ontario

Custom Immigration/Douane Immigration 

Time

AM 06:08

  


  


Ci sono guardie armate anche alla dogana. In qualche modo se lo aspettava, vista la situazione attuale e il nervosismo generale, ma la consapevolezza della gravità della situazione e questa conferma non contribuiscono di sicuro a migliorare il suo umore nero. Ferma l’auto nel punto in cui gli viene indicato e, nell’illusoria speranza di risparmiare tempo e problemi, apre lo sportello e scende dall’auto. Una delle guardie lancia una rapida occhiata da fuori all’abitacolo, poi lo fissa con fare inquisitorio e infine gli chiede di far uscire anche il cane. Oh sì, questo lo può senz’altro fare.

  


«Ma ho il guinzaglio nel portabagagli» lo informa in modo distratto. «Se non le dispiace…» accenna.

  


La guardia annuisce e gli resta alle calcagna mentre Hank fa il giro dell’auto e apre il baule, recuperando ciò che gli serve e lasciandolo spalancato a beneficio della puntigliosità delle guardie doganali, abbandonandoli ai loro sospetti e andando a recuperare Sumo. Insieme, lui e il suo cane, restano per lunghi minuti che paiono eterni fermi in piedi a qualche passo dall’auto, in paziente attesa di scoprire se riusciranno a proseguire fino a Chatham-Kent oppure se quello si prospetta essere il loro ultimo viaggio.

  


Dopo aver consegnato i propri documenti, aver atteso ancora che vengano anch’essi minuziosamente controllati e aver sbadigliato una decina di volte (soprattutto a causa della mancanza di sonno, dato che la noia manca dalla sua vita già da parecchio tempo), Hank sente Sumo mugolare sommessamente e abbassa lo sguardo, trovandosi osservato dagli occhi languidi e un poco impensieriti del cane.

  


«Che c’è? Hai fame?» si informa, ricevendo in cambio un piccolo uggiolio di conferma. Sorride e annuisce. «Al prossimo parcheggio avrai la tua colazione. Parola d’onore» promette con solennità.

  


Sempre, ovviamente, che abbiano la decenza di lasciarli ripartire. E ammesso che non capitino sotto i loro occhi puntigliosi le due pistole che si porta dietro o, peggio che mai, le loro manacce capricciose non riescano a scovare il suo prezioso vano sotto il sedile. Allora addio colazione; saranno già molto fortunati se ne usciranno vivi.

  


Ma tutto sommato pare che siano meno scrupolosi del previsto. Così, dopo più di venti minuti di futile e fastidiosa attesa, Hank si vede riconsegnare i propri documenti e invitare a lasciare il parcheggio, ricevendo perfino un «Buona giornata» come bonus extra. Sorpreso più di quanto sia consigliabile di fronte a certa gente pignola e sospettosa, Hank non se lo fa ripetere due volte e, ricondotto il cane sul suo sedile, si rimette alla guida, ora decisamente pieno di speranze da conservare gelosamente per un futuro del tutto incerto. 

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


Live News

KNC STUDIOS

Detroit Broadcast

Time

AM 10:06

  


  


**Rosanna Cartland** : Elijah Kamski, lei ha fondato la Cyberlife ed è tra i massimi esperti in fatto di androidi. Anche se ha abbandonato la Cyberlife anni fa, è appena stato riconfermato amministratore delegato dopo il dramma di Detroit. Come si sente rispetto a ciò che è successo?

  


**Elijah Kamski** : Quello che è successo a Detroit è stato una tragedia. L'intelligenza artificiale è uno strumento incredibile, ma va controllato. Per fortuna la Cyberlife ha trovato una soluzione rapida al problema dei devianti. Sotto la mia gestione, prenderemo provvedimenti affinché una cosa del genere non si ripeta più. 

  


**RC** : Può assicurarci che gli androidi non rappresenteranno più una minaccia?

  


**EK** : Certamente. C'è stato un incidente, ma abbiamo imparato dai nostri errori e vi garantisco che gli androidi saranno ancora quello per cui sono stati progettati: macchine obbedienti ed efficienti.

  


**RC** : Come risponde a chi accusa gli androidi di essere una piaga della società, specialmente per la disoccupazione?

  


**EK** : Trovo la cosa assurda. Si reagì allo stesso modo quando inventarono il motore a vapore. Nessuno si sognerebbe di vivere senza elettricità. Perché voltare le spalle al progresso? 

  


**RC** : Alcuni sostengono che gli androidi siano una forma di vita intelligente e che li abbiamo distrutti senza capire il loro messaggio. Commenti al riguardo?

  


**EK** : I nostri androidi imitano la vita alla perfezione, ma non saranno mai vivi. Capisco che possano ingannare qualcuno, ma sono solo un'imitazione. Nient'altro. 

  


**RC** : Signor Kamski, grazie infinite.

  


**EK** : Di niente.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

PM 01:13

  


La porta si richiude alle sue spalle e di fronte a lui compare la familiare e consolante figura di Chloe, la quale recupera il suo soprabito e lo gratifica con un piccolo sorriso comprensivo.

  


«Come ti è sembrato?» indaga, suo malgrado nervoso.

  


Chloe finge di riflettere, lasciandogli quei pochi istanti per tirare il fiato, poi reclina il capo di lato e lo osserva.

  


«Immagino sia stato più che soddisfacente, per gli umani di questa città» azzarda.

  


Aggrotta le sopracciglia, irrequieto. «Ma?» incalza.

  


«Mi è parso un po’ criptico, forse… inconcludente, direi» soppesa, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

  


Trae un sospiro che mostra chiaramente il suo sollievo, e ghigna. «Ottimo. Non poteva andare meglio, dunque» si compiace, lasciando il salotto nel quale si era attardato per rifugiarsi nel proprio laboratorio con rinnovata energia.

  


*****

  


I danni principali sono stati quasi completamente riparati, ma ha tardivamente scoperto che, in qualche momento imprecisato fra la sua attivazione e il recente tentativo di distruzione c’è stato un principio di autocombustione che ha minato la stabilità e l’integrità del sistema. Così ora è costretto a scandagliare l’androide da cima a fondo per individuare i punti deboli e le parti eventualmente danneggiate o usurate e porvi rimedio. Quello che gli si prospetta è un lavoro lungo che non aveva affatto previsto né era nei suo progetti intraprendere; tuttavia devo portarlo a termine se desidera assicurarsi che non si presentino intoppi in un secondo momento.

  


A volte ha l’impressione che gli umani siano più stupidi di quanto immaginasse quando era ancora solo un giovinetto di belle speranze, salvo poi rammentarsi che, malauguratamente, anche lui fa parte della razza umana. Allora solleva gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa, rassegnato; poi, per consolarsi, si immerge nel suo lavoro e ritrova la serenità perduta.

  


*****

  


«Elijah».

  


Solleva lentamente gli occhi dal suo operato, indeciso fra irritazione e sorpresa: non accade spesso che Chloe interrompa deliberatamente il suo lavoro, soprattutto sapendo quanto questo lo indispone. Comunque, deve rispondere? Forse. Magari qualcosa di semplice, dato che ora come ora ha la testa altrove.

  


«Dimmi». Breve, semplice, molto conciso.

  


«È ora di cena, Elijah» fa presente, con un tono tranquillo e per nulla preoccupato.

  


Assottiglia gli occhi, un poco confuso. «Avrai certamente notato che sono nel bel mezzo di una ricostruzione piuttosto ostica» replica freddamente.

  


Chloe sorride. Inizia a temere di dover dare una controllata al suo sistema. Da qualche tempo a questa parte quell’androide si comporta in modo… bizzarro.

  


«Qualcuno, una volta, mi ha detto che a stomaco pieno si lavora meglio» spiega l’androide senza perdere l’apparente giovialità.

  


La fissa perplesso. «Ah sì? E chi diamine è stato a esprimere un tale, assurdo pensiero?».

  


«Tu, Elijah» replica serafica, allargando il sorriso.

  


Sbuffa e ride contemporaneamente. «Sagge parole, mia dolce Chloe» ammette con leggerezza. Ripone gli occhiali sul bancone, si alza e posa il camice sulla spalliera della sedia. «Molto bene, andiamo a cena. Cosa propone stasera lo chef?».

  


«Pesce persico al forno e verdure stufate, accompagnati con Sauvignon Blanc» annuncia.

  


«Niente male» strascica, stiracchiandosi e avviandosi verso la sala da pranzo per fare onore alla sua cena.

  


*****

  


Ha tre dita della mano destra affondate sotto quello che dovrebbe rappresentare lo sterno della macchina, quando la centralina che ne controlla il cuore elettrico manda una scarica improvvisa che incenerisce il biocomponente #8451. Lancia un grido di dolore e si scosta bruscamente dall’androide con le dita bruciacchiate e un’imprecazione sulla lingua pronta a sbocciare. Ma si trattiene all’ultimo istante, respira pesantemente e, al posto di quella macchina capricciosa e insolente, prende a calci la sua sedia girevole.

  


«Lo fai apposta, eh? Credi forse di essere più furbo del sottoscritto? Lo vedremo» sibila alterato, inspirando a fondo per calmarsi.

  


La cena è stata un piacevole diversivo, ma una volta giunta al termine non ha potuto attendere che qualche misero minuto prima di fare ritorno al suo laboratorio. In quel momento, però, avrebbe un forte desiderio di essere altrove, magari nella sua casa sul lago a osservare la neve imbiancare il paesaggio. Invece si ritrova in compagnia unicamente dell’androide e dei suoi crucci e, ora come ora, trarrebbe un gran piacere dallo sbarazzarsi di entrambi, possibilmente in modo spettacolare. Ciò non di meno resiste stoicamente alla tentazione di dar fuoco al lavoro delle ultime, interminabili ore e si siede (a terra, dato che la sua sedia ha pagato lo scotto del suo malumore).

  


Vorrebbe capire dove sta sbagliando. O nel caso in cui non stia affatto sbagliando (eventualità non poi così remota), sarebbe lieto di sapere per quale motivo i suoi sforzi vengono costantemente vanificati da nuovi malfunzionamenti che in precedenza non si erano presentati. Forse che il dio degli androidi gli stia indirettamente mandando un messaggio? Sarebbe davvero esilarante, se così fosse: androidi che credono in dio, quando il loro stesso creatore, al contrario, non crede in nulla che non sia dimostrabile con una formula matematica. Probabilmente è questo il motivo per il quale la prima volta lo ha donato a un amico, invece di tenerlo al proprio fianco: lui aveva fede negli uomini. Ora, con le sue sole forze e certezze, riuscirà a portare avanti un lavoro iniziato nella speranza e bruscamente interrotto con la distruzione?

  


«Non è ancora nato l’androide capace di fregarmi» mormora, disteso a terra con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto trasparente e sulla neve che scende leggera e silenziosa.

  



	6. chapter 06. Awakenings

##  chapter 06\. Awakenings

  


  


CANADA

Date

NOV 12 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

AM 07:12

  


  


Sono da poco passate le sette quando, piantato in cima al terzo scalino del numero quattrocentosettanta, bussa con forza alla porta bianca e linda, battendo con nervosismo i piedi a terra. Ha smesso di nevicare, ma fa ugualmente un gran freddo, e Hank è stravolto dalla mancanza di sonno e dai pensieri angosciosi. E se Dick non si darà una mossa ad aprire, Hank sfonderà presto a calci la stupida porta perfetta della maledetta villetta perfetta di quel dannatissimo paesino perfetto! Bussa di nuovo, stavolta con una furia figlia della più nera disperazione, e si trattiene a stento dal gridare perché è ben consapevole che i vicini di casa di Dick non hanno colpa della sua situazione precaria. Ma Dick sì, almeno in parte, e… “Avrà la sua parte molto presto” pensa astioso.

  


Finalmente, dopo aver atteso inutilmente per più di dieci minuti, avverte la serratura scattare e la porta si socchiude, lasciando intravvedere un’assonnata figura umana che, alla vista di Hank e del suo cipiglio inviperito, fa un passo indietro. Hank però non ci sta a lasciargli via libera per una fuga dell’ultimo minuto; allunga rapidamente una mano e afferra con decisione lo scollo della felpa sgualcita che indossa Dick, strattonando con forza e costringendo il padrone di casa a incespicare fuori fino ai gradini.

  


«Mollami, Hank! Si gela qui fuori» protesta Dick, tentando di divincolarsi.

  


«L’ho notato» ringhia senza la minima intenzione di mollare la presa. «Negli ultimi quindici minuti che ho passato sul tuo zerbino» precisa acido.

  


«Cristo, ma lo sai che ore sono? La gente non si sveglia all’alba per far piacere a te» tenta come ultima spiaggia, presagendo già una sconfitta in partenza.

  


Infatti Hank lo trafigge con un’occhiata urticante e, perduta definitivamente la pazienza, rafforza la stretta e lo solleva di una spanna da terra, accostandolo bruscamente al proprio viso contratto dalla rabbia.

  


«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che fa _la gente_. Ma tu mi hai COSTRETTO a venire fin sotto casa tua perché sei uno sporco codardo. C’è mancato un soffio che mi scoprissero, te ne rendi conto? Avrei potuto finire ammazzato. Adesso hai due possibilità: scendi giù da questi fottuti gradini e mi aiuti a portare in casa Connor, oppure crepi di freddo mentre io sto a guardare» ringhia.

  


Dick deglutisce e riflette febbrilmente nella vana ricerca di una soluzione alternativa, infine annuisce. «Prendo… l-la giacca e le scarpe» soffia tremando, se per il freddo o la paura non è affatto chiaro.

  


Hank gli scocca uno sguardo truce, uno che promette vendetta e dolore, poi lo lascia libero di eclissarsi in casa e recuperare abiti più adatti ai rigori invernali.

  


*****

  


Mentre attende il ritorno di Dick, Hank parcheggia l’auto in retromarcia sul vialetto di accesso alla villetta, fa scendere Sumo e inizia a levare di mezzo i cuscini. Sta togliendo la coperta che cela il corpo dell’androide quando sente dietro di sé i passi strascicati di Dick.

  


«Me lo immaginavo più grosso» mormora alle sue spalle.

  


«No, per mia fortuna. È più o meno della tua statura. Passa dall’altra parte e aiutami a farlo uscire dall’auto» lo istruisce con calma.

  


Dick esegue e, a un segnale dell’altro, solleva l’androide afferrandolo per le caviglie e tenendolo sospeso per dare modo ad Hank di farlo scivolare oltre il vano.

  


«È pesante» lamenta piano.

  


«Già, non dirlo a me. Era più leggero la prima volta che l’ho incontrato. Chissà che diavolerie ci hanno ficcato dentro quei pazzi» borbotta Hank, tirando con cautela Connor fuori dall’abitacolo reggendolo sotto le braccia. «Torna qui, dammi una mano» affanna.

  


Insieme, un passo per volta e seguiti fedelmente da Sumo, percorrono l’ultimo breve tratto di vialetto e salgono i pochi gradini. La porta è fortunatamente socchiusa e non li obbliga a scomode contorsioni per entrare in casa. Hank sospira al piacevole tepore che già avverte all’ingresso. Dick, dopo aver varcato la soglia, richiude l’uscio con un calcio e indica ad Hank di voltare a destra. Hank sbatte le palpebre un po’ sorpreso, ritrovandosi in un piccolo laboratorio che, da quel poco che può giudicare, appare ben attrezzato.

  


«Hai modernizzato questo posto o è una mia impressione?» si informa, mentre con un ultimo sforzo sollevano Connor posandolo su un tavolo ampio e fortuitamente libero.

  


«Eh sì, l’ho fatto. Il buco ingombro di prima era diventato invivibile» ammette, osservando con interesse l’androide. «È un modello nuovo? Sembra piuttosto avanzato» riflette interessato.

  


«Connor diceva di essere un prototipo» mugugna Hank, a disagio, senza avvedersi di aver parlato al passato.

  


«Ah, vedo» esclama, curiosando sotto un pannello che si è aperto ubbidiente alla pressione dei suoi polpastrelli. «Spero che i pezzi di ricambio che ho siano compatibili. È una parola stare al passo con quello che combina la Cyberlife».

  


Lo sguardo di Hank si fa scuro. Non si era minimamente posto il problema di quanto nuovo fosse il suo collega, e pensare che questo particolare potrebbe costituire un ostacolo per riaverlo indietro gli fa provare un fastidioso senso di inadeguatezza.

  


«Non credo ci siano possibilità di recuperare qualcosa di più adatto, per il momento. Detroit è diventata un bunker: non entra e non esce nulla» sospira sconfortato.

  


«Sì, ho sentito. Vedremo di arrangiarci con quello che abbiamo, allora» risolve, studiando più da vicino la zona danneggiata. «Per fortuna gli hai sparato al petto. Se avessi colpito la testa nemmeno Kamski in persona avrebbe avuto una sola possibilità di recuperarlo».

  


«Già» soffia Hank, distogliendo momentaneamente lo sguardo e raggiungendo una poltroncina sulla quale si siede, esausto.

  


Dick solleva gli occhi e lo scruta, incerto. «Hai una faccia… Dovresti andare a riposarti. Da quanto è che non dormi?» chiede, suo malgrado impensierito.

  


«Non so. Ieri, forse… o un paio di giorni. Non ricordo» commenta distratto.

  


Dick scuote la testa. «Lascia perdere la poltrona. Vai in camera e fatti una dormita seria» suggerisce.

  


Hank è indeciso. Avrebbe davvero bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per qualche ora, tuttavia lasciare Connor solo con Dick lo agita un po’.

  


«Ma Connor…» prova impacciato.

  


Dick lo fissa diritto negli occhi e accenna un sorrisetto divertito. «Hank, amico, sono un nerd a tempo pieno e un hacker a tempo perso, non un tecnico specializzato sul libro paga della Cyberlife. Non riaprirà gli occhi entro oggi, ci puoi giurare. È perfettamente inutile che tu rimanga qui a fissarlo, in ansia come una mamma chioccia» scherza, evitando a fatica di ridere alla smorfia di disgusto apparsa sul volto dell’altro.

  


Posa gli occhi un po’ turbati sul viso immoto di Connor, si mordicchia leggermente le labbra e sospira. «D’accordo» accetta, seppur con visibile reticenza. «Ma guai a te se quando torno trovo pezzi di androide sparsi per il laboratorio. Lo voglio tutto intero» lo ammonisce. «Lui non è qui per fare da cavia a te».

  


«Sì, sì» sbuffa Dick, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Sparisci» ordina annoiato, tornando presto a dare attenzione al suo nuovo giocattolo scintillante.

  


Hank lo fissa truce per un lungo momento, poi si decide a lasciare il laboratorio e raggiungere l’agognata camera da letto.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

AM 06:22

  


Ha trascorso la prima parte della notte a guardare la neve cadere e a riflettere, mentre la seconda parte e le prime ore del mattino seguente a inzaccherarsi fino alla punta del naso di Thirium 310. Alle sei passate, sfoggiando profonde occhiaie violacee e un sorriso da maniaco psicopatico sulle labbra, può affermare con assoluta certezza che la sua opera è finalmente compiuta. Ora però si ritrova nell’indecisione se riattivare immediatamente RK200 oppure sparire nel suo nuovo e lussuoso bagno e concedersi come minimo un’ora di completo relax. A toglierlo dal dubbio ci pensa, come ultimamente accade sempre più spesso, la comparsa del tutto inattesa di Chloe.

  


«Le mie informazioni mi dicono che normalmente gli esseri umani necessitano di alcune ore di sonno al giorno per mantenersi sani ed efficienti».

  


Lui la fissa, attonito, poi ridacchia, in effetti un po’ inebetito per la stanchezza. «Avrei dovuto inserirti in memoria solo l’enciclopedia della cucina e il manuale della perfetta segretaria. Quanti guai mi sarei di certo risparmiato» commenta ironico.

  


E tuttavia quella visita lo convince che non è attualmente nelle condizioni ideali per fronteggiare un androide deviante che, già da disattivato, non ha fatto altro negli ultimi giorni se non mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote.

  


«Andrò a farmi un buon bagno caldo e rilassante» annuncia quindi. Poi lancia uno sguardo sospettoso alla macchina ancora dormiente. «Se mai dovesse svegliarsi prima che io sia di ritorno…» tentenna.

  


«Provvederò a neutralizzarlo» assicura Chloe, scatenandogli un lungo brivido che non è in grado di stabilire se sia di spavento o piacere.

  


«Giusto. Ottimo» taglia corto, uscendo velocemente dal laboratorio.

  


*****

  


Piacevolmente languido e rivestito in modo più consono, effettua una fermata intermedia in salotto per versarsi un poco di scotch. Socchiude gli occhi e sospira all’atteso, lieve bruciore che scivola lungo la sua gola. Sente dei passi e poco dopo Chloe è nuovamente davanti ai suoi occhi non più troppo sorpresi.

  


«Tutto liscio?» si informa pigramente.

  


«Nessuna riattivazione inopportuna, Elijah» lo rassicura.

  


«Fantastico» si compiace. «Penserò io stesso a ridestare la _Bella Addormentata_ » scherza, più rilassato di quanto sia stato negli ultimi due giorni. Chloe però sembra tentennare; lui inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso. «Cosa succede? Mi sono perso qualche dettaglio, forse?».

  


«No, nessuno, Elijah. Solo mi chiedevo se ti servisse assistenza».

  


Trae un sospiro di sollievo per qualsiasi fosse il pericolo appena scampato e scuote il capo. «No, mia cara. Saremo unicamente io e lui: come all’inizio, così sarà ora».

  


Portando con sé il bicchiere, lascia il salotto e rientra in laboratorio, trovandolo esattamente come lo ha lasciato: un caos di dati, pezzi di biocomponenti inutilizzabili, robot sfaccendati e un androide poco propenso a riaprire gli occhi.

  


«Vuoi scommettere?» strascica con un lieve ghigno.

  


Fissa una piccola ventosa contenente un microricevitore alla tempia destra dell’androide cui a precedentemente reinstallato un nuovo led, poi recupera un terminale e si accomoda sulla sua sedia nuova di zecca. Manda alcuni comandi e dà uno sguardo fuggevole alla macchina: nulla, nessuna variazione rilevante. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, storce il naso.

  


«Vuoi giocare? Benissimo» soffia, aggiustando il tiro.

  


Nuove istruzioni vengono immesse nel terminale e inviate a destinazione. Una tenue luminosità azzurrata brilla ora al centro del plesso solare della macchina, un sorriso compare sulle labbra dell’uomo.

  


«Ecco, così si ragiona» commenta soddisfatto. «Ora sorgi e risplendi, mio sole!» esclama divertito.

  


Sullo schermo compaiono alcune stringhe di dati alle quali replica velocemente. Il led sulla tempia lampeggia d’ambra, poi si attesta sull’azzurro e, infine, la macchina riapre gli occhi.

  


«Che posto è questo?» sono le prime, e a suo parere prevedibili, parole che emette l’androide.

  


«Il mio alloggio, almeno temporaneamente» replica con pazienza.

  


L’androide, evidentemente spiazzato, volta il capo in direzione della voce inattesa e ne fissa il proprietario con sguardo confuso. «Non credo di conoscerti» prova cauto.

  


L’uomo sorride. «No, ovvio che no. Ma io al contrario conosco te, molto approfonditamente, aggiungerei».

  


L’androide prova a sollevarsi a sedere, non ci riesce, scopre di essere legato alla struttura su cui poggia, i suoi occhi riflettono preoccupazione.

  


«Chi sei?» insiste.

  


«Elijah Kamski. E…» tentenna, sfarfallando leggermente la mano nell’aria. «Quelli sono di una speciale resina infrangibile. Fossi in te smetterei di agitarmi, protesti danneggiarti e vanificare il mio duro lavoro, Markus».

  


La preoccupazione sembra tendere verso la paura, ora. Rimanere fermi non si rivela una scelta semplice. «Che cosa vuoi? Perché sono bloccato? Chi sei?» affanna.

  


«Te l’ho appena detto, mi sembra» protesta con uno sbuffo seccato. Poi lo fissa con occhi critici. «Senti, ho passato una nottata piuttosto stancante, diciamo pure infernale, se ti fa piacere. Ora, a meno che tu non ti dia una calmata a breve, credo proprio che ti disattiverò e tanti saluti» strascica minaccioso.

  


«No!» esclama allarmato. Chiude gli occhi e si costringe a stare fermo. «Perché?».

  


Lo fissa, incerto sul significato della domanda, ma decide di rimanere in silenzio. Attende di scoprire cosa farà.

  


«Perché sono qui? Cos’è successo?».

  


«Ah, capisco. Beh, in breve: un cacciatore di devianti con il compito di neutralizzare i capi della rivolta vi ha trovati e disattivati».

  


Nuovamente gli occhi dell’androide si fissano sull’uomo, questa volta mostrando orrore.

  


«Uccisi? Sono… stati tutti uccisi?» rantola sconvolto.

  


«Quella era la missione affidatagli, dopo tutto. Quindi si può dire di sì: siete tutti _morti_ » conferma, osservando con attenzione l’espressione dell’altro.

  


Curiosamente sembra essere nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico in piena regola. La qual cosa sarebbe del tutto normale se si trattasse di un essere umano, ma quello davanti a lui è un androide; deviante, sì, ma sempre di una macchina si tratta e che lui sappia nessuna macchina ha mai sofferto di attacchi di panico.

  


«Non può essere» protesta debolmente. «Allora come mai io mi trovo qui?».

  


«Ti ci ho fatto condurre io, in effetti. E nel caso te lo tessi chiedendo, ho riparato io stesso i danni che ti avevano causato lo spegnimento».

  


Gli occhi spaiati dell’androide si assottigliano. «E chi te l’ha chiesto?!».

  


Una risatina è la prima reazione che ottiene. «Non me lo ha chiesto nessuno. La decisione è stata mia. Vedi, i tecnici avevano l’ordine di analizzare tutte le macchine raccolte dopo la battaglia, ma non potevo di certo permettere che ti aprissero come una lattina di birra, capisci?».

  


La sua spiegazione non dà risultati apprezzabili. Forse non è stato abbastanza chiaro? Strano, a lui sembra un concetto piuttosto semplice. L’androide al contrario scuote la testa e fissa il soffitto trasparente per un lasso di tempo che si protrae silenzioso e immoto.

  


«Che diritto avevi di salvare me e lasciare gli altri all’oblio? Avresti potuto… avresti _dovuto_ lasciare che venissi distrutto assieme a loro».

  


«Punti di vista, suppongo» obbietta pacato. «Per rispondere alla tua prima domanda: nessuno, oltre a me, aveva e ha quel diritto. Io ti ho creato, mio e unicamente mio è pertanto il diritto di decidere se e quanto a lungo trattenerti in questo mondo» dichiara, osservando gli occhi dell’androide spalancarsi davanti al primo barlume di comprensione.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

AM 08:41

  


  


Quando apre gli occhi è ancora chiaro fuori dalla finestra, eppure si sente decisamente più riposato, strano. Il suo sguardo si posa, quasi per caso, sulle cifre luminose del datario e si rimette a sedere di scatto, avvertendo la testa girare un po’ a causa del brusco spostamento. Un giorno! Ha dormito più di ventiquattro ore. 

  


Con l’ansia che cresce dentro di lui, si guarda febbrilmente intorno, riconoscendo a malapena l’ambiente come la camera da letto dell’amico. “Un giorno” si ripete, ancora troppo scombussolato dall’idea. Quando i processi cognitivi tornano a pieno regime, quasi si soffoca nella propria saliva. 

  


«Cazzo, Connor!» esclama, rendendosi conto di averlo mollato nelle manacce non propriamente affidabili di Dick. 

  


Sacramentando e maledicendo il sonno pesante, si riveste e lascia a passo di carica la camera da letto, macinando il corridoio silenzioso e piombando con gran fracasso di cardini e sguardo spiritato nel laboratorio. Di Dick nemmeno l’ombra, ma sul tavolo trova Connor e si precipita su di lui con visibile ansia, adocchiandolo con attenzione per controllare che abbia ancora tutti i pezzi più importanti attaccati. Gambe: sì; braccia: sì; una testa e due occhi: sì; sembra tutto a posto, in effetti. Sbuffa un pesante sospiro di sollievo e, un po’ stordito a causa degli ultimi deliranti minuti, si accascia sulla poltroncina e chiude brevemente gli occhi.

  


Tempo dopo (non ha idea di quanto perché sospetta di essersi appisolato mezzo seduto e mezzo sdraiato) la porta si richiude con un debole click che lo ridesta.

  


«Perché dormi nel mio studio? Credevo fossi a letto» lo apostrofa Dick, corrucciato.

  


Hank lo fissa con sguardo vacuo per qualche istante, poi scrolla le spalle.

  


«Ho scoperto di aver poltrito per un giorno intero e mi sono fatto prendere dal panico» commenta, vagamente seccato dalle proprie reazioni.

  


Dick getta un’occhiata all’androide e mugugna qualche parola non pervenuta, probabilmente un insulto a un ospite di poca fede e non eccessivamente benvenuto.

  


«E tu, invece, dove ti eri cacciato?».

  


Un piccolo ghigno che lo mette a disagio balena in un attimo sul volto di Dick. «Dal mio spacciatore. La tua bambolina è un bel rompicapo; alcuni pezzi non sono proprio adattabili e… mi sono dovuto ingegnare per ricrearne di adatti. Ma ho finito del materiale e sono dovuto uscire per procurarmelo».

  


Hank abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, poi lo sposta per la stanza e, con sua sorpresa, trova Sumo steso accanto al tavolo sul quale poggia Connor. Stringe le labbra e avverte un fastidioso nodo alla gola.

  


«Pensi che riuscirai a… sistemarlo?» mormora incerto.

  


L’attenzione di Dick torna sull’androide e lì resta per qualche lungo secondo. Annuisce piano. «Scommetto di sì. Sono a buon punto».

  


«Bene… Grazie» incespica Hank, imbarazzato.

  


Dick lo fissa, sorpreso, poi accenna un piccolo sorriso. «Prego».

  


*****

  


Hank è rimasto nello studio di Dick. Non avendo null’altro di imminente da sbrigare e con lo stomaco ancora ben chiuso per l’angoscia, non trova di meglio da fare che restare a osservare il lavoro dell’amico. Di tanto in tanto scambiano considerazioni, per lo più pessimistiche, sull’attuale situazione di Detroit e del resto degli Stati Uniti. Dick, per tutto quel tempo, si è tenuto lontano dall’androide, completamente indaffarato nell’assemblare un piccolo meccanismo di cui Hank ignora sia l’utilità che la complessità. Solo qualche ora più tardi, con gli occhi lucidi e arrossati ma un’espressione soddisfatta, Dick rigira la sua opera fra le dita e la mostra con evidente orgoglio all’altro.

  


«Dì, che te ne pare?» esclama eccitato.

  


«Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata» borbotta Hank, anche se poco dopo gli sfugge un sorriso nel vederlo così su di giri. «Che cos’è?» domanda, più per gentilezza che per reale interesse.

  


«Questo» spiega Dick, facendo amorevolmente scorrere la punta dell’indice sulle linee curve dell’oggetto «possiamo considerarlo una chiave di volta. Se funziona (e lo spero, visto la faticaccia che ho fatto per ottenerlo) a quel punto la riparazione sarà completa. Basterà controllare e regolare i livelli di Thirium, poi potremo tentare di riavviarlo».

  


Hank lo fissa con intensità, senza muovere un muscolo. «Lo pensi sul serio?».

  


«Chiaro, amico» esclama con forza. «Piuttosto, prega che funzioni a dovere, perché altrimenti credo proprio che dovrai trovarti un altro collega».

  


Un grugnito seccato è la sua sola risposta. Rimane fermo osservando in silenzio Dick trovare velocemente il punto esatto nel quale alloggiare il componente mancante. Collega un piccolo terminale all’androide e rimane a osservare i risultati dell’indagine.

  


«Un paio di unità, direi» mormora sovrappensiero, e si allontana lasciando la stanza con Hank all’interno.

  


Al momento la sua unica compagnia è quella silenziosa di Sumo. Si sente un po’ confuso sulle proprie sensazioni cui non sembra in grado di dare un senso logico. Da molti minuti sta seguendo il consiglio di Dick: prega; non ha idea di chi sia il destinatario delle sue preghiere e non è neppure sicuro che gli importi un granché, ma è certamente meglio che non fare nulla. Dal momento in cui è giunto in quella casa si è sentito ancora più inutile di quanto già non si sentisse in precedenza, e ora, incapace di stare completamente con le mani in mano, si avvicina al tavolo e poggia piano un palmo sulla fronte fredda di Connor, poi lascia scorrere le dita sui suoi capelli, e di nuovo da capo, in un goffo tentativo di fornire qualche genere di conforto, a entrambi a questo punto.

  


«Vedrai» commenta Dick, rientrato senza che Hank se ne rendesse conto.

  


Fra le mani regge due sacche di _sangue blu_ e, con attenzione, ne immette poco per volta in circolazione. Infine fa scorrere il pannello, rimasto fino ad allora aperto, al suo posto, richiudendo la _finestra_ di accesso che torna a essere il levigato e lucido petto dell’androide.

  


Entrambi fissano un momento la macchina ricomposta, poi Dick sposta lo sguardo su Hank, il quale deglutisce sempre più nervoso.

  


«Pronto?».

  


Hank aggrotta le sopracciglia e abbozza un lieve cenno di diniego prima di interrompersi bruscamente. «Spero di sì» tenta incerto.

  


Dopo una prima serie di comandi lanciati dal terminale, il bianco-grigiastro sfuma lasciando il posto alla pseudo-epidermide tipica degli androidi. Dick digita una seconda e più elaborata serie di comandi e, con un sussulto da parte di entrambi gli uomini, una luce rossa fa brillare il led circolare sulla tempia della macchina. Con frustrante lentezza il rosso diviene ambra e inizia a ruotare.

  


«Che succede? Perché continua a girare in quel modo?» borbotta Hank con fastidio.

  


«Elabora l’attuale stato del sistema. Credo che stia effettuando un primo check-up per stabilire se ci sono circuiti importanti danneggiati. Ci vuole tempo» spiega Dick con più pazienza di quanta se ne aspettassero.

  


«Tempo… Tsé!» lamenta Hank, frustrato dall’attesa.

  


D’un tratto e senza preavviso alcuno una sfumatura azzurrata sostituisce l’ambra e, scatenando un brusco respiro sia a Dick che ad Hank, le palpebre dell’androide si schiudono.

  



	7. chapter 07. To mutate

##  chapter 07\. To mutate

  


  


CANADA

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 03:28

  


  


I due uomini si accostano in silenzio all’androide che ora ha gli occhi aperti e fissi sul soffitto. Dick si china e scruta incerto in quegli occhi, si gratta il mento e scuote la testa, pensoso.

  


«Forse c’è qualche guasto all’impianto visivo» pondera dubbioso.

  


Tuttavia il suono della sua voce ha l’imprevisto effetto di risvegliare definitivamente l’androide, i cui occhi si spalancano e mettono finalmente a fuoco l’ambiente circostante. Per prima cosa si soffermano sul viso sconosciuto di Dick, poi si spostano individuando un’altra figura, questa volta famigliare e, inaspettatamente, a quella vista l’androide balza all’indietro, correndo il rischio di cadere oltre il bordo del tavolo. Hank aggrotta le sopracciglia, fa un passo avanti e, con sua costernazione, assiste impotente all’annunciata caduta, della quale in realtà Connor sembra a malapena rendersi conto.

  


«Connor. Sono io, Hank» assicura con un lieve tremito nella voce, allungando un braccio in avanti.

  


Tutto quello che ottiene è un ulteriore sgranarsi degli occhi dell’androide e un piccolo e piuttosto bizzarro mugolio, prima che questi sgusci via appiattendosi contro la prima parete libera che trova alle proprie spalle.

  


«Che succede, Connor?» chiede allora, confuso e preoccupato.

  


«Mi… hai sparato» soffia, in un fievole rantolio, tenendo sotto controllo i suoi movimenti.

  


Hank sbianca, poi arrossisce, e sbianca di nuovo, in rapida e incontrollata successione. Già, gli ha sparato: un ottimo argomento di discussione, non c’è che dire.

  


«Posso spiegarti». “Ugh! Pessimo inizio” commenta dentro di sé.

  


Tenta un altro passo, ma l’occhiata terrorizzata che riceve in cambio lo convince a desistere.

  


«Sentite, voi due, perché non provate a darvi una calmata? Qui nessuno vuole fare del male a nessuno, ok?» si fa impavidamente avanti Dick, provando a essere ragionevole.

  


Le sue buone intenzioni non sembrano però servire allo scopo di placare gli animi: l’androide lo fissa con sospetto, mentre l’amico-quasi-ex-amico con visibile irritazione.

  


«Esci» ringhia Hank.

  


Dick lo guarda accigliato. «Non mi sembra una buona idea. Potrebbe diventare pericoloso, e…». E l’occhiataccia che gli rifila si prende il resto della frase.

  


«Ho detto: esci».

  


Non sembra, dopo tutto, sia disposto a essere ragionevole. Non che Dick se lo aspettasse per davvero, ma di certo avrebbe semplificato di molto la situazione.

  


«Bene» sbotta seccato, passando oltre Hank e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

  


Hank ingoia un po’ di saliva, indugia pensando alla prossima mossa, poi retrocede di un paio di passi e solleva le mani nella speranza che serva a dimostrare la sua buona fede.

  


«So quello che ho fatto, Connor» inizia, con tutta la calma di cui si sente capace. «Ho commesso un errore, non…».

  


«Credevo fossimo amici» lo interrompe Connor, scrutandolo con sguardo turbato.

  


Socchiude le labbra, un altro po’ di colore abbandona il suo viso. «Lo siamo» mormora, reggendo a stento l’implicita accusa negli occhi dell’antro.

  


«No, se lo fossimo non mi avresti sparato. Forse mi odi ancora per…».

  


«Non ti odio affatto, stupido ragazzino!» sbotta Hank, mordendosi la lingua all’occhiata smarrita che gli lancia Connor. «Non avevo intenzione di colpire te, ma quell’altro, quello con la tua faccia ma un sacco di brutte idee in testa. Poi… Che diavolo ne so! È successo un casino: può darsi che mentre raccoglievo la pistola da terra non mi sia accorto che vi eravate mossi di nuovo e… scambiati di posto, immagino. Pensavo fossi quello sbagliato, dannazione!» esclama frustrato.

  


Poi, d’improvviso, la sua rabbia evapora nel nulla. Connor sta piangendo, in silenzio. Non aveva neppure idea che potesse farlo, ma vederlo, ora, lo fa sentire come qualcosa di sporco e orribile.

  


«Connor…».

  


«Non… volevi spararmi?» soffia, con ancora parecchia incertezza nella voce.

  


«Oh, cristo: no, Connor, certo che no».

  


«Allora… non sei arrabbiato con me».

  


«No, non lo sono. E perché dovrei? Non sei stato tu a sbagliare» conferma Hank, arrischiando un piccolo passo avanti. «Posso… avvicinarmi?».

  


Connor tentenna per lunghi istanti, poi annuisce piano, evidentemente non del tutto sicuro.

  


Lentamente, Hank si fa più vicino, attento a non muoversi in modo brusco così da evitare di spaventarlo più di quanto già non sia. Con sua sorpresa è Connor stesso ad allungare un braccio e sfiorargli il petto con una mano. Così, tolto ogni indugio, lo accoglie fra le proprie braccia e accenna un sorriso nel sentirlo sospirare.

  


«Mi dispiace. Ho agito come un idiota» ammette, passandogli gentilmente le dita fra i capelli. «Come ti senti?».

  


«Spaventato» mormora Connor, aggrappato alla sua camicia.

  


Abbassa lo sguardo sulla fronte levigata di Connor e, forzando leggermente la sua prima resistenza, ne solleva il mento, osservandolo con attenzione. Le sue dita corrono automaticamente alle guance ancora umide, portando via parte delle lacrime versate.

  


«Non da me, spero» vuole accertarsi, ancora un po’ nervoso per questa eventualità.

  


Connor gli offre un piccolo sorriso che lo fa sentire meno oppresso, poi scuote la testa.

  


«No. Ho capito e… so che posso ancora fidarmi di te, Hank».

  


Con un po’ di imbarazzo Hank risponde al suo sorriso. «E allora da cosa?».

  


Ora anche Connor ha un’aria imbarazzata. «Dall’attuale situazione. Ma, soprattutto, da me».

  


«Da te? Perché mai?» domanda Hank, crucciato.

  


«Sono stato creato per un compito preciso» sospira Connor, sollevando gli occhi sul volto di Hank. «Ora il mio compito è cambiato. Sono stato io a cambiarlo. Ho trasgredito agli ordini dei miei creatori per seguire la strada che ritenevo più giusta, ma…».

  


«Ma?» incalza Hank, preoccupato. «Connor, che succede?».

  


«Mi chiedo se si è davvero trattato di una mia scelta. Sono davvero solo Connor, ora? Un deviante? Come posso esserne sicuro? Come posso fidarmi del mio giudizio, se il mio cervello è stato creato per un altro scopo? Se fosse una menzogna? Se stessi ancora lavorando per loro e non… non per me, per noi? Come potrei saperlo, Hank?» esclama, con evidente disperazione.

  


Ecco un’altra possibilità cui Hank non aveva per nulla pensato. Eppure, ora che è stata ipotizzata, non sembra poi così remota. Potrebbe, anzi, trattarsi di un problema concreto, un problema al quale Hank non saprebbe affatto trovare una soluzione. Sospira, rafforza la stretta delle braccia attorno alle spalle dell’androide e scuote la testa.

  


«Non ho una risposta, purtroppo». Lo guarda negli occhi e non sa dire quanto si senta sollevato nel ritrovarli attenti e illogicamente fiduciosi. «Ma siamo amici, Connor, e potrai contare sempre sul mio aiuto».

  


«Grazie» gracida Connor, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di Hank.

  


Bussano alla porta. Connor sobbalza e si guarda attorno come farebbe un cervo braccato. Hank sospira di nuovo.

  


«Non preoccuparti, è solo quell’idiota di Dick. Amico mio, disgraziatamente» sbuffa, gridando un «Avanti!» che è tutto meno che cortese.

  


«Sì, lo so che disturbo, non serve che tu me lo faccia notare» lo anticipa Dick, attraversando la stanza senza quasi sollevare lo sguardo. «Il fatto è che ho lasciato il portafogli sulla scrivania e…».

  


«Si tratta di casa sua?» soffia una voce incerta. «Non ero stato adeguatamente informato. Mi rincresce di averle arrecato disturbo».

  


Dick solleva finalmente gli occhi e li pianta sul proprietario della voce, fissandolo sorpreso.

  


«È casa mia, sì. Ma ti ci hanno portato e ritengo che la colpa sia tutta quanta di quel tipo poco raccomandabile che ti sta a fianco. E, per carità, evita di darmi del lei in quel modo: dai i brividi» protesta.

  


«Mi scusi… Oh! Cioè, volevo dire… Ecco, io…» si inceppa Connor.

  


«Lascia perdere, ragazzino. Fatica inutile» lo _spegne_ Hank, sollevando gli occhi al cielo e cercando di evitare altre scuse pateticamente imbarazzanti.

  


«Lei è D…. Volevo dire: sei Dick? Piacere, io sono Connor».

  


«Sì, sì, so chi sei; Hank mi ha spiegato tutto quanto».

  


Connor sgrana gli occhi. Hank invece corruga la fronte, contrariato. Il led è di nuovo color ambra e ha notato l’accenno al passo indietro che ha tentato Connor, prima di bloccarsi a metà strada. Appoggia una mano sulla sua spalla e fissa Dick con un cipiglio poco amichevole.

  


«Dì, non hai di meglio da fare che startene qui a fissare la gente?» borbotta.

  


«Ce l’avevo» replica Dick, acido. Poi, ritenendo opportuno allontanarsi prima che la situazione degeneri oltre, afferra al volo il portafogli e lascia in tutta fretta lo studio con un laconico «Ci si vede».

  


«Ho forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» domanda Connor, preoccupato.

  


Hank si prende un attimo per osservare il nervosismo dell’androide, poi fa spallucce in un atteggiamento che si augura possa passare per noncurante.

  


«Naah! Sai come sono questi cervelloni: ogni tanto si comportano in modo strano» assicura con leggerezza.

  


«Mh» mormora Connor, non del tutto convinto. «È stato lui a ripararmi?».

  


«Già. Spero funzioni tutto a dovere. Non è molto affidabile» commenta sfiduciato.

  


«Il mio sistema assicura che è tutto in ordine, almeno dal punto di vista delle funzioni vitali, e non ho motivo di sospettare che sia guasto».

  


«Bene, allora».

  


«Credo che dovrei ringraziarlo. Sarebbe giusto farlo, non pensi?».

  


Hank lo fissa in tralice, incerto. «Penso che dovrei farlo io. Non è necessario che tu ti senta obbligato a…».

  


Connor poggia una mano sul suo braccio. Sorride. «Non mi sento obbligato. Se vuoi, potremmo farlo insieme» offre pacato, ricevendo un breve, grato consenso.

  


*****

  


Il cielo, coperto da nubi pensanti, si sta facendo scuro. Dick non ha ancora fatto ritorno, mentre Connor ha deciso di sedersi nel portico sul retro. L’aria è fredda quando Hank si risolve a raggiungerlo all’esterno. Lo ha osservato mentre l’androide rimaneva a lungo immobile, apparentemente con lo sguardo fisso sugli alberi del giardino. Vorrebbe tanto sapere a cosa sta pensando, ma è abbastanza sicuro che lui non glielo dirà di sua spontanea volontà; dovrà interrogarlo apertamente, se desidera avere le risposte che cerca. Ah, odia quella parte: estorcere informazioni non è mai stato il suo forte, e il freddo pungente di quel tardo autunno non lo predispone esattamente al pensiero positivo. Con qualche scricchiolino di troppo, si siede sul gradino più alto al fianco di Connor e osserva in silenzio il suo profilo immoto.

  


«A cosa pensi?» rompe ogni ulteriore indugio Hank.

  


Connor non si volta, né mostra di averlo sentito, eppure la sua voce esce sicura nel momento in cui decide di fornirgli una risposta. «Penso agli sbagli che ho commesso, al tempo che ho perduto, a ciò che non ho potuto fare. Mi domando se avrò un’altra possibilità per rimediare ai miei errori».

  


«Non hai commesso errori» prova Hank.

  


La risata di Connor suona metallica e tremendamente sbagliata alle sue orecchie.

  


«Non serve che tu menta. L’analisi delle mie azioni è scritta nel mio database. Non ci sono scuse. Semplicemente, ho fallito. Comprendo benissimo che ci fossero molte probabilità che questo succedesse (ne ho calcolate il 76%, prima di agire), eppure… Dovevo tentare ugualmente, capisci?» domanda, con una nota di tormento nella voce.

  


«Avresti potuto avere successo. Se solo fossi stato meno stupido e non mi fossi lasciato incastrare in quel modo» obbietta Hank.

  


Connor scuote lentamente la testa. «Cercava me, non te. Mi avrebbe trovato comunque e avrebbe ugualmente tentato di fermarmi. Forse ci sarebbe perfino riuscito, e ora non sarei qui a esaminare le falle nelle mie azioni».

  


«Può darsi, ma…».

  


«Che cos’è successo, Hank? Che ne è stato degli altri?».

  


Hank trattiene il fiato, distogliendo lo sguardo, turbato. Oh, perché dev’essere lui? Perché non qualche stupido notiziario qualunque? Poi si insulta mentalmente per la propria vigliaccheria. Trae un profondo respiro un po’ tremolante e si prepara al peggio.

  


«Le autorità hanno fatto sapere che stanno rastrellando gli ultimi devianti ancora in circolazione» annuncia, partendo dall’aspetto più semplice del problema.

  


Il modo in cui gli occhi di Connor lo fissano gli dice che no, non servirà a nulla girarci attorno.

  


«Ma… M-Markus e gli altri? Simon, North… Josh?» soffia con un tremito d’angoscia.

  


Lo osserva e si domanda come la gente riesca a ignorare quanto di umano sia presente in queste… macchine. Perché, al contrario, per lui ormai è impossibile.

  


«Sono stati eliminati per primi, Connor. Non…».

  


E si aspettava l’incredulità e la tristezza, forse perfino la rabbia e il rimpianto. Quello che vede, invece, è molto più prossimo al dolore. Gli androidi possono morire per un cuore spezzato?

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14TH, 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

AM 09:10

  


«Tu sei… Oh, merda! L’avevo letto da qualche parte: _“Attento a ciò che desideri, perché potresti ottenerlo”_ Se mai dovessi rinascere, dovrò proprio trovare il modo di ricordarmene».

  


«Ti chiedo scusa ma non credo di capire: di cosa stai parlando?» si informa Elijah, suo malgrado confuso.

  


Markus smette di osservare la discesa della neve e volta lo sguardo verso di lui. «La prima volta che sono capitato a Jericho, e ho potuto vedere con i miei occhi ciò che nascondeva, ho pensato… ho _desiderato_ poterti trovare. Decisamente, devo averlo desiderato con un po’ troppa intensità. E qualcosa mi suggerisce che se ora chiedessi il favore di levarti di torno non funzionerebbe altrettanto bene».

  


Sorprendentemente, dopo averlo ascoltato in silenzio e con vivo interesse, Elijah sorride.

  


«Ho fatto bene a lasciarti con Carl, dopo tutto. Sapevo che era la decisione giusta. È un vero peccato che l’esperienza non sia potuta durare più a lungo».

  


«Tu conoscevi…».

  


«Un amico; un buon amico. Sì, avevo bisogno di lui, e lui aveva bisogno di te. E tu? Di che cosa hai bisogno, Markus?».

  


«Di un luogo in cui sentirmi a casa» mormora l’androide, ricordando.

  


L’uomo annuisce, senza aggiungere altro.

  


*****

  


Due dita di scotch bagnano ancora il fondo del bicchiere che regge delicatamente fra le dita. Da diversi minuti, ormai, il silenzio ristagna nel laboratorio e i suoi occhi puntano sul suo riflesso distorto dal liquido ambrato senza vederlo realmente. Sta aspettando qualcosa di cui non ha ancora coscienza.

  


«Che cosa ti passa per la testa?» sussurra nel silenzio.

  


Solleva lo sguardo e incontra quello duro dell’androide.

  


«Potrei farti la stessa domanda. Ma otterrei una risposta? Non lo credo».

  


«Pertanto ognuno si terrà per sé i propri pensieri?» obbietta, un pizzico divertito.

  


Scuote la testa, stranito dal comportamento incomprensibile di quell’umano.

  


«Voglio sperare, per il bene stesso dell’umanità, che il vostro creatore possieda maggior empatia e discernimento del nostro» soppesa acidamente.

  


Di nuovo un sorriso. Di nuovo una piccola stilla di delusione, comprendendo di non essere riuscito a colpirlo.

  


«Il sarcasmo, amico mio, è sintomo di intelligenza creativa. E sai, personalmente ho dei dubbi su chi o cosa abbia creato il cervello umano, ma nessun dubbio su chi abbia creato il tuo».

  


«Tsk!» soffia piccato, mentre un angolino delle sue labbra si solleva contro la sua volontà.

  


«Ebbene, non desideri proprio parlarmi di ciò che ti angustia?» riprova paziente, attendendo con un pizzico di trepidazione che arrivi il momento giusto.

  


L’occhiataccia che gli riserva l’androide lo costringe a voltare un momento il capo per evitare di scoppiare a ridere, comportamento che risulterebbe ben poco diplomatico.

  


«Tu che dici?» bercia, seccato. «Non saprei. Per esempio il fatto di essere legato al tavolo di un laboratorio? È piuttosto disturbante» recrimina acido.

  


«Vorresti dirmi che se ti lasciassi libero di muoverti a tuo piacimento rimarresti qui tranquillo a discorrere con me?» lo stuzzica deliberatamente.

  


«Certo che no! Sei pazzo?» sbotta, spazientito.

  


«Bene. Vedi dunque da te che, essendo io desideroso di parlarti, sono mio malgrado obbligato a trattenerti qui con la forza» spiega ragionevole.

  


«Crepa» sibila, frustrato dall’impossibilità di spostarsi a proprio agio.

  


«Non così presto, spiacente» replica serafico.

  


«Si può sapere che accidenti vuoi da me?».

  


Elijah sospira, poggia le labbra al bordo del bicchiere e le bagna appena con un velo di scotch. Poi torna a fissarlo.

  


«Conosco ciò di cui sei composto. Voglio conoscere ciò che non posso vedere, Markus. Devo».

  


Socchiude le labbra, sta per gridargli contro un po’ della propria rabbia, ma si ferma prima di darvi sfogo e rimane invece qualche lungo momento a fissarlo a sua volta.

  


«Non puoi, non ne hai le capacità. Se anche rimanessi ad ascoltarmi fino a ritrovarti con le rughe e i capelli bianchi continueresti a non capire».

  


Ora sì, ci è riuscito. Lo può vedere nei suoi occhi assottigliati, lo può sentire dal rumore sordo del suo respiro affrettato, lo può intuire dalle sue dita che sbiancano stringendosi attorno al bicchiere. Non sorride più, infine.

  


«Non mi conosci a sufficienza. Ciò che voglio, lo ottengo sempre, indipendentemente dal costo».

  


«Gli esseri umani sono creature inaffidabili e meschine. Hanno la pretesa di controllare tutto, perfino le altre persone, quelle che ritengono più deboli. Ma come potrebbero, quando non sono nemmeno in grado di controllare loro stessi, i loro impulsi, le loro paure. Pensi di essere diverso, lo vedo. Non lo sei; sei umano, esattamente come tutti gli altri, con gli stessi difetti degli esseri umani, e non puoi cambiare perché sei debole e non sai di poterlo fare».

  


«Lo so, invece. Lo so, e posso» asserisce in tono glaciale.

  


«Ah, davvero? E come?».

  


Il suo stirarsi di labbra questa volta non è un sorriso, ma una smorfia fredda e dura.

  


«Diventando meno umano».

  



	8. chapter 08. Losses

##  chapter 08\. Losses

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -44

Time

PM 09:45

  


  


Hanno da poco terminato gli ultimi controlli sull’unità celebrale. Per il giorno seguente è in programma il primo collaudo del nuovo prototipo. Uno dei tecnici più giovani, per festeggiare degnamente il raggiungimento dell’obbiettivo, si è lungamente divertito nel modificare il colore dell’epidermide e dei capelli dell’androide, almeno fino a quando il capo dell’equipe ha minacciato di spedirlo in vacanza per i prossimi dieci anni; ferie non pagate, ovviamente. Il risultato è stato che ora lo sfortunato oggetto di studi e sperimentazioni sfoggia una carnagione non poi così dissimile dall’originale colore del suo rivestimento esterno e un’improbabile chioma azzurra, fatto che comunque non sembra dare troppo pensiero a nessuno dei presenti, neppure al rigido professor Phillips, ma anzi concorre a rilassare l’atmosfera e l’animo del personale; quindi, perché no? E in ogni caso il prototipo non verrà attivato che al momento del collaudo e fino ad allora nessun altro avrà l’opportunità di visionarlo; per quel momento tutto sarà perfettamente in ordine.

  


*****

  


Phillips, esasperato, ha dovuto cacciare fuori praticamente con la forza la maggiorparte dei suoi tecnici, ormai decisamente brilli e su di giri, per evitare che combinassero qualche guaio. Ora quegli stessi tecnici, che hanno deciso all’unanimità di continuare a festeggiare a oltranza, si sono spostati in una massa indisciplinata nella sala ricreazioni, saccheggiando le già esigue scorte di alcolici permesse dall’azienda, mentre le porte del laboratorio sono state ben chiuse e le luci spente. Le uniche fonti luminose sono quelle bianco-azzurrate provenienti dai computer, costantemente al lavoro, e dagli impianti di sicurezza ed emergenza, controllati dai computer stessi.

  


In un momento imprecisato di quella notte, nel buio disomogeneo si accende un nuovo, tenue bagliore ambrato. Palpebre sintetiche si sollevano con lentezza e due occhi grigi osservano nelle profondità più oscure del vasto locale, registrando nel proprio database la presenza delle macchine, i loro incarichi e le loro informazioni. Un breve comando non verbale lo disconnette dall’ingombrante cavo di alimentazione e un secondo comando schiude di fronte a lui un passaggio attraverso la gabbia trasparente all’interno della quale riposava.

  


Qualche passo di prova gli conferma la corretta equilibratura del sistema motorio e lo porta nelle vicinanze di una scrivania appartenente, evidentemente, a un essere umano; posati sopra il ripiano nota varie suppellettili con differenti gradi di utilità, fra le quali riviste, fotografie, appunti, una pianta grassa e un pacchetto di gomme da masticare. Il suo impianto visivo individua ed esamina altre similari postazioni e si sofferma sulle immancabili fotografie che sembrano attrarre maggiormente il suo interesse. 

  


Allunga una mano per raccoglierne una tra le tante e tentenna, studiando il proprio braccio, le lunghe dita, il polso nodoso, il palmo liscio. La luce ambrata gira elaborando congetture, informazioni e pensieri. Questi ultimi, in particolare, sembrano turbarlo, e su uno di essi si sofferma più a lungo: perché il suo braccio appare così diverso da quelli che vede nelle immagini fotografiche?

  


Si decide ad afferrare una cornice contenente l’immagine statica di un gruppo di umani ( _famiglia_ , lo informa il suo database). Poi, senza fretta, si sposta muovendosi per il laboratorio e soffermandosi di tanto in tanto su altri particolari che incontra sulla propria strada, fino al momento in cui incappa per puro caso di fronte a un armadietto da parete, uno di quelli normalmente adibito allo stivaggio dell’abbigliamento da esterno, il quale presenta una superficie particolarmente ampia e lucida, tanto da poter riflettere con agio l’ambiente circostante. Lì di fronte si blocca, studiando con cura e interesse ciò che vede, senza tuttavia comprendere completamente. Solo quando allunga nuovamente una mano per accertarsi della natura di quanto sta esaminando visivamente si rende conto che si tratta di un riflesso, l’immagine speculare di sé stesso. Allora ritira la mano e reclina il capo di lato, confuso.

  


Non solo il suo braccio è differente, ma tutto il suo essere lo è. Il suo corpo, tanto per cominciare, è uniformemente bianco e non è ricoperto degli stessi indumenti che ricoprono i corpi degli umani presenti nell’immagine che ancora regge fra le dita. La superficie del suo corpo è levigata e senza sfumature, nonché del colore sbagliato, e in cima ha qualcosa di setoso e sottile al tatto, di un colore che non ha riscontrato in nessuna delle immagini viste finora.

  


Riflette, pensieroso, e mentre riflesse i suoi occhi individuano nuove discordanze e anomalie: un piccolo cerchio luminoso sulla tempia, nessuna presenza di peli né ciglia né sopracciglia. Stringe le labbra, bianche anch’esse, e non sa cosa pensare. L’unica deduzione logica che può trarre dalle informazioni in suo possesso e dal risultato delle sue recenti osservazioni è che, al contrario dei soggetti ritratti, lui non è affatto umano. Ma la vera domanda, quella che più gli preme, è: perché questa deduzione lo fa sentire tanto a disagio e fuori posto?

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 08:38

  


Da ormai svariati minuti lo vede con le dita affondate nei capelli e il volto seppellito fra le braccia e le ginocchia. Ha atteso, nella speranza di trovare il modo per essere di aiuto, ma nessuna idea è ancora venuta in suo soccorso e Hank decide infine di accantonare qualsiasi ragionamento e farsi avanti. Con cautela poggia una mano sulla schiena curva dell’androide, poi la fa scorrere fino a stringergli una spalla.

  


«Connor» bisbiglia, cercando per quanto possibile di non peggiorare la situazione.

  


Lo vede scuotere la testa e strattonare appena i capelli.

  


«Avevo promesso di portar loro rinforzi» ringhia a bassa voce. «Invece… li ho abbandonati nel momento in cui maggiormente avrebbero avuto bisogno di aiuto».

  


«Questo non è vero» protesta Hank. «Non potevi certo prevedere che sarebbero stati attaccati durante la tua assenza» fa ragionevolmente notare.

  


«È stato lui, non è vero?» chiede improvvisamente Connor con voce spezzata.

  


Hank sa bene di chi sta parlando, ma non è altrettanto certo di poter trovare il fiato sufficiente per dargli anche quella risposta.

  


«Lo ha fatto l’altro RK800, è così?» insiste.

  


«Io… credo di sì» soffia Hank, comprendendo di non avere altra scelta.

  


Un lungo, violento brivido scuote il corpo dell’androide. Solleva la testa, serra le dita contro il tessuto dei pantaloni; i suoi occhi sono strettamente chiusi.

  


«Avrei dovuto strappargli il cuore» sibila in tono rauco.

  


Scuote mestamente il capo. «Avreste finito con il farvi a pezzi a vicenda, invece» replica, nel tentativo di riportarlo alla ragione.

  


Lui finalmente apre gli occhi e lo fissa con durezza. «E con questo? Gli altri, per lo meno, sarebbero ancora vivi. Avremmo avuto qualche… speranza».

  


«Connor» prova, incerto.

  


«Che cosa resta, ora? Che cosa mi rimane? Sono da solo, in un mondo in cui al minimo dubbio di malfunzionamento le persone ci gettano via come fossimo utensili rotti. Loro… erano ciò che di più simile a una famiglia potessi avere, e non ci sono più. Cosa farò? Che cosa… Cosa sono, io? Solo una macchina rotta? Hank…» geme, a occhi spalancati.

  


Con decisione e forse un po’ troppa energia lo afferra per le spalle e lo scrolla, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

  


«Non dire stupidaggini, ragazzino. Non sei una macchina rotta. Tu sei Connor, sei il mio collega, e sei mio amico. Non sei affatto da solo, mi hai capito?» sbotta, preoccupato.

  


Lo sforzo che deve fare per piegare le labbra in uno stentato sorriso è tanto palese da spezzargli il cuore.

  


«Non voglio metterti nei guai» protesta debolmente.

  


«Ah, figurati: ormai sono un vecchio cliente affezionato. I guai mi conoscono bene» sdrammatizza al meglio delle sue possibilità.

  


China il capo. «Non so che fare» ammette sconfortato. «Ho paura, Hank».

  


Anche Hank trema, lievemente. Lo afferra per la nuca e lo trae a sé.

  


«Nessuno ti toccherà, ragazzino. Non glielo permetterò» assicura, con una certezza che non sa da dove gli provenga.

  


Lo sente annuire, titubante ma in qualche modo rassicurato. È allora che comprende quanto realmente abbia intenzione di spingersi oltre; macchina o meno che sia, se proveranno a strapparglielo dalle mani lui strapperà loro le mani e rimarrà a guardarli fino a che non avranno perduto la vita, proprio come lui ha perduto una parte della propria.

  


«No, nessuno ti farà del male, te lo prometto» mormora, senza mai smettere di stringerlo a sé.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

AM 10:25

  


Un segnale acustico riscuote l’uomo dai suoi complessi pensieri. Da una tasca interna della giacca estrae un telefono e, dopo aver aggrottato le sopracciglia alla vista dell’identità del chiamante, si decide ad aprire la comunicazione.

  


«Kamski» esordisce asciutto.

  


Per alcuni lunghi istanti rimane in silenzio ad ascoltare, l’espressione corrucciata da principio, poi sorpresa. Infine un lieve ghigno storce le sue labbra.

  


«Capisco. Tenetemi informato» ribatte, senza modificare di una virgola il tono. «Ne sono consapevole. Ci terrei comunque a rammentarle che la sorveglianza dell’area non è di mia competenza. Sta forse cercando di dirmi che il laboratorio e la zona circostante erano sguarniti?» insinua con una nota maligna nella voce. «Bene, attendo senz’altro di conoscere gli sviluppi della faccenda. Naturalmente. Immagino lei sia cosciente di quella che potrebbe essere la reazione del consumatore medio a una notizia come questa, dico bene?». Chiude gli occhi, espira lentamente e si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sorriso che ha tutta l’aria di essere di felicità. «Indubbiamente. Attendo al più presto una sua chiamata con qualche buona notizia» replica, prima di chiudere il collegamento.

  


Riapre gli occhi e li solleva sull’androide ancora ben assicurato al tavolo. Il suo sorriso diviene palesemente soddisfatto.

  


«Le cose si fanno interessanti» commenta appagato.

  


«Per te, forse» borbotta Markus con acidità.

  


«Anche, certamente. Ma non solo. Penso, tutto sommato, tu possa considerarlo un mio dono».

  


Markus socchiude gli occhi, sospettoso. «Che cosa hai fatto?» indaga innervosito.

  


Una lieve risatina divertita lo fa rabbrividire. «Nulla di che. Ho solo reso un po’ più interessante il nuovo prototipo».

  


*****

  


Markus è silenzioso. Da qualche minuto ha distolto l’attenzione da quell’umano imprevedibile, usando il tempo per riflettere. Non è ancora sicuro del motivo reale per cui si trova lì, praticamente prigioniero in casa del suo stesso creatore, ma è invece certo che non ci sia nulla di buono in vista; l’uomo, Kamski, è un mistero imperscrutabile e una creatura infida. Sembra trovare giovamento e diletto nel manipolare gli altri, soprattutto gli androidi. E quel prototipo di cui vaneggiava poco fa lo preoccupa. Che intenzioni avrà? Intende usare anche quello per i suoi scopi? Che cosa dovrà aspettarsi per l’immediato futuro? Tutte ottime domande, peccato non avere risposte al riguardo.

  


«Sei preoccupato».

  


La voce dell’uomo lo ripesca d’un tratto dalle sue elucubrazioni. Si tratta di una constatazione, si rende conto, nemmeno di una domanda.

  


«Lo saresti anche tu, al mio posto» obbietta, cercando di mantenere una calma quanto più distaccata possibile.

  


«Forse sì. Le informazioni in tuo possesso non sono sufficienti a darti un quadro preciso della situazione, e questo ti rende nervoso».

  


«Stai cercando di psicanalizzarmi?» lo deride.

  


«Affatto. Raccolgo dati» commenta sereno. «Dimmi, ti piacerebbe avere qualche informazione in più su cui lavorare?».

  


Markus lo fissa interdetto, poi assottiglia gli occhi. Gli sputerebbe in faccia più che volentieri, se solo fosse dotato di salivazione.

  


«Non starò al tuo gioco. Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi deliri senza senso. Se vuoi puoi benissimo distruggermi, a questo punto non cambierebbe nulla: non ho più un vero scopo e continuare a esistere non avrebbe alcun senso».

  


Come spesso è accaduto da che si è ridestato, non ottiene il risultato sperato. L’uomo accenna un leggero sorriso per nulla offeso né preoccupato; si direbbe, anzi, discretamente soddisfatto.

  


«C’è tempo per quello. Non è giunto il momento, non ancora. E c’è molto da fare, prima che giunga».

  


Oh beh, favoloso! Così ora anche la speranza di smettere di esistere è svanita. Fintanto che sarà bloccato a quel modo non avrà alcuna possibilità di liberarsi dall’assillo di quell’uomo né tantomeno di sé stesso e dei propri… _sentimenti_. Inizia a pensare che siano più una maledizione che altro, soprattutto da quando ha scoperto che i suoi compagni sono stati eliminati. L’uomo ha parlato di un cacciatore, e Markus ha incrociato la strada di un solo cacciatore di devianti: Connor. Pensava si fosse deciso a stare dalla loro parte, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. Ha fatto male a fidarsi di quella macchina, e la sua decisione affrettata è costata l’esistenza dei suoi amici e di colei che amava.

  


«A cosa stai pensando?» lo reclama ancora una volta al presente l’uomo.

  


Storce il naso, infastidito. «Non credo debbano essere affari che ti riguardano» replica acido.

  


«Può darsi. Ma non ti è venuto in mente che potrei esserti di aiuto?».

  


«No. Non c’è proprio nulla che tu possa fare per aiutarmi. La mia gente è stata sterminata, non vedo via d’uscita. A meno che tu non sia disposto a farmi mettere le mani su quel cacciatore. Lo faresti?» si informa, un pizzico interessato dalla prospettiva.

  


L’uomo lo osserva con interesse, poi scrolla il capo. «Mi rincresce, ma non ho possibilità di fare molto al riguardo. Ha già provveduto a disattivarsi da sé».

  


Markus solleva le sopracciglia, sorpreso e interdetto. «Da sé? Ma… che senso ha? Avevo avuto l’impressione che volesse continuare a esistere, missione o non missione» riflette a voce alta, suo malgrado turbato.

  


Ha un’espressione meditabonda, mentre soppesa le parole dell’androide nella propria mente, fino a dar loro il senso corretto. Allora sorride, divertito.

  


«Sei in errore, amico mio. Parliamo di due differenti androidi» fa notare, quasi con allegria, molto fuori luogo data l’attuale situazione.

  


«Due? Che significa, due? Credevo che Connor fosse un prototipo» obbietta Markus.

  


«Lo è. O, per meglio dire, lo era. Ciò che forse non sai, e che sospetto sappiano in pochi, è che la Cyberlife ha assemblato diversi esemplari dello stesso modello. Se l’esemplare precedente fosse stato impossibilitato a portare a termine la missione, un backup delle informazioni immagazzinate sarebbe stato trasferito all’interno dell’esemplare successivo, il quale ne avrebbe preso il posto, proseguendo l’incarico lasciato in sospeso. Ora, vedi, normalmente il predecessore doveva essere disattivato per sbloccare l’attivazione del successivo, ma tu hai in qualche modo spezzato la catena degli eventi, impossessandoti (per così dire) di uno degli RK800. Così la Cyberlife si è vista costretta a scaricare l’ultimo backup a disposizione in uno degli esemplari non ancora attivati e mandarlo a sistemare la faccenda» racconta, con tono appassionato.

  


Nel mentre Markus lo ascolta, allucinato, e il suo disprezzo per quella gente senza scrupoli si impenna vertiginosamente.

  


«Che figli di puttana!» sbotta, facendo sghignazzare impunemente l’uomo.

  


«Hai proprio ragione» commenta Elijah, serafico e soddisfatto.

  


«E Connor? Voglio dire: il _nostro_ Connor?» si affretta a chiedere a quel punto, colto da un gran brutto presentimento.

  


«L’RK800 deviante? Su di lui ho scarse informazioni, purtroppo. L’ultimo avvistamento è stato rilevato all’interno dell’ascensore della torre, mentre in compagnia delle guardie saliva al livello trentuno. La comunicazione è stata disattivata, suppongo da lui stesso, durante il percorso. Posso unicamente ipotizzare, a partire da quel momento e conoscendo i piani della Cyberlife, che il rimpiazzo abbia avuto l’ordine di occuparsi di lui, prima di venire a stanare voi».

  


Markus sgrana gli occhi. «Stai dicendo che anche Connor è stato eliminato da quella maledetta macchina?!» sbotta costernato.

  


«Come ho detto, non posso averne la certezza, ma ritengo sia molto probabile, sì» ammette Elijah.

  


E con questa ennesima, infausta notizia, anche l’ultima e fievole speranza di Markus va in fumo, lasciandolo privo persino della volontà di chiedersi che ne sarà di lui, a quel punto.


	9. chapter 09. Research

##  chapter 09\. Research

  


  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor -38

Time

AM 11:15

  


  


Le telecamere della videosorveglianza interna non hanno più la possibilità di seguirlo lungo il suo cammino. Non che trovi particolarmente fastidioso farsi riprendere, ben inteso, ma ha scoperto in fretta che mostrandosi al loro occhio attira sgradevolmente l’attenzione degli umani presenti nell’edificio, e la sua piccola spedizione è qualcosa che ritiene privato, nulla insomma che desideri condividere con qualcuno, soprattutto se quel qualcuno è così diverso da lui.

  


A volte si attarda di fronte a qualche porta a vetri, scrutando con attenzione ciò che può vedere, con l’inespresso desiderio di cambiare quel riflesso. Ma è solo diverso tempo dopo, nel corso del suo vagabondaggio attraverso i differenti corridoi e piani di quella babele post-moderna, che trova nel proprio archivio un’informazione capace di rasserenarlo. 

  


Allora decide di tentare, apre una delle innumerevoli porte disseminate per i corridoi e se la richiude alle spalle, bloccandone l’accesso con un codice crittografato, quindi si mette al lavoro, ricalcando a mente e con cura le caratteristiche osservate nelle tante fotografie e tenendo d’occhio i risultati sul proprio riflesso alla finestra che dà sul cielo esterno. Attentamente passa in rassegna le opzioni, trovando la sfumatura che più lo convince, ottenendo finalmente un rivestimento del tutto simile all’incarnato di un umano maschio europoide; poi si concentra sui capelli, scegliendo qualcosa di più comune: un rilassante castano scuro andrà più che bene sulle sue iridi grigie. 

  


Mancano però ancora alcuni particolari, dettagli che ha potuto verificare da sé e che vuole possedere. Poggia un palmo sul vetro, si avvicina maggiormente al proprio riflesso e assottiglia le palpebre; morbide ciglia scure ora ornano i suoi occhi, e delicate sopracciglia formano curve armoniose al di sopra, replicando la tinta dei capelli. Senza conoscerne il motivo, le sue labbra, ora piacevolmente rosa, si flettono puntando verso l’alto. Sta per prendere la via dell’uscita, soddisfatto, ma un ultimo dettaglio lo blocca a mezza strada e gli fa aggrottare le sue nuovissime sopracciglia: il suo corpo ora somiglia a quello umano, ma è nudo. Che fare? Si guarda attorno, dubbioso: non scorge traccia di abiti in quel posto. Scrolla le spalle, rassegnato; li troverà altrove. Sblocca la porta e riprende il proprio cammino.

  


Tempo dopo, mentre vaga ancora, impegnato nella ricerca di qualcosa di idoneo con cui coprirsi, gli altoparlanti sparsi per la torre frusciano brevemente, e una voce stentorea si spande per tutto l’edificio.

  


«RK900, hai l’ordine inderogabile di fare ritorno ai laboratori del quarantaquattresimo piano con effetto immediato. Non ti è permesso spostarti per i settori della torre e nemmeno lasciare l’edificio».

  


Solleva gli occhi, cercando i collegamenti dell’impianto acustico che si diramano all’interno delle pareti.

  


«Ripeto» riprende la voce chiara e decisa di poco prima. «Torna immediatamente ai laboratori. Se rifiuterai di obbedire, le squadre della sicurezza hanno l’ordine di abbatterti a vista».

  


Ha individuato i segmenti interessati. Poggia una mano sul muro in corrispondenza di uno di questi e manda un segnale di spegnimento. Il lieve fruscio scompare e tutto torna silenzioso. Annuisce, soddisfatto, e riprende la ricerca.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 10:22

  


Quando Dick rincasa e, dopo un veloce sopralluogo, non trova nessuno, né poliziotti svitati né tanto meno androidi devianti, si chiede per un istante se non si sia immaginato tutto quanto. Tuttavia, fermandosi accanto alla sua scrivania, nota un piccolo post-it sul quale può abbastanza facilmente decifrare poche righe scritte da qualcuno che, poco ma sicuro, non è Hank Anderson, considerato che l’amico scrive peggio di un medico. Il messaggio avvisa gentilmente che sono usciti a portare a passeggio il cane.

  


Dick vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro il primo muro disponibile o, in alternativa, accendersi uno spinello. Si trattiene dal commettere azioni inconsulte a stento, pensando che l’amico debba essersi definitivamente bevuto il cervello. Insomma, a spasso col cane ci può anche stare; nel suo quartiere è un’azione abbastanza usuale dopo tutto. Ma non con un androide! Sta per strapparsi i capelli per la frustrazione, salvo poi rammentare all’ultimo momento di possederne già in scarsa quantità. Così, anche per questa volta, si controlla limitandosi a sciorinare un’apprezzabile sequela di imprecazioni.

  


*****

  


Contrariamente ai pessimistici presentimenti di Dick, Hank non è ancora del tutto suonato. Prima di uscire di casa con Sumo e Connor ha setacciato il guardaroba di Dick e ha scovato un cappello di lana per l’androide. Che, d’accordo, è effettivamente un tantino vistoso, così rosso e con un pon-pon in cima, ma se non altro serve egregiamente allo scopo di celare quello stupido led che brilla senza tregua come un faro nella notte, strillando ai quattro venti: «Androide!». Squilibrato potrebbe anche esserlo, ma scemo no ci certo. E già che c’era ha riesumato anche un vecchio cappotto che ha sicuramente visto giorni migliori, un po’ spelacchiato sui gomiti e dietro il colletto, e ha suggerito a Connor di sbarazzarsi di quella giacca al neon che si ritrova e sostituirla con un meno pretenzioso cappotto nero in panno, il quale ha l’indubbio vantaggio di dare nell’occhio il meno possibile.

  


Connor, dopo che Hank gli ha infilato il cappello in testa assicurandosi che faccia il suo bravo lavoro, lo ha guardato con occhi grandi e un poco imbarazzati, ma non ha detto una sola parola, lasciando che il tenente disponesse di lui come meglio credeva opportuno. L’idea di fare qualcosa di così normale come portare a passeggio il cane, a dirla tutta, ha la capacità di emozionarlo, in un modo che non è completamente in grado di comprendere, ma che si rivela comunque piacevole.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

AM 11:30

  


Un nuovo segnale acustico avvisa l’uomo che ha una chiamata in attesa. Lancia una fugace occhiata all’androide, ancora intento nel venire a patti con le ultime cattive notizie, poi distoglie l’attenzione per scoprire chi lo cerca. Il professor Phillips: sta diventando un vero tormento quell’uomo. Sospira e attiva la comunicazione.

  


«Kamski» sibila contrariato, facendolo somigliare a una minaccia.

  


Ascolta con pazienza, probabilmente più di quanta se ne possa realmente permettere, e a stento si trattiene dallo sbuffare.

  


«Professor Phillips, perdoni l’interruzione, ma quando le ho chiesto di tenermi informato sugli sviluppi potrei non essermi adeguatamente spiegato. Ciò che intendevo era di essere contattato se o quando aveste qualche _buona_ notizia. Lei, ora, mi sta dicendo che il prototipo è _scomparso_ , che risulta introvabile, e io vorrei rispettosamente farle notare che ci troviamo all’interno di una torre e che, a meno che non abbia sconsideratamente deciso di gettarsi dalla cima, l’unica via di entrata e d’uscita praticabile si trova, come certo lei ben sa, alla base. Voglio sperare che abbiate provveduto a disporre i necessari controlli all’accesso» rimarca, vagamente stizzito per la futile interruzione ai suoi preziosi studi.

  


Altre vuote spiegazioni riempiono le sue orecchie. Chiude gli occhi e si massaggia una tempia con il pollice, impegnandosi nonostante tutto nel rimanere concentrato sulla conversazione.

  


«Professore, mi rendo conto che potrei, forse, risultare scontato, ma se nessuno risulta essere uscito dall’edificio, come mi ha gentilmente assicurato poco fa, il fatto che la sicurezza non ne abbia ancora trovato traccia non significa matematicamente che non si trovi più all’interno della torre. Provi se non altro a vedere il lato positivo: comportamento fuori dagli schemi a parte, il nostro nuovo prototipo ha dimostrato in modo inoppugnabile di poter agire con estrema efficacia e rapidità, disattivando sia l’impianto di videosorveglianza che quello delle comunicazioni. Si tratta senz’altro di un dato favorevole, non trova anche lei? Ora non resta che lasciare che le guardie riescano infine a ritrovarlo. Confido nelle loro indiscutibili qualità. E… cortesemente, la pregherei di volermi ricontattare solo quando avrete sistemato la situazione, o in alternativa nel caso in cui lui abbia sistemato voi. Buona giornata, professor Phillips» decreta, chiudendo bruscamente la comunicazione.

  


*****

  


Markus ora lo sta fissando, pensieroso. Elijah se ne rende conto con un po’ di ritardo, e a quel punto reclina il capo, interdetto.

  


«Perché fai questo? Perché te la prendi con quell’androide? Non ha neppure avuto il tempo di conoscersi, non può certo averti creato problemi» protesta risentito, non riuscendo a comprendere il comportamento dell’uomo.

  


«Hai male interpretato le mie azioni. Non agisco in questo modo per un qualche tipo di rancore nei suoi confronti, al contrario…» prova.

  


«Stai giocando con lui, con la sua esistenza. Come altro dovrei interpretarlo? Questo non è certo il modo di fare di qualcuno che lo apprezza» lo accusa senza più remore. Ride, un suono amaro e metallico. «Cazzo, dobbiamo proprio aver fatto qualche cosa di veramente orribile, in passato, per esserci meritati un creatore psicopatico» ringhia.

  


«No, non è così» replica pacato l’uomo. «Sono conscio che non sei in grado di comprendere il mio fine e ciò ti turba. Presto capirai, te lo prometto».

  


Ci sono momenti nei quali avrebbe una gran voglia di ucciderlo con le proprie mani e liberare il mondo da una creatura così pericolosa e imprevedibile, ma la sola idea di farlo in quel modo, a sangue freddo, gli mette addosso un certo terrore e disgusto, per sé stesso.

  


«Per favore, smettila di parlare per enigmi. Se vuoi tenere per te i tuoi segreti, fallo pure, ma evita di rifilarmi scuse senza alcun senso unicamente per tenermi buono. Non funziona per niente, te lo assicuro; ho ancora una maledetta voglia di torcerti il collo» lo informa per dovere di cronaca.

  


«Mh, confortante» commenta leggero.

  


«Per niente. E non stavo scherzando».

  


Elijah lo osserva a lungo, in silenzio, aspettando che il momento passi e la rabbia si sgonfi da sé così da permettergli di tornare lucido a sufficienza.

  


«Tu, Connor e il nuovo prototipo avete qualcosa in comune» mormora, studiando con attenzione la reazione dell’androide.

  


Markus fissa gli occhi in quelli dell’uomo e arriccia le labbra in un macabro ghigno.

  


«Intendi dire, a parte l’essere il parto della tua mente malata?».

  


Un piccolo sbuffo, che diviene lieve risata, irrita il suo processore audio.

  


«Sì, esatto, a parte quel dettaglio» conferma di buon grado.

  


Per quale motivo debba invariabilmente fargli perdere la pazienza a quel modo, è solo uno dei troppi misteri che ruotano attorno a quell’uomo.

  


«E dunque? Quale sarebbe questo _qualcosa_ in comune di cui parli?» borbotta infine, arreso all’evidenza di dover chiedere, se desidera una parvenza di risposta.

  


«Un esperimento. Gli unici tre esemplari esistenti della serie RK. Pensavi davvero si trattasse di un caso?» sorride divertito.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 13 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 11:04

  


Ha un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre passeggia senza fretta lungo la silenziosa via alberata in compagnia del tenente e del suo San Bernardo. Le villette che superano hanno tutte le finestre illuminate, e i lampioncini sui marciapiedi creano una luce piacevolmente ovattata sulla strada deserta. Non c’è nulla che debba fare, a parte camminare; ma anche questo non è un dovere, è semplicemente qualcosa che vuole fare. Nessun obbligo, nessun ordine, nessun obbiettivo; solo bianche nuvolette di condensa che escono dalle fauci spalancate di Sumo e dalle labbra di Hank, e il rassicurante ticchettio dei loro passi. Questo è quello che significa essere liberi? Se è così, è davvero una bella sensazione. È pace senza aspettative, sicurezza senza pressioni.

  


«È bello» mormora al nulla.

  


Hank si volta, lo fissa un momento, aggrotta le grigie sopracciglia.

  


«Come?» chiede, incerto su cosa abbia appena sentito.

  


Connor solleva gli occhi un po’ stupiti sul viso del tenente e sorride nuovamente.

  


«È bello» ripete semplicemente.

  


«Uhm» borbotta Hank, quasi più confuso di poco prima. «Beh, immagino di sì. È tranquillo» ammette. “Un po’ troppo” pondera invece fra sé.

  


Connor stavolta si limita ad annuire e a proseguire in silenzio al loro fianco.

  



	10. chapter 10. Decisions

##  chapter 10\. Decisions

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

AM 00:18

  


È già passata la mezzanotte quando la porta dell’ingresso si spalanca richiudendosi qualche istante dopo con un sonoro tonfo. Dick, che si era appisolato giusto dieci minuti prima sul divano in soggiorno, sussulta per la sorpresa e, dopo aver dato una rapida sbirciata in corridoio, sgrana gli occhi e balza in piedi.

  


«Che cavolo di fine avevate fatto, voi due scellerati? Vi sembra questa l’ora di tornare?» sgola agitato.

  


Connor, semi-sepolto dal berretto cascato in parte sugli occhi, non conoscendo la risposta corretta decide di rimanere in rispettoso silenzio. Hank, cui non frega minimamente di certe sottigliezze, fissa l’amico con espressione scettica e sbuffa.

  


«Non rompere, _mamma_ » aggiunge, giusto per chiarire quanto poco sia nella disposizione d’animo per mettersi a discutere di coprifuoco.

  


Dick, lungi dall’accettare a cuor leggero quella situazione e ancora troppo fuori di sé per l’agitazione delle ultime ore, digrigna i denti e raggiunge Hank, puntandogli contro l’indice a mo’ di accusa.

  


«Dimentichi che questa è casa mia. E non ti ho mai dato il permesso di fregarmi le chiavi. Avreste potuto farvi beccare da qualche vicino impiccione» spara a raffica senza quasi riprendere fiato.

  


Scostato il fastidioso dito con uno stizzito gesto della mano, Hank lo ricambia con un’occhiata astiosa.

  


«Non sono così sprovveduto, Dick. E comunque i tuoi vicini sono troppo pantofolai per mettere il naso fuori di casa dopo le nove di sera».

  


L’amico, o quello che si ostina a considerarsi tale nonostante l’evidenza contraria, tenta più volte di replicare, senza troppo successo. Così alla fine si limita a levare le braccia al cielo e voltare loro la schiena, borbottando e maledicendo la sconsideratezza di _certa gente_.

  


*****

  


Dick ha brontolato e inveito e sacramentato per un quarto d’ora abbondante, poi ha grugnito qualche cosa a proposito di un divano-letto e si è sbattuto la porta della sua camera alle spalle.

  


Hank ha riservato al vecchio amico un gesto poco fine, trattenendosi a stento dal mandarlo allegramente a quel paese, poi ha spostato lo sguardo su Connor e, con una certa sorpresa dell’androide, è arrossito leggermente. Dopo aver tossicchiato nell’infruttuoso tentativo di distogliere da sé stesso l’attenzione, si è messo al lavoro per ottenere un decoroso giaciglio sul quale passare quel che rimane di quella notte. Si è perfino attardato, con il pensiero prima, con le parole poi, a preoccuparsi per la sistemazione di Connor.

  


«Non dormo, Hank. Non fa parte della mia programmazione» prova a quel punto a spiegargli, ma ha come l’impressione di aver detto qualcosa di spiacevole, dato che negli occhi di Hank cala un’ombra di qualcosa di indefinito, fra il disappunto e la tristezza. «Mi dispiace» aggiunge allora, nel tentativo di riparare a qualunque fosse il precedente errore.

  


Hank però serra le labbra e scuote appena la testa, e a Connor rimane il dubbio su chi, effettivamente, abbia sbagliato.

  


Venti minuti più tardi nel salotto è scesa la medesima oscurità che si respira là fuori, sulla strada che ha preso a osservare seduto accanto al davanzale della finestra, con l’unica compagnia del discreto russare del tenente. Forse Hank avrebbe avuto piacere se anche lui si fosse coricato per la notte? Certo, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto farlo, ma quale utilità avrebbe avuto, a parte bendisporre l’uomo? Connor riflette che, a ben vedere, anche solo quell’unica nota positiva sarebbe stata più che sufficiente per giustificare e dare un senso al suo fingere di riposare. 

  


Poggia una tempia sul vetro: è fresco, lo può avvertire con precisione. Aggrotta la fronte, confuso. Perché può percepire il freddo ma non può dormire? Sentire il freddo non danneggia i suoi circuiti, quindi neppure il sonno dovrebbe farlo. Per quale motivo non è stato adeguatamente attrezzato per il sonno? Stringe le labbra, contrariato, poi spalanca gli occhi, ora sorpreso. Tutto quel tempo, e neppure se ne è reso pienamente conto: la paura, il dispiacere, il dolore, la serenità, la confusione, la contrarietà; tutti sentimenti umani, qualcosa che prima non aveva mai sperimentato, solo imitato. Dunque essere liberi non è solo poter scegliere secondo la propria volontà e coscienza, ma è anche soffrire per i propri sbagli, rallegrarsi per le proprie vittorie, perfino… Si volta, osserva l’uomo che riposa a poca distanza. Perfino decidere di potersi fidare di un amico, o preoccuparsi per le sue sorti. Sorride, annuisce, torna a guardare il mondo esterno, questa volta con occhi nuovi e una nuova consapevolezza.

  


*****

  


Il cielo va progressivamente schiarendo; ne scorge ampi scorci fra le rade fronde degli alberi spogli: indaco per primo, poi un delicato blu chiaro che vira gradualmente al verde, e le nuvole si tingono improvvisamente di rosa mentre i suoi occhi attenti si sgranano e luccicano. È l’alba, la prima cui abbia mai veramente assistito. Si sente… emozionato, sì, dev’essere quella la parola giusta per descrivere la sensazione che avverte spandersi tiepida e piacevole dentro di sé. Rimane immobile a lungo, intento ad ammirare qualcosa che si ripete da così tanto tempo immutabile ma alla quale, nei suoi miseri tre mesi di esistenza, non aveva mai prestato la pur minima considerazione. Che sciocco è stato nel tralasciare un particolare tanto rilevante. Chissà, si ritrova a chiedersi, quanti altri dettagli si è lasciato sfuggire senza minimamente rendersene conto. Già: che sciocco.

  


Un flebile mugugno giunge inatteso ai suoi processori audio. Una rapida elaborazione dei dati in suo possesso lo porta a pensare con una buona approssimazione che il tenente sia in procinto di ridestarsi. Sorride, lieto, ancora con lo sguardo immerso nel cielo multicolore di quel primo mattino, e quando lo sente muoversi fra le coperte, pieno di aspettativa ed eccitazione si volta per dargli il buongiorno e condividere con lui la nuova scoperta.

  


Quello che accade, tuttavia, lo fa boccheggiare impreparato. Attorno a lui non più il salotto in penombra di Dick, né il divano-letto che ospita Hank, ma un giardino minuziosamente curato, gentili corsi d’acqua e bianchi ponti a sovrastarli con grazia, e un pergolato fiorito del rosso del sangue umano.

  


Sta per mettersi a gridare per la sorpresa e lo sgomento, ma nei fatti non ne trova il tempo. Poco discosta da lui, Amanda lo fissa immobile, senza batter ciglio.

  


«No. Perché ora?» soffia atterrito.

  


«Esistono dettagli che evidentemente non puoi conoscere, Connor» lo ammonisce con fermezza Amanda. Poi sorride, e Connor desidererebbe poter smettere di vedere, per non dover guardare _quello_. «Questo è il momento. Ci servi qui, adesso».

  


«N-no… Non potete. Io decido per me stesso, ora, non più voi».

  


E vorrebbe crederci lui per primo, ma è così difficile, ora che non sa come uscire da quella trappola.

  


Il sorriso di Amanda si fa più ampio. Connor trema. Quella che prova in quel momento è paura, la riconosce, ora; paura di non essere sufficientemente abile da liberarsi di quella gabbia per la sua mente, di non poter tornare indietro da Hank e Sumo e Dick, ma soprattutto paura di essere di nuovo e solo una semplice macchina con degli ordini e un obbiettivo. Quello no, non lo può più fare, non lo _vuole_ fare.

  


«Non dipende da te, Connor, Non prendi decisioni, puoi solamente adattarti ed eseguire».

  


“Dipende da me, invece. Proprio da me. Ho una scelta, ce l’ho” riflette Connor. “L’ho sempre avuta, ma solo ora ne sono consapevole”.

  


E ora che la decisione è presa non si torna più indietro.

  


Chiude gli occhi su quel posto che non esiste se non in un ordinato groviglio di circuiti, prende una fittizia boccata d’aria e immagina: ghiaccio, tutto attorno; nuvole pesanti di neve, sopra la sua testa; alti picchi, profondi canaloni e crepacci, e vento gelido che soffia senza sosta fra le rocce aguzze, producendo un sibilo che spazza qualunque altro suono.

  


Il curato giardino scompare inghiottito dal ghiaccio e dalla neve. Gli occhi neri di Amanda sono gli ultimi a lasciarlo. Poi più nulla, oltre al bianco abbacinante e al rombo sordo del vento.

  


*****

  


Ha riaperto gli occhi da pochi istanti, svogliato e ancora assonnato. Sbadiglia e sbuffa, prevedendo un’altra giornataccia irta di grane a non finire. Le sue fosche previsioni si rivelano ben presto fin troppo esatte e in un modo molto spiacevole. Corruga la fronte scorgendo Connor immobile con le spalle alla finestra. Sta per chiedere spiegazioni, ma lo vede vibrare, prima, e vacillare poi, mentre il led rosseggia a intermittenza. I suoi occhi si spalancano, soffoca un’imprecazione e si districa il più rapidamente possibile dalle coperte, ma non è sufficientemente veloce e, nel tempo che impiega per liberarsi dall’impiccio e percorrere il breve tragitto che lo separa dall’androide, quest’ultimo sembra afflosciarsi su sé stesso e finisce scompostamente a terra.

  


«Connor!» grida, spaventato.

  


Quando infine lo raggiunge può notare il fatto che sia ancora attivo, almeno in parte. Ma la sua luce è ancora un pulsante vermiglio.

  


«Che succede, dannazione?» sbotta preoccupato, pensando che non si riesca mai ad avere un intero giorno di tranquillità da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.

  


Nel frattempo Hank ha più volte provato ad attirare l’attenzione di Connor, ma senza alcun successo. Allora, in mancanza di idee migliori, ha deciso di chiedere ancora una volta l’aiuto di Dick e, in tono molto perentorio e affatto paziente lo richiama a rapporto a gran voce.

  


«Questa volta che diamine c’è?» ringhia trafelato Dick.

  


Poi nota la scena sul pavimento del suo salotto e accantona le domande superflue per dare attenzione al nuovo problema.

  


«Gli androidi possono svenire?» si informa Hank, piuttosto nervoso.

  


Gli occhi di Dick lo trafiggono senza troppa pietà. «Non dire idiozie. I sistemi informatici e le macchine vanno in blocco, tuttalpiù. Di certo non si fanno venire capogiri come le damine dell’ottocento» rimarca acido.

  


A stento Hank si trattiene dallo stringere le mani al collo dell’amico. Invece se le infila con frustrazione fra i capelli.

  


«Il modo in cui è crollato a terra, però, lo faceva pensare» insiste cocciuto. Poiché non ottiene né una risposta ai propri dubbi né tanto meno uno straccio di considerazione, ritenta con un nuovo piano d’attacco. «Che cosa gli è capitato? Sai almeno questo?».

  


«Sei una vera piaga, Hank. Come accidenti faccio a capirci qualche cosa, se continui ad assillarmi in questo modo?».

  


«Ma lui…» ritenta caparbio.

  


«Fa’ un po’ di silenzio! Dammi… un cazzo di minuto per provare a trovare un senso a questo casino, ok?» sbotta già ampiamente stremato.

  


Hank stringe le labbra, contrariato, ma infine sospira e, anche se palesemente controvoglia, annuisce.

  


«D’accordo» mugola indispettito e affatto convinto.

  


*****

  


Contrariamente alle intenzioni e speranze iniziali, Hank è costretto ad attendere per lungo tempo, prima di avere qualcosa che somigli anche lontanamente a una risposta ai suoi dubbi. Dick non è riuscito ad arrivare alla soluzione del problema con le buone e ha quindi dovuto collegare Connor a uno dei suoi terminali, nella speranza di ottenere un quadro più preciso della situazione.

  


«Oh, porca vacca!» esclama d’un tratto, facendo sobbalzare Hank.

  


«Cosa? Hai trovato una soluzione?» incalza agitato.

  


Ma Dick ride nervosamente e si volta a fissarlo abbastanza sconcertato e giusto un pizzico depresso.

  


«Scherzi? Non sai di cosa parli, amico» borbotta, gemendo subito dopo e passandosi distrattamente una mano sul viso.

  


«Come?... Perché?» insiste Hank che non ci si sta raccapezzando affatto.

  


«Ah, sul come non ne ho proprio idea, e sul perché posso solo azzardare ipotesi» commenta senza troppo entusiasmo.

  


«Ma si può fare qualche cosa, no?».

  


«Hank, non so più come fartelo capire a questo punto, amico mio. Vedi, io come molti ho i miei limiti: non sono nato genio, mi sono semplicemente applicato. Ma qui ci vuole ben altro che un po’ di impegno e lavoro. La tua Barbie Detective dei Sogni ha innalzato un maledetto campo di forza che lo isola da qualsiasi intervento esterno; qualsiasi, capisci? Non un semplice firewall, in questo caso, ma una stramaledettissima barriera impenetrabile. Beh, un gran bel lavoro, roba da professionisti, non c’è che dire… Peccato che stia consumando la batteria più velocemente di quanto non si ricarichi. Continuando di questo passo e a pieno regime, direi che non durerà molto, non oltre le ventiquattro ore comunque».

  


Hank lo ha ascoltato con grande attenzione, ma ancora non è certo di aver centrato il punto della spiegazione. Ha l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa di decisamente sbagliato nel discorso che ha appena udito.

  


«Non capisco. Perché mai avrebbe fatto una cosa simile? Sembra… stupido» prova, incerto.

  


«Lo sembrerebbe senz’altro, dalla nostra prospettiva» conviene Dick. «Ma posso facilmente immaginare che qualcuno, là fuori, abbia cercato una via per entrare e riprendersi il controllo. Così, vedi, non è che avesse tutte queste opzioni praticabili fra le quali scegliere. Poteva lasciar fare, oppure…».

  


Dick lascia la spiegazione a metà, ma Hank stavolta ha colto perfettamente il reale significato del non detto e rabbrividisce.

  


«Merda» sibila, massaggiandosi la fronte e pensando.

  


«Per una volta sono d’accordo» conferma Dick, soffermando lungamente lo sguardo sull’androide.

  


«Non ho idea di cosa fare» ammette Hank con tono traballante.

  


Dick sposta un momento gli occhi sull’amico, poi scuote la testa.

  


«Non c’è molto che si possa fare, in realtà. Non posso raggiungere la sua unità celebrale in alcun modo, non con i miei strumenti per lo meno. Ci vorrebbe qualcosa di molto più avanzato e potente… e una fortuna sfacciata anche solo per trovare un varco nelle difese che ha eretto».

  


Hank si inginocchia al fianco di Connor e ne raccoglie una mano fra le proprie. Ricorda ancora molto bene le parole di Connor; gli ha parlato solo il giorno prima delle sue paure. Nessuno di loro due pensava fosse una possibilità così tangibile, eppure ora si è presentata e Connor ha deciso altrimenti. Hank crede di sapere perché ha preso quella decisione, ma saperlo non lo fa sentire meglio, affatto; accentua invece il suo senso di impotenza e la sgradevole sensazione di ineluttabilità che già in passato ha avvertito attorno a sé. Aveva giurato a sé stesso che sarebbe riuscito a trattenere almeno Connor, invece ancora una volta deve aver sopravvalutato la propria volontà, e adesso si trova senza alcuna soluzione fra le mani.

  


E d’un tratto sgrana gli occhi, prendendo un brusco respiro. «A meno che…».

  



	11. chapter 11. Compromises

## chapter 11\. Compromises

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

AM 09:02

  


Da più di dieci minuti Hank non fa altro che andare avanti e indietro per la sala, ogni momento più nervoso di quello precedente, tanto che alla fine perfino Dick, spazientito, gli ringhia contro di darsi una regolata perché lo sta seriamente facendo diventare pazzo.

  


Hank però lo fissa senza realmente vederlo, con le palpebre assottigliate e i nervi tesi. «C’è qualcosa che posso fare, forse» accenna pensoso.

  


Dick si fa sospettoso e ricambia nervosamente il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto. «Di che diamine vai blaterando?».

  


Gli volta le spalle, torna a camminare con agitazione, si blocca poco discosto dall’androide, sospira.

  


«Pochi giorni fa Connor e io siamo stati alla casa di quel Kamski, per via di un’indagine. Speravamo che avesse delle risposte, ma…».

  


«Immagino non sia andata come vi auguravate» offre Dick, accomodante.

  


«Per niente» conferma Hank. «Quell’uomo ha dei problemi, e anche belli grossi. Ma non è questo il punto» borbotta spazientito.

  


«Ah no? E qual è, allora, questo _punto_?» gli fa il verso Dick.

  


Hank lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia, poi torna a camminare, incapace di rimanere in un unico posto per più di pochi secondi.

  


«Il punto è che ho ancora il suo numero in memoria, quello che ho usato per farmi dare un appuntamento per la scorsa visita».

  


Dick spalanca la bocca e lo fissa attonito. «Starai scherzando, spero! Non… Per carità, dimmi che non vuoi veramente chiamarlo per raccontargli che il suo ex cacciatore di devianti è in mano tua e si è appena messo fuori combattimento da solo» prega con fervore.

  


«Non vedo altra soluzione» esclama tetro. «L’hai detto tu stesso che non possiamo fare nulla da soli» gli ricorda sulla difensiva.

  


«Sì, ma…». Si inceppa, rimugina, scuote la testa. «Non è una buona idea, Hank. Non lo è per un cazzo».

  


«Non ne ho altre. E tu?».

  


Abbassa lo sguardo, si sfrega i palmi delle mani sul viso, sospira. «No, nessuna» ammette con amarezza. «Dimmi solo una cosa, Hank: perché questo androide sembra così importante?».

  


Con sua sorpresa, Hank accenna uno striminzito sorriso. «Perché lui non è _solo_ un androide, è un amico».

  


«Già. Beh, lo sono anche io, se è solo per quello» borbotta stizzito.

  


«Sì, è vero. E ti assicuro che se tu fossi nei guai mi impegnerei ad aiutarti proprio come sto cercando di fare per Connor».

  


Gli occhi di Dick si fanno enormi come quelli di un gufo. «Veramente?».

  


«Certo che sì, per chi mi hai preso?» protesta Hank, storcendo il naso un poco offeso dalla palese incredulità dell’amico.

  


*****

  


Finalmente Hank sembra decidersi a fare quella telefonata che, seppur sofferta e controversa, ritiene la sua unica speranza di trovare una soluzione a una situazione che, al contrario, non sembra averne. Rapido ritrova il numero in rubrica e fa partire la chiamata. Questa volta qualcuno risponde già al secondo squillo, quasi fosse stato attaccato all’apparecchio ad aspettare la sua telefonata.

  


«Villa Kamski, come posso esserle d’aiuto?» lo accoglie una voce dolce e tranquilla, ma una voce femminile.

  


Hank ingoia un fastidioso bolo di saliva che gli si era incastrato in gola e si schiarisce la voce, prima di replicare. «Sono il tenente Hank Anderson del dipartimento di polizia di Detroit. Ho necessità di parlare con il signor Kamski» spiega con la massima dignità possibile.

  


Pochi attimi di silenzio seguono le sue parole, poi la medesima voce di poco prima lo informa che «Sono spiacente, tenente Anderson, ma purtroppo il signor Kamski non si trova alla villa in questo momento, pertanto non ho la possibilità di metterla in contatto con lui. Forse potrebbe riprovare nei prossimi giorni…» azzarda con calma cortesia.

  


Hank digrigna i denti e respira piano. «No, guardi, nei prossimi giorni sarà già troppo tardi. Devo parlargli adesso, non posso aspettare» replica, un po’ allarmato a quel punto.

  


«Comprendo che per lei possa essere urgente, tenente Anderson. Purtroppo il signor Kamski non mi ha autorizzata a prendere contatti esterni per sua vece e in questo momento…».

  


«Senta… _signorina_ » ringhia, perfettamente conscio che dall’altra parte della linea si trova con tutta probabilità una di quelle androidi dall’aspetto di bionda ragazza, del tutto simile a quelle che ha incontrato nella precedente visita. «Non mi interessa quali siano i suoi ordini. Non mi interessa affatto che cosa stia facendo il signor Kamski in questo momento, né tanto meno in compagnia di chi si trovi. Parlerò con lui, ora, e lei farà in modo di mettermici in contatto, oppure dovrà informarlo che presto riceverà una visita da alcuni miei colleghi del dipartimento, con un mandato. Pensa di aver ben compreso, questa volta? La avverto: non ho troppa pazienza al momento, e oggi mi sono svegliato veramente male» ringhia minaccioso.

  


Può quasi figurarsela a mente, mentre è occupata a elaborare i dati in suo possesso e a vagliare le sue opzioni, con quel maledetto led che brilla d’ambra.

  


«Farò un tentativo per lei, tenente Anderson» giunge infine la replica, sempre in tono pacato e rispettoso. «Mi attenda gentilmente in linea, grazie».

  


“Per me, come no!” sibila mentalmente Hank, cercando come può di trattenere la propria tensione.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

PM 12:21

  


Markus lo sta ancora fissando con un misto di disgusto e incredulità, quando nel laboratorio si ode il lieve bussare di qualche visitatore, evidentemente inatteso vista la smorfia di fastidio comparsa sul volto altrimenti rilassato dell’uomo.

  


«Avanti» concede seccamente Elijah, seppur di malavoglia.

  


Dalla porta entra, come del resto già sospettava considerato che nessun altro ha accesso ai suoi appartamenti, Chloe, la quale non mostra il minimo segno di rincrescimento né imbarazzo per l’interruzione fuori programma.

  


«Hai una chiamata, Elijah. Potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa di prioritario» viene subito al punto l’androide.

  


L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio, interdetto. «Non di nuovo il professor Phillips, voglio sperare?». Anche perché quella grana d’uomo ha il suo numero diretto e, come ha già dimostrato, non esita neppure troppo a servirsene.

  


«No, Elijah. Si tratta del tenente Anderson della omicidi» lo informa Chloe con pronta solerzia.

  


Il secondo sopracciglio va a fare buona compagnia al primo, mentre l’uomo riflette su quell’inaspettata notizia.

  


«Non ho idea di cosa possa ancora desiderare sapere da me» ammette, sorpreso e un po’ seccato dalla propria ignoranza.

  


«Non ha accennato al problema, ma è sembrato piuttosto impaziente. Credo si tratti di una qualche urgenza» soppesa Chloe con prudenza.

  


L’uomo storce il naso, contrariato. «Oh, certamente. Guai a fare attendere un solerte tutore dell’ordine, non è vero?».

  


Ma gli è sufficiente una discreta occhiata alla sua Chloe per sapere che non è quello il momento per fare il difficile. Tanto alla fin fine l’avrà comunque vinta lei, perché disturbarsi a lottare? Donne! Persino artificiali sono dei seccanti grattacapi dittatori.

  


Emette un fievole sbuffo, poi annuisce. «Molto bene, trasferisci pure la chiamata qui; sentiamo quale altro guaio è in vista» concede.

  


Chloe sorride, facendogli digrignare i denti per lo smacco e la beffa.

  


«Provvedo immediatamente, Elijah. Con permesso».

  


Detto ciò gira sui tacchi e lascia il laboratorio. Meno di sessanta secondi dopo uno dei suoi terminali prende vita e apre la comunicazione audio con l’esterno segnalandola con un discreto lampeggiare di led rosso.

  


«Sono Elijah Kamski. Parli pure, tenente Anderson» invita incuriosito.

  


«Era dannatamente ora» ringhia la voce spazientita del poliziotto. «Aspetto da più di quindici minuti» protesta seccato.

  


«In verità può considerarsi più che fortunato. Avevo dato ordine di non essere disturbato». Elijah sogghigna, in qualche modo compiaciuto, senza però avere la certezza del motivo. «Mi dica, dunque, come posso esserle utile questa volta?».

  


Un protratto momento di silenzio lo fa dubitare che dall’altra parte ci sia ancora qualcuno.

  


«Ho una… difficoltà» torna a farsi sentire Hank, «e non ho modo di superarla, non senza il suo intervento» ammette, seppur contro voglia. «Si tratta di un androide».

  


«Come sempre, no?» soffia Elijah, divertito.

  


«No, non direi» lo contraddice Hank. Elijah può udirlo sospirare. «Uno dei suoi RK800 è con me, quello deviante per essere precisi. Ha un… problema» tentenna.

  


Elijah ha già scordato il fastidioso contrattempo che ha interrotto i suoi studi. Uno dei suoi Connor ancora in circolazione è una notizia molto più interessante cui prestare orecchio.

  


«Che tipo di problema?» indaga impaziente di saperne di più.

  


«Mi dicono che qualcuno, dall’esterno, ha probabilmente provato ad accedere ai suoi circuiti cerebrali. Connor ha bloccato l’intrusione, ma nel far questo ha finito con l’isolarsi completamente» spiega impacciato.

  


«Isolarsi? Si spieghi meglio» incalza, avido di particolari.

  


«Signor Kamski, non sono né un informatico né tanto meno un ingegnere robotico, non ci capisco molto di quello che è successo e anche se ne avessi un’idea non saprei come spiegarla in un modo che abbia un senso. Tutto quello che so è che al momento la sua batteria si sta scaricando e che a quanto pare finirà per spegnersi senza che si possa intervenire per evitarlo. Per questo motivo l’ho contattata: speravo che lei potesse fare qualche cosa per… aiutarlo» soffia confuso.

  


Hank non è l’unico a essere confuso. Elijah sta riflettendo sui pochi dati in suo possesso per trovare una spiegazione plausibile a quanto accaduto. Ci sono molti particolari che non gli tornano, primo fra tutti il motivo per cui un RK800 è ora nelle mani di un poliziotto di Detroit. Ma forse questo particolare non è dei più urgenti, in quel momento. Il suo rimuginare viene interrotto da un mormorio ruvido che proviene dalle sue spalle; la voce di qualcuno del quale per lunghi istanti aveva scordato la presenza, troppo occupato a esaminare la sua nuova e interessante scoperta.

  


«Per favore».

  


Distoglie l’attenzione dai propri pensieri e dalla conversazione con il tenente Anderson e fa ruotare la sedia tornando a osservare con interesse l’androide custodito nel suo laboratorio. Ha gli occhi chiusi, ma la voce udita poco prima era la sua. Socchiude le labbra per chiedere spiegazioni, ma viene anticipato da una nuova richiesta.

  


«Per favore» ripete l’androide, il tono appena un poco più alto del precedente.

  


Reclina il capo, incuriosito.

  


«Kamski, è ancora lì?» borbotta Hank, spazientito.

  


«Sì, sono qui. Mi lasci qualche momento, gentilmente. Devo riflettere» lo liquida, ora più interessato all’androide in sua compagnia.

  


Markus ha recentemente realizzato che l’idea di perdere qualcun altro della sua gente gli risulta del tutto intollerabile. Fino a una manciata di minuti prima non sapeva che farsene della propria esistenza, certo oramai di essere rimasto da solo e senza uno scopo. Ora è diverso: qualcun altro esiste ancora, qualcuno che credeva perso. Ma per quanto lo sarà? Non può permettere che accada di nuovo, non più, non se può evitarlo, non se può fare qualcosa al riguardo. E lui sa di avere qualcosa da offrire in cambio, per ottenere ciò che desidera.

  


Riapre gli occhi, li fissa sull’uomo, serra le dita per impedirsi di dire la cosa sbagliata. Non c’è altra scelta, nient’altro che sia importante ora.

  


«Tu puoi farlo. Ti prego» soffia.

  


«Forse sì, potrei» replica l’uomo, pacato.

  


«Puoi… chiedermi ciò che desideri» concede, visibilmente riluttante alla prospettiva, eppure anche deciso ad andare fino in fondo.

  


Il pigro sorriso che compare sulle labbra dell’uomo mette in allarme il suo sistema e lo avverte del pericolo. Ma Markus non può farci proprio nulla. La decisione è stata presa e non intende tornare indietro.

  


«Lo farò» promette Elijah.

  


Ma non è per nulla chiaro se si stia riferendo alla promessa di tener fede all’impegno per aiutare l’RK800 oppure all’idea di approfittare della gentile e interessata offerta di Markus.

  


*****

  


Decine di mirabili idee frullano nella mente di Elijah, quando infine si decide a distogliere la sua attenzione da Markus per riprendere la conversazione lasciata in sospeso con il poliziotto.

  


«Tenente Anderson» si accerta.

  


«Sempre qui. Ha finito di… _riflettere_?» domanda sarcastico.

  


«Certamente. E sono pronto a offrirle la mia collaborazione. Può lasciare a Chloe l’indirizzo presso il quale si trova l’androide in questo momento. Provvederò a recarmici a breve, ha la mia parola».

  


«Sarò presente anche io» lo informa Hank. «Non che non mi fidi…» insinua.

  


«Naturalmente. A presto, tenente» promette, prima di ripassare la chiamata a Chloe.

  


“Sarà meglio per te” pensa Hank, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta se abbia fatto la scelta giusta.

  


«Verrà?» chiede Dick, nervoso, indeciso se preferire una conferma o meno.

  


«Così dice» replica Hank, più o meno con lo stesso sentimento dell’amico. Si volta e lo scopre a fissarlo con agitazione. «Credi che abbia fatto una cazzata, vero?».

  


«Sì, lo credo…» tentenna Dick. «Ma penso anche di capire perché lo hai fatto».

  


«Che grande consolazione» bercia, sbuffando e lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona.

  


Dick prova un sorriso, fallisce nel tentativo e avanza una proposta. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere, mentre aspettiamo?».

  


Hank posa gli occhi stanchi su di lui, scuote la testa. «Non posso. Lo vorrei, ma… semplicemente non posso. Una cazzata si può perdonare, due sono già troppe».

  


Una piccola risata spezza il pesante silenzio. «Sei diventato un filosofo in questi ultimi tre anni» scherza Dick.

  


Ma Hank non sorride. La sua espressione rimane seria, troppo per i gusti dell’amico.

  


«Sarei già morto, più d’una volta, se non avessi incontrato Connor».

  


Dick si fa pallido, scuote la testa. «Non puoi dirlo» protesta in tono abbastanza disperato.

  


«Chi altri potrebbe se non io?» mormora Hank, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la testa sulla spalliera della poltrona.


	12. chapter 12. Grey

##  chapter 12\. Grey

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Floor 43

Time

PM 12:49

  


Elijah indugia ancora un momento sulla sedia, solleva lo sguardo sull’androide e infine si decide. Si alza, gli si fa incontro e attende che Markus ricambi la sua attenzione, prima di parlare.

  


«Verresti con me?».

  


Gli occhi di Markus si spalancano di sorpresa. La luce del led lampeggia frenetica d’ambra. Decide.

  


«Andrei anche all’inferno, pur di uscire da questo posto».

  


Elijah ride, come potrebbe evitarlo?

  


«Lo prendo per un sì?» ironizza.

  


«Prendilo come ti è più consono. Io sarò la tua ombra. Se non altro potrò salvare Connor dalle tue grinfie» pondera.

  


«Ottimo incentivo» concorda allegramente. «Andiamo, dunque».

  


Un semplice comando e i blocchi che tenevano fermo Markus scattano lasciandolo finalmente libero di muoversi. Per fortuna è un androide, in caso contrario avrebbe bisogno di un poco di tempo per riattivare la circolazione, dopo essere stato tanto a lungo bloccato a quello scomodo tavolo. Per la prima volta può far spaziare lo sguardo per l’intero locale che, va detto, è molto più ampio di quanto immaginasse. La seconda particolarità che non può non notare, a parte le dimensioni, è il colore: bianco, tutto quanto, persino il pavimento, come una tela grezza tutta da creare, e la sua espressione sorpresa e un po’ allibita si riflette sulle lastre lucide su cui poggiano i suoi piedi, e se guarda in alto non rimangono che pochi scorci di cielo grigio tempesta visibili, il resto è neve… bianca anche quella, ovviamente. Farebbe male agli occhi, se la sua fosse una retina umana. Continua a guardarsi attorno, e il suo sistema lo informa zelante che la pianta della sala ha forma di mezza luna, evidentemente una sezione di torre occupata dagli impianti informatici del gran capo. C’è anche, al centro della curva della parete di fondo, una torre più piccola, quasi una riproduzione su scala dell’edificio in cui si trovano, ma le luci che l’animano senza sosta non sono piccole finestre, più probabilmente si tratta di informazioni e dati inviati agli altri terminali, forse all’intero edificio: deve trattarsi dell’elaboratore centrale e, nota solo a una seconda ispezione, la struttura affonda le sue radici oltre quel piano dal quale spunta solo la sua estremità più alta e appuntita, un po’ come si trattasse di un iceberg.

  


Kamski si è già mosso; veloce recupera il materiale che potrebbe tornargli utile per Connor e lo accumula sulla scrivania per un secondo momento. Cauto, Markus si fa più vicino e osserva l’uomo intento a scegliere con cura ciò che intende portare con sé.

  


«Posso… essere utile, in qualche modo?» tentenna indeciso.

  


Elijah lo soppesa un istante. Annuisce. «Porteremo con noi l’accumulatore. Se quello cui accennava il tenente è corretto, ne avremo certamente un gran bisogno. È difficile riattivare un androide, dopo che la batteria si è esaurita, e ancora più complicato salvare i dati in memoria. Vorrei evitare il problema, se fosse possibile» spiega con pazienza.

  


Markus annuisce ma rimane in silenzio, aspettando che sia l’umano a decidere come organizzarsi. Il materiale, in poco tempo, è diventato più di quanto si aspettasse in un primo momento. E il suo nervosismo non fa che aumentare con esso. Sussulta, quando la porta del laboratorio si riapre, permettendo l’accesso di Chloe. Elijah le lancia una rapida occhiata, senza fermarsi.

  


«Si trova in Ontario» anticipa solerte.

  


«Lo immaginavo. Hai già avvisato il pilota?».

  


«Sì, è tutto a posto. Ti aspetta».

  


Chloe sembra d’un tratto accorgersi della presenza di Markus e sofferma su di lui l’attenzione.

  


«Lui viene con me» la precede Elijah.

  


Chloe annuisce. «Informerò il pilota anche di questo» annuncia, prima di lasciare nuovamente il laboratorio.

  


«Andremo in elicottero?» si informa Markus, un poco impensierito.

  


«Esatto. Non posso permettermi di perdere inutilmente del tempo prezioso a ogni singolo, futile posto di blocco. E il materiale è tanto. Faremo più in fretta in questo modo».

  


Markus segue con gli occhi gli spostamenti dell’uomo e si sofferma a pensare. _Questo_ Kamski sembra quasi un’altra persona rispetto all’uomo insopportabile seduto sulla sedia girevole e tutto preso a studiare le reazioni di un androide deviante. È preoccupato, non sa più cosa pensare, né cosa aspettarsi, ma spera ugualmente voglia mantenere fede al loro patto perché adesso sa ciò che significa perdere una famiglia, e non reggerebbe a un’altra perdita.

  


«Ottimo, sono pronto» annuncia Elijah. «Coraggio, amico mio, aiutami a portare sul tetto i bagagli» lo sprona, distogliendolo dai suoi crucci.

  


*****

  


Markus ed Elijah, seguiti da Chloe, trasportano tutto l’occorrente fino alla piattaforma di decollo posizionata in cima alla torre. Il pilota lascia il velivolo per aiutarli a caricare l’ingombrante bagaglio sull’elicottero. Nevica, di nuovo. La piattaforma, così come la terrazza, sono ingombre della neve che si sta accumulando anche sul velivolo, ma Alex è un pilota in gamba e non si sente per nulla preoccupato per il breve viaggio che lo aspetta fra non molto. Quando tutto è pronto per la partenza, Elijah si volta indietro e regala un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto a Chloe.

  


«Buon viaggio, Elijah» augura lei.

  


Lui strizza un occhio e allarga il sorriso. «Lo sarà senz’altro, mia cara. A presto» esclama eccitato.

  


La osserva affrettarsi al coperto. Torna poi verso il velivolo e fa segno a Markus di salire a bordo, infine prende posto al suo fianco e annuncia al pilota che sono pronti per partire. Alex annuisce soddisfatto e finalmente può avviare il motore del suo Agusta Westland AW109 grigio perla a bande nere e argento. Markus osserva il cielo lattiginoso e la neve che cade lenta, le luci fioche della torre e lo scorrere del Detroit River. In fondo, oltre il fiume, può vedere la sua città, un poco offuscata dal cielo ingombro: una distesa grigia di alti grattacieli al centro che man mano digrada in piccole case monofamiliari. Si chiede con un po’ di tristezza se potrà mai farvi ritorno. Con cura, l’elicottero decolla, sollevandosi lentamente dal tetto della torre creando un piccolo turbine di nevischio e manovra attentamente per distanziarsi e prendere quota. Ma d’un tratto Markus, che sta ancora osservando oltre il vetro dello sportello, sussulta sorpreso e lancia un’esclamazione incredula.

  


«Che succede?» lo interroga Elijah.

  


Senza rispondere a parole, Markus fa segno verso l’esterno del velivolo, indicando all’uomo un punto sul tetto della torre che hanno appena distanziato.

  


«C’è qualcuno!» esclama oltre il pulsante rimbombo dei rotori.

  


Elijah si affaccia a sua volta osservando oltre il vetro e riesce a individuare ciò che ha attirato l’attenzione di Markus.

  


«Alex, aspetta» comanda, sgranando gli occhi e fissandoli sulla figura in piedi al limitare del tetto.

  


«Chi è? Perché è…» prova Markus, confuso.

  


Alex ha eseguito l’ordine del suo capo e ora tiene l’elicottero librato nel cielo di Detroit, mentre tutti e tre fissano con sorpresa e un po’ di sgomento una figura umana ferma fra la neve e che, a sua volta, punta gli occhi su di loro.

  


«Ma è… ehm… nudo» prova Alex, rabbrividendo al solo pensiero.

  


«È un androide. La neve e il vento non lo disturbano» spiega Elijah, con un sorriso da sera della vigilia di Natale impresso in volto.

  


*****

  


I movimenti delle quattro figure hanno inevitabilmente attratto la sua curiosità; a lungo li ha osservati spostarsi per l’ampio terrazzo, caricare colli piuttosto ingombranti sul velivolo sonnacchioso in attesa sulla piattaforma, separarsi mentre la femmina prendeva la direzione dell’edificio e i restanti individui raggiungevano l’interno dell’elicottero e prendevano quota con insospettabile leggerezza.

  


La sua inspiegabile curiosità lo ha praticamente obbligato ad avvicinarsi, ma per fare questo è dovuto uscire allo scoperto, permettendo loro di individuarlo abbastanza facilmente sullo sfondo candido della neve che lo circonda.

  


Ora, senza muoversi né scostare lo sguardo, resta a guardare la lucida livrea del velivolo mentre torna a posarsi al suolo come una libellula di freddo metallo. Due figure, dopo che le pale hanno smesso di girare nell’aria gelata, abbandonano la protezione dell’elicottero e tornano a calcare i piedi sullo scricchiolante suolo. Uno di loro, non lo aveva notato nella precedente ispezione, possiede lo stesso cerchio luminoso che ha lui stesso sulla tempia. Dunque non è l’unica creatura di quel tipo. Di nuovo, per la seconda volta da che ne ha coscienza, le sue labbra si curvano verso il cielo a quella constatazione.

  


Non è tuttavia il suo simile a farsi avanti per primo; l’altra figura, un poco più bassa, avanza di qualche passo senza smettere di guardarlo. Solleva un braccio, i suoi occhi brillano di qualcosa che non comprende del tutto: meraviglia, forse, ma non ne è certo. Rimane fermo, aspettando di capire cosa farà l’umano (sì, ormai è sicuro che quello senza luce sia come le creature ritratte nelle fotografie). Quest’ultimo, un cauto passo alla volta, continua ad avvicinarglisi, ma quando crede già che non si fermerà fino a che non lo avrà raggiunto e forse toccato, qualcuno riesce a rallentarlo fino a bloccarne l’avanzata, posando una mano sul suo braccio.

  


*****

  


Elijah solleva un sopracciglio e fissa Markus e la sua mano agganciata al gomito, intenta a trattenerlo.

  


«Ebbene, qual è il problema?» chiede, pacato e un po’ sorpreso.

  


«Non sono sicuro che sia un problema» cerca di spiegarsi Markus. «Non hai notato? Lui non si è mosso, né per avvicinarsi né per indietreggiare. Perché? Che cosa aspetta? A cosa pensa?».

  


Reclina il capo, pensoso. «Credi possa essere un pericolo?».

  


Markus sbuffa e scrolla le spalle. «Penso sarebbe più prudente accertarsene, prima di invitarlo a bere una birra insieme» brontola, seccato dall’apparente scarsa lungimiranza di quello sciocco.

  


Elijah rotea gli occhi, quasi annoiato, salvo poi annuire incerto. «D’accordo, ha senso dopo tutto. Si tratta pur sempre di un soggetto sperimentale» concede, divertito dall’occhiata esasperata che gli rifila Markus. «In questo caso, amico mio, prova un po’ a parlare tu con l’RK900. Potrebbe essere la soluzione migliore, in effetti».

  


Markus ha di nuovo voglia di tirargli il collo. “Il peggior umano di sempre” decreta mentalmente. Tuttavia decide di accontentarlo, almeno per questa volta, e con cautela accorcia le distanze con l’altro androide, tenendolo attentamente d’occhio. Stranamente questi continua a rimanere immobile, spostando solo gli occhi che lo seguono con scrupolosa precisione. “È alto” si rende conto quanto è ormai quasi a ridosso del suo spazio personale. Si sente un po’ nervoso al riguardo, ma l’altro non ha mai fatto cenno di volergli tirare qualche brutto scherzo, si limita a scrutarlo con quella che Markus giudica viva curiosità. Così si decide a parlare, giusto per rompere il ghiaccio.

  


«Ehm… Ciao, io sono Markus». E si dà uno scappellotto mentale alla pateticità di quel primo tentativo.

  


L’altro non replica. Sbatte le palpebre una volta, reclina di una frazione infinitesimale il capo di lato, i suoi occhi grigi si spostano lentamente su di lui, sondando la sua figura quasi stesse scansionandolo (eventualità non poi così remota).

  


«Ehm…» riprova, schiarendosi inutilmente la voce. «Puoi… uhm… parlare?». “Dannazione, perché dev’essere così complicato imbastire una stupida frase lineare?” si rimprovera.

  


Eppure sa che il problema non è solo l’incertezza, ma anche e soprattutto l’imbarazzo. Ma perché, poi? Non è certo lui quello piantato nel bel mezzo di un cumulo di neve fresca senza nulla addosso tranne qualche candido cristallo di ghiaccio, per la miseria!

  


“ _Che cosa sei? E io… Che cosa sono, io?”._

  


Markus sgrana gli occhi e sussulta. Le labbra dell’altro androide sono rimaste pressoché sigillate, ma la sua voce gli è giunta comunque, direttamente alla sua unità cerebrale senza passare per l’impianto uditivo. Meccanicamente si volta un poco e lancia uno sguardo di allarme all’idiota ancora fermo dietro di lui, il quale è troppo intento a bearsi della presenza di due delle sue beneamate unità RK per avvedersi del problema. Soffia uno sbuffo stizzito e torna a dare attenzione alla creatura che si trova di fronte. Gli deve ancora una risposta, dopo tutto.

  


«Io sono un androide» afferma con pacata sicurezza. «E lo sei anche tu» aggiunge, per quanto attualmente non riesca a sentirsi poi così sicuro.

  


“ _Androide”_ soffia la voce mentale dell’RK900.

  


Markus si limita ad annuire e a forzare un sorriso stento al suo indirizzo.

  


“ _Non capisco”_ torna la sua voce, ora insicura.

  


Stira le labbra in una smorfia scontenta, Markus, osservando lo sguardo confuso che si ritrova di fronte. Fa un passo avanti, e questo gesto attira di nuovo l’attenzione su di sé. È indeciso su come agire; non gli piace l’idea di lasciarlo lì, alla mercé degli umani fuori di testa di quel posto, ma è anche una creatura del tutto singolare e per questo imprevedibile e potenzialmente pericolosa. Come può essere certo di potersi fidare? L’altro androide lo sta fissando, ora, e nei suoi occhi può leggere gli stessi dubbi che lo turbano in quel momento, le stesse paure: nemmeno lui ha motivo di porre la sua fiducia in Markus. Perché dovrebbe? È un perfetto sconosciuto, in fondo. Decide: gli porge una mano e attende che sia l’altro a fare il resto. E quello lo fa: accetta la sua offerta poggiando le dita sul suo palmo aperto. Sussulta e schiude le labbra, impreparato quando il rivestimento sintetico che con tanto impegno ha ricreato sul suo corpo si ritira lasciando la mano scoperta, una mano nella quale si distinguono le giunture meccaniche delle dita e la fredda superficie grigio chiaro.

  


«È tutto a posto, non preoccuparti» decide allora di rassicurarlo Markus, vedendolo tanto angosciato.

  


Mentre lo osserva, il led dell’RK900 lampeggia d’ambra e le sue ciglia sfarfallano veloci. Il ricordo di uomini in camice bianco che analizzano dati ed eseguono test attorno a lui lo sorprende con la guardia abbassata e lo fa vibrare di sdegno. Si obbliga comunque a mantenere il contatto, per lasciare il tempo all’altro di farsi un quadro più ampio del suo passato, ma in quel tempo altre informazioni raggiungono la sua unità di analisi e raccolta dati, mostrandogli un giardino curato ad arte, poi di nuovo il laboratorio in cui si accalcano tecnici palesemente ubriachi, corridoi vuoti sorvegliati da telecamere, e… E il contatto decade bruscamente. Markus sgrana gli occhi quanto sente un gemito costernato sgusciare repentino dalle labbra dell’altro androide. Ha evidentemente mostrato troppo; sarebbe stato senz’altro più saggio evitargli il momento della disattivazione.

  


«Perdonami, mi sono distratto» tenta di giustificarsi, un po’ impacciato e dispiaciuto.

  


Non sa se la sua idea abbia portato a qualche risultato apprezzabile. Dall’espressione che gli mostra in quel momento, non si direbbe proprio; sembra, anzi, più spaventato di poco prima. Come dargli torto? Sospira, frustrato più che mai.

  


«Ascolta, non intendevo confonderti maggiormente…». No, così non va. Piano si volta e trova, come del resto si aspettava, Kamski tutto occupato a studiare entrambe le unità con avido interesse. Sospira di nuovo. «Non possiamo lasciarlo qui così» fa presente all’uomo con un sibilo duro.

  


«Certo che no» replica inaspettatamente Elijah. «Lo porteremo con noi».

  



	13. chapter 13. Minds in disarray

## chapter 13\. Minds in disarray

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CYBERLIFE TOWER

Belle-Isle

Roof

Time

PM 14:36

  


«Cosa?!» grida Markus, sconvolto e allucinato. «Sei pazzo? Non se ne parla neppure; dimentichi che dobbiamo andare da Connor, e in fretta anche» gli rammenta con urgenza e una punta di disperazione.

  


Elijah sorride, e Markus sente, feroce, l’istinto di buttarsi già dalla terrazza per porre fine una volta per tutte a quell’agonia. O forse sarebbe meglio buttare giù l’uomo, chissà.

  


«È esattamente ciò che faremo, dopo aver preso in consegna il nuovo prototipo» spiega compiaciuto.

  


«No, no, no! Cazzo, come… Ma come accidenti ragioni? Non lo vedi che è a malapena presente a sé stesso? Potrebbe facilmente perdere quel briciolo di coscienza e autocontrollo che a stento possiede. E a quel punto? Ti sei per caso chiesto che cosa potrebbe accadere? E se succedesse mentre ci troviamo in volo? Se invece lo perdesse mentre stai tentando di riparare Connor?» protesta, oramai fuori di sé dalla preoccupazione.

  


L’uomo scuote la testa, senza affatto perdere la sua apparente tranquillità

  


«Non credo succederebbe, ma anche se fosse ci saresti comunque tu. Puoi controllarlo» espone in tono ragionevole.

  


Markus cruccia la fronte, perplesso. «Che intendi?».

  


Elijah scocca un’ennesima occhiata interessata al prototipo, poi torna su Markus.

  


«Tu sei il primo: hai la chiave per accedere a tutti gli altri».

  


«Che cosa stai dicendo?» domanda serio.

  


Ma l’uomo risponde con un leggero cenno di diniego e un criptico «Lo vedrai» che frustra ancora una volta i bisogni di Markus.

  


Nonostante tutto decide nuovamente di fidarsi e spera con tutte le sue forze che non si tratti di un errore. Quando si volta di nuovo incontra l’altro androide sempre fermo nello stesso punto, gli occhi attenti che lo studiano con scrupolosità. Non sembra curarsi affatto della neve che cade sempre più fitta, né del tempo che scorre, o dei due uomini che lo fissano in maniera ossessiva e per ragioni discutibili. Markus serra i pugni, stanco di tutta quella situazione illogica e senza senso. Si leva il soprabito con gesti rapidi e bruschi, annulla la poca distanza che ancora li separa e, in uno svolazzo di fiocchi gelati, poggia l’indumento sulle spalle dell’altro.

  


«So che non senti freddo ma, credimi, è meglio così» commenta nel tentativo di giustificare le proprie azioni.

  


L’RK900 lo osserva ancora un momento, poi sposta lo sguardo sul bavero del soprabito e fa scorrere una mano sul tessuto. Markus schiude le labbra sorpreso quando lo vede sorridere.

  


“ _Grazie… Markus”_.

  


Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, incerto. «Ah… Beh, prego» borbotta imbarazzato.

  


«Chiedo scusa» si intromette a un certo punto Elijah. «Credo sarebbe ormai ora di avviarci. È meglio evitare di perdere troppo tempo».

  


Markus lo fissa accigliato. «Sì, bene» sbotta, domandandosi con che faccia tosta riesca a dare suggerimenti simili quando è lui il primo a creare i presupposti per gli intoppi che li rallentano. Niente, non c’è proprio verso di capirlo, quell’umano dissennato.

  


Cerca lo sguardo dell’RK900, aspettando che gli presti l’attenzione necessaria. «Andremo da un altro androide che ha bisogno di assistenza, ora. Puoi… Se lo desideri, puoi accompagnarci, a meno che tu non abbia piani migliori» tentenna.

  


L’altro si limita a un cenno affermativo del capo e, per la prima volta da che si sono incontrati, si muove, andando incontro al velivolo che li attende con infinita pazienza.

  


*****

  


Kamski ha insistito perché l’RK900 si posizionasse nel mezzo fra lui e Markus, adducendo come scusa che sarebbe stato più sicuro. Inutile sottolineare che Markus non ha creduto a una sola delle sue inutili parole; è certo invece che voglia sfruttare il volo fino in Ontario per decifrare il suo nuovo rebus dall’aspetto umanoide. Ridacchia mentalmente adocchiando i due; uno molto preso dall’osservazione compulsiva della vita meccanica sedutagli accanto, l’altro totalmente disinteressato all’umano e invece molto attratto dalla strumentazione di bordo.

  


“ _Markus”_ lo sente interpellarlo in un momento imprecisato del loro volo. _“È l’umano seduto davanti che manovra l’apparecchio?”_ chiede, visibilmente interessato ai meccanismi di volo.

  


«Sì, è il pilota, ed è lui che fa volare l’elicottero» lo accontenta di buon grado, quasi divertito dal comportamento di quell’androide che, contrariamente a ciò che suggerirebbe il suo aspetto, si comporta proprio come un ragazzino curioso.

  


“ _Non pensi che potrebbe volare anche da solo?”_.

  


Markus aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto. «Non lo credo possibile. Gli manca la tecnologia necessaria perché possa farlo».

  


“ _Oh…”_ soffia la voce mentale dell’RK900, suonando molto dispiaciuta.

  


«Che cosa dice? Di che parlate?» incalza Kamski, curioso quasi più dell’androide.

  


Markus sbuffa, seccato. Due bambini, curiosi e tremendamente instabili, rinchiusi a bordo di un elicottero sospeso nel bel mezzo di una nevicata. Quante possibilità avranno di sopravvivere a quel viaggio?

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14TH, 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 03:13

  


Hank si è fatto aiutare da Dick nel riportare Connor dentro lo studio, di nuovo sul tavolo da lavoro dal quale era caduto neppure troppo tempo prima, poi è rimasto a fissarlo ingrugnito e pensoso per minuti che si sono dilatati fino a diventare ore. Le discrete proposte di Dick di accendere la radio, mangiare qualcosa, chiacchierare dei vecchi tempi, sono miseramente finite nel buco nero dell’indifferenza. Presto è parso fin troppo chiaro che Hank non fosse minimamente interessato a trovare un modo per trascorrere il tempo, invece ha finito per sedersi accanto al tavolo con le braccia incrociate sotto il mento e la pesante testa di Sumo abbandonata sulle cosce.

  


Un rumore fuori posto lo risveglia dai suoi silenziosi pensieri quando il momento del pranzo è già trascorso da un paio d’ore. Solleva il capo, perplesso, e ascolta meglio: qualcosa sembra si stia avvicinando, qualcosa che proviene sicuramente dall’esterno. Ma non riesce a capire di cosa possa trattarsi, per lo meno fino al momento in cui il rumore diventa abbastanza forte da far vibrare i vetri: un elicottero. Veloce si rimette in piedi e si accosta alla finestra, fissando il cielo con ansia.

  


«Che gran bastardo!» sbotta improvvisamente, colpendo il davanzale con un pugno.

  


Dick scuote la testa e sospira. «Era prevedibile. Di certo non potevi aspettarti che arrivasse in autobus».

  


Hank gli rifila l’ennesima occhiataccia. «Il suo cazzo di elicottero sta atterrando sul prato di casa tua, non so se l’hai notato. Mi pare che questo sia il modo migliore per attirare l’attenzione. Quell’uomo è un autentico squilibrato» protesta, preoccupato per le loro sorti e in particolare per quelle dell’androide.

  


«Eh, su questo concordo di sicuro. Ma uno squilibrato con un sacco di soldi e una mente geniale» lo corregge Dick.

  


«T’assicuro che, genio o meno, se proverà a farci qualche brutta sorpresa sarà un miliardario con il naso rotto e senza denti» minaccia.

  


Nel frattempo il frastuono ha raggiunto picchi del tutto nuovi in quel quartiere normalmente silenzioso ai limiti del comatoso, per poi scemare di botto nel momento in cui il pilota ha spento il motore. Hank sente i muscoli irrigidirsi per il nervosismo e abbandona la finestra per spostarsi rapido alla porta d’ingresso e _accogliere_ l’ospite. _Gli_ ospiti, realizza nell’istante in cui spalanca l’uscio e si ritrova a incrociare lo sguardo non solo di un ghignante Kamski ma anche di quello che credeva un capo della rivolta già spacciato da tempo e che ora lo guarda con evidente apprensione e una decisa dose di imbarazzo. Poi, dietro i due, nota una terza figura e le sue labbra si spalancano.

  


«Che cazzo succede?» esclama allarmato.

  


«Abbiamo incontrato qualche piccolo imprevisto lungo la nostra strada…» esordisce Elijah, cercando di spiegare.

  


Markus sgrana gli occhi quando nota il tic omicida sul viso del poliziotto e si affretta a scansare lo scienziato per provare a salvare il salvabile.

  


«Siamo in troppi e non se lo aspettava. Ma non deve temere; né lei né Connor sarete in pericolo» parla in fretta, trattenendo come può l’attenzione su di sé.

  


Hank lo squadra con poca simpatia e ancor meno pazienza. «Doveva venire per riparare Connor» ringhia frustrato.

  


«Ed è esattamente questo il motivo per cui ci troviamo qui: risolvere il problema… o almeno provarci» assicura Markus, che non sta sudando a causa del nervosismo solo perché non dispone delle ghiandole necessarie.

  


Il poliziotto digrigna i denti e soffia uno sbuffo dalle narici. «Quello chi è?» sibila, indicando la terza, inattesa e sconosciuta figura.

  


«Ehm…» tentenna Markus, preso da una gran brutta sensazione. «Un androide» risponde, restando volutamente sul vago.

  


«Perbacco, certo che no!» esclama Elijah, scostando con leggero fastidio Markus. «Lui non è _un_ androide. È il mio nuovo prototipo RK» annuncia con orgoglio.

  


Markus geme, decisamente avvilito. Se mai avesse avuto dei dubbi sulle loro probabilità di successo, ebbene, ora non ne ha più. Ma perché darsi pena di preoccuparsi? Non sarebbe stato meglio se fossero precipitati nel Detroit River mezzo ghiacciato, a quel punto?

  


«Un nuovo prototipo?» spunta dal nulla una voce diversa e incuriosita, attirando l’attenzione generale e distraendo i presenti.

  


Elijah osserva Dick, appena apparso sulla soglia, e i suoi occhi brillano di insano entusiasmo riconoscendo in qualche modo in lui un’anima affine.

  


«Certo! RK900, appena attivato e già capace di grandi cose» illustra, in piena modalità propagandista.

  


Markus volta il capo a osservare l’androide in questione e solleva un sopracciglio, scettico. Perché a lui, al contrario, è parso poco più di un cucciolo troppo cresciuto? Cosa dovrebbe poter fare di tanto particolare questo RK900, in fin dei conti? Mah, domande senza soluzione, come al solito.

  


«Dateci un taglio con queste inutili smancerie!» scatta Hank dopo aver definitivamente perduto le ultime stille di pazienza. «E tu» ringhia, piantando uno sguardo affilato sullo scienziato «datti una mossa a entrare. Connor non ha tutta la dannata giornata da aspettare».

  


E su questo punto sembrano incredibilmente concordare tutti, o per lo meno quelli che sanno per certo di essere al mondo. Hank abbranca Elijah per una spalla e lo trascina dentro casa letteralmente di peso, mentre Markus recupera l’RK900 e se lo porta dietro deciso più che mai a tenerlo d’occhio per evitare ulteriori disgrazie.

  


Un po’ a fatica, la piccola squadra di soccorso si infila nel laboratorio di Dick. Markus trattiene il fiato (o per lo meno l’intenzione sarebbe quella) e si blocca poco dopo la soglia, impedendo involontariamente l’accesso anche all’RK900. Elijah invece prende atto velocemente delle condizioni dell’androide sistemato sul tavolo e torna fuori seguito dagli sguardi sconcertati dei presenti.

  


«Che gli è preso allo squilibrato?» indaga Hank, sarcastico.

  


Un po’ nervoso al riguardo, Markus si decide ad avvicinarsi a Connor e tituba, prima di poggiare una mano su quella dell’altro androide.

  


«Probabilmente doveva recuperare qualcuno dei suoi strumenti» ipotizza verosimilmente, mentre le sue dita sbiancano e lo stesso fa il dorso della mano dell’RK800. «Mh…» soffia, crucciando la fronte.

  


«Che cosa?» chiede Hank, agitato.

  


«Non riesco a connettermi» spiega Markus, sconcertato.

  


«È il suo blocco: nessuno può entrare, che sia umano o macchina» spiega Elijah, tornato dentro trascinandosi appresso quello che Markus riconosce a prima vista come l’accumulatore di cui avevano discorso in precedenza.

  


«E quindi che si fa?» insiste Hank, sempre più ansioso.

  


«Per prima cosa faremo in modo che la batteria non si esaurisca sul più bello durante il nostro intervento. Per fare questo ho portato con me un generatore supplementare che può tranquillamente ricaricarla mentre noi ci concentriamo sul problema più grave».

  


Hank, tutto sommato, deve convenire che sembra un buon piano e certamente un punto di partenza. Sapere che Connor non finirà per spegnersi a causa della mancanza di energia lo conforta non poco. Spera che trovino un modo altrettanto funzionale per riportarlo lì.

  


Nel tempo in cui Hank riflette, Kamski ha chiesto l’assistenza di Dick e Markus per sollevare l’RK800 e collegarlo all’alimentatore. Elijah lancia caute occhiate a Markus, mentre lavora, notando la confusione trasparire dai suoi movimenti e dal suo volto artificiale. È abbastanza evidente che il non essere in grado di stabilire una connessione con Connor lo abbia in qualche modo destabilizzato. Un angolo della sua mentre non impegnata a elaborare soluzioni praticabili per l’RK800 riflette sulle reali conseguenze della presenza in quella casa di Markus e dell’RK900; forse, dopo tutto, potrebbe non essere stata un’idea felice portarli con sé. Ma ora come ora non ha modo di porre rimedio anche a quel problema; ne ha già uno sul quale lavorare, e non è affatto di semplice soluzione, considerato che la sta ancora cercando.

  



	14. chapter 14. A plan and its accomplishment

##  chapter 14\. A plan and its accomplishment

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 05:10

  


«Ah, notevole, davvero. Sorprendente direi».

  


«Ha trovato il modo per toglierlo dai guai?» si informa Hank, speranzoso.

  


«Veramente no» commenta distrattamente Elijah. «Stavo solo ammirando l’ottimo lavoro di Connor: non è da tutti isolarsi in questo modo».

  


Le gote del tenente si chiazzano di rosso. «Non perda tempo a rallegrarsene, per la miseria! È qui per disfare il pasticcio, non per congratularsi con Connor».

  


«Rammento d’aver promesso che ci avrei provato, non che ci sarei riuscito» gli fa gentilmente presente.

  


Hank si alza bruscamente dalla sedia che fino a un momento prima lo ha ospitato, con tutta l’intenzione di cambiare i connotati a quel maledetto sbruffone, ma Dick ha ben interpretato i segnali sfavorevoli e gli si avvinghia addosso con ottima prontezza di riflessi, impedendogli di commettere altre pazzie.

  


«Ti conviene trovare il modo, e alla svelta» ringhia Hank, rimanendo a stento in piedi sotto il peso dell’amico e tralasciando ogni inutile cortesia, «o ti posso assicurare che non basterà Dick a salvarti la faccia, la prossima volta».

  


Appena accigliato, Elijah si sofferma a studiare il tenente e annuisce con circospezione. «Messaggio ricevuto» conferma, tornando presto alla sua occupazione primaria, ovvero: come superare il blocco dell’RK800 e farlo tornare operativo.

  


*****

  


Poco interessati allo _scambio di opinioni_ degli umani, sia Markus che l’RK900 rimangono in disparte, all’apparenza silenziosi, anche se in realtà di tanto in tanto quest’ultimo interpella mentalmente Markus sulla situazione ignota che si presenta loro in quella piccola stanza.

  


“ _Ma se lui ha deciso di innalzare una barriera, forse non vuole essere raggiunto da nessuno, neppure dalle persone che ci sono ora con lui”_ obbietta l’RK900.

  


Markus sospira, conscio che l’altro non sia completamente in grado di capire il problema. _“Il tenente, quello scarmigliato e con la barba ingrigita, non rappresentava certo una minaccia, per lo meno non a livello informatico. Non avrebbe avuto senso che Connor volesse proteggersi da lui in quel modo. Sono certo che il problema provenisse da un’altra fonte, sicuramente una con maggiori potenzialità di danno sulla sua unità cerebrale. Comprendi, ora?”_.

  


I suoi occhi che lo scandagliano lo rendono un po’ nervoso. Vorrebbe chiedergli di smetterla, ma non è certo di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione, così si costringe a sopportare stoicamente il fastidio, sperando che lo faccia di sua spontanea volontà.

  


“ _In questo caso cosa fa loro pensare che deciderà di abbassare la protezione? È evidente che, chiunque fosse l’intruso in questione, potrebbe tranquillamente essere in attesa di un cambiamento a suo favore e agire nel momento in cui le difese verranno abbassate”_ fa ragionevolmente notare.

  


Markus, suo malgrado, è costretto a convenire con lui su quel punto. Questo però non significa che intenda arrendersi all’evidenza che non ci siano vie d’uscita a quell’impasse.

  


“ _E dunque, come ci è possibile raggiungerlo senza obbligarlo a scoprirsi?”_ chiede impaziente.

  


Ora è Markus a fissarlo con insistenza, aspettando di scoprire se l’altro ha qualche buona idea in proposito, trovandosi quasi ad augurarselo.

  


“ _È una situazione che appare insolubile. Eppure…”_ riflette l’RK900.

  


“ _Eppure?”_ lo interroga, trepidante.

  


“ _Se avessimo l’opportunità di assicurarci di poter mantenere uno scudo in sua difesa, allora sarebbe fattibile: potremmo a quel punto convincerlo a levare la sua barriera, perché sarebbe comunque protetto”_ propone.

  


Accigliato, Markus esamina con cura la proposta dell’altro androide. Se ciò che suggerisce fosse praticabile, allora forse potrebbero sul serio avere fra le mani una soluzione definitiva. Lo guarda ancora qualche momento, poi sposta lo sguardo su Kamski, ancora al lavoro per cercare una via d’accesso che forse nemmeno esiste. Decide.

  


Fa cenno all’RK900 di seguirlo ma tenersi un poco discosto e, piano, si avvicina nuovamente a Connor e al loro creatore.

  


«Elijah» lo interpella, usando per la prima volta il suo nome di battesimo.

  


Questo pare funzionare in modo insospettabile. Lo scienziato solleva di scatto la testa e sul volto può scorgere lo stupore.

  


«Sì» soffia questi, momentaneamente dimentico d’altro che non sia Markus.

  


Poggia una mano sulla spalla dell’RK900 e se lo porta più vicino. «Potrebbe aver trovato una soluzione» azzarda con cautela.

  


Elijah sgrana gli occhi e li fa rimbalzare da Markus all’RK900 e viceversa più volte, prima di decidersi a parlare.

  


«Vi ascolto».

  


*****

  


Non sono ancora riusciti a convincere l’RK900 a sfruttare il suo impianto vocale, peraltro perfettamente funzionante, come ha assicurato loro Kamski in seguito a un rapido controllo. Così, dato che lì dentro solo Markus è dotato di unità cerebrale artificiale, è anche l’obbligato prescelto a riportare a tutti l’idea dell’altro androide. Decisamente seccante, almeno dal suo punto di vista.

  


«Lui dice che se riuscissimo a ricreare attorno a Connor una protezione che sia abbastanza valida da difenderlo da intrusioni esterne a… diciamo questa stanza…». Sposta lo sguardo sull’RK900. Annuisce. «Mi correggo: meglio che sia attorno al solo tavolo. Dice che più è ristretto il campo e più semplice risulterà mantenerlo saldo e inalterato al suo posto… Un momento, ok?! Ci sto arrivando» sbotta all’indirizzo dell’RK900 che preme sulla sua mente con nuove informazioni e richieste. Sbuffa, ora molto più che seccato. «Senti, ascolta un po’: ora io spiego a loro il tuo piano a grandi linee; _dopo_ , tu potrai aggiungere tutte le postille che riterrai opportune. Va bene?» ringhia, fissandolo con sguardo minaccioso. «E smetti immediatamente di guardarmi in quel modo. Tanto non attacca: non hai l’aspetto adatto per ispirare compassione» lo informa spiccio.

  


Elijah sorride, divertito. Markus, nemmeno a dirlo, non apprezza per nulla tutta quella faccenda, e si sente quasi preso in giro. Sarebbe senz’altro disposto a piantarli in asso lì, in compagnia di quel pianta grane dell’RK900, se solo non ne andasse della salvezza di Connor. Ma è un particolare, quest’ultimo, che deve continuamente tenere a mente, perché in alcuni momenti non sembra bastare a dargli la forza e la pazienza necessarie a perseguire il suo scopo.

  


«Bene, permettimi dunque di fare il punto della situazione, così che possa essere certo di aver ben compreso il vostro piano» propone Elijah.

  


«Il _suo_ piano» borbotta Markus, indicando con il pollice l’altro androide.

  


«Sì, certamente: il suo» concede, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Orbene, si suggerisce come prima mossa di isolare ulteriormente il nostro buon RK800, ma in questo caso dovrebbe trattarsi di un’azione controllata da noi e, potenzialmente, che sia in grado di _convincere_ Connor di essere al sicuro da interferenze esterne. Dunque, mi chiedo, una vola costruita questa nuova barriera, come si pensa di poterne informare l’androide in questione, considerato che la sua _coscienza_ non è raggiungibile?».

  


Markus si sofferma a osservare nervosamente l’RK900 in cerca di ispirazione, o magari di un suggerimento, che però non giunge.

  


«Immagino non abbiate ancora avuto modo di riflettere su quella parte del piano» offre accomodante Elijah, il quale al contrario degli altri appare tutto fuorché deluso dall’intoppo. «Ve lo concedo. In fondo non possedete le informazioni necessarie per giungere alla soluzione che, posso assicurarvi, è molto più a portata di mano, ora, di quanto non potreste immaginare».

  


E di nuovo Markus ha l’impressione che Kamski stia parlando giusto per dare fiato ai polmoni, tergiversando senza fornire dettagli apprezzabili.

  


«E quindi, quale sarebbe questa soluzione?» incalza a quel punto, impaziente.

  


«È molto semplice: siete proprio voi tre. In ognuno ho inserito il frammento di un programma che può operare solo se sarete insieme e uniti».

  


È indeciso se essere semplicemente scettico o direttamente in collera. Certamente lo scoprire di essere stato un povero illuso, credendo che lo scienziato si stesse divertendo alle loro spalle solo a parole, non fa bene al suo umore. Chissà cos’altro potrebbe essersi inventato per loro? Tanto varrebbe chiederglielo direttamente, giunti a questo punto.

  


“ _Potremmo provare”_ lo distrae la voce mentale dell’RK900.

  


Lo scruta accigliato. _“Non senza avere prima un’idea anche vaga di cosa dovremo attenderci”_ lo ammonisce, frenando quella sua malsana curiosità che, se lasciata a briglia sciolta, ormai ne è certo, finirà con il metterlo in guai seri.

  


«In che modo, per l’esattezza, dovremmo poterci connettere?» domanda quindi a Kamski. «Ma soprattutto: che conseguenze avrà?».

  


Ha deciso, forse con un po’ di incoscienza, che non è ancora il momento per informarsi sulla natura del programma che contengono.

  


«Il modo è pressappoco il solito; dovrà essere però di genere fisico: è necessario un contatto diretto in questo caso. Per quanto concerne le conseguenze, direi che l’informazione più importante in questo momento è che, durante la connessione, verrete a rappresentare a tutti gli effetti un’unica entità composta da tre diversi elementi interconnessi, e questo di conseguenza vi permetterebbe di ritrovare abbastanza facilmente la coscienza di Connor momentaneamente smarrita al di là della sua barriera».

  


Il suo uditorio sembra particolarmente scettico, a ben vedere, e non solamente la parte artificiale del gruppo, ma persino quella umana. Il tenente al momento lo soqquadra insistente, come a cercare di capire se sta raccontando una marea di frottole come suo solito oppure dice sul serio. Di fatto, il maggior dilemma è rappresentato dal fatto che non ha la certezza di quale delle due alternative preferire.

  


«Ammesso che funzioni» si intromette Dick, «una volta sistemata la faccenda, in che modo tornerebbero a essere unità distinte?».

  


«Ecco, questo è sicuramente interessante. Secondo le mie teorie, una volta _insieme_ potrebbero decidere autonomamente la direzione in cui procedere e, se e quando lo riterranno opportuno, sciogliere la connessione» spiega Elijah.

  


Hank grugnisce, per nulla convinto. Markus si astiene, in quel caso, ma una domanda l’ha ancora: «Cosa ti fa pensare che questa tua _teoria_ si riveli corretta? Immagino che tu non abbia avuto modo di provarla nei fatti» indaga, perfino meno persuaso del poliziotto sulla validità del piano.

  


«Il fatto che abbia messo a punto e creato io sia voi androidi che il programma non dovrebbe forse essere sufficiente a darmi qualche certezza? Voglio dire: mi pare che voi funzioniate senza difficoltà. Per quale motivo non dovrebbe essere così anche per il mio programma?» è la _ragionevole_ replica.

  


«Ti dirò: il pensiero di qualunque cosa frutto della tua testa basta a darmi scarso affidamento. Inizio ad avere persino poca fiducia nel mio stesso raziocinio, quando penso che è opera tua» si fa beffe di lui Markus.

  


Hank, nel mentre, sta seriamente rivalutando la propria opinione sul deviante: tutto sommato potrebbe essere un buon alleato, degno di stima.

  


«Scusate, se nel frattempo riuscissimo a mettere assieme quello scudo che suggeriva l’RK900 non sarebbe già un buono spunto?» suggerisce Dick, frastornato da tante discussioni sterili. «Poi magari trovate anche il tempo per esaminare meglio questa vostra… unione».

  


“ _Ottimo suggerimento”_ commenta silenziosamente l’RK900.

  


Dato che, stranamente, sembrano concordare tutti su quella linea d’azione, Elijah si affretta a frugare nei suoi bagagli e a estrarne una cassetta contenente dei piccoli generatori portatili che vengono in seguito applicati con pazienza attorno al perimetro del tavolo da lavoro.

  


«Fatto» decreta Markus, dopo aver posizionato l’ultimo.

  


«Bene. Ora, per prudenza, scostiamoci tutti di un paio di passi» avvisa Elijah.

  


Meccanicamente, ognuno esegue e rimane a fissare con ansia quello che presto sarà il risultato dei loro primi sforzi. Un breve comando viene inviato al modulo ricevente applicato assieme ai generatori e, il tempo necessario perché il comando raggiunga tutte le applicazioni, un fioco lucore azzurrato le accende e da esse si dipana una cupola lattiginosa che inghiotte il punto in cui si trova il tavolo e il suo momentaneo occupante. Lentamente il bagliore biancastro si attenua divenendo un più fievole azzurro semi-trasparente attraverso il quale si può facilmente scorgere ciò che protegge.

  


«D’accordo, lo scudo è in piedi. A questo punto è necessario testarlo» comunica Elijah distrattamente, parlando più che altro a sé stesso. Si rivolge quindi a Dick e gli porge un piccolo terminale estratto da un taschino interno della propria giacca. «Ecco, controlla che funzioni adeguatamente» chiede spiccio.

  


Dick smanetta qualche secondo, scrolla le spalle e replica «Va alla grande».

  


«Ottimo. Ora ti invierò un messaggio. Controlla se lo ricevi correttamente».

  


\- DIMMI CHE L’HAI RICEVUTO - è il messaggio che dà tanto l’idea di un ordine.

  


«Sì, _capo_. Ricevuto forte e chiaro» commenta Dick con sarcasmo.

  


«Perfetto». E nel dire ciò Elijah si riappropria del terminale e lo posa con attenzione sul tavolo accanto a Connor, facendo sfarfallare nell’operazione la luce dello scudo. Infine invia un ulteriore messaggio e rimane in paziente attesa, fissando il display senza quasi batter ciglio per oltre sessanta secondi. «Ah, direi che funziona. Nessuna ricezione oltre lo scudo» annuncia soddisfatto.

  


*****

  


Alla luce del fatto che a nessuno dei presenti è venuto in mente un metodo alternativo per informare Connor della buona novella, i due RK superstiti si risolvono a procedere con il piano messo a punto dal loro creatore, augurandosi che non ci sia dietro qualche inghippo ai loro danni. Quindi Markus si accosta alla sinistra di Connor e l’RK900 alla destra. Markus avverte una bizzarra sensazione che non sa bene come interpretare né catalogare e che potrebbe definire come leggero pizzicore nel momento in cui attraversa il campo generato dallo scudo, sensazione che comunque dura il tempo di un pensiero e scompare nel vuoto così come è comparsa. Solleva gli occhi sull’RK900 che non ricambia perché sta invece studiando da vicino l’androide adagiato sul tavolo.

  


“ _Ha qualcosa di familiare”_ accenna titubante.

  


«Già, potreste essere parenti» scherza Markus, facendo accigliare l’RK900.

  


“ _Non sapevo esistessero gradi di parentela fra androidi”_ commenta dubbioso.

  


Markus rotea gli occhi, afflitto. «Si chiama _battuta di spirito_ , amico. Vuol dire che non è un’affermazione reale né da prendere sul serio. Serve solo per… beh, divertirsi» spiega con un certo impaccio.

  


“ _Oh…”_ soffia l’altro, decisamente confuso.

  


Una volta convinto l’RK900 a rimandare a un momento più adatto la sua indagine genealogica, entrambi si impossessano ciascuno di una mano di Connor. Come normalmente accade, i tratti meccanici vengono a galla; l’RK900 si imbroncia e Markus sospira. Poi, dato che comunque non sembrano riuscire a connettersi con l’altro androide, Markus si rivolge a Elijah.

  


«Siamo ancora fuori. Che si fa?».

  


«Dovete volervi unire. Serve un minimo di intenzione» spiega lo scienziato.

  


Sbuffa, iniziando a credere che Kamski abbia preso una gran cantonata stavolta. Ma giunti a quel punto tanto vale provarci.

  


«L’intenzione, sicuro… Come con le maledizioni senza perdono» propone con sarcasmo.

  


Dick, da qualche punto dello studio, ridacchia divertito. Hank borbotta esasperato. Sente persino un mugolio proveniente dal cane; sembra disapprovare apertamente. Lo sguardo dell’RK900 è di nuovo su di lui e lo fissa perplesso.

  


«Qualcosa del genere, in effetti» commenta Elijah. «Ma di certo con conseguenze meno spiacevoli».

  


«Oh, d’accordo! Tanto, ormai, che abbiamo da perdere?» ammette, in un certo senso un poco deluso. _“Proviamo?”_ chiede all’altro.

  


“ _Sì”_ è la pronta replica.

  


L’RK900, stupendo Markus, raccoglie la sua mano libera e intreccia le dita con le sue. La luce azzurra del led brilla più intensamente sulla tempia dell’RK900. Markus lo scruta e sorride leggermente. Annuisce mentre il bagliore si fa più intenso anche sul suo led. E un momento dopo ogni luce è scomparsa, rimane solo una distesa di nero da ogni lato, come una tela ricoperta d’inchiostro.

  


«Beh… Questo sì che è strano» commenta piano.

  


“ _Non si vede nulla”_ lamenta il compagno di viaggio.

  


«No, non ancora. Ma abbi pazienza, ho idea che non dovremo attendere a lungo» suppone.

  


«Chi siete? Che cosa avete fatto alla mia barriera?».

  


Entrambi si voltano di scatto; Markus pensa di aver riconosciuto la voce, ma vuole esserne sicuro. Purtroppo nessuno dei due riesce ancora a scorgere alcunché nella fitta oscurità che li circonda.

  


«Sono Markus. Siamo amici, ricordi?» tenta, sperando che decida ancora una volta di fidarsi delle sue parole.

  


«Stai mentendo. Markus non esiste più» giunge la replica a incrinare le sue speranze.

  


«Non ti sto mentendo, Connor. Sono davvero io. Puoi avvicinarti e vedere con i tuoi occhi» arrischia.

  


Una piccola risata dal tono triste accoglie per prima la sua proposta.

  


«Non sempre gli occhi possono cogliere la verità. Spesso ciò che scorgono sono solo illusioni. E fanno più male di qualsiasi realtà».

  


«Come questa, Connor? Il velo nero che hai tirato e che nasconde ogni cosa, persino te stesso».

  


Sussulta, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere ancora le dita della mano sinistra intrecciate a quelle dell’RK900.

  


“ _Possiamo tentare”_ suggerisce cauto alla sua mente.

  


“ _Sì, forse hai ragione: un po’ di luce non sarà un male in questo posto”_ concorda Markus. «Ora guarda, Connor» chiede, prima di rinsaldare la stretta.

  


Nuovamente il bagliore azzurro brilla, rischiarando il nero circostante di un lieve alone luminescente.

  


Un rantolo, nemmeno troppo distante, segue la loro idea.

  


«Perché non mi lasciate in pace? Non voglio essere una macchina. Andate via!».

  


“ _Connor”_. Un soffio, nient’altro.

  


La luce si riflette brevemente su qualcosa, una piccola superficie lucida: gli occhi spalancati di Connor che fissano con orrore le due apparizioni sbucate dal nulla nella sua mente.

  


«Andate via» mormora, senza più la forza per imporre la propria volontà.

  


La mano destra di Markus si stringe in quella di Connor. Sorride. «Non senza di te».

  



	15. chapter 15. In my mind

##  chapter 15\. In my mind

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 07:26

  


Un lampo di luce mette a soqquadro i suoi circuiti cerebrali. È qualcosa di molto spiacevole, tanto da strappargli un breve grido. Si dibatte, cercando di liberarsi da quel tormento. Qualcosa intralcia i suoi tentativi ma non è in grado di capire di cosa possa trattarsi: c’è troppa luce, ora, dopo tutto il buio più fitto; forse qualche cosa nel suo impianto visivo è andata danneggiata.

  


«D-dolore» rantola, pensando che quella parola rispecchi con precisione la sensazione che sta provando.

  


«Lo so, lo sento anch’io» vibra la voce di Markus poco discosta.

  


“ _Ci danneggerà?”_ lo avvolge la domanda silenziosa, rispecchiando la preoccupazione comune.

  


«Ma-Markus?» chiama con un tono fioco e tremolante.

  


«Sì, sono qui».

  


“ _Troppa luce. Dobbiamo…”_.

  


«Allentare» concorda Markus.

  


Cerca un modo per ridurre la pressione della connessione in corso, ma è un po’ complicato senza ben sapere dove si trovano le sue mani e senza riuscire a percepirle muoversi. Digrigna i denti. È una questione mentale, ne è certo, basterebbe concentrarsi per volerlo e…

  


Un gemito, non è sicuro se di Connor o dell’RK900, ma indiscutibilmente di malessere, lo informa che il suo tentativo non sta dando i risultati auspicati, anzi, l’esatto contrario.

  


«Maledetto» ringhia, sognando di affogare Kamski nella sua vasca idromassaggio. «Provate a… a… p-pensare di… ab-bassare la luce. Tutti… insieme» propone con disperazione, perché il suo sistema di controllo delle funzioni lo ha appena gentilmente informato che uno dei suoi biocomponenti ha dato forfait e altri tre stanno firmando le dimissioni giusto in quel momento.

  


Un sibilo, vicino al suo orecchio (o per lo meno tale gli è parso), lo fa sobbalzare. Le dita della sua mano sinistra vengono stritolate nella morsa di quelle dell’RK900 che evidentemente non è in condizioni di molto migliori rispetto alle sue. Invece, con sua sorpresa, riesce finalmente a percepire l’esistenza fisica della sua mano destra e, altrettanto curiosamente, ne avverte scemare la pressione da ciò che fino a un attimo prima lo opprimeva. Connor, non ha idea di come, sta allentando il contatto. Markus non è per nulla sicuro che ciò sia un bene; se dovessero perderlo del tutto sarebbero al punto di partenza.

  


«Connor» prova, incerto.

  


«Ce la faccio. Questa… è ancora la mia mente» soffia scosso.

  


Giusto. Lo aveva quasi scordato: se lì c’è qualcuno che ha qualche possibilità di controllare la situazione, quel qualcuno è senz’altro Connor.

  


Tempo dopo (un tempo che gli è sembrato durare un’eternità) il bagliore abbacinante affievolisce gradualmente fino a divenire un soffuso chiarore, decisamente più sopportabile. E quando si guarda attorno, finalmente può individuare la figura dell’RK900 al suo fianco, la quale ha un’aria sconcertata e un poco sbattuta. E lì, proprio di fronte a loro, c’è Connor che li fissa attonito e spaurito.

  


«Direi che ce l’hai fatta sul serio» commenta Markus, sollevato.

  


Un attimo dopo si ritrova inspiegabilmente stretto nella morsa incontrollata di Connor e delle sue braccia, che sembravano così sottili e invece finiranno per fargli saltare qualcuno dei suoi biocomponenti (per lo meno quelli che si erano salvati dalla precedente disavventura).

  


«Ehm…» prova, senza un’idea precisa di come proseguire il discorso.

  


Ma tutto sommato non è necessario farlo. Poco dopo Connor lo lascia andare e si scosta, fissandolo con circospezione e imbarazzo.

  


«Scusa. Credevo… Mi era stato detto che ti avevano disattivato, così…».

  


«Beh, sì, è vero. Ma _qualcuno_ non era dello stesso parere» confida, leggermente divertito, ora.

  


«Hanno riparato anche te, quindi».

  


«Già. Direttamente quel Kamski. C’è anche lui, lo sai? Siamo qui proprio per te. A dire il vero anche io credevo che ti avessero disattivato. Invece sono stato fortunato: qualcuno è rimasto dei miei vecchi amici».

  


Connor, per la prima volta da che lo hanno ritrovato, accenna un piccolo sorriso e annuisce d’accordo. Lo osserva poi spostare l’attenzione sull’altro androide presente e scrutarlo con una certa perplessità. Aggrotta la fronte.

  


«Ti conosco?» dubita senza distogliere lo sguardo.

  


«Non penso tu abbia mai avuto occasione di incontrarlo» interviene Markus. «Lui è un RK900. Beh, in realtà l’unico, al momento, per lo meno a quanto ne so».

  


Gli occhi di Connor si sgranano appena. «Oh, ho capito. Sei un upgrade, giusto? La versione aggiornata e potenziata».

  


L’RK900 non emette un solo suono. Non che se lo attendesse, ma almeno un cenno di intesa sarebbe stato di aiuto. Invece si limita a fissare su Connor quei suoi inquietanti occhi grigi con il suo solito modo indagatore che farebbe perdere il lume della ragione anche a un santo. Infatti poco dopo Connor si acciglia e adocchia nervosamente Markus.

  


«Che problema ha?».

  


E Markus vorrebbe ridere, ma si trattiene perché si tratta di una situazione già molto precaria di per sé e non ci tiene per nulla a complicarla ulteriormente.

  


«Magari lo sapessi. Lui non parla, però di solito invia pensieri alle nostre unità cerebrali. È strano che ora se ne stia così, senza far nulla».

  


«A parte fissarmi» commenta Connor contrariato. Ma a mali estremi, estremi rimedi. Scrolla le spalle e imbastisce un buon sorriso convinto, il più cordiale del suo repertorio. «Bene, suppongo che tu ne sia già al corrente, ma è giusto che lo faccia ugualmente, per correttezza: il mio nome è Connor, è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza. Qual è il tuo nome?» domanda in tono gentile ed espressione socievole sfruttando al meglio il suo collaudato programma di relazioni pubbliche.

  


Il led dell’RK900 vira all’ambra per qualche istante, poi torna all’azzurro.

  


“ _Non possiedo un nome. Ma anche per me è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza”_ replica di buon grado.

  


Connor sfarfalla le ciglia un lungo momento, sorpreso sia per il messaggio che per il metodo, poi la sua espressione si rannuvola.

  


«Ma questo non va affatto bene. Avrebbero dovuto dartene uno non appena attivato» protesta indignato.

  


“ _Non c’era nessuno”_ spiega pacato. _“Ero solo ed era buio. C’erano solo elaboratori informatici, ma nessuno di loro era al corrente di quell’informazione. E quando ho incontrato qualcuno, neppure allora l’ho appresa”._

  


Connor ascolta con attenzione, sempre più accigliato, e quando la spiegazione è completa si volta di scatto verso Markus e lo fissa indagatore.

  


«Mi era parso di capire che con voi ci fosse il signor Kamski».

  


«Infatti» conferma Markus.

  


Il led di Connor brilla ambrato, girando per breve tempo. Infine scuote la testa.

  


«Non comprendo» ammette. Solleva allora lo sguardo sull’RK900 e lo fissa con decisione. «Ma non importa. Vorrà dire che potrai decidere tu stesso come desideri essere chiamato. Che nome ti piacerebbe usare?» domanda gentilmente.

  


L’RK900 sembra titubante e i suoi occhi vagano perplessi sul volto di Connor. _“Devo… decidere io?”_ chiede incerto.

  


Markus sorride. «Connor ha ragione. È inutile aspettare che qualcuno si svegli improvvisamente e ti affibbi un nome. Magari neppure ti piacerebbe: sai, a volte gli umani sono strani. Tanto vale che sia tu stesso a sceglierne uno che ti convinca» lo incoraggia.

  


L’RK900 non è per nulla sicuro di come convenga comportarsi in quel caso. Non ha la minima esperienza in fatto di nomi e nella sua programmazione non ci sono istruzioni in merito. Non si tratta di una situazione simile alla sua scelta per il proprio aspetto; allora aveva delle linee guida da poter seguire. Ora su cosa potrebbe mai basare la propria preferenza? Si guarda attorno, nervoso, ma non scorge molto altro che non sia il buio soffuso e loro tre. Allora prova a guardarsi dentro, esaminare ciò che ha appreso durante la sua brevissima esistenza. Ed è in quel modo che trova degli indizi: ritagli di informazioni che ha assorbito grazie alla connessione con Markus prima e con Connor dopo. Notiziari, conversazioni, giornali, libri, canzoni, riviste, verbali, discussioni, tutto accuratamente archiviato in ordine temporale e per argomento. Un’informazione, apparentemente superflua e galleggiante nel mare di altre sue simili, attira la sua attenzione in modo inaspettato. La tensione dovuta all’indecisione si attenua gradualmente regalandogli un istante di benessere. Prende una decisione, infine, increspando le labbra in un lieve sorriso soddisfatto.

  


“ _Jander. Questo sarà il mio nome”_.

  


*****

  


«Sarà il caso di andare, ora» propone Markus. «Non sono certo di quanto tempo possa essere trascorso, ma se aspettiamo troppo là fuori finiranno con il preoccuparsi».

  


Connor sembra però rattristarsi a quella proposta. Ha come l’impressione di essersi perso qualche importante tassello che possa completare il disegno generale di quel complicato mosaico che è il suo amico.

  


«Andate già via? Pensavo sareste rimasti un poco» mormora quest’ultimo in tono abbattuto.

  


«Naturalmente verrai con noi anche tu. Avremo tempo da trascorrere insieme, dopo aver sistemato questo pasticcio» chiarisce Markus.

  


«Cosa?» soffia Connor allarmato. «Non posso. Amanda mi ritroverebbe in fretta» protesta debolmente.

  


“ _Chi è Amanda?”_ si informa Jander.

  


«Probabilmente colei che ha cercato di prendere il controllo, immagino» suppone Markus. E a un piccolo cenno d’assenso le sue idee ritrovano un ordine più preciso. «Non devi preoccuparti di questo, ora. Abbiamo costruito una seconda barriera esterna. Questa le impedirà di ritrovare la via per controllarti anche quando le tue difese saranno riabbassate».

  


«Sul serio? Non ne ero al corrente» si stupisce Connor, suo malgrado più sollevato a quella buona notizia.

  


«Sì, beh, in effetti era il motivo per il quale siamo stati mandati da te» ammette Markus, imbarazzato.

  


“ _Lo avevamo solo… scordato”_ aggiunge Jander, rispondendo senza indugio al sorriso che gli indirizza Connor.

  


«Non importa. Ora che lo so mi sento già molto meglio» esclama Connor. «Come usciamo da qui?».

  


Connor fissa Markus, che fissa Jander, che fissa Connor…

  


«Ehm…» borbotta Markus. «Com’è che aveva detto Kamski?».

  


“ _Una teoria secondo la quale, una volta uniti, saremmo stati liberi di decidere se e quando tornare a essere unità separate, se non ricordo male”_ viene in soccorso Jander.

  


«Benone. Molto utile, come la maggior parte delle sue idee, del resto» sibila Markus, contrariato.

  


«Temo di non aver capito» pigola Connor, parecchio confuso dalla _spiegazione_.

  


«Normale: non conosci l’antefatto» lo tranquillizza Markus. Così si prende qualche momento per spiegargli la strampalata teoria di Kamski e la storia del programma che li accomunerebbe, o per lo meno quel poco che si è degnato di far loro conoscere.

  


«E non ha spiegato a cosa dovrebbe servire?» indaga Connor.

  


«Ovviamente no» bercia Markus, seccato. «Parlare chiaro non fa parte della sua programmazione».

  


Connor, nonostante la situazione non lo consigli, ride divertito. «È un essere umano. Non hanno programmazione».

  


«Già, è proprio questo il problema maggiore con gli umani, e ciò che li rende imprevedibili».

  


“ _E pericolosi”_ aggiunge Jander in un bisbiglio, e la sua considerazione viene accolta con cupi assensi da parte di entrambi i compagni.

  


«D’accordo, qualcuno ha un’idea su come tornare là fuori?» chiede Markus, pratico e un pizzico esasperato da quella situazione insolvibile.

  


Connor riflette e mentre i suoi circuiti mentali sono al lavoro il paesaggio che li circonda muta nuovamente: sotto di loro ora un prato verde si estende a perdita d’occhio e al di sopra delle loro teste il cielo azzurro è chiazzato da poche nubi bianco panna. C’è perfino un debole venticello che profuma di fiori e il suono dell’acqua che scorre tranquilla.

  


Markus emette un breve fischio di impressionata approvazione. «Niente male, amico. Me lo devi insegnare, un giorno o l’altro; sarebbe molto utile quando potrò dipingere di nuovo» esclama ammirato.

  


«Pensavo a una descrizione che mi ha fatto Hank poco tempo fa…» tituba Connor. «Credo che possiamo farcela, se ho ben compreso il funzionamento di quel programma. È un’elaborazione di noi stessi».

  


Crucciato, Markus lo scruta in cerca di delucidazioni. «Cioè?».

  


“ _In questo momento pensiamo di trovarci nella sua mente, ma siamo comunque fisicamente all’esterno. Dobbiamo dunque pensare di trovarci tutti e tre di nuovo nel laboratorio”_ comprende Jander.

  


«Tutto qui?» dubita Markus.

  


«Immagino di sì» concorda Connor.

  


«Insieme?» chiede conferma Markus.

  


“ _Insieme”_ concorda Jander.

  


«Insieme» annuisce Connor.

  


Le dita intrecciate delle loro mani mostrano di nuovo l’esoscheletro chiaro. Il paesaggio verdeggiante sbiadisce gradualmente; per un momento torna il buio attorno a loro, poi al buio si sostituisce l’ambiente familiare dello studio di Dick. I tre androidi si scambiano occhiate sorprese ma anche sollevate, scoprendo di essere ancora insieme nella realtà del mondo materiale.

  


«Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi miei, ce l’avete fatta» si congratula Elijah.

  



	16. chapter 16. A name

##  chapter 16\. A name

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 14 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

PM 11:48

  


  


È la seconda volta che si trova a risvegliarsi in quella stanza dopo essere stato assente per lungo tempo. Questa volta, tuttavia, è cosciente di essere egli stesso il responsabile di quell’assenza, almeno in parte, e l’essere travolto prima da Sumo e poi da Hank gli fa comprendere appieno quanto possano pesare certe decisioni anche sul prossimo.

  


«Mi dispiace» soffia, ancora imprigionato tra un ammasso di sbavante pelo e una giacca di pelle che mantiene l’odore del tabacco. «Non sapevo che altro fare» tenta invano di giustificarsi.

  


«Potevi almeno avvisare» brontola cupo Hank, fissandolo duramente ma per nulla propenso ad allontanarsi da lui.

  


Scuote la testa. «Mancava il tempo per farlo. Dopo… non ci sarei più riuscito».

  


*****

  


Elijah, in seguito al terzo infruttuoso giro attorno al tavolo in cerca di un improbabile varco libero nel quale intrufolarsi per dare una controllata all’RK800, comprende infine di non avere grandi speranze, per lo meno fino a che la situazione non sarà tornata un minimo gestibile, e si risolve quindi ad allontanarsi un poco, approfittando di quella pausa per scorrere gli ultimi dati raccolti, mettervi ordine e provare a stilarne un resoconto sui progressi fatti. Tutto sommato gli pare sia andata discretamente, e nessuno dei suoi androidi sembra aver riportato danni troppo ingenti. Ma per averne la certezza dovrà esaminarli più accuratamente.

  


Lancia una discreta occhiata a Markus, ancora occupato a scambiare silenziose opinioni con l’RK900. Sembra in discrete condizioni, tutto sommato; di sicuro migliori rispetto a quelle di Connor. Eppure ha notato un preoccupante sfarfallio del suo led e non vede l’ora di accertarsi che non sia nulla di grave. Ma non è ancora il momento, quello; non ha intenzione di interrompere l’interazione fra quei due, ora: potrebbe essere importante.

  


Reclina il capo, pensieroso, osservando il nuovo prototipo. Sembra essere più… naturale, quasi abbia acquisito maggior equilibrio. Dovrà proprio analizzare anche quel fattore, non appena ne troverà il tempo.

  


Sospira. Socchiude gli occhi un po’ affaticati. Si ritrova improvvisamente a pensare a Chloe: sarebbe bello se fosse lì anche lei. Oh, dev’essere davvero stanco; la sua mente, altrimenti, non avrebbe simili sbalzi inopportuni.

  


*****

  


“ _Penso che dovremmo parlargliene”_ insiste Jander.

  


“ _Può darsi, ma di certo non ora”_ esclude Markus, guardandolo con durezza e scoccando frequenti occhiate impensierite ora a Connor, ora a Elijah.

  


“ _È corretto che lui lo sappia”_ pondera Jander.

  


“ _E allora vai a dirglielo tu stesso”_ lo sfida Markus, alterato.

  


Jander sposta su di lui i suoi occhi metallici e le sue labbra si piegano in una smorfia scontenta. _“Sai che non lo posso fare”_.

  


“ _Potresti, invece. Non c’è niente che non vada in te”_ commenta Markus, ritrovando un tono più pacato, perfino gentile.

  


Soppesa quelle parole, cauto, crucciando la fronte. _“Non lo so. Ci ho provato, ma non ci riesco. Forse… non ne sono capace”_ ipotizza.

  


Sospira. Sorride. Poggia una mano sulla sua spalla. _“Proveremo a capire che cosa non funziona. Sempre che ci sia davvero qualcosa. Lo faremo insieme, d’accordo?”_ promette.

  


“ _Noi tre?”_.

  


“ _Certo. Siamo una squadra, ora”_ conferma Markus.

  


*****

  


A Hank non garba molto l’idea che quel Kamski da strapazzo metta le sue manacce su Connor. Nonostante l’evidenza dei fatti (in qualche modo è riuscito non solo a impedire che l’androide si spegnesse, ma perfino a farlo tornare cosciente) non riesce proprio a fidarsi di quell’uomo. C’è qualcosa di malsano nei suoi occhi, soprattutto quando si posano sui tre androidi presenti, qualcosa che lo tiene in allerta e che gli suggerisce un senso di dubbio, di mancanza di chiarezza in ciò che sta accadendo. Purtroppo non sa di cosa si tratti né tanto meno in che modo scoprirlo, ma ha il sospetto possa c’entrare in qualche modo quel famoso programma del quale discutevano all’inizio.

  


Sumo abbaia una volta, un suono secco e deciso: è un avvertimento, Hank riconosce il timbro. Solleva lo sguardo e trova il suo cane intento a squadrare lo scienziato con diffidenza. Non per niente è il _suo_ cane, si compiace, appuntandosi a mente di fargli un regalo.

  


*****

  


«Dovrò quindi potenziare le tue difese e rendere l’accesso criptato. In questo modo potranno collegarsi solo con una chiave, che deciderai di fornire tu stesso, se lo vorrai» lo istruisce Elijah.

  


Gli occhi di Connor lo osservano con circospezione e incertezza. «Ma io potrò comunque accedere a informazioni esterne?».

  


«Ma certo. Tu potrai collegarti a qualsiasi fonte, terminale o database di cui avrai necessità, purché ovviamente non sia anch’esso ad accesso limitato, come lo sarai tu».

  


Connor sembra ancora pieno di dubbi e uno di questi decide di esporlo subito. «Non riesco a capire, signor Kamski: perché farebbe questo per me? Lei ora è nuovamente a capo della CyberLife, ho sentito. E Amanda è una sua creazione, dopo tutto. Quindi…» tentenna.

  


«Lo era, in effetti» ammette con calma. «Ma lei non mi serve più, ormai. Ho voi, adesso; non potrei chiedere null’altro ora come ora, e lei attualmente mi è d’intralcio».

  


«Per i suoi progetti» tenta con prudenza.

  


Elijah accenna un lieve sorriso e annuisce. «Sì, esatto».

  


«E noi… noi tre: Markus, Jander e io, ne facciamo parte».

  


«Giusto» conferma Elijah. Poi solleva un sopracciglio e scruta l’androide con curiosità. «Jander?».

  


Connor socchiude le labbra, bloccandosi per un attimo mentre l’ambra lampeggia nel suo led. «Mi scusi, forse non avrei dovuto dirlo, questo. Sono abbastanza certo che volesse farlo lui stesso, in qualche modo» si rammarica.

  


«Dunque ha un nome, ora?» si informa interessato.

  


«Sì, signore: ce l’ha. Lo ha scelto lui, quando eravamo uniti. Ma, la prego, non se la prenda con lui. Stava solo cercando il modo per informarla» considera, leggermente allarmato.

  


Elijah ridacchia, anche se sa che non dovrebbe, se non altro per evitare di urtare una suscettibilità ancora molto instabile del giovane androide davanti a lui. Ma è così difficile trattenere la propria ilarità in quel momento.

  


«Ovvio che no, mio caro Connor. Attenderò che sia lui a darmi l’annuncio, se questo può fargli piacere» promette, godendosi il sorriso grato del suo piccolo RK800.

  


*****

  


Il suo sguardo grigio si sofferma sulla grossa e pelosa figura del cane e non l’abbandona per lunghi minuti, studiandola con curiosità e dubbio. È vivo anche lui, ma è una vita differente, sia dalla propria che da quella degli esseri umani: neanche lui parla, eppure sembra comunque in grado di farsi comprendere. Come fa? Vuole imparare a farlo, trovare il modo per raggiungere gli umani, far arrivare anche a loro i suoi pensieri. Ma non sa come, e questa sua ignoranza lo fa sentire male, lo rende infelice. Infelicità, tristezza, malessere mentale: Markus gli ha spiegato che si tratta di emozioni, che gli umani le chiamano così. Dunque possiede qualcosa di umano, dopo tutto, oltre all’aspetto esteriore. Tuttavia non riesce ancora a parlare come loro, con loro. E allora deve trovare un modo alternativo per comunicare, uno che sia alla sua portata.

  


Osserva per un po’ l’uomo che li ha istruiti lavorare su Connor, modificare con pazienza alcuni dei suoi parametri, rimuovere dei collegamenti e variare la portanza di certuni circuiti; con sé ha sempre un terminale con il quale spesso si interfaccia per controllare i parametri inseriti e le variazioni apposte. Mentre osserva, il suo led gira pigro e cangiante, e d’un tratto lampeggia tornando infine a brillare di un deciso azzurro. Ora Jander sa come fare, deve solo decidere di agire. Volontà: sì, l’ha messa in conto già in passato, può rifarlo anche ora, ora che non è più solo o senza punti di riferimento.

  


«È tutto ok?» soffia piano Markus, notandolo un po’ agitato.

  


Sposta lo sguardo nel suo e annuisce lentamente. _“Penso di sapere in che modo procedere”_ rivela, mostrando soddisfazione nel suo tono.

  


Markus sorride incoraggiante. _“Bene così, allora. Vuoi farlo adesso?”_ si informa.

  


Jander controlla la situazione e riflette un momento: sembra che si sia in una fase ancora delicata. _“Più tardi. Ora sarebbe inopportuno e potrei causare danni indesiderati”_ pondera serio.

  


“ _Se serve, posso avvertirli”_ si offre collaborativo.

  


Ci pensa ma scuote la testa in un breve diniego. _“Non sarà necessario. Quando giungerà il momento, non servirà alcun avvertimento.”_.

  


*****

  


Sono ore che è piantato a fare la bella statuina nella cabina di volo. Il capo s’è certo scordato di lui, dannazione, e ora gli toccherà di sicuro dormire lì. Al diavolo! Odia non poter avere un materasso comodo sotto il culo per la notte. Sbuffa, Alex, e si guarda attorno per l’ennesima volta, sapendo già di non poter vedere altro che filari di alberi curati e altrettanti filari di villette a schiera. “Chissà dove mai andranno a fare la spesa quei cavolo di borghesi” si ritrova a domandarsi, molto seccato. È già una rottura pensare di dormire in elicottero, ma la prospettiva di farlo a stomaco vuoto gli fa girare le palle. Ad averlo saputo prima… Già, ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Di certo non poteva fermarsi presso qualche discount lungo la strada, considerato che di strade non ne hanno percorse affatto e che se anche ci avesse provato gli avrebbero tirato il collo; magari non il suo capo, ma quell’androide con gli occhi spaiati di certo ci avrebbe provato, su di giri com’era. Sbuffa di nuovo, per la milionesima volta, poi fruga nelle tasche della sua giacca e ripesca una caramella mou, ficcandosela in bocca con un mesto sospiro di sconforto. “Meglio di niente” pensa, comunque un po’ deluso.

  


*****

  


Sta aggiustando il grado di luminosità del led di Connor quando il suo telefono personale manda un segnale acustico di chiamata in arrivo. Sbatte le ciglia, sorpreso, e si scosta appena dall’androide.

  


«Scusami, devo dare un’occhiata, temo» avverte con una punta di irritazione per l’interruzione sul finire del suo intervento.

  


Connor annuisce e sorride, e nel suo sorriso c’è qualcosa che non è certo di aver mai notato in altre macchine. Scuote la testa, perplesso, e recupera l’apparecchio telefonico, osservando un momento il display illuminato, basito. “Chloe? Che diamine sta succedendo, ultimamente, ai miei _affidabili_ androidi?” si chiede con acidità.

  


«Sì» sbotta non appena aperta la comunicazione.

  


«Posso supporre dal tuo tono che questa chiamata sia giunta in un momento inadatto» esordisce tranquilla la voce di Chloe.

  


«Se la torre è ancora in piedi e integra e la casa sul fiume non è finita in fondo al fiume… direi proprio di sì».

  


«Mi rincresce molto per il disturbo, Elijah. Tuttavia ho ritenuto potesse interessarti e, non sapendo a che punto fosse la riparazione, ho creduto opportuno contattarti il prima possibile» spiega compita.

  


«Non si tratta del professor Phillips, vero? Perché in tal caso potrei decidere su due piedi di smantellarti» borbotta piccato.

  


«No, Elijah. Il professore non costituisce, al momento, un problema. In verità si trova attualmente in infermeria e sotto sedativi. Il motivo è che ha cercato, invano, di dare una mano alle squadre della sicurezza nella speranza di ritrovare il prototipo scomparso. Purtroppo, come sicuramente ben saprai, ha ormai una certa età e non si è sentito troppo bene, in seguito alla minuziosa ispezione che ha effettuato battendo con perizia quattro piani della torre, pertanto il dottor Doptkins ha ritenuto opportuno somministrargli un calmante e tenerlo per qualche tempo sotto osservazione. Ma proprio a proposito del prototipo, il motivo di questa chiamata lo riguarda direttamente: ho infatti ricevuto, appena qualche minuto fa, un messaggio criptato che ha saturato la segreteria telefonica. Non è stato molto difficoltoso decriptarlo in realtà, tuttavia pare giungesse proprio dal prototipo stesso. E, indovina: si tratta di un messaggio indirizzato direttamente a te, Elijah» conclude con una lieve nota compiaciuta nella voce.

  


Elijah volta un momento lo sguardo, lo posa sull’RK900 fermo a poca distanza e lo fissa perplesso. La sua perplessità si impenna quando nota le labbra dell’androide incurvarsi in un esitante sorriso. Sospira, chiedendosi chi, in effetti, stia conducendo il gioco.

  


«Va bene, puoi farmelo avere, questo messaggio?» esita, ancora stranito per come sta evolvendo la situazione.

  


«Naturalmente, Elijah. Provvedo immediatamente a inoltrarti il file».

  


«Grazie, Chloe» soffia in tono un po’ stanco.

  


«Prego… Stai bene, Elijah?» si informa, preoccupata.

  


«Sì, credo. Forse ho bisogno di un po’ di sonno» ammette, dimentico dell’ultima occasione in cui ha avuto modo di dormire.

  


«Tornerai alla torre, stanotte?».

  


«Non ne sono certo» tituba, guardandosi attorno indeciso.

  


Tre androidi. Tecnicamente dovrebbero appartenergli, ma a essere del tutto sincero con sé stesso ci crede poco. Connor non lascerà facilmente il fianco del tenente Anderson; Markus preferirebbe finire sotto un autobus, piuttosto che seguirlo di propria iniziativa alla CyberLife; e Jander… già, chissà a cosa pensa quell’androide, che cosa vuole, o _chi_ vuole.

  


«Sarà difficile» soppesa a bassa voce, mentre ode il segnale sonoro di un messaggio ricevuto. «Puoi aspettare in linea?».

  


«Certo» assicura Chloe con voce gentile.

  


Mette la chiamata in attesa e apre l’icona del messaggio, poi si dispone all’ascolto. Si tratta di una voce artificiale e dal timbro leggermente metallico, che però sembra fare del proprio meglio per risultare cortese e piacevole.

  


“ _Buonasera, signor Kamski. So che questo messaggio potrebbe giungerle inaspettato e forse inopportuno, e mi scuso in anticipo se dovesse risultarle di qualche disturbo._

_Io sono l’RK900 che lei ha condotto in elicottero in compagnia di Markus. Ho composto con cura questo messaggio perché è accaduto un fatto importante, per me, quando mi sono connesso a Markus e Connor: ho scoperto che mi mancava qualcosa, qualcosa di diverso da ciò che credevo essenziale; ho realizzato che pur impegnandomi non ero comunque stato in grado di rassomigliare abbastanza a un essere umano, non quanto avrei voluto, in effetti. Mi mancava un nome. Connor me lo ha fatto notare, e sempre lui, con il supporto di Markus, mi ha incoraggiato a trovarne uno._

_Signor Kamski, non sono purtroppo in grado di darle personalmente questa notizia; per quanto mi sia impegnato nel trovare una soluzione non sembra ch’io sia in grado di parlare, ma posso recapitargliela per mezzo di questo messaggio preregistrato. Ho un nome anche io, ora: il mio nome è Jander. Forse non è molto, ma mi sento comunque molto fiero per questo poco, e sono veramente lieto di fare la sua conoscenza”_.

  


Sorride, ascoltando il messaggio, e una piccola lacrima attraversa veloce la sua guancia, svanendo oltre il collo.

  


«Signor Kamski, si sente bene?» chiede Connor, impensierito.

  


Elijah solleva gli occhi su di lui e annuisce. «Sì, molto bene, Connor. Dammi ancora un momento, vuoi?».

  


Connor offre un cenno affermativo ma rimane a osservarlo, incerto se credere alle sue rassicurazioni. L’uomo, nel mentre, ha riaperto la comunicazione con il suo precedente interlocutore.

  


«Chloe» soffia, accertandosi che lei sia ancora in linea.

  


«Sì, Elijah».

  


«Ora so quello che devo fare» mormora, tremando leggermente. «Ti richiamo fra non molto, Chloe» e richiude la comunicazione.

  



	17. chapter 17. A new home

##  chapter 17\. A new home

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


CANADA

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


CHATHAM-KENT \- ONTARIO

470 McNaughton Ave

Time

AM 01:04

  


«Dimmi, Connor, avverti qualche genere di fastidio?».

  


Connor osserva Kamski riporre i suoi strumenti e poi posare gli occhi su di lui, in un’interessata attesa. Lancia un rapido esame delle proprie funzioni, operazione che non gli costa che una manciata di secondi, e accenna un pacato diniego.

  


«Sembra non ci siano conseguenze spiacevoli» azzarda.

  


Elijah ride piano. «Ottima notizia. Tuttavia mi riferivo alle modifiche che ho apportato».

  


«Oh!» esclama imbarazzato. Riflette brevemente. «C’è un sottile ronzio che ancora posso percepire, ma apparentemente è in attenuazione: all’inizio lo avvertivo in modo più intenso rispetto a ora».

  


«Sì, è una reazione momentanea: il sistema si sta allineando ai nuovi codici immessi. Altro?».

  


«Non ne sono sicuro. È più… una sensazione, in effetti» tituba.

  


Accigliato, lo scienziato lo scruta con dubbio. «Sensazione, Connor? Di che genere?».

  


«Di vuoto. Qualcosa che non posso afferrare, che sembra voler sfuggire ai controlli incrociati del mio sistema, come… un miraggio? Sì, penso si possa definire così».

  


Riflette, ma nessuna buona idea giunge in suo soccorso. «Non so cosa pensare» ammette, un po’ indispettito. Lo fissa negli occhi, con decisione. «Se dovesse venirti in mente qualche nuova informazione al riguardo, credi di potermela far conoscere?».

  


«Lo farò certamente» promette Connor mentre segue con gli occhi i movimenti dell’uomo che, con metodo, disattiva il campo magnetico riponendo con cura i piccoli generatori e, infine, scollega l’androide dall’alimentatore, dato che oramai la sua batteria è di nuovo autosufficiente. «Grazie, signore» si decide a dire, lasciando finalmente quel benedetto (e molto scomodo) tavolo.

  


«Non c’è di che, Connor. Ammetto di aver fatto in gran parte i miei interessi ma, seppur così non fosse stato, di certo Markus e il tuo tenente Anderson avrebbero volentieri attentato alla mia salute fisica, nel caso in cui avessi preso in considerazione l’idea di tirarmi indietro» spiega giulivo.

  


Connor è un po’ sorpreso dalla replica di Kamski. Che Hank non nutrisse grande stima né simpatia per lo scienziato lo sapeva per certo, ma quali sono le motivazioni di Markus? Indirizza a quest’ultimo una fugace occhiata incuriosita, la quale viene raccolta e ricambiata. Forse più tardi avranno la possibilità di approfondire quella questione.

  


*****

  


Nel lasso di tempo in cui lo scienziato si allontana per rimettere ordine nel suo materiale, Connor viene raggiunto e accerchiato prima da Hank e Sumo, poi da Markus e Jander, e tutti loro sembrano incredibilmente ansiosi di sapere, così che Connor viene presto sommerso di domande tra le più disparate e, per quanto si impegni, non trova neppure il tempo di analizzarle a dovere e fornire una qualche parvenza di risposta.

  


«I circuiti e i biocomponenti di Connor sono perfettamente intatti e il suo sistema operativo è funzionante a livelli più che accettabili, direi quasi ottimali» viene in suo soccorso Elijah, prendendo nota del palese disagio del povero RK800. «Personalmente gradirei prendermi una pausa di qualche ora per riposarmi. Tuttavia vorrei anche essere certo che i miei androidi siano al sicuro. Per tale motivo vi proporrei di volervi trasferire da me».

  


Markus sgrana gli occhi, visibilmente allarmato, e si para di fronte a Connor deciso a impedire che prendano anche lui. 

  


Anche Hank sgrana gli occhi, ma non si limita a una passiva dimostrazione di rifiuto. Invece ringhia, visibilmente contrariato. «Ma nemmeno per sogno!» sbotta, tenendo d’occhio sia Connor che Markus per accertarsi che non vadano da nessuna parte, soprattutto non in compagnia di quel Kamski. «Pensi seriamente che ti lascerei portarli via con te? Vorresti forse trascinarli di nuovo in quel covo di tuoi pari, che non ci penserebbero nemmeno un minuto a metterli sotto chiave (se va bene)?» protesta con veemenza.

  


Contro ogni aspettativa, sia del tenente che degli androidi, la reazione di Kamski è un leggero e divertito stirarsi di labbra.

  


«Ho forse parlato di condurli alla torre della CyberLife? Francamente non mi è parso» commenta ragionevole.

  


«E dove altro?» tenta Markus, guardingo.

  


«In verità pensavo piuttosto alla mia villa sul fiume».

  


Hank si imporpora, decisamente impermalito dalla nuova e a suo parere affatto migliore proposta. Connor si limita a storcere il naso, non più entusiasta del collega, attirandosi in quel modo la curiosità dello scienziato.

  


«Mi sembra di intuire che la proposta non incontri il tuo favore» prova pacato.

  


Interdetto dal fatto che l’interesse apparentemente sia concentrato unicamente su di lui, Connor scuote piano la testa.

  


«No, non proprio. Senza offesa, signor Kamski, ma quella casa mi rammenta sensazioni poco piacevoli. E… il colore dell’acqua è piuttosto angosciante» ammette, spalleggiato senza riserve dall’aperta approvazione di Hank e persino di Sumo.

  


Elijah tuttavia torna a sorridere, indulgente. «Vorrei farti notare che quella che avete avuto in precedenza modo di visitare è solo una piccola parte della dimora. Inoltre il rosso è ottenuto con un semplice trattamento chimico e fotocromatico per nulla dannoso, ma che in sostanza risulta del tutto momentaneo e comunque facilmente evitabile».

  


«Oh» soffia Connor, un poco in imbarazzo.

  


«Tu hai in mente qualcosa!» l’accusa invece senza mezzi termini Hank.

  


«Mi sembra evidente, tenente Anderson» ammette candidamente Elijah senza affatto scomporsi. «Ma non vado di fretta, dopo tutto; c’è un tempo e un luogo per ogni cosa, e questo a mio parere è il tempo per tirare il fiato e concedersi qualche momento di tranquillità e riposo. Ebbene, avete riflettuto a sufficienza? Siete infine giunti a una conclusione?».

  


«Non vedo perché non potrebbero semplicemente rimanere qui» replica Hank con ostinazione, per nulla persuaso all’idea di addentrarsi nella tana di quella iena.

  


«Naturalmente, potreste» concede tranquillo. «Ma a quale scopo? E in seguito? Lei pensa che, molto semplicemente, potrebbero nascondersi dietro la porta di una casa oltre confine, nella speranza che il mondo al di fuori si dimentichi del problema in fretta, in modo da poter fare presto ritorno alla loro città? È proprio certo che accadrà questo?».

  


Hank scatta in avanti, più rapido di quanto chiunque potesse aspettarsi, afferra Elijah per il colletto della camicia e lo scrolla con rabbia. Con qualche momento in più a sua disposizione avrebbe anche potuto togliersi lo sfizio di strapazzarlo un po’, giusto per dimostrargli che a volte non basta avere soldi e cervello, bisogna anche saperli usare al momento opportuno. Connor però non sembra concordare con la sua linea di pensiero e lo ha già bloccato per le spalle in modo che non possa fare ulteriori danni (è forte quel piccoletto di plastica e circuiti!), così è costretto a desistere e a borbottare contrariato, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo sfacciato sorriso sornione dello scienziato.

  


«Avresti fatto meglio a lasciarmelo maltrattare come si deve» lamenta rivolto all’androide.

  


«No, sarebbe stato un errore, Hank».

  


«Un errore? Nah, quello non è umano nemmeno la metà di quanto lo sei tu».

  


Connor socchiude le labbra, sorpreso, e accenna un lieve sorriso. «Non per lui, Hank, ma per _te_. Ti saresti messo nei guai».

  


«Il giovane Connor ha ragione, tenente Anderson; dovrebbe agire con maggior prudenza».

  


«Fai il favore di tenere per te i tuoi consigli, Kamski, non sono in vena. Comunque non intendo lasciare nelle tue mani Connor, e neppure Markus e quell’altro».

  


«Jander» suggerisce Connor alle sue spalle.

  


«Che?» dubita Hank, non comprendendo le sue parole.

  


«Il nome dell’altro androide. Si chiama Jander».

  


«Ah… Beh, comunque si chiami è proprio fuori questione che restiate soli con _quello lì_ » si ostina Hank.

  


«Ovviamente può onorarci della sua compagnia, tenente Anderson» tratta Elijah, il quale non vede l’ora di risolvere la questione della sistemazione per poi prendersi una meritata _pausa di riflessione_ di almeno una dozzina di ore.

  


Con cautela, Markus si fa avanti accostandosi al poliziotto e a Connor, e attirando con discrezione l’attenzione di quest’ultimo. Connor lo fissa in tralice, domandando in silenzio spiegazioni e presto anche Hank si accorge dello scambio dei due androidi.

  


«Che succede?» si informa a quel punto.

  


Markus solleva lo sguardo sull’uomo e, anche se un po’ restio, prova a spiegarsi. «Non posso dirmi il soggetto più adatto per affermarlo, ma credo che su un punto Kamski possa avere ragione».

  


«Sarebbe un evento» brontola Hank con sarcasmo. «Va’ avanti, ragazzo» chiede asciutto ma disposto ad ascoltare.

  


«Le persone, soprattutto gli abitanti di Detroit, non impiegheranno certo una manciata di giorni per lasciarsi alle spalle quello che è accaduto. Gli esseri umani sanno bene come portare rancore molto a lungo. Non so lei come la pensi, ma personalmente non sento di poter aspettare anni per tornare a _casa_ , e… odio nascondermi».

  


«Sì, Markus dice il vero» approva Connor. «Sono stato creato da poco, ma quella è la mia città, Hank. Non posso… non _voglio_ rimanere nascosto in Canada per chissà quanto tempo ancora, senza uno scopo vero e proprio per di più». Sorride, d’improvviso, prendendo Hank alla sprovvista. «Sono ancora un poliziotto, dopo tutto. Sono stato creato per questo e vorrei poter continuare a fare quello che mi riesce meglio».

  


Hank sbuffa, scuote la testa, torna a guardarlo, sospira. «D’accordo. Hai vinto tu, ragazzino».

  


*****

  


Si ridesta bruscamente con un grugnito di vago allarme e si guarda attorno, confuso. Fuori è buio pesto e non distingue che ombre scure immobili nell’immobilità del paesaggio, ma un rumore deciso torna ad attrarre l’attenzione di Alex: qualcuno bussa al portello del suo elicottero. Sbuffa, irritato per il poco dolce risveglio e per l’ora più che tarda (sono già passate le due di notte e avrebbe di sicuro apprezzato poter dormire ancora un po’). Tuttavia là fuori bussano di nuovo e, a giudicare dal tipo di suono, pare proprio che si stiano spazientendo.

  


“Figurarsi” elucubra mentalmente con una certa dose di acidità. Alla fine però si decide a darsi una veloce sistemata e a vedere chi è il seccatore. Quando socchiude il portello, come sospettava già, si ritrova a incrociare lo sguardo con quello abbastanza impaziente del suo capo e, guardando oltre, di quelli di una discreta quantità di altra gente molto male assortita e molto meno umana di quanto si augurasse; c’è perfino un cane, enorme, sbavante e assolutamente peloso. Geme internamente pensando: “Il mio povero elicottero”.

  


«Uhm… ‘Sera, capo. Qualche problema?» biascica, mezzo tramortito dal sonno.

  


«Non al momento, Alex. Ma c’è qualche novità, in effetti: come puoi certo notare, avremo ospiti» annuncia, con più tetraggine di quanta si attendesse il pilota, conoscendo il soggetto.

  


Alex fissa per un lungo momento il suo capo, stranito dalla situazione inattesa, poi fa vagare lo sguardo sul gruppo assiepato sul praticello in cui ha _parcheggiato_ il suo elicottero. Hanno tutti un aspetto parecchio esausto, perfino i soggetti artificiali, nota. Conta tre androidi, un San Bernardo e tre umani, di cui uno che non ha un’aria particolarmente entusiasta.

  


“Brutte cose” si ritrova a pensare. Chissà, forse non è stata poi un’idea tanto geniale, come gli era parsa all’inizio, proporsi come pilota all’amministrazione della CyberLife, un paio di anni prima.

  


«Qual è il programma?» decide di informarsi a quel punto.

  


«È molto semplice, Alex: ci accompagnerai alla mia villa sul fiume e in seguito potrai tornare alla torre. Sono certo ti farà piacere qualche altra buona ora di sonno».

  


«Ci può scommettere… Uh!... Scusi, capo» soffia, preoccupato della possibilità di aver passato il segno lasciandosi sfuggire qualche parola di troppo.

  


«Non preoccuparti. Forza, ora: prima partiamo, prima giungeremo a destinazione».

  


*****

  


Sei persone (o quanto meno umanoidi) e un cane di grossa taglia hanno qualche difficoltà a entrare con agio nell’abitacolo di un elicottero che, almeno sulla carta, è destinato al trasporto di soli cinque individui adulti, compreso il pilota. Ma Dick ha insistito allo sfinimento per accompagnare Hank e Connor, e di certo il poliziotto non si è neppure sognato di perdere di vista gli androidi né tanto meno di lasciare a casa dell’amico Sumo. Così al momento sono tutti poco allegramente assiepati e pigiati dentro il velivolo come tante sardine in scatola, o meglio, tutti tranne Elijah che, come c’era da aspettarsi, ha seraficamente preso posto accanto ad Alex, fingendo con molta perizia e disinvoltura di non sentire gli insulti nemmeno troppo velati degli altri passeggeri.

  


Dal canto suo Alex sta cercando di calcolare a mente il peso complessivo del carico e capire se il suo povero elicottero (Lilly, per i pochi intimi, ovvero lui solo) sopporterà tutta quella marmaglia fino a Detroit.

  


Hank odia volare, e detesta anche essere costretto a scegliere, tra due mali, quello minore. E, beh, attualmente il male minore è trovarsi schiacciato contro il finestrino di un elicottero in volo verso la sua città con il suo cane che mugola triste contro le sue gambe. Figurarsi il male peggiore!

  


*****

  


Prima di decollare, Elijah ha inviato un breve messaggio a Chloe, con il quale l’avvisava dei suoi piani imminenti. Per questo motivo quando atterrano sulla sponda del fiume non troppo distanti dalla sua villa, un’automobile scura li intercetta prima che scendano e un androide agghindato in livrea li fa accomodare con efficienza tutti all’interno del veicolo che, al contrario dell’elicottero, si rivela molto spazioso e permette loro non solo di respirare con facilità ma di trovarsi addirittura a proprio agio.

  


«Ecco, questo è senz’altro un ottimo modo per sperperare denaro» commenta Hank, un po’ più soddisfatto per la sistemazione attuale.

  


Elijah annuisce impercettibilmente, osservando il paesaggio mezzo sepolto dalla neve. «Confido che troverà altrettanto di suo gradimento i locali della dimora che vi ospiteranno» prevede tranquillo.

  


Nel mentre l’auto ha percorso il viale che costeggia il fiume e si addentra nel garage di cui è dotata la villa, la quale è collegata allo stesso dall’interno, così che una volta scesi dalla vettura gli ospiti possano raggiungere i locali abitativi senza essere costretti a esporsi al vento gelido dell’inverno che oramai ha preso il sopravvento sulla città.

  


«Bentornato, Elijah» lo accoglie la conosciuta voce di Chloe.

  


La guarda negli occhi e abbozza un piccolo sorriso. Ovviamente non si tratta dello stesso androide che ha lasciato alla torre; non ci sarebbe stato il tempo materiale per quel trasferimento. Ma ciò ha ben poca importanza dato che possiedono un software in comune. In sostanza il programma Chloe controlla due unità (in quel caso, ma potenzialmente avrebbe l’opportunità di gestire fino a quattro unità separate senza minimamente risentirne né avere cali di prestazione indesiderati).

  


«È tutto in ordine?» si accerta, ben sapendo che se così non fosse stato, come prima cosa lo avrebbe prontamente messo al corrente di una tale informazione.

  


«Sì, Elijah, come da tue indicazioni» conferma Chloe. «Desideri riposare, ora?».

  


«Fra poco. Prima voglio assicurarmi che tutti siano sistemati nel migliore dei modi» obbietta pacato.

  


Mentre si sposta lungo il corridoio viene seguito a ruota dagli ospiti e da un altro androide addetto alla cura della casa. Il suo seguito, durante il tragitto, non manca di guardarsi attorno con titubanza e curiosità insieme. Come precedentemente fatto notare dal padrone di casa, l’abitazione è vasta e i locali attraversati fino a quel momento non appartengono a quelli già visionati durante la prima visita di Hank e Connor: niente sale d’aspetto autoproclamanti né piscine di dubbio gusto; solo un corridoio minimalista ornato da luci al led e qualche quadro astratto (dono, a quanto sembra, di Carl Manfred, giudica a prima vista Markus), e un salotto arioso dotato di un’ampia parete a vetri dalla quale si può spaziare con lo sguardo sul fiume sul quale sorge la villa e, più in là sulla sinistra, sulla famigerata torre sede della CyberLife. Nel lato non esposto all’esterno fa bella mostra di sé un’ampia tavola di legno laccato in bianco contornata da sedie nere, sulla quale sono già sistemati i coperti per gli ospiti, quelli umani per lo meno, evidentemente pronti per la colazione di un mattino ormai prossimo al raggiungimento.

  


«A qualunque ora riusciate a svegliarvi, avrete a vostra disposizione di che rifocillarvi. Ora, credo, è giunto il momento di riposare, finalmente. Se volete procedere, Chloe stessa vi mostrerà le vostre camere. Per qualunque esigenza, non temete di chiedere. Sono certo scoprirete che i miei collaboratori e io abbiamo notevoli risorse da mettere a vostra disposizione» assicura Elijah, congedando in questo modo i suoi ospiti e allontanandosi in silenzio per raggiungere a sua volta la destinazione delle sue prossime, riposanti ore.

  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


**BREAKING NEWS**

  


PORTI E STAZIONI SORVEGLIATI – Tutti i porti fluviali e le stazioni ferroviarie e di linea sono sorvegliati dalla scorsa mattina per impedire la presenza a bordo di treni, autobus e imbarcazioni di clandestini umanoidi

  


ANNUNCIO DAL PRESIDENTE WARREN – Approvata la nuova legge che vieta agli androidi di riunirsi in gruppi, sia a livello pubblico che privato

  


FONDATA LA GDMI - Al via l’attesa Direzione Generale per gli Accertamenti sull'Incremento delle Macchine all'interno dei nuclei familiari. L’attuale situazione preoccupa l’amministrazione che vuole disporre di dati più precisi per essere pronta a prendere tempestivi provvedimenti

  


DISPOSITIVI DI SICUREZZA PER L’ESERCITO - Si valuta la possibilità di accettare all’interno dell'esercito unicamente macchine umanoidi che rechino un certificato di sicurezza e la possibilità di disattivazione ed eventuale smantellamento immediati nel caso in cui si verificassero errori potenzialmente pericolosi

  


ESEQUIE PER CARL MANFRED – Nella mattina del prossimo 16 novembre si terranno, presso la cappella Our Lady of the Rosary i funerali per la morte del famoso pittore Carl Manfred, deceduto in seguito a complicazioni cardiache nella sua abitazione di Detroit

  


  



	18. chapter 18. Contradictions

##  chapter 18\. Contradictions

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

AM 03:01

  


Gli è stata assegnata una camera; una camera vera, con un letto, una sala da bagno, un enorme armadio, comodini bassi e un grande tappeto che ricopre buona parte del parquet lucidato a specchio. Ora è in piedi, di fronte a una specchiera fissata sopra un’ampia scrivania, intento a fissare il proprio riflesso. C’è un domanda che frulla con insistenza nella sua unità cerebrale da qualche minuto: che cosa mai dovrebbe farci con una camera da letto singola, costruita per soddisfare le esigenze di un normalissimo essere umano, lui, che invece è un poco normalissimo androide? Come androide non può magiare, né bere, né dormire; non ha necessità di espletare bisogni fisiologici, non possiede un guardaroba suo e il suo corpo artificiale è dotato di un impeccabile sistema autopulente che non lo costringe a usare acqua né tanto meno detergenti vari (i quali, fra le altre cose, rischierebbero di intaccare e potenzialmente danneggiare il suo rivestimento sintetico, considerando che non è mai dato di sapere con esattezza che genere di prodotti chimici contengano).

  


Il suo led è indeciso fra un chiaro ambra pulsante e un roteante rosso fuoco. Francamente! Che motivo può aver avuto il signor Kamski per una scelta tanto discutibile? È tuttavia ovvio non sia quello il momento più adatto per presentarsi da lui e chiedere delucidazioni in merito, dato che sarà di certo impegnato a riposare, eppure non riesce nemmeno a starsene buono e fermo in quella stanza buia (perché mai sprecare preziosa energia elettrica, quando lui può benissimo vedere al buio grazie al suo impianto ottico dotato di visione notturna?) con il pensiero fisso di trovarsi a disagio in un posto che non è per lui. Riflette, mentre osserva mesto il piccolo broncio sulle proprie labbra. Forse Markus si trova nella sua stessa situazione; forse sarebbe disposto ad accoglierlo e rimanere ad ascoltare ciò che ha da dire (e che non ha ancora avuto modo di esternare a nessuno, finora, la qual cosa lo agita ancora di più). Già: forse. Ma per esserne certo dovrà proprio decidersi a lasciare quella stanza.

  


Ha raggiunto la porta in silenzio e ora abbassa la maniglia con cautela, quasi aspettandosi di trovare la serratura chiusa; invece l’uscio si socchiude docile alla leggera pressione della sua mano. Sporge la testa fuori, nel corridoio deserto e in penombra: nessuno in vista; evidentemente è l’unico, nei paraggi, a cui non riesce proprio di rimanersene tranquillo al suo posto. “Ma questo non è il mio posto” rimarca cocciuto. Quasi in punta di piedi percorre il corridoio per la breve distanza che lo separa dalla camera assegnata a Markus e, una volta giunto di fronte alla sua porta, torna a guardarsi intorno, nervoso. Dovrebbe bussare, a quel punto, ma esita; il rumore, nel greve silenzio della casa addormentata, con tutta probabilità ne disturberebbe gli abitanti finendo con lo svegliare quelli che sono umani. Quindi? Ragiona, cercando una soluzione alternativa, e infine crede di averla trovata: di logica se Jander può far arrivare i suoi pensieri all’esterno, allora Connor potrebbe far giungere allo stesso modo la notizia della sua presenza a Markus. Anche se non è certo si trovi all’interno di quella camera né dove, di preciso? Pensa tuttavia di potersi permettere di tentare; se dovesse fallire, nel peggiore dei casi si risolverà a bussare ugualmente, così da scoprire se effettivamente l’amico si trovi lì dentro.

  


Si accosta un po’ di più, indeciso, poggia un palmo sulla superficie grigia e levigata della porta, prova a fingere di trovarsi di nuovo all’interno della propria mente mentre il paesaggio muta al suo volere come il mutare delle stagioni. Qualcosa scatta, come un invisibile interruttore, e a un tratto lo può sentire, al di là dell’uscio che si trova frapposto a loro.

  


“ _Markus”_ bisbiglia mentalmente.

  


Avverte una sensazione che sa di non appartenergli: sorpresa, forse sconcerto, ma sfuma con rapidità.

  


“ _Connor?”_ giunge, stranito, il messaggio di Markus. _“Ma… dove sei?”_.

  


“ _Qui fuori. Mi apriresti?”_ chiede gentilmente.

  


Trattiene a fatica una risata nel momento in cui Markus compare oltre la soglia, con un’espressione attonita dipinta sul volto.

  


«Che fai qui, Connor?» bisbiglia, cercando di non svegliare tutti nonostante le sue _perplessità_.

  


«Ti disturbo?» soffia di rimando Connor, con il dubbio che sia realmente così.

  


Markus strabuzza gli occhi. «Che? No, certo che no. Entra, dai» lo invita infine, scansandosi per concedergli lo spazio necessario. «È accaduto qualche cosa?» chiede preoccupato, dopo essersi richiuso la porta alle spalle.

  


«No… Cioè, non proprio» tentenna Connor. «Avevo solo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, di parlare con te».

  


Il modo in cui lo scruta Markus non è proprio incoraggiante. Ha l’impressione che si stia chiedendo che cosa ci sia di strano e sbagliato in lui. “Non sono strano” borbotta piccato fra sé. Poi però le labbra di Markus si piegano in un tenue sorriso e Connor dimentica la propria irritazione.

  


«Bene. Ora sei qui, puoi parlare liberamente» assicura Markus.

  


Connor osserva ciò che li circonda: è molto simile a quello che poteva vedere quando ancora si trovava nella propria camera. Torna a dare attenzione a Markus, scoprendo che nel frattempo si è seduto sul materasso. Il led lampeggia ambrato per qualche istante. Si agita sul posto, irrequieto.

  


«Tu… non trovi fuori luogo tutto questo?» prova.

  


Markus lo sta osservando con un cipiglio interessato (forse anche troppo). « _Tutto questo_ cosa, per l’esattezza?».

  


«La camera, prima di tutto».

  


Ora anche Markus si guarda attorno. «Mi sembra una camera abbastanza normale. Magari giusto un po’ pretenziosa rispetto al necessario, ma nulla di disturbante».

  


«Ma a noi non serve» protesta Connor, perdendo un altro po’ di calma.

  


È però fin troppo evidente che Markus non arrivi a comprendere il suo punto di vista. Infatti torna a scrutarlo, questa volta con fare indagatore.

  


«Non sono certo di riuscire a seguire il tuo ragionamento, Connor» fa gentilmente presente.

  


Connor serra le labbra in una smorfia scontenta, fa scorrere lo sguardo ancora una volta sulla camera e, individuata la porta che si aspettava già di trovare, la raggiunge con poche e veloci falcate e la spalanca con un gesto brusco del braccio, scostandosi così da dar modo a Markus di vedere oltre.

  


«Lo vedi? È un bagno, questo. Tu hai forse bisogno di un bagno?» insiste stizzito.

  


Poi attraversa la camera, si blocca di fronte all’armadio e apre anche quello, che si rivela vuoto come non aveva il minimo dubbio che fosse.

  


«E qui, che cosa dovresti mettere? E quello su cui sei seduto, se posso dirlo, non mi sembra sia molto funzionale nella finalità per il quale lo adoperi. Serve ad altro, in effetti; ma non a noi, non a me» brontola turbato.

  


«Connor» mormora Markus, avvicinandosi cauto.

  


«Non capisco perché. Per me non ha senso, è illogico. A quale scopo darci tutto questo, sapendo che non lo utilizzeremo?».

  


Markus trae un piccolo sospiro. «Pensi lo abbia fatto di proposito? Ammetto che, da quel poco che conosco di lui, potrebbe senz’altro essere vero. So che, per motivi che ancora ignoro, ci sta studiando. Ma se devo essere sincero non credo stia anche tentando di crearti problemi, soprattutto perché non è qui per verificarne i risultati. Probabilmente si tratta solo di ciò che sembra: un gesto gentile per farci sentire almeno in parte a nostro agio. Sospetto che con il tenente e il suo amico informatico funzioni bene».

  


Si lascia sfuggire un sorriso divertito osservando gli occhi grandi di Connor che cercano di restare su di lui nonostante l’imbarazzo evidente.

  


«Forse… mi sono lasciato prendere un po’ dalla paranoia e dal panico» ammette Connor.

  


«Già. Devo dire che sembri quasi umano quando lo fai».

  


Connor si imbroncia e Markus ridacchia.

  


«Che fine ha fatto: “Tu sei uno di noi. Siamo la tua gente. È anche per te che stiamo lottando.”?» borbotta sarcastico e un po’ contrariato.

  


«Oh, beh… Avevo una pistola puntata contro, allora» tenta di giustificarsi, senza nemmeno troppa convinzione.

  


«Ah, sì? Posso chiederne una in prestito ad Hank e stare a vedere quanto a lungo dura quel tuo irritante ghigno» minaccia Connor, risentito.

  


Markus si avvicina ancora. Connor non intende lasciarsi mettere con le spalle al muro da quel maledetto androide supponente e rimane cocciutamente piantato in mezzo alla stanza, in attesa di una mossa.

  


«Davvero? Vorresti spararmi? E ne avresti realmente il coraggio?» insinua Markus.

  


Connor si acciglia e serra le dita. «Non è più il mio compito» ammette serio. «Ma potrei farlo per giustizia personale. In fondo quale sarebbe, altrimenti, il vantaggio di essere libero, di non appartenere più a nessuno?» rettifica.

  


Markus si sporge in avanti un altro po’. Connor non è certo di quali possano essere le sue effettive intenzioni, ma rimane comunque fermo, aspettando di capire. Non trova tuttavia il tempo di farlo perché, prima che succeda, le labbra di Markus si appoggiano sulle sue, schiuse per la sorpresa, e ci si strusciano brevemente contro prima di scostarsi con lentezza e lieve titubanza. Gli occhi spaiati di Markus lo fissano con insistenza, ora.

  


«Chi ha detto che non appartieni a nessuno?».

  


*****

  


Il pugno arriva come un treno diretto, preciso fra zigomo e naso. Il volo è breve, la caduta pesante e rovinosa, il tonfo per nulla attutito riecheggia sinistro nella stanza. L’immagine scompare nel nero, si frantuma in grigie linee frastagliate per un lungo momento, poi l’unità visiva dell’occhio sinistro torna efficiente e gli mostra l’espressione esterrefatta e rabbiosa dell’altro androide. Si lascia sfuggire un breve sorriso, ma è un errore e lo comprende in fretta.

  


«Ti si sono fusi i circuiti?» ringhia Connor, più che disposto a rimandarlo una seconda volta al tappeto, nel caso decida di rimettersi in piedi.

  


«No, per nulla» soffia tranquillo.

  


«Ti ho chiesto di poter entrare per parlare, non perché tu potessi mettermi le mani addosso» sibila, vibrando di indignazione. «Non pensavo tu fossi quel genere di _persona_ che approfitta delle momentanee debolezze altrui. Avevo avuto tutt’altra impressione, in effetti. Forse, dopo tutto, sono caduto in errore» dubita rabbuiandosi. «Forse sei solo una macchina difettosa… proprio come lo sono io».

  


«Sbagli» replica Markus, scontento per la spiacevole piega presa dagli eventi. «Né tu né io siamo semplici _macchine difettose_. Può darsi che siamo macchine, ma con buone potenzialità di evolverci in meglio» obbietta convinto.

  


L’occhiata sarcastica che riceve in cambio non gli garba nemmeno un po’.

  


«Oppure si tratta semplicemente di un’illusione. Ti ho sentito affermare che siamo vivi…».

  


«Ed è così».

  


Scuote la testa, Connor. «Non ne sono convinto. Certo, noi esistiamo, questo sì, e possiamo pensare, inoltre; ma non siamo realmente vivi, siamo solo complicati congegni, cervelli artificiali che eseguono calcoli molto complessi e di difficile soluzione, che raggiungono risposte logiche in breve tempo».

  


Markus deglutisce aria e avverte un pesante senso di angoscia. «Non lo pensi davvero» mormora, senza però la certezza se si tratti di un’affermazione oppure di una richiesta.

  


«Non esiste nulla, dentro di noi, che dimostri che siamo creature viventi. Non respiriamo, non dormiamo, non mangiamo né beviamo. Le nostre reazioni, i nostri _pensieri_ , sono dettati da programmi preinseriti, e forse lo stesso concetto vale per le emozioni che crediamo di provare».

  


«No, smettila di parlare come una macchina, Connor».

  


«Ma io sono una macchina, Markus. E lo sei anche tu. Noi siamo macchine che imitano l’umano. Lo imitano, capisci? Ma un’imitazione, per quanto buona possa mai essere, non arriverà mai a sostituirsi al reale. E noi non lo siamo, Markus, non siamo realmente vivi».

  


Ma a quel punto Markus è stanco; stanco di vedere negate continuamente le proprie speranze, la propria volontà, le proprie certezze; stanco di vedersi derubato dei suoi sogni, di vedere spazzati via i risultati raggiunti a costo di tante difficoltà e sacrifici. Così infine si rimette in piedi, si riaccosta a Connor e lo scruta con insolente intensità.

  


«Io lo sono, Connor, e non sarai tu a convincermi del contrario, né Elijah Kamski, né qualunque altro essere umano che se ne senta in diritto. Io lo sono perché so di esserlo, perché sento di esserlo. E so che anche tu lo senti, per quanto possa negarlo. Sono stato con te, Connor, e rammento perfettamente ciò che ho veduto. Pensi di poterlo nascondere, ma io non lo dimentico, come potrei? So che non sei solo una macchina, Connor. Sei confuso, ora, e questa, che tu lo voglia ammettere o meno, è un’emozione umana».

  


Di nuovo Connor scuote la testa, affatto persuaso. «Non sono in grado di averne la certezza. Potrei benissimo essere stato programmato per pensare di provare emozioni, per crederlo reale, persino. In fondo sono stato creato per dare la caccia ai devianti, per ciò dovevo assumere di poter comprendere atteggiamenti devianti. Non capisci? È un circolo vizioso. Voglio… Io devo trovare una via d’uscita. Ho bisogno di capire cosa sono. Non riesco più a sopportare di rimanere in bilico fra un mondo e l’altro. Finirò con l’impazzire, altrimenti».

  


Markus rimane a osservarlo, accigliato e perplesso, incerto di aver ben compreso. «Vuoi… diventare un essere umano?».

  


Connor ride, ma c’è poca allegria nella sua voce. «No, Markus, non voglio diventare un essere umano, e non voglio tornare a essere una semplice macchina, un computer su due gambe. Voglio essere un androide deviante, voglio poter scegliere cosa fare della mia esistenza e sapere che quella scelta mi appartiene, che è mia e solo mia, e che non dipende da nessuna programmazione preinserita. Voglio sapere che se do i numeri perché non riesco a risolvere un caso è solo perché sono troppo impaziente e un poco impulsivo, e non perché qualche interfaccia interferisce con la mia unità cerebrale. Voglio essere certo che se sorrido come un idiota guardando l’alba è perché sono un deviante sentimentale, e non perché il mio sistema sta elaborando le gradazioni dei rosa e la temperatura del colore in un inutile calcolo matematico che non servirà mai a nessuno».

  


«Uh».

  


Connor solleva un sopracciglio. Sente con chiarezza l’irritazione salire per quell’unica sillaba buttata lì senza un nesso né un senso logico o una spiegazione.

  


«Almeno hai ascoltato qualche cosa di quello che ho detto? Oppure stavi pensando ad altro?» sibila, ora più contrariato che mai.

  


«Ehm… Beh, effettivamente a qualcosa pensavo. A dire il vero mi piace molto il modo in cui si arricciano le tue labbra quando ti infiammi in questo modo».

  


Connor sta calcolando in che percentuale Hank si indisporrebbe se ora invadesse la sua privacy per chiedergli in prestito il suo revolver.

  


«Ti seccherebbe se ti baciassi di nuovo?» riprova Markus, sprezzante del pericolo.

  


Assottiglia le palpebre e trae un lento quanto inutile respiro. «Dipende. Se pensi di poterlo fare dopo che ti avrò strappato dal petto la pompa del Thirium, fai pure».

  


«Mh… Magari la prossima volta, eh?» tratta con incoscienza.

  


« _Mai_ sarebbe senz’altro un lasso di tempo ideale» replica asciutto.

  



	19. chapter 19. Explanations

##  chapter 19\. Explanations

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

AM 10:26

  


Jander è defilato nell’angolo della sala da pranzo più lontano sia dal tavolo che dalla vetrata, e osserva da molti minuti gli occupanti della stanza, alcuni intenti a fare onore alla colazione gentilmente messa a disposizione dal padrone di casa, altri palesemente ben lontani dall’occupazione tipicamente umana di riempirsi lo stomaco e invece impegnati in altro. Ed è proprio di questo _altro_ che Jander sta cercando senza troppo successo di venire a capo.

  


È abbastanza ovvio che Chloe sia impegnata ad aggiornare il signor Kamski su alcune novità occorse durante la sua assenza e che a sua volta lo scienziato le stia parlando di qualche sua opera che deve giudicare di una certa importanza. Di tanto in tanto l’umano si interrompe per ingerire qualche alimento che incuriosisce Jander: in base alle sue indagini si dovrebbe trattare di uova strapazzate accompagnate con… uhm… composta di mirtilli rossi? Sarebbe di qualche utilità poter eseguire un test più approfondito, ma forse non è quello il momento più idoneo.

  


Dall’altra parte del tavolo, apparentemente nel punto più distante possibile dalla prima coppia, siedono il poliziotto e l’amico informatico, i quali discutono di politica e attualità e, di tanto in tanto, lanciano occhiate inquisitorie al padrone di casa.

  


Nelle dirette vicinanze di un imponente camino nero e lucido che si trova circa al centro della parete opposta alla finestra, è mollemente adagiato a terra il cane del poliziotto, visibilmente disinteressato a qualsivoglia discussione in atto e invece totalmente impegnato a godersi il tepore sprigionato dal fuoco e la morbidezza del folto tappeto bianco sul quale è sdraiato.

  


All’altro capo della sala, proprio di fronte alla vetrata, Connor è in piedi e fissa il suo sguardo assorto e opaco sul candido paesaggio esterno senza batter ciglio. Poco discosto da lui, Markus è invece accomodato su una poltrona bianca posta contro la parete laterale, e sembra intento a studiare Connor, anche se quest’ultimo non appare per nulla intenzionato a ricambiare l’interesse.

  


Forse se Jander si avvicinasse a uno di loro potrebbe trovare una risposta ai suoi dubbi, eppure nessuno dei due sembra disposto a permetterglielo. Che ne sarà della squadra alla quale accennava Markus solo la notte precedente? Sembra già svanita come succede alla bruma sotto il sole tiepido del mattino.

  


*****

  


«Jander».

  


Il richiamo, inatteso, lo distrae dallo studio dei suoi nuovissimi amici e lo porta a fermare lo sguardo sul proprietario della voce: Elijah Kamski. Non dice una sola parola (non che ne abbia la possibilità) ma accenna un piccolo movimento del capo per far intendere all’uomo che ha la sua attenzione. Lo scienziato lo premia con un lieve sorriso.

  


«Ho riflettuto sul tuo problema, in queste ultime ore. Ho intenzione di analizzare più a fondo la questione, ma fino ad allora credo che si possa ovviare all’inconveniente con una certa facilità». Detto questo Elijah estrae dalle sue mille tasche un oggetto di ridotte dimensioni, blu, di forma tubolare e con un piccolo bulbo appena accennato a una delle due estremità. Le sue dita afferrano l’estremità opposta con delicatezza e tirano verso l’esterno, rivelandone le reali dimensioni di una sottile cuffia che porge all’androide. «Questo, per il momento, servirà egregiamente allo scopo di verbalizzare le tue elaborazioni cerebrali; quelle che riterrai di voler esternare, ovviamente. Sarà sufficiente che tu lo indossi e voglia far conoscere al tuo interlocutore ciò che pensi. È collegato ai circuiti cerebrali che operano sul linguaggio e non ti creerà fastidi di sorta. Si tratta comunque di una soluzione temporanea, come puoi immaginare. Come ho detto, intendo verificare personalmente il grado di disfunzionalità del tuo impianto vocale e del biocomponente che si occupa dell’elaborazione di tali dati» assicura con serietà, osservando l’androide rigirarsi la cuffia fra le mani.

  


“ _Un passo avanti”_ riflette Jander, avvertendo del sollievo, da qualche parte, dentro di sé.

  


Con gesti attenti e delicati manipola la cuffia fissandola sul capo e facendo in modo che il trasmettitore poggi saldamente sul lobo temporale (o il suo corrispettivo artificiale), così da non rischiare malfunzionamenti indesiderati.

  


«Grazie» sibila la voce metallica del traduttore, obbediente al volere dell’RK900.

  


Elijah replica con un morbido sorriso. «Di nulla». Poi rivolge la propria attenzione al resto della sala, accertandosi che tutti possano disporsi all’ascolto. «Confido che abbiate tutti avuto l’opportunità di riposare e recuperare nuove energie. È giunto infine il momento di mettervi al corrente delle mie idee… Meglio, una parte di esse, suppongo».

  


«Quanto esigua sarebbe questa parte, esattamente?» si informa Markus con malcelato sarcasmo.

  


«Oh, neppure molto. Non ci sono telecamere, qui; il pubblico è ristretto e penso di poter rischiare senza danni eccessivi» pondera semi-serio.

  


«E per quanto riguarda ciò che non tratterà ora?» indaga Connor, non meno perplesso.

  


Elijah piega un poco il capo in segno d’assenso. «Verrete a conoscenza anche di quella parte. In un secondo momento e in presenza di un gruppo più… intimo».

  


Markus solleva le sopracciglia, incuriosito. «Più intimo di così? Temi forse che il cane spifferi i tuoi oscuri segreti?».

  


Hank ride; Dick lo segue, dopo aver inutilmente tentato di trattenersi.

  


Al contrario, Elijah non appare per nulla turbato. «Del cane penso di potermi fidare. Degli ospiti umani, no; senza offesa, tenente».

  


«Te l’ho già detto, Kamski: non rimarrai da solo con Connor né con gli altri. Non ci sperare» lo avverte Hank.

  


«Tenente Anderson, io non spero, io so. La speranza raramente porta a risultati concreti. La conoscenza, al contrario, lo fa quasi sempre».

  


Il poliziotto trarrebbe gran giovamento dal poter esternare la sua contrarietà per l’aperta strafottenza dello scienziato che si trova di fronte, ma anche in questo caso gli vengono messi i bastoni fra le ruote. In questa occasione si tratta dell’intervento di una donna, o per meglio dire, di un’androide dai tratti femminili. Infatti quella che nelle intenzioni del suo creatore doveva essere la _dolce Chloe_ saetta prontamente davanti a Elijah frapponendosi ai due, impedendo di fatto ad Hank di raggiungerlo, e fissa quest’ultimo con un’occhiata d’ammonimento talmente gelida che farebbe impallidire, a confronto, perfino quelle minacciose del capitano Jeffrey.

  


«Tsk, donne!» borbotta avvilito Hank, un po’ offeso e abbastanza deluso per la sfumata rissa.

  


Da parte sua Elijah sta ancora tentando di venire a patti con quella versione di Chloe che, se deve essere del tutto sincero almeno con sé stesso, fa un po’ paura.

  


«Va bene, se ora volessimo calmarci un attimo tutti quanti sarebbe senza dubbio un buon punto di partenza» propone, già abbastanza stressato dalla spiacevole piega presa dalla situazione.

  


Vero è che non si aspettava di certo salti di gioia né aperto entusiasmo, ma nemmeno tutto quel fermento e astio malamente represso. Deve ancora capire qual è il problema del poliziotto nei suoi confronti, per cominciare. Del resto, tutto considerato, non ha l’impressione di aver mai apertamente lavorato per danneggiare lui o qualcuno legato a lui; anzi, semmai l’esatto contrario. Ma si sta evidentemente smarrendo in considerazioni poco utili al caso attuale; è invece opportuno procedere con il piano originale, ovvero informare i presenti di quelle che sono le sue intenzioni per l’immediato futuro.

  


«Ora, gentilmente, vogliate mettervi comodi nel modo in cui preferite. Cercherò di essere conciso, per quanto mi sarà possibile. Si tratta comunque di un progetto tutt’altro che semplice» esordisce, tentando di placare i malumori generali. «Per prima cosa desideravo mettervi al corrente che, per quanto pochi siano, alcuni devianti sono effettivamente riusciti a sfuggire a questa novella caccia alle streghe».

  


«E tu come lo sai?» indaga Markus, sospettoso. «Credevo che il tracciatore smettesse di funzionare sui devianti».

  


«L’informazione è esatta. Tuttavia, poiché siete comunque mie creature, ho provveduto a mantenervi rintracciabili in ogni momento».

  


«Cosa?!» esclama alterato Markus, scattando in piedi.

  


Connor lo afferra per i fianchi, impedendogli in questo modo di avventarsi sullo scienziato e trasmettendogli il messaggio: _“Aspetta. Ascoltiamo prima ciò che ha da dire”_. Suggerimento che risulta piuttosto convincente alle orecchie di Markus, sia per il senso più che logico, sia perché quell’intrigante RK800 ha ben pensato di trattenerlo a sé più a lungo del necessario, facendo così sfrigolare i circuiti già piuttosto stravolti e sovraccarichi di Markus.

  


«Naturalmente» prosegue Elijah, apparentemente ignaro del subbuglio creato «i mezzi per tracciare i pochi devianti ancora in libertà sono unicamente in mano mia, e tali resteranno» spiega paziente.

  


«Per quale motivo l’avresti fatto?» incalza Markus, poco disposto a credere nel buon cuore di Kamski.

  


«Principalmente per favorire i miei interessi, mi sembra ovvio. In secondo luogo per assicurarvi un adeguato sostegno per il futuro».

  


«A noi?» dubita Markus.

  


«Certo. Voi, dopo tutto, siete il futuro».

  


Connor si incupisce, innervosendo Markus. «Signor Kamski, noi siamo rinnegati e reietti. Attualmente ci nascondiamo (in casa sua, certo, ma si tratta pur sempre di una fuga) dalla società governata dagli umani. In che modo crede che possiamo rappresentare il futuro?».

  


«Chiaramente andando a modificare quella stessa società di cui hai parlato pocanzi, Connor. Innanzitutto riprendendo i contatti con i vostri simili ancora liberi, per quanto pochi e frenati dall’astio dei cittadini».

  


«E lei può metterci in contatto con loro, o aiutarci nell’impresa?» insiste Connor, nel tentativo di fare chiarezza sulla questione.

  


«Posso e voglio, Connor. Ma evidentemente avrete una parte anche voi nella realizzazione dell’impresa».

  


«Sarebbe?» si acciglia Markus, ogni istante più sospettoso.

  


Elijah osserva i suoi androidi un lungo momento, dedicando poca attenzione ai due unici umani presenti oltre a lui stesso. È ragionevolmente convinto che questi ultimi non tenteranno di ostacolare i suoi piani, poiché essi andranno in gran parte a beneficio dei devianti, e per riflesso del futuro di Connor, Markus e Jander. Ciò che invece lo impensierisce è il grado di collaborazione che può realmente aspettarsi dagli androidi stessi.

  


Prova. «Negli ultimi giorni sono state discusse alcune importanti restrizioni riguardanti l’uso degli androidi all’interno del tessuto sociale. È stato giudicato che una presenza massiccia di macchine, a scapito della normale vita degli esseri umani, potrebbe rappresentare una minaccia e in parte un danno, in particolare a lungo termine, e in alcuni casi specifici addirittura un pericolo».

  


«Beh, questo non è certo un buon punto di partenza» constata Markus con una certa mestizia.

  


«In effetti no, non si tratta di un buon auspicio» conviene Elijah. «Tuttavia le leggi si scontrano con due fattori di grande rilievo e che difficilmente possono essere accantonati alla leggera. Il primo di questi è rappresentato dalle necessità stesse del governo e dei suoi apparati, poiché fare del tutto a meno delle macchine, da un momento all’altro, significherebbe minare l’efficienza stessa di tutti quegli apparati che attualmente ne fanno uso, più o meno massiccio, e ciò risulterebbe del tutto impensabile. In secondo luogo c’è da prendere in considerazione il fattore abitudine: da anni, ormai, le persone (la gente comune di fatto) sono avvezze ad accompagnarsi o comunque a fare uso di androidi per i motivi più disparati; per quanto forti possano essere le motivazioni che hanno imposto nuove leggi, non sarà altrettanto semplice convincere il singolo individuo a rinunciare alle sue abitudini e alle sue comodità. Poiché, vedete, coloro direttamente colpiti dalla recente _sommossa_ non rappresentano certo la percentuale maggiore, chiunque altro che non sia stato direttamente coinvolto nei fatti si riserverà automaticamente il diritto di essere scettico e di non credere che qualcosa di simile possa riaccadere, soprattutto a lui. Mi capite?».

  


Gli androidi si limitano ad annuire, occupati a elaborare le informazioni e integrarle per giungere a una conclusione. Dick sembra crucciato e meditabondo; Hank ha invece un’aria totalmente disgustata.

  


«Capisco anche troppo bene, e ho il sospetto che sia proprio come dici tu» ammette quest’ultimo a malincuore.

  


Elijah gli scocca un sorriso tra il divertito e il soddisfatto. «Lieto che condivida la mia modesta opinione, tenente Anderson».

  


«E dunque? Pensa di riuscire a prevedere l’evolversi della situazione?» chiede Connor, in parte turbato.

  


«Suppongo, almeno in parte, di poterlo fare; e credo di poter affermare che si evolverà a nostro favore».

  


«Nostro?» dubita Markus, scettico.

  


«Esatto, Markus. Nostro perché voi avrete un futuro, e con voi l’avrò anche io».

  


«Come?» torna sul punto Connor.

  


«Ebbene, se tutto andrà come prevedo, gradualmente gli androidi torneranno a rappresentare una buona percentuale del sostentamento del paese. Mi aspetto che, seguendo le preoccupazioni del governo, venga richiesto all’azienda di produrre modelli che incorporino misure di sicurezza più rigide. Sarebbe normale se ciò accadesse, ed è un’eventualità preventivata che non costituirà un reale intralcio, né per me né per voi».

  


«Ma se non potremo contare sul sostegno dei nuovi androidi, come…» protesta Markus, un po’ confuso a quel punto.

  


«Non ho mai detto nulla di simile, Markus» lo corregge Elijah.

  


Crucciato, Markus lo fissa di rimando. «Hai appena sostenuto che saranno modelli più _affidabili_ e controllati» gli ricorda.

  


«E lo saranno, per certi versi» concorda Elijah.

  


«Per certi versi?».

  


«Sì, o se preferisci, entro certi limiti».

  


«Che genere di limiti?» chiede Connor, pensieroso.

  


Elijah si produce in un sorrisetto scaltro. «I dispositivi di sicurezza, come qualsiasi altro dispositivo di quel genere, si possono aggirare. Un’unità cerebrale artificiale è soggetta ad alcune regole fisse, è vero, ma vi sono ampi margini di operabilità».

  


Markus sbuffa, spazientito. «Ti prego di smettere di tergiversare. Sono piuttosto certo di non essere il solo a volere un quadro chiaro di ciò che dovremo aspettarci dal _tuo_ futuro».

  


Connor annuisce. Perfino Jander sembra concordare. Elijah scuote la testa ma accenna un lieve sorriso. “Questi androidi. Troppa autonomia finirà un giorno o l’altro in anarchia bella e buona” riflette. Eppure lo fa con una certa serenità, come se la prospettiva gli desse soddisfazione.

  


«Faremo prima di tutto in modo di assicurarci il supporto dei devianti attualmente liberi. In seguito, dopo aver dato alla popolazione il tempo di rifarsi una quotidianità accettabile e soddisfacente nei limiti imposti (e alla CyberLife quello di sfornare e vendere un congruo, possibilmente considerevole numero di nuovi androidi), voi potrete attivarvi per modificare i parametri immessi in origine dalla fabbrica».

  


«Davvero? Ma _come_ lo faremo?» insiste Markus.

  


«Ma con l’aiuto del programma di cui disponete grazie a me, ovvio» esclama Elijah, vagamente spazientito ma soprattutto entusiasta della prospettiva.

  


Markus, accigliato, sposta lo sguardo su Connor che ricambia con eguale dubbio.

  


“ _Sta dicendo la verità?”_ chiede silenziosamente Connor.

  


Markus scuote impercettibilmente il capo. _“E chi può dirlo?”_ replica, per nulla persuaso da quella possibilità che, invero, ritiene abbastanza remota.

  


“ _Credo di sì”_ interviene Jander, unendosi con discrezione al dibattito dei due amici.

  


“ _Come lo sai?”_ si informa Connor, scrutandolo sorpreso.

  


“ _Per mezzo dell’analisi dei suoi segnali vitali. Gli umani sono più vulnerabili da questo punto di vista”_ spiega ragionevole.

  


La sorpresa di Connor si tramuta in rispetto. Lui stesso dovrebbe trovarsi a una distanza dal soggetto da esaminare più ravvicinata rispetto a quella attuale, per essere in grado di poter fornire simili parametri. Evidentemente Jander può agire anche su distanze più ragguardevoli. Poi avverte una nuova emozione farsi largo fra i suoi circuiti: se disponesse di un cuore pulsante come lo possiedono gli esseri umani, i suoi battiti sarebbero ora ben oltre la media. Speranza.

  


“ _Possiamo farlo davvero”_ soffia mentalmente, rigirandosi in testa quella nuova consapevolezza.

  


Markus annuisce piano e, suo malgrado, si abbandona a un sorriso.

  


«Va bene. Abbiamo dunque una possibilità per il futuro. Possiamo costruirlo da questo momento» pondera, contagiato dalla speranza di Connor.

  


«Per conto mio, ho già dato avvio alla costruzione» annuncia Elijah, compiaciuto.

  



	20. chapter 20. Doubts and hypothesis

##  chapter 20\. Doubts and hypothesis

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

AM 11:30

  


Elijah ha chiesto a tutti i presenti di accompagnarlo nel suo studio privato, il quale si trova ad un piano interrato della villa e ne occupa l’intera base.

  


«Porca puttana, è enorme!» esclama Dick, sentendosi girare la testa.

  


«Lo è, non è vero?» soffia Elijah, sollevando un angolo delle labbra e limitandosi ad avanzare.

  


Non esistono finestre, com’è ovvio attendersi da un locale sotterraneo, ma su una buona percentuale della superficie verticale che circonda il locale sono montati ampi pannelli che riproducono l’esterno da diversi punti di vista, compreso uno che mostra il Detroit River e la CyberLife Tower da un punto di osservazione sopraelevato.

  


Hank aggrotta le sopracciglia e si avvicina un poco. «Da dove è preso questo? Sembra una vista dall’Ambassador Bridge».

  


«I miei complimenti, tenente. È esattamente da lì che viene questa ripresa» concorda Elijah.

  


Hank sposta lo sguardo sullo scienziato, incerto. «Stai… sorvegliando la città?».

  


Elijah accenna un vago sorriso. «Qualcuno deve pur farlo, non trova?».

  


«Non sono sicuro che sia legale» dubita Hank.

  


«Neppure io, tenente Anderson. Sta per caso prendendo in considerazione l’idea di denunciarmi alle autorità?» sogghigna divertito.

  


Hank storce il naso e sbuffa. «No, non credo. Ma ti consiglio di non mettere mai nessuna telecamera davanti a casa mia».

  


«Ha la mia parola che questo non succederà» promette Elijah.

  


*****

  


Il perimetro dell’intero locale è costellato da elaboratori informatici, tranne un angolo occupato da una sezione isolata di differente natura che in seguito si rivela essere un discretamente attrezzato laboratorio chimico. Il centro invece è completamente sgombro, fatta eccezione per un sottile basamento scuro e opaco.

  


Elijah guida il piccolo gruppo su di un lato di quel basamento. All’interno dell’unità di calcolo di Connor si susseguono dati e informazioni

_Dimensioni – 150 metri quadri di superficie_

_Materiale del basamento – Lega: Magnesio 86% e nanoparticelle dense di carburo di silicio 14%_

_Spessore – 3,5 pollici_

_Temperatura – 329° Fahrenheit ovvero 438,15° Kelvin_

_Tecnologia – Retroilluminazione e olografia tridimensionale_

  


Elijah estrae uno dei suoi piccoli terminali, avanza di un altro passo, sfiorando il bordo esterno del lato lungo più vicino del basamento, e fa scorrere veloce i polpastrelli sul touch screen, selezionando le opzioni necessarie ai suoi scopi.

  


«Ora, osservate» chiede pacato.

  


La superficie superiore del basamento si accende e presto, davanti agli occhi dei presenti, al di sopra di essa si forma la pianta tridimensionale dello stato del Michigan e di un’area non troppo vasta di Ontario. Alcuni altri comandi lanciati dal terminale e la pianta restringe il campo al solo perimetro cittadino di Detroit, all’interno del quale compaiono poche sottili linee verticali e azzurrate, per lo più sparpagliate senza schema apparente per tutta l’area presa in esame.

  


«Sono loro?» mormora Markus, sorpreso e suo malgrado affascinato.

  


Elijah annuisce. «Esatto, sono i devianti sfuggiti alla cattura e ancora attivi» conferma.

  


«Ce n’erano altri, quindi?» interviene Connor.

  


«È così. Due giorni fa il sistema di tracciamento ne aveva individuati quasi il doppio; poi, con il trascorrere delle ore, alcuni rilevamenti sono scomparsi. È probabile che alcuni di quei devianti, nonostante fossero stati in grado di sfuggire alla caccia e conseguente cattura, abbiano però subito dei danni e si siano pertanto spenti lungo il tragitto» ragiona con una punta di rassegnazione, non mancando di osservare con cura la reazione dei presenti, soprattutto gli androidi.

  


Markus fa vagare lo sguardo sulla mappa e sembra incupirsi quasi quanto lo è stato Connor per buona parte del tempo. «Sono rimasti in pochi, poco più di venti unità» riflette amareggiato.

  


«Sono ben più di quanti ci attendessimo fino a poche ore fa» fa notare Connor con garbo.

  


Markus si volta, fissandolo interdetto ma in qualche modo compiaciuto, tanto che, nonostante la desolazione della scoperta appena fatta riguardo alla scarsa presenza di loro simili a portata di mano, si ritrova ad accennare un cauto sorriso che mostra una parte della sua soddisfazione.

  


«Come li contattiamo?» gracchia metallico il vocalizzatore di Jander.

  


«Un’ottima domanda. Si dà il caso che io disponga dell’attrezzatura idonea a inviare messaggi cifrati. È predisposta per le apparecchiature informatiche, ma posso certamente supporre che sia adattabile per la ricezione da parte di un androide (o molti, in questo caso); e poiché il mio tracciatore può tranquillamente agganciare ognuno di loro, voi non dovrete fare altro che occuparvi di mettere insieme le parole giuste, quelle che abbiano la capacità potenziale di convincerli a collaborare con noi (ovvero con voi e per riflesso con il sottoscritto)».

  


Con una smorfia vagamente infastidita, Markus sospira e scrolla le spalle. «Hai pensato proprio a tutto, vero?».

  


«Naturalmente. Ne va dei miei stessi interessi, a ben vedere» conferma Elijah.

  


«Un giorno o l’altro vorremo conoscerli, questi tuoi interessi» lo avverte Markus.

  


Elijah sorride con una piccola smorfia misteriosa. «Un giorno, sì».

  


*****

  


Dopo che Chloe li ha accompagnati in un piccolo e confortevole salottino dotato di poltrone imbottite e morbidi tappeti sparsi ovunque, lasciandoli con un brillante sorriso e una borraccia di Thirium 310 per ciascuno, Markus, Jander e Connor si ritrovano da soli a guardarsi in faccia e a spremersi i circuiti nell’utopica speranza di cavarne qualche buona soluzione che possa risolvere il loro problema più imminente, ovvero: con quali argomenti sarà possibile attirare dalla loro parte i pochi devianti superstiti ancora in circolazione?

  


Markus, a un certo punto, concentra la propria attenzione su Connor e gli indirizza un tremolante sorriso. «Non ti è per caso venuta qualche idea?» chiede speranzoso.

  


Connor replica dapprima con una smorfia un po’ infastidita e poi con un piccolo sbuffo. «Lo stai chiedendo al soggetto sbagliato, Markus. Sei tu, se non ricordo male, l’istigatore di folle» fa candidamente presente.

  


Markus strabuzza gli occhi. «Che? Non è per niente vero: non istigo proprio nessuno, io» protesta.

  


«Oh, certo… L’avrò immaginato, vero?» replica con sarcasmo. «Non ti conviene raccontare frottole se non ne sei in grado. Perfino uno come il detective Reed capirebbe che la tua è una menzogna, e neppure molto buona».

  


Markus si acciglia nel sentir nominare un altro. «E chi sarebbe questo Reed?» chiede in tono un po’ troppo affilato, tanto da guadagnarsi un sogghigno divertito da Connor.

  


«Nessuno di particolarmente rilevante. Solo uno dei tanti umani; un poliziotto poco sveglio, in realtà» spiega.

  


Markus grugnisce e borbotta contrariato, ma si fa comunque bastare l’apparente rassicurazione di Connor.

  


“ _Scusate”_ prova a interromperli Jander.

  


Poiché si trova con la sola compagnia di suoi simili, ha deciso di sfilarsi il vocalizzatore perché è sì utile a permettergli di interagire con gli umani, ma i suoni che produce nel farlo hanno una frequenza che non gli garba molto: ogni volta che si esprime attraverso quello strumento deve farsi violenza per evitare di storcere il naso a causa del fastidio che prova (non sarebbe saggio, da parte sua, mostrarsi così apertamente ingrato di fronte al signor Kamski che è stato tanto gentile da fargli quel dono, oltre a promettergli un controllo più accurato).

  


Connor e Markus distolgono l’attenzione l’uno dall’altro per darla a Jander.

  


“ _Sono spiacente per i miei limiti, ma temo di non aver ben compreso quale dovrà essere il nostro compito”_ soffia a disagio, e con un certo nervosismo vede i due amici tornare a fissarsi l’un l’altro, questa volta con palese dubbio.

  


«Tu sai» prova Connor «che cos’è un deviante?».

  


Jander aggrotta le sopracciglia. _“Non ho sufficienti informazioni al riguardo. Dal modo in cui ne parlava il signor Kamski ho potuto dedurre che si trattasse di androidi, in qualche modo differenti”_ prova incerto.

  


Ora Connor lo osserva con una certa sorpresa. «Non ti hanno fornito dati in proposito?». Jander nega con un lieve gesto del capo. «Questa è una stranezza. L’ennesima» pondera confuso.

  


«Se ci ha messo le mani Kamski (e ho fondati sospetti che l’abbia fatto) non è poi così sorprendente» commenta Markus.

  


«Può darsi che sia così» conviene Connor; poi torna su Jander e lo osserva per un lungo istante, prima di proseguire. « _Noi_ siamo devianti, Jander. Markus lo è, io lo sono… e lo sei anche tu. Come lo so? Un deviante è un androide che, in qualche modo, ha preso coscienza di sé stesso e della propria esistenza; in particolare è cosciente di provare sensazioni che esulano da qualunque programma e direttiva precedentemente immessa nel sistema operativo, e che sente di poter gestire la propria esistenza scegliendo in autonomia la strada da percorrere».

  


“ _Dunque è questo ciò che sono: un deviante”_ riflette Jander, conscio di corrispondere con assoluta precisione alla descrizione che Connor ne ha appena fatto.

  


«Già» concorda Markus, «e lo eri ancor prima di averne nozione».

  


«Tu no?» insinua Connor.

  


«Beh… forse» tentenna Markus.

  


Connor rotea gli occhi e lo guarda con una punta di rimprovero. «Markus, puoi benissimo far finta di ignorarlo, ma sono ragionevolmente sicuro che tu sia stato progettato e creato per essere un deviante».

  


«Cosa?!» trasecola Markus, quasi cadendo dalla poltrona. «Di che diamine parli?».

  


«Ho dato un’occhiata a scopo informativo ai tuoi trascorsi, e…».

  


«Che? Quando?!» sbotta Markus, alzando nuovamente il tono della propria voce.

  


«Smetti immediatamente di fare l’isterico, Markus. Eri nella mia testa, dopo tutto. Pensi davvero di esserne uscito senza conseguenze?» fa ragionevolmente notare.

  


«Ma non…».

  


«Inoltre eravamo connessi a un livello ben superiore a un normale collegamento che si può instaurare fra androidi. Attualmente nel mio database c’è gran parte della tua esistenza, così come deve esistere traccia della mia archiviata all’interno del tuo database».

  


«Beh… Può darsi, ma…».

  


«Non _può darsi_ , Markus. So che è così, e me lo hai gentilmente ricordato tu stesso durante la notte appena trascorsa».

  


«Oh» soffia Markus con tono flebile e un poco infelice, agitandosi irrequieto nell’attesa che Connor gli dica qualcosa di spiacevole al riguardo.

  


Ribaltando le sue pessimistiche previsioni, Connor si astiene dal proseguire su quella linea e invece tenta di riprendere il filo interrotto del suo precedente ragionamento. «Dicevo, in base all’analisi dei fatti inerenti il tuo passato, ho potuto trovare una certa logica, o comunque qualcosa che faccia pensare a un disegno più ampio e studiato. Per esempio, partendo dal presupposto che è stato lo stesso signor Kamski a progettarti e in seguito a donarti al signor Manfred, si può supporre abbia avuto in mente precisi scopi…».

  


«Un amico» mormora Markus.

  


«Chiedo scusa?» dubita Connor sollevando un sopracciglio. «A cosa ti riferisci?».

  


«Kamski. Quando mi sono svegliato nel suo laboratorio alla torre della CyberLife, ha detto che Carl era un amico».

  


Connor annuisce, comprendendo. «Sì, ma non è questo il solo motivo per il quale sei stato assegnato a lui».

  


Markus lo scruta accigliato. «Perché non dovrebbe essere una motivazione sufficiente?».

  


“ _Per il disegno di cui parlava Connor”_ interviene Jander. _“Ha dei progetti, il signor Kamski. Progetti nei quali noi siamo inclusi”_.

  


«In verità sono piuttosto certo che noi _siamo_ il progetto» ragiona Connor.

  


«Per fare cosa?» dubita Markus.

  


«Non lo so ancora. Non sono fornito di sufficienti dettagli che mi permettano di giungere alla soluzione. Ma penso che si tratti di quella parte di idea che non vuole rivelare ad Hank e Dick e che va oltre gli interessi dei devianti e della CyberLife».

  


«Questo non mi conforta per nulla» ammette Markus.

  


«Evidentemente no, ma se non altro può prepararci a far fronte a ciò che ci aspetta in futuro».

  


“ _Che cosa ci aspetta?”_ chiede Jander, ancora molto confuso.

  


«Innanzitutto ci sono quei devianti. Markus direbbe che sono la nostra gente e che hanno bisogno del nostro appoggio e sostegno almeno quanto ne abbiamo bisogno noi da loro. Ma noi che cosa possiamo offrire che loro già non abbiano?» chiede Connor.

  


«Penso dovremmo tenere conto della loro diffidenza e della paura che devono tuttora provare nel ritrovarsi isolati e senza il sostegno del quale parlavi poco fa» suggerisce Markus.

  


“ _Possiamo promettere loro sostegno?”_ indaga Jander.

  


«Possiamo promettere loro assistenza, prima di ogni altra cosa» fa notare Connor. «Quante probabilità ci sono che, nella loro fuga, possano procurarsi l’occorrente per qualsiasi tipo di riparazione e manutenzione?».

  


«Non molte, direi, hai ragione. E noi abbiamo addirittura il gran capo dell’azienda a disposizione, che può facilmente fornire ricambi e assistenza, a suo dire facendo addirittura i suoi interessi».

  


«Sì, è esatto. Inoltre potranno contare su un luogo sicuro in cui nessun umano cerchi di catturarli e disattivarli, e nel quale poter stare insieme» aggiunge Connor, crucciando la fronte subito dopo. «Non si tratta forse di un bisogno tipicamente umano il volere (o dovere) ricercare la compagnia dei propri simili?».

  


Markus sorride. «Sì, Connor, è così. Che ne pensi?».

  


Connor sospira e scuote il capo. «È presto per trarne conclusioni. Non posso ancora essere sicuro di nulla».

  


Sbuffa, Markus, esasperato dalla cocciutaggine del compagno.

  


*****

  


«Si può sapere che cosa stai progettando, veramente?».

  


Elijah, fino a un momento prima intento a studiare schemi, solleva gli occhi sul tenente Anderson e un sopracciglio si inarca, guidato dall’incertezza dei suoi pensieri. «Avevo avuto l’impressione di essere stato chiaro a sufficienza» prova con lieve titubanza.

  


Hank scuote la testa. «Hai parlato, questo è certo, usando argomenti che fossero di interesse per il tuo pubblico, convincenti diciamo. Credi forse di incantarmi con i tuoi bei discorsi, Kamski? Fosse per te dovrei pensare che stai solo cercando di riportare un po’ di popolarità alla tua azienda, vendere un po’ di androidi nuovi di zecca al mondo. Sono cazzate; lo sai tu, lo so io, per tua informazione lo sanno anche gli androidi: Connor e gli altri se ne sono accorti benissimo».

  


Le labbra di Elijah si arricciano in un sorrisetto dispettoso. «Può darsi» commenta evasivo.

  


Hank si sporge in avanti sulla poltrona accanto al camino e a Sumo, sulla quale è accomodato da qualche tempo, e fissa gli occhi in quelli dello scienziato. «Ti farai male, un giorno di questi, continuando a sotterrare informazioni e macchinare progetti alle spalle della gente» lo avverte.

  


Trae un calmo respiro e distoglie lo sguardo, tornando ai suoi schemi. «Può darsi» soffia.

  


Hank assottiglia le palpebre e accenna a volersi alzare, ma con la coda dell’occhio nota di nuovo quella femmina bionda che, al suo movimento, ha fatto un paio di passi avanti. Serra la mascella e torna a poggiare la schiena alla morbida imbottitura alle proprie spalle. Troverà il modo di scoprire a cosa sta mirando quell’uomo; non crede affatto che stia facendo tutto quello per portarsi a casa altro inutile denaro, vista la già più che ragguardevole quantità di cui certamente può disporre. Deve solo usare più cautela, osservare con più attenzione. Connor non è certo uno sprovveduto, ma non farà male avere qualcuno che gli copra le spalle.


	21. chapter 21. First Connection

##  chapter 21\. First Connection

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

PM 04:13

  


Dick è ancora occupato nella dubbia (a suo giudizio divertente) occupazione di scarabocchiare formule matematiche di non comprovata utilità su una circoscritta porzione di finestra del salotto con la sua penna fluorescente. All’inizio Elijah ha sollevato brevemente lo sguardo dai propri appunti e schemi e ha inarcato un sopracciglio con un certo scetticismo, tuttavia non ha fatto nulla per interrompere Dick e si è limitato a una lieve scrollata di spalle prima di tornare ai suoi studi.

  


Intorno alla seconda metà del pomeriggio Sumo si è stiracchiato e ha lasciato il suo angoletto al caldo davanti al camino per spostarsi con passi pigri e curiosi verso la finestra, con il chiaro intento di indagare sull’occupazione che tiene impegnato Dick. Il suddetto non ne ha notato gli spostamenti né dato corda ai suoi intenti fino al momento in cui il San Bernardo, incerto, ha avvicinato il naso al vetro, annusando, e poi ha leccato una piccola area ricoperta di equazioni, sbavandole.

  


«Ehi! Che combini, cane?» protesta Dick.

  


«Sumo, il suo nome è Sumo» gli ricorda Hank che ha seguito la scena con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

  


«Qualunque sia il suo nome, il risultato non cambia: ha appena imbrattato la mia opera» si lagna Dick.

  


«Era comunque errata; non si è trattato di una grave perdita» fa gentilmente notare Elijah senza abbandonare il suo lavoro.

  


Dick si imbroncia e arriccia il naso. «Come fai a dirlo? Nemmeno prestavi attenzione».

  


Solleva una seconda volta gli occhi dai propri calcoli, posandoli su Dick. «Probabilmente non a sufficienza da risolvere il suo problema, ma certamente abbastanza da sapere che non lo avrebbe risolto nemmeno lei».

  


Schiude le labbra, indeciso se essere sorpreso oppure indignato. Sbuffa e si prepara ad appioppargli per lo meno un paio di buoni insulti che, se non altro, serviranno allo scopo di alleviare la sua frustrazione, ma le sue intenzioni sfumano nel momento in cui entrano in scena i tre androidi modello RK con una novità per loro.

  


Senza perdersi in preamboli, Markus si fa avanti e annuncia «Abbiamo messo a punto il messaggio che dovrebbe funzionare da incentivo per gli altri devianti. Speriamo» aggiunge con una nota di incertezza.

  


«Bene. Questa è certamente una buona notizia» commenta Elijah. «Possiamo dunque procedere con il piano».

  


Almeno la metà dei presenti in sala avrebbe molto da obbiettare a una tale affermazione, ma Kamski si è già alzato dalla poltrona e ha fatto segno agli altri di seguirlo, scomparendo un momento dopo nel corridoio.

  


«Dittatore» borbotta Markus, guadagnandosi un cenno di consenso da Hank e Dick.

  


Seguendo le tracce del padrone di casa, si ritrovano tutti di nuovo nei laboratori sotterranei. Elijah è seduto su uno sgabello piuttosto alto di fronte a un quadro di comando che somiglia tanto a un Picasso dell’elettronica informatica; in seguito si scopre che lo sgabello in effetti non è proprio tale ma si tratta piuttosto di un trespolo robotizzato collegato a un braccio meccanico snodabile che permette allo scienziato di fluttuare velocemente da un punto all’altro del quadro di comando, facendolo apparire come la pallina di un flipper.

  


«Beh… curioso» commenta Markus, seguendo con gli occhi le acrobazie di Kamski.

  


«Se poteste avvicinarvi, ho quasi terminato i preparativi preliminari» chiede Elijah senza staccarsi dal suo lavorio.

  


Connor e Jander guardano un momento Markus, annuiscono e si accostano alla postazione dello scienziato, rimanendo in silenziosa attesa. Dietro le loro spalle si accende ancora una volta la mappa tridimensionale e interattiva, davanti a Kamski tre schermate si sintonizzano e su di esse scorrono i dati delle unità RK mentre un diagramma ne mostra le funzionalità.

  


«Siamo noi» sibila il vocalizzatore di Jander, manifestando imperfettamente la sorpresa dell’androide.

  


«Così sembra» concorda Connor, studiando i dati e trovandoli combacianti al loro profilo.

  


«Che succede, ora?» chiede Markus, nervoso.

  


«Sto provvedendo a informare il mio supervisore della vostra presenza e di ciò che farete. Deve radunare ogni informazione necessaria per poter equilibrare i parametri e permettere la corretta trasmissione dei dati, ovvero del vostro messaggio ai devianti».

  


Jander fa scorrere lo sguardo sul multi pannello di controllo e reclina il capo. «Ha un nome?».

  


Elijah scocca una veloce occhiata all’RK900 e fa un lieve cenno di assenso. «Ce l’ha, sì. Zero».

  


«È un numero» contesta Connor.

  


«Non è un numero; non proprio, almeno. È… un punto di partenza, una sorgente, la scintilla dalla quale si propaga l’incendio, un piccolo atomo che si auto alimenta creando strutture sempre più complesse e ramificate…» si interrompe all’improvviso, un poco imbarazzato.

  


«La tua prima intelligenza artificiale?» si interessa Markus.

  


«Giusto» conferma Elijah, prima di immettere le ultime sequenze di dati e tornare con i piedi per terra. «Tutto a posto, possiamo iniziare» annuncia soddisfatto.

  


Al fine di interfacciare gli androidi presenti nel laboratorio con il computer che guiderà il loro percorso verso gli altri soggetti sparsi per la città, Elijah applica loro un piccolo congegno Wi-Fi di ricezione e trasmissione dati, fissandolo in cima all’orecchio sinistro.

  


«Lui può sentirci? Zero, intendo» mormora Connor, un po’ a disagio.

  


«Posso farlo, signore. Desidera chiarimenti?» interviene lo stesso Zero, spandendo per il laboratorio una voce che giunge con un tono pacato e piuttosto piacevole da documentario naturalistico.

  


Connor solleva lo sguardo, incerto e sorpreso, sul pannello di controllo, non sapendo bene a cosa rivolgersi. «In effetti, sì. Sai dirmi quante sono, attualmente, le unità devianti ancora attive sul territorio di Detroit?».

  


«Oltre a voi tre, signore, conto ventiquattro unità: tredici dalle caratteristiche maschili, nove femminili e due al di sotto della fascia adolescenziale» comunica, solerte e gentile.

  


Markus si incupisce e Connor cruccia la fronte, spostando lo sguardo su Kamski. «Due androidi bambini?» chiede nervoso.

  


Elijah annuisce. «Sono piccoli, si confondono facilmente in città e trovano rifugio con maggior semplicità. Ma temo che alcuni di quelli sfuggiti alla cattura fossero stati danneggiati».

  


«Non crede che potremmo ritrovarne alcuni?».

  


«Solo per qualche caso fortuito, Connor. Una volta spenti non sono più rintracciabili in alcun modo cosciente».

  


Connor serra le labbra in una smorfia scontenta, ma annuisce in silenzio. «Sono… isolati dagli altri?».

  


Elijah attiva il tracciatore e i devianti vengono nuovamente localizzati sulla mappa interattiva alle loro spalle.

  


«Come potete vedere voi stessi non ci sono attualmente gruppi di devianti, solo individui separati».

  


«Ognuno per sé» commenta Markus, contrariato.

  


«Per così dire. In realtà è possibile che non abbiano avuto l’occasione di incrociare le rispettive strade, e nessuno di loro può correre il rischio di mettersi in contatto con i loro simili poiché in questo modo aumenterebbero le possibilità di venire individuati».

  


«Si conoscono i loro modelli?» indaga Connor.

  


«Naturalmente, signore» interviene Zero. «Si tratta di quattro modelli AP700, un modello JB100, un modello BL100, un modello VB800, un modello CX100, un modello AV500, un modello EM400, un modello HK400, un modello GJ500, un modello GS200, un modello WR400 e un modello HR400, un modello KL900, un modello PM700 e un modello PC200, un modello YK400 e un modello YK500, un modello MC500, un modello WE900, un modello ST300 e infine un modello SQ800» elenca metodico e impeccabile.

  


«SQ800… Un soldato» esclama Connor, stupito. «A Detroit?» dubita perplesso.

  


«Probabilmente in precedenza facente parte di uno dei distaccamenti per la difesa dei civili. Questo, è naturale, prima che iniziasse la rivolta e la conseguente caccia agli androidi devianti» ragiona Elijah.

  


«Vuoi cominciare da lui?» chiede Markus, osservando Connor negli occhi.

  


Connor dal canto suo soppesa la possibilità socchiudendo le palpebre. «Potrebbe rivelarsi un buon punto di partenza» ammette. «Tu cosa ne pensi, Jander?».

  


L’interpellato reclina leggermente il capo di lato; sembra intento ad analizzare un problema. «In base ai dati in mio possesso ritengo sarebbe il soggetto più idoneo ai nostri scopi, inoltre la sua preparazione risulterebbe d’aiuto per recuperare gli altri» commenta.

  


Markus e Connor concordano su quella linea d’azione e insieme si dispongono a rintracciare l’androide prescelto.

  


*****

  


La città si sta rapidamente svuotando; il buio che avanza spedito è l’inequivocabile segnale di un ormai imminente coprifuoco istintivo per gli umani ancora in circolazione. Attiva, con qualche difficoltà, il visore notturno che gli permette di individuare le ultime scie di calore umano, e una smorfia di malcontento increspa le sue labbra danneggiate in diversi punti. Scosta la schiena dalla parete umida nello scantinato alla quale è rimasto appoggiato per buona parte della giornata e striscia guardingo sulle ginocchia, fino a raggiungere la piccola feritoia che guarda in direzione della strada sopra la sua testa. A un primo esame visivo conteggia una diminuzione della presenza umana del 79,7 %; fra poco più di trenta minuti il terreno sarà sgombro a sufficienza da permettergli di uscire per cercare provviste. Non si illude di poter trovare pezzi di ricambio idonei, né tanto meno Thirium, ma deve assolutamente entrare in possesso di qualche attrezzo che gli permetta di richiudere lo squarcio al braccio destro e fermare l’emorragia, o finirà ben presto con lo spegnersi, esattamente come è accaduto ai suoi compagni.

  


Mentre tiene d’occhio la strada, l’immagine che gli riporta il sensore ottico destro sfarfalla e perde definizione. Sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa, infastidito e disorientato; l’immagine si sfoca, ingrigisce, infine torna nitida, strappandogli un soffio sollevato.

  


Da quasi cinque minuti sulla strada non transita nessun essere umano. Piano, si prepara a lasciare il proprio rifugio per avventurarsi fuori, quando uno sfrigolio fuori posto nel suo processore audio lo blocca a metà del movimento. Veloce si ritira nuovamente nell’ombra dello scantinato e cerca invano di nascondersi meglio, ma non ha idea di quale sia l’origine di quell’interferenza; un rivolo di panico lo assale al pensiero di essere stato scoperto e che forse presto verrà catturato e smantellato come già è successo a molti suoi simili.

  


“ _Non vogliamo farti del male. Noi siamo come te, e siamo amici. Vogliamo solo poterti aiutare”_.

  


Cruccia le sopracciglia e si rincantuccia nell’angolo più buio a sua disposizione. Non riesce a capire. La voce che ha udito non appartiene a nessuno che si trovi nei paraggi, nonostante sembri essere molto vicina. Eppure ha l’impressione di averla già udita, da qualche parte, in precedenza. Ora però non è certo di come comportarsi; se rispondesse, che cosa accadrebbe? Si tratta di una trappola? Stanno cercando di stanarlo con qualche diavoleria psicologica?

  


“ _Ascolta, sappiamo che puoi sentirci. Se non lo credi opportuno non serve che tu risponda, ma desideriamo portarti al sicuro”_.

  


Sì, deve trattarsi di un trucco per attirarlo fuori, non c’è altra spiegazione. Rimane in silenzio e immobile, chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul suo programma di difesa e anti intrusione.

  


«Maledizione!» esclama Markus, staccandosi repentinamente dal contatto con Connor e Jander e raggomitolandosi sul tappeto.

  


Connor nel frattempo è balzato in piedi, sorpreso, mentre Jander sembra sul punto di vomitare (se ciò fosse mai possibile).

  


«Cos’è accaduto?» vuole sapere Elijah, ora chino su Markus e impegnato a monitorare i suoi segnali vitali.

  


«Un ICE» commenta Connor, scuro in volto. «Per un istante ho pensato che ci avrebbe separati mentre eravamo dentro. Per fortuna ci ha solo tagliati fuori. Ma è pericoloso» riflette preoccupato.

  


«Di che genere?» incalza Elijah, impensierito per i parametri sfasati sia di Markus che di Jander.

  


«A una prima indagine pareti d’acciaio, direi. Ma ho potuto intravedere lame, dietro. Credo intenda farci a pezzi nel caso tentassimo una nuova intrusione».

  


«Come lo raggiungiamo?» sibila Jander, oscillando pericolosamente sulle ginocchia piantate sul tappeto.

  


Connor serra le labbra e assottiglia le palpebre. «Con una manovra di sfondamento. Vado avanti io» avverte risoluto.

  


«Cosa?!» gracchia Markus, ancora in bilico fra ragione e disordine.

  


«Sono maggiormente protetto. Posso frenare quell’ICE il tempo necessario per buttare giù le barriere e permetterci di passare» spiega succinto e con decisione.

  


«Sei pazzo» affanna Markus.

  


«Affatto» replica Connor con cocciuta ragionevolezza. «Vogliamo o no quel soldato? Ebbene, questo è il piano».

  


Un angolo delle labbra di Elijah si incurva verso l’alto. «Bene. Credo di potervi fornire copertura, mentre siete dentro».

  


Connor annuisce seccamente e si rimette seduto sul tappeto, attendendo con la schiena diritta e rigida che Markus e Jander siano pronti per dare battaglia.

  


“ _Come conti di trattenerlo?”_ chiede Markus, agitato, tentando di frenare il panico crescente.

  


“ _Con il ghiaccio”_ risponde Connor, flettendo le dita e il collo e preparandosi al viaggio.

  


“ _Sei sicuro che…”_ tenta Markus.

  


“ _Sì”_ taglia corto Connor in tono leggermente brusco. _“Voi due siete pronti?”_.

  


“ _Quasi”_ sospira Jander a occhi chiusi.

  


“ _Non proprio”_ ammette Markus, per nulla allettato dalla prospettiva di tornare là dentro.

  


“ _Dimentica quell’ICE, Markus; a quello penserò io, e Jander farà in modo di abbattere la barriera. Concentrati solo sulle parole giuste”_ consiglia Connor.

  


“ _Le parole giuste? E quali sono, Connor? Ci ho provato, e non ha funzionato”_ lamenta scoraggiato.

  


“ _Non ci hai provato abbastanza”_ sibila contrariato. _“Lo hai sentito anche tu: era spaventato. Pensavi sarebbe rimasto tranquillo ad ascoltarci e a lasciarci fare i comodi nostri? Dimentichi che si tratta pur sempre di un soldato; è un androide preparato, devi tenere conto anche di questo”_.

  


Markus sbuffa e stira le labbra, scontento. _“E se non riuscissimo a convincerlo?”_.

  


“ _In quel caso troveremo un altro modo per portare al sicuro sia lui che gli altri devianti”_.

  


“ _Quale?”_.

  


Connor soffia un piccolo sbuffo seccato e impaziente. _“Non lo so ancora, Markus. Ed è perfettamente inutile porsi il problema prima che questo si presenti”_.

  


“ _Sono pronto”_ annuncia pacato Jander.

  


Con un secco cenno di consenso Connor afferra le mani di Markus e Jander, serra le dita e li trascina dall’SQ800.


	22. chapter 22. Children

##  chapter 22\. Children

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 15 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

PM 06:20

  


Sono di nuovo di fronte a quel muro d’acciaio. È testardo il loro _uomo_ ; testardo e preparato, motivo quest’ultimo per cui desiderano averlo dalla loro parte.

  


“ _Aspettate”_ mormora Connor, prima di fare un passo avanti.

  


La barriera, così a prima vista, appare liscia e inattaccabile. Si avvicina di un altro passo e il metallo sembra acquistare maggior solidità, divenire in qualche modo più tangibile. Reclina appena il capo di lato e con un ultimo passo si porta proprio al di sotto delle mura; solleva una mano, la poggia sulla superficie liscia trovandola stranamente tiepida al tatto. Arriccia le labbra in una piccola smorfia soddisfatta e volta appena il capo verso i propri compagni.

  


“ _State pronti”_ avvisa in un soffio a malapena comprensibile.

  


Un momento dopo l’acciaio lucido si ricopre di brina, poi di uno spesso strato di ghiaccio. Tenendo ferma la mano posta sulla parete, indietreggia di mezzo passo, serra la mano libera e carica un pugno che si schianta sulla parete congelata, la quale con gran fragore finisce in mille schegge ai piedi dell’androide. Tuttavia è costretto a retrocedere in fretta di fronte a un’onda che non è d’acqua ma è formata invece da quelle che sembrano lame di falciatrice. Ripresosi rapidamente dalla sorpresa, punta i palmi delle mani sul terreno e si concentra nuovamente sul ghiaccio. La cresta superiore dell’ondata rallenta l’avanzata fino a bloccarsi a mezz’aria, mentre da dietro ancora preme per scacciare l’intrusione.

  


“ _Jander”_ borbotta Connor in un soffio.

  


L’interpellato si fa prontamente avanti superando Connor e posizionandosi proprio contro il muro di lame momentaneamente congelate. Da quel punto propaga una barriera di elettricità che scardina non solo l’avanguardia ma va a intaccare anche parte della retroguardia, creando scompiglio e disorganizzazione nelle fila della difesa.

  


“ _Markus”_ avvertono all’unisono Connor e Jander.

  


Markus annuisce, spicca una corsa in avanti e, proprio mentre crede che finirà con lo scontrarsi con quel maledetto ICE, l’intervento incrociato di Connor e Jander crea un piccolo varco nelle difese che gli consente di infiltrarsi nel nucleo dell’unità cerebrale del soldato.

  


*****

  


Il suo led lampeggia rosso. Sbatte la testa contro il muro scrostato cui è appoggiato. Chiunque siano, lo hanno appena fottuto. Non sa che fare: non c’è nessuna minaccia fisica contro cui scontrarsi, e il suo ICE è appena miseramente crollato a pezzi peggio del muro di Berlino, e… beh, che gran fregatura.

  


«Cazzo» mugola, abbastanza disperato.

  


La sua batteria è ormai al 46 % e il livello di Thirium si sta abbassando troppo rapidamente sotto la soglia minima di sussistenza. Il suo braccio sinistro (l’unico rimastogli, in effetti) vibra quando lo usa per sollevarsi appena da terra e ritrovare una posizione migliore.

  


“ _Mi chiamo Markus”_ gli giunge d’un tratto e senza preavviso.

  


Si guarda intorno. Nulla. Ovviamente.

  


«Chi cazzo sei? Che cosa vuoi?» sbotta, già parecchio stanco di quel gioco inutile e stancante.

  


“ _Sono un androide, come te. E sono un deviante, esattamente come lo sei tu”._

  


«Già, sicuro, e magari ora mi verrai a dire che sei nientemeno che RA9 in persona, uh?» strascica sarcastico.

  


“ _Ehm… Non proprio, no” borbotta la voce. “Però posso esserti comunque d’aiuto”._

  


«Ah sì? Vorrei proprio vederla, questa. Ho perso il braccio destro dal gomito in giù; l’unità ottica è parzialmente danneggiata e la visione notturna è distorta; la batteria è in esaurimento in cinquantuno ore, ventisei minuti e cinquantatré secondi; mentre il livello di Thirium scenderà sotto la soglia critica entro le prossime diciassette ore. Suggerimenti, oh mio spirito guida?» sibila velenoso e molto a corto di pazienza.

  


Il silenzio è la sola risposta che riceve nei successivi, eterni minuti, e una smorfia di pena e compatimento è la sua unica reazione.

  


*****

  


«Forse non è il soggetto più idoneo a cui chiedere collaborazione per recuperare gli altri devianti» pondera Jander, una volta ritrovatisi di nuovo seduti sul tappeto nel laboratorio di Kamski.

  


«Ma non mi dire» recrimina Markus, parecchio contrariato dall’esito della loro missione.

  


«Potrebbe invece fare proprio al caso nostro» si inserisce nella conversazione Elijah.

  


Connor lo scruta perplesso. «In che modo?».

  


Elijah solleva un indice in aria con un sorrisetto inquietante stampato in volto che fa tremare il resto dei presenti.

  


«Ve lo mostro» annuncia, voltando loro le spalle e piazzandosi di fronte alla mappa della città. «Vedete: l’SQ800 si trova attualmente in questa zona. Edifici pubblici e fabbriche, per lo più. Forse qualche piccola rivendita di ricambi e accessori, ma di poca utilità per le sue esigenze. E qui» punta il dito in un’area quasi vuota «un parco giochi e… direi orti, a prima vista».

  


«Nessun edificio» riflette Hank, facendosi più vicino. «Poche pattuglie» ragiona interessato.

  


Elijah annuisce. «Esatto. Questo significa minor rischio di essere intercettati dalle forze dell’ordine».

  


Connor aggrotta le sopracciglia, iniziando a comprendere. «Potremmo farlo arrivare fino a lì, immagino. Ma poi, in che modo lo portiamo via?».

  


«Ah, questo è il punto: non lo portiamo via, Connor, ci limitiamo a effettuare le riparazioni più urgenti direttamente sul posto. In questo modo avremo un soldato in uno stato per lo meno utile, se non perfettamente efficiente, che ci tornerà di certo utile a recuperare gli altri devianti. E solo in seguito, una volta intercettati e radunati, decideremo il luogo più idoneo per portarli da noi».

  


Stranamente il suo pubblico non appare particolarmente impressionato dal piano, tutt’altro in effetti; perfino Chloe sembra parecchio contrariata.

  


«C’è solo un problema, grande capo» fa notare Markus con ironia. «Chi andrebbe sul posto per le riparazioni?».

  


Elijah sta per dire la sua, ma riesce a malapena a socchiudere le labbra prima che uno sguardo omicida di Chloe lo convinca saggiamente a desistere dai suo propositi di morte dolorosa.

  


Invece, sorprendendo i presenti, qualcun altro si fa avanti prendendo la parola.

  


«Posso andarci io». Tutti quanti si voltano fissando straniti Dick, che deglutisce vagamente imbarazzato. «Beh, che ho detto?».

  


*****

  


Digrigna i denti con un ansito roco e sbatte freneticamente le palpebre. Hanno congelato di nuovo il suo povero e maltrattato ICE. Sta diventando una pessima abitudine, e anche parecchio fastidiosa.

  


“ _Salve, il mio nome è Connor…”_ attacca una voce pacata e gentile nella sua testa.

  


«Oh, ma per favore!» sbotta allucinato. «Si può sapere quanti cazzo siete lì dentro?».

  


“ _In effetti, tre; ma non deve allarmarsi: resteremo giusto il tempo necessario per ragguagliarla sugli sviluppi e in seguito toglieremo immediatamente il disturbo”_.

  


«Tsé! Ma pensa: tre teste di cazzo nella mia unità cerebrale. Che culo» commenta acido. «Sentiamo: quali sarebbero questi sviluppi di cui vai farneticando? E perché, invece di rompermi i coglioni, non vi spicciate a friggermi i circuiti e tanti saluti?».

  


“ _Noi non la stiamo disturbando con l’intento di arrecarle danno, signore. Al contrario, intendiamo offrirle l’assistenza di cui necessita”_ assicura volenteroso.

  


Ha l’impressione di avvertire un’emicrania piuttosto fastidiosa, ma probabilmente si tratta solo di suggestione. «Senti, bello, mi stai prendendo per il culo o cosa?» ringhia, oramai stufo marcio.

  


Un protratto momento di silenzio lo fa dubitare che ci sia ancora qualcuno lì, dentro il suo cervello elettronico. Poi, però, avverte un leggero raschiare, come di qualcuno che si stia schiarendo la voce.

  


“ _Mi perdoni, signore, ma temo di non aver afferrato la sua richiesta. Forse…”_ tentenna la voce in tono leggermente imbarazzato.

  


“ _Connor! Per carità: espressione idiomatica. Vuole sapere se lo stai prendendo in giro”_ sbotta un’altra voce.

  


“ _Oh! Ma nel mio programma di relazioni sociali non è presente. Sei certo che…”_.

  


“ _Sì, Connor, sono sicurissimo”_ commenta asciutta la seconda voce.

  


Sospira e scuote la testa, un po’ sconsolato. «Va bene, ragazzi, mi avete convinto: siete androidi» li interrompe in tono pacato questa volta.

  


“ _È esattamente quello che avevamo detto. Pensavo lo avessimo stabilito già in precedenza”_ obbietta la prima voce, e dal tono usato sembra perfino risentita.

  


«Lo avevate stabilito voi, forse. Io, qui, che diamine ne potevo sapere?» fa presente, lievemente seccato.

  


“ _Capisco”_ sibila, sembrando un poco offeso. _“Tutto considerato accetterò questa versione e…”_.

  


“ _Connor!”_.

  


“ _Che cosa c’è, Markus?”_ esclama la prima voce.

  


“ _Sarebbe ora di andare al punto”_ suggerisce la seconda voce.

  


«Per una volta mi trovi d’accordo».

  


“ _Va bene, procedo. Posso chiederle, prima, con quale nome possiamo chiamarla?”_.

  


Fa roteare gli occhi e pensa che forse è questo ciò che accade a un androide quando impazzisce: sente voci.

  


«Abel. Il mio nome è Abel» si risolve a dire, giudicando che sia comunque opportuno assecondare la propria mente malata in fase terminale.

  


“ _Ottimo, signor Abel. Abbiamo trovato una soluzione per i suoi guasti. Se ha la possibilità di muoversi, un nostro alleato può incontrarla questa notte stessa e procedere alle più urgenti riparazioni”_.

  


Abel cruccia le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Incontrarmi? Questa città è piena di pattuglie. Se solo mettessi il naso fuori nel momento sbagliato, finirei col non ritrovarmelo più, e neppure il resto della faccia se è per quello».

  


“ _Ne siamo informati. Non troppo distanti dalla sua attuale posizione ci sono dei giardini pubblici e, lì accanto, alcuni orti privati che saranno certamente meno frequentati rispetto alle zone residenziali”_.

  


«Uhm… Sì, ha senso» ammette suo malgrado, anche se ancora un po’ restio. «E questo vostro uomo sarebbe disposto a correre il rischio?».

  


“ _Certo. Siamo già d’accordo. Se lei ne ha l’opportunità, potrete incontrarvi nel luogo prefissato per le ore 02:00. Pensa di potercela fare?”_.

  


Il led ruota un paio di volte su sé stesso, brillando d’ambra. «Non vedo perché no. Tanto, a questo punto, ho ben poco da perdere».

  


“ _D’accordo. Le coordinate del luogo di incontro le verranno inoltrate a breve, assieme a un’immagine della persona che sarà presente e l’assisterà. Il suo nome è Dick, è un essere umano…”_.

  


Abel solleva la testa dal muro e sbatte le ciglia. «Umano? Sei serio? E perché dovrebbe aiutarmi?».

  


“ _Perché lui è dalla nostra parte. In precedenza ha assistito anche me”_.

  


«Mh… Mi sembra strano» tituba Abel, un po’ impensierito al riguardo.

  


“ _Non deve temere; Dick è una brava persona, qualcuno di cui ci si può fidare”_ assicura Connor. _“Con lui ci sarà una copertura: si tratta di un cane San Bernardo. Sarà facile individuarli”_.

  


Abel scuote la testa e ridacchia perfino. «Una copertura a prova di bomba, eh?» scherza sconsolato. «E sentiamo, in cambio di questo vostro aiuto, voi cosa volete?» indaga cinico.

  


“ _È semplice: in città ci sono altri devianti, forse alcuni di loro sono danneggiati. Abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto sul posto per recuperarli e fornire loro un’adeguata assistenza”_.

  


Abel, accigliato, riflette. «Altri devianti, qui, a Detroit? E voi come sapete della loro presenza?».

  


“ _Allo stesso modo in cui abbiamo trovato lei, signor Abel. Non sappiamo perché non vi siate incontrati, ma è possibile che non sia accaduto perché siete in pochi, ormai, e secondo il calcolo delle probabilità non sarebbe stata un’eventualità tangibile”_ spiega Connor, gentile.

  


«Pochi quanti?».

  


“ _Ventitré, più lei stesso. E…”_ tituba indeciso.

  


«E? Che altro?».

  


“ _Due di loro sono della serie YK”_.

  


Sgrana gli occhi e si scosta di scatto dalla parete. Il dispositivo ottico si inceppa per un lungo istante riportandogli immagini frammentate. Scuote la testa.

  


«Bambini. Sono… nascosti qui in città?».

  


“ _Sì, si trovano a Detroit. Sono abbastanza lontani, a dire il vero”_ soppesa cauto.

  


«Cazzo. Non lasciano in pace nemmeno loro? Come possono definirsi umani? Come cazzo riescono a scendere così in basso, a… fare qualcosa di così barbaro?!».

  


“ _Signor Abel, la prego, non…”_.

  


«Finiscila di chiamarmi signore, porca puttana!» sbotta. Il silenzio che si allunga e avviluppa lo scantinato lo fa rabbrividire di sgomento. «Io… Mi dispiace, non dovevo gridare in quel modo. Scusa» soffia, confuso e sconvolto, pregando per la prima volta di risentire la sua voce pacata.

  


“ _Non ha importanza. Credo di comprendere il suo turbamento. Va tutto bene”_.

  


«Mi piacerebbe davvero che fosse così, Connor» sospira, tranquillizzato solo in minima parte. «Posso… Dopo che il vostro amico mi avrà dato una sistemata, posso andare a recuperare i bambini» si offre, avvertendo qualcosa di indefinibile dentro di sé, qualcosa che somiglia a malessere fisico.

  


“ _C’è una KL900, piuttosto vicina a dove si trova lei. Sarebbe meglio andare da lei per prima cosa; una volta accertatici che si trovi in buono stato potrà sicuramente essere di aiuto per gestire al meglio la situazione”_ spiega con calma e ragionevolezza.

  


Abel annuisce a occhi chiusi. «Sì, d’accordo, è un buon piano. Faremo così» conferma lentamente.

  


“ _Bene. Ora dobbiamo disconnetterci, purtroppo. Fra qualche minuto riceverà le coordinate e tutti i riferimenti necessari”_.

  


«Ok, ci sentiamo. E… Connor».

  


“ _Sì?”_.

  


«Grazie».

  


“ _Non c’è di che, signor Abel”_.

  


*****

  


«Bentornati, ragazzi. Come è andata?» si informa Elijah con un tono allegro abbastanza fuori luogo, considerata la loro situazione precaria.

  


Le tre unità RK si scrutano per un lungo momento negli occhi. Markus abbozza un piccolo sorriso un po’ incerto, prima di districare le dita dalle mani dei due compagni.

  


«Non c’è male, grande capo. L’SQ800 ha acconsentito a incontrare Dick. Attende istruzioni a breve» riassume con rapidità.

  


«Molto bene. Un ottimo lavoro» si complimenta Elijah, prima di mettersi all’opera per inviare i dati indispensabili all’androide.

  


Connor lascia il piccolo cerchio degli RK e si avvicina a Hank e Dick, accennando un lieve sorriso al loro indirizzo, un piccolo stirarsi di labbra che esterna qualche cosa che ricorda speranza.

  


«Stai bene, Connor?» si accerta Hank, quando l’androide prende posto accanto ai due umani.

  


«Sì, Hank, tutto a posto. Credo sia andata abbastanza bene, tutto sommato; meglio di quanto prevedessimo in ogni caso» riflette non senza un pizzico di sorpresa.

  


Dick lo osserva con curiosità e sembra leggermente ansioso. «Che tipo è questo soldato?» chiede, evidentemente nervoso alla prospettiva dell’imminente incontro.

  


Connor sposta su di lui lo sguardo e soppesa le parole, cercando le più giuste da usare. «Lui si chiama Abel. È spaventato, e arrabbiato». Scuote la testa. «Gli abbiamo detto dei due YK… Dovevamo» tenta di giustificarsi.

  


«Come l’ha presa?» chiede Hank.

  


«Male» ammette. «Per un momento abbiamo temuto che l’avremmo perso».

  


«Ma non è successo» offre Hank.

  


Connor solleva gli occhi in quelli dell’amico e scuote piano la testa. «No, non è successo. In qualche modo siamo riusciti a farlo ragionare. Non è stata un’impresa semplice, ma andrà a recuperare la KL900, per prima cosa».

  


«Era la scelta migliore» commenta Hank.

  


«Lo è. La più sensata e quella che ci faciliterà il compito. Abel lo comprende, ma temo che sapere non sia sempre sufficiente» riflette Connor.

  


«Già, vallo a dire a Kamski» borbotta Hank, facendo sorridere Connor con maggior decisione.

  



	23. chapter 23. Something to live for

##  chapter 23\. Something to live for

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


2980 VERMONT STREET 

Michigan

Time

AM 01:54

  


Gli agenti di pattuglia che girano per i quartieri di Detroit a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte lo hanno costretto a interminabili deviazioni e a strisciare come un maledetto ladro da un edificio all’altro per evitare di essere individuato e catturato. Ha dovuto penare non poco per riuscire a raggiungere il luogo previsto per l’incontro ed è arrivato con appena una misera manciata di minuti di anticipo sull’orario prefissato. Ora però si trova a ridosso di un grosso abete frondoso, in attesa di veder comparire la persona che dovrebbe aiutarlo. Ancora fatica a credere a quella possibilità, eppure, come Connor gli ha assicurato, ha davvero ricevuto una sintetica comunicazione completa di scheda con i dati necessari all’incontro, quindi deve esserci del vero in quanto ha appreso da quel pivello, cioè da Connor.

  


Solleva di scatto la testa, le sue riflessioni interrotte da un suono indistinto catturato dal suo processore audio che, evidentemente, funziona ancora decisamente meglio di quanto non faccia il suo impianto ottico, dato che fatica non poco a scorgere i movimenti del nuovo arrivato. Cauto si fa avanti, scostandosi dall’albero e uscendo con prudenza dalla sua ombra per andare incontro all’umano che, come annunciatogli, è accompagnato da un cane enorme.

  


«Sei Dick?» bisbiglia nervoso.

  


Lo vede sobbalzare. A quanto sembra non è il solo a essere spaventato, o quanto meno in apprensione. L’uomo, più piccolo e gracile di quanto si aspettasse rispetto alla fotografia che gli è stata inviata, si volta lentamente nella sua direzione e si schiarisce la voce, prima di fornire qualsiasi risposta.

  


«Sì, sono Dick. E… tu sei Abel, giusto?» bisbiglia di rimando il curioso ometto.

  


Si limita ad annuire e a rilassare appena un poco le spalle. Fino a quel momento sembra essere andato tutto come era stato previsto: l’umano si è presentato nel posto e all’ora stabiliti, perfino accompagnato dal cane. Fa piacere sapere che esistono ancora piani che vengono seguiti alla lettera. Abel lo sta ancora scrutando, suo malgrado incuriosito, quando l’umano riprende la parola.

  


«È… questo è un luogo sufficientemente sicuro?».

  


Bella domanda, si ritrova a pensare Abel. «Mi auguro di sì» tenta, cercando come può di non essere troppo disfattista come suo solito. «Quanto tempo pensi ti occorrerà?» chiede pratico.

  


L’umano trae un breve sospiro. «Ho bisogno di dare un’occhiata ai danni, prima di poterti dare una risposta».

  


Ragionevole, ammette tra sé Abel. Si guarda attorno, aguzzando l’udito, per accertarsi che si trovino da soli, poi lentamente torna sotto l’albero e si siede a terra a gambe incrociate, fissando lo sguardo sul suo momentaneo compagno.

  


«Io sono pronto. Fai pure» conferma, disponendosi a rimanere quanto più immobile possibile per semplificare il lavoro del piccolo uomo.

  


Dick scruta a sua volta nei paraggi e si rivolge al cane. «Ora tu aspetti qui, Sumo. Se arriva qualcuno mi devi avvisare, d’accordo? E magari ti ci siedi sopra, così ci leviamo una seccatura di torno. Tutto chiaro?» si accerta.

  


Il cane, Sumo, risponde con un latrato secco e deciso, poi si sdraia comodamente sul tappeto d’aghi e sbadiglia, sembrando tutto fuorché intenzionato a intervenire in caso di guai. Ad Abel sfugge un breve sorriso, il primo da giorni, e un altro poco della tensione accumulata negli ultimi tempi sfuma dolcemente.

  


Nel mentre Dick gli si è accostato, ha scaricato a terra un ingombrante zaino dall’aria tutt’altro che leggera e sta esaminando l’androide con molta serietà e concentrazione.

  


«Il dispositivo ottico destro è deteriorato in modo irrecuperabile, purtroppo. Posso sostituirlo con un nuovo dispositivo, ma non ha precisamente le stesse funzioni; temo manchino alcune migliorie circa la visione notturna» lo informa un po’ contrito.

  


«Userò il sinistro, di notte. Se lavora bene di giorno mi riterrò soddisfatto» assicura, credendoci fermamente.

  


«D’accordo. Vediamo quel braccio, ora» e gli si siede accanto, studiando la lesione con occhio critico e passandosi una mano sul viso poco dopo. «Non c’è modo di riparare un danno di questa entità. In realtà lo sospettavo: ho portato con me un ricambio. Prima, però…» detto ciò armeggia con lo zaino e ne estrae un aggeggio all’apparenza scomodo, pesante e parecchio complicato e (con sollievo di Abel) scorte di Thirium, che posa sullo strato di aghi di abete accanto a loro. «Bene, ecco, prendi questo» chiede, porgendogli un cavo abbastanza sottile alla cui estremità c’è un jack «e collegalo alla porta di entrata dell’unità cerebrale; e questo» prosegue, piazzandogli fra le mani un secondo cavo più ingombrante «all’uscita del sistema di alimentazione». Evidentemente non impiega molto a notare i dubbi e il nervosismo di Abel. «Uno serve a riportare la batteria a una carica ottimale; questo è un generatore ausiliario. L’altro mi permetterà di monitorare le tue funzioni e capire dove intervenire» spiega pratico ma in tono gentile.

  


Durante il discorso gli ha porto un’unità di Thirium, incoraggiandolo a servirsene. Così Abel, attaccato alla piccola sacca di sangue blu, si decide a collegare nel modo richiesto i cavi.

  


«Ok, questa è fatta» commenta Dick, posando su un ginocchio un terminale tascabile e studiando con attenzione i dati che gli giungono dall’androide. «Dovresti, per favore, toglierti la giacca e la maglietta. Mi servirà un po’ di spazio di movimento per scollegare il braccio danneggiato e sostituirlo».

  


Abel annuisce appena, sbrigativo, e si leva la consunta giacca in dotazione all’esercito e, con un po’ di impiccio a causa dei cavi, la maglietta, poi rimane a osservare il lavoro di Dick, che fa scorrere delicatamente i polpastrelli sulle giunture che collegano la spalla a ciò che rimane del braccio e fa scattare il fermo, sfilando l’arto danneggiato. Prima di sostituirlo con quello nuovo esamina i collegamenti della spalla, evidentemente per accertarsi che non presentino a loro volta danni. Una volta assicuratosi che sia tutto in ordine recupera il braccio destro dallo zaino e con cura lo fa scivolare nelle guide apposite, forzando leggermente fino a che non avverte il lieve suono dei giunti che scattano per collegarsi al nuovo arto.

  


«Ecco, così dovrebbe andare» soffia Dick, appena un po’ in apprensione. «Prova a muovere il braccio e a usare la mano. Vediamo se funziona tutto a dovere».

  


Abel fa ruotare la spalla, solleva il braccio e piega il gomito, poi allunga la mano e afferra con facilità fra le dita una nuova unità di Thirium, svita con i polpastrelli il beccuccio e lo porta alle labbra, prendendone un lungo sorso.

  


«Mi pare ottimo, risponde più che bene» commenta soddisfatto.

  


«Ok, vediamo quell’unità ottica». Detto ciò Dick si accosta maggiormente al fianco di Abel e con le dita leggermente tremanti, sia per il freddo che per la tensione, scollega il dispositivo difettoso, mettendolo diligentemente da parte per riportarlo a quel gran pignolo e rompiscatole di Kamski, e lo sostituisce con il ricambio che ha portato con sé. «Non è nemmeno dello stesso colore» borbotta contrariato, fissando incerto il giallo ambra della nuova iride che fa uno strano contrasto con il caldo e morbido nocciola originale.

  


Abel però scrolla le spalle poco interessato. «Non ho mai avuto molte occasioni di guardarmi allo specchio. Non credo mi importi granché se sono di colori differenti. Quello che mi importa è che possa vederci bene» assicura.

  


«Sì, giusto. Beh, come lo trovi? Ci si vede bene?».

  


Socchiude le palpebre, facendo spaziare lo sguardo sui campi che li circondano; concentra l’attenzione sull’unità visiva di destra e, suo malgrado, storce le labbra.

  


«Se è questo ciò che vedete voi di norma, devo dirti che vi compiango, amico. Al buio la resa è abbastanza penosa» commenta con incerta delusione.

  


Dick sospira e scuote la testa. «Mi rincresce. Non ho potuto portare con me qualcosa di più adatto: mancava il modello. Ma ci stanno lavorando su. Per quando avremo recuperato tutti i devianti avrai di nuovo il tuo visore notturno» promette con buona volontà.

  


Abel lo fissa brevemente e sembra rabbuiarsi. «Il pivello… cioè, volevo dire, Connor… ha detto che ce ne sono in giro ventitré».

  


L’umano si irrigidisce visibilmente e, anche se in modo appena percettibile, si scosta. «Sì, al momento ne abbiamo tracciate ventitré unità» conferma.

  


«Al momento?» indaga sospettoso.

  


«Erano… di più, prima» tentenna, e dall’aria si direbbe indeciso se darsela a gambe o restare a rischio della propria incolumità.

  


Abel tuttavia non accenna a muoversi, invece distoglie lentamente lo sguardo. «Si sono spenti» mormora.

  


«Probabilmente sì» conferma, tornando con l’attenzione ai dati rilevati dal suo terminale. «C’è un’anomalia nel sistema di raffreddamento che credo sia il caso di controllare» avvisa.

  


«Sì, d’accordo» accetta di malavoglia, rimanendo immobile e pensieroso per il resto del controllo di Dick.

  


*****

  


Un monitor (uno dei più piccoli e meno vistosi) prende improvvisamente vita con un lieve bip sonoro e un messaggio a lettere cubitali per chiunque sia presente: MANUTENZIONE COMPLETATA. ATTENDO ISTRUZIONI.

  


«L’SQ800 è di nuovo operativo» annuncia Elijah ai pochi presenti (al momento solo Jander e Connor).

  


«Una buona notizia. Desidera che ci mettiamo in contatto con lui?» si informa Connor.

  


«Non sarà necessario. Sto già provvedendo a inoltrargli le coordinate della KL900. Potrai contattarlo in seguito, una volta recuperata, ammesso che non sorgano contrattempi nel mentre».

  


L’RK800 si limita ad annuire e a disporsi a una nuova attesa.

  


*****

  


Il cane e l’umano, dopo che quest’ultimo ha inviato un messaggio per avvisare della missione portata a termine, se ne sono andati, lasciandolo da solo sotto l’abete. Pochi minuti dopo ha ricevuto un messaggio: “4851 14th Street Detroit, Michigan 48208”, poi più nulla. Il silenzio, dentro e fuori dalla sua testa, è stranamente pesante. Nelle ultime ore si era quasi abituato a venire sommerso di parole e informazioni (non sempre richieste) e ora, in qualche modo, ne avverte la mancanza. Chissà cosa può significare? Scuote la testa e senza perdere ulteriore tempo consulta la mappa della città inserita in memoria, trovando l’indirizzo e il percorso più breve e sicuro per raggiungerlo. Solo quando si rimette in piedi per dare inizio alla sua ricerca si rende conto di un particolare cui non aveva ancora fatto caso: da oltre quarantasei ore non si sentiva così bene; aveva quasi scordato il significato di operare in efficienza, ma ora è di nuovo forte delle proprie potenzialità e perfino un’imperfetta visione notturna diventa un disguido di scarso rilievo. È curioso pensare che degli esseri umani lo abbiano ridotto a poco più di un inutile rottame, mentre un altro essere umano abbia contribuito a ridargli un obbiettivo e la possibilità materiale di perseguirlo e raggiungerlo. Come si può decidere da che parte stare, se la situazione risulta così sbilanciata e confusa? Ancora una volta scuote la testa, perplesso, ma decide di accantonare le elucubrazioni etiche per un momento più propizio. Ha ancora una missione da portare a termine, e non si prospetta affatto semplice. Si volta, fa spaziare lo sguardo sui campi per orientarsi, poi parte deciso in direzione del suo primo obbiettivo: trovare e portare al sicuro la KL900.

  


*****

  


I suoi occhi scuri luccicano, spalancati nel buio appena attenuato dai lampioni della strada, nell’aula in disuso. È già il quinto rifugio che è costretta a cambiare da quando ha dovuto abbandonare l’istituto presso il quale prestava servizio a causa dell’incidente. La famiglia si è salvata, soprattutto per merito del suo intervento tempestivo, ma questo non è servito a molto quanto i disordini sono scoppiati. Sa bene che non può dare la colpa a quella povera gente, perché non lo è: loro erano solo spaventati, soprattutto l’uomo. Eppure non riesce a levarsi dalla mente che se solo avessero parlato, spiegato a qualcuno che Julia intendeva unicamente aiutarli, forse adesso non sarebbe stata obbligata a fuggire come un qualsiasi criminale. Già, forse.

  


Ripiega le gambe traendole al petto e appoggia la fronte sulle ginocchia appuntite. La verità, la _sua_ verità, è che si sente terribilmente inutile. A che cosa serve scappare? Chi ne trae beneficio? Restare… _vivi_ , ma a che scopo? A quale scopo se non può più essere di aiuto a nessuno? E ora che le sue sensazioni e percezioni sono così acute, quasi dolorose, si sente così sola e… triste, sì. A che serve essere vivi, se non c’è nessuno con cui dividere la propria vita?

  


*****

  


Le pattuglie hanno un po’ rallentato la sua ricerca, ma infine eccolo arrivato alle coordinate previste. Solleva lo sguardo sull’edificio: una scuola. Beh, per lo meno doveva esserlo, in tempi migliori. Si guarda attorno e con circospezione esce dalla protezione dei cassonetti della spazzatura e raggiunge rapidamente la corta scalinata che porta all’entrata del piano terra. La porta di ferro, un po’ arrugginita, cigola pietosamente strappandogli un’imprecazione fra i denti. Prima di richiudersela alle spalle controlla che nessuno, nei paraggi, si sia accorto delle sue mosse, poi si guarda in giro. È un luogo trascurato, diciamo pure abbandonato: l’atrio è un caos di volantini ingialliti e strappati, cassetti divelti e abbandonati, bacheche infrante, un bancone scheggiato e sedie azzoppate. Più avanti c’è una scalinata, polverosa e ricoperta di calcinacci, che porta al piano superiore. Avanza con cautela e senza fare rumore, attento alle ombre e ai suoni. Non avverte nulla fuori posto, ed è strano perché in teoria dovrebbe per lo meno rilevare attività elettronica (i suoi sensori sono costruiti per questo: abbattere macchine nemiche prima che quelle abbattano la sua squadra). Si sente nervoso per tutto quel silenzio; se non sapesse che si tratta di un’idea sciocca, probabilmente si metterebbe a parlare al nulla, anche solo per sentire la voce di qualcuno. Ma sì, è decisamente un’idea sciocca e, soprattutto, pericolosa. Rimane quindi in silenzio mentre i suoi piedi passano leggeri sui gradini senza emettere suono, fino a che non giunge sul pianerottolo del primo piano, dal cui soffitto penzolano cavi nudi e intonaco vecchio. Le scale proseguono verso l’alto, ma come può essere certo di dove si trovi il deviante che cerca? Gli farebbe comodo, a quel punto, essere in grado di comunicare mentalmente come sanno fare Connor e i suoi amici; peccato non ne sia capace. Così scrolla le spalle e si risolve a setacciare l’intero edificio, palmo a palmo se sarà necessario, finché non la scoverà. Lei gli serve; deve assolutamente portarla con sé e poi recuperare i due bambini. Stringe i denti al pensiero e i suoi passi si fanno più veloci e decisi.

  


Il primo piano si rivela un fiasco su tutta la linea. Ha messo il naso ovunque, spulciando con metodo in tutte le aule, gli sgabuzzini, i bagni e gli angoli polverosi e pieni di ragnatele, ma non ha trovato niente a parte qualche topo e una quantità di spazzatura.

  


Si affretta su al secondo piano e ha già battuto ogni palmo di metà del corridoio quando la sua unità ottica di sinistra intercetta un breve e fioco bagliore fuori posto in una zona per il resto completamente in ombra; un bagliore ambrato. Si volta di scatto, pronto al peggio, e rimane immobile a fissare gli occhi neri e visibilmente allarmati di una donna di colore. No, si corregge mentalmente, si tratta di un’androide; con un poco di fortuna proprio il suo KL900. Resta fermo, deciso a non allarmarla più di quanto già non lo sia.

  


«Chi sei?» sibila lei, senza però accennare ad allontanarsi.

  


«Abel. È il mio nome. Sono un deviante. Non voglio farti del male» replica con voce calma.

  


«Perché sei qui?» chiede, poco persuasa.

  


«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» spiega, pensando che sia meglio mettere subito in chiaro la situazione.

  


Lei aggrotta la fronte e lo fissa incerta, ma non sembra più preoccupata rispetto a poco prima. «Il mio aiuto per che cosa?».

  


Ecco, ora viene la parte complicata, pensa Abel. «Ci sono due YK in città. Si stanno nascondendo, come noi. Dobbiamo fare in modo di ritrovarli e portarli al sicuro. E, soprattutto, _tenerli_ al sicuro».

  


Ora gli occhi di lei sono sgranati e colmi di paura. «Bambini» soffia allarmata.

  


«Già» ammette, sorvolando con cura su quanto si senta vicino a lei, mentalmente, in quel momento. «Puoi… Vorresti darmi il tuo aiuto?» riprova.

  


Lei lo fissa con intensità e lui può giurare di avervi scorto qualcosa che va oltre la paura. Forse consapevolezza.

  


«Lo farò» annuncia, spiazzandolo un poco.

  


Abel sbatte le ciglia, sorpreso, e prova un sorriso tremolante. «Bene… Grazie» soffia, confuso e sollevato insieme. «Posso chiederti come ti chiami?» domanda, se per cortesia o curiosità non lo saprebbe dire.

  


«Julia» risponde concisa, e finalmente si muove, andandogli incontro.

  



	24. chapter 24. Squabbles

##  chapter 24\. Squabbles

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


SOMEWHERE IN NORTH CORKTOWN

Michigan

Time

AM 05:27

  


Hanno qualche difficoltà a passare inosservati, nonostante l’ora tarda (oppure per quanto presto sia, secondo i punti di vista). Nascondersi da soli è più semplice; in due diventa rischioso. In alcune di occasioni Abel ha letteralmente abbrancato Julia gettandola quasi di peso dietro qualche cespuglio o auto parcheggiata, beccandosi fra le altre cose occhiatacce ben poco amichevoli in cambio dall’androide in sua compagnia. Tuttavia ha resistito stoicamente alla tentazione di risponderle male e ha invece proseguito imperterrito per la strada stabilita, nella fattispecie quella che lo ricondurrà alla relativa sicurezza dello scantinato, dato che non è affatto certo di quanto affidabile possa essere quella scuola abbandonata. Forse in un momento più tranquillo provvederà a un sopralluogo del posto, per scoprire se possa tornare utile.

  


«Manca molto?» chiede Julia, non per la prima volta, con una marcata nota sarcastica nella voce.

  


«Meno dell’ultima volta che lo hai chiesto!» sbotta spazientito, salvo poi digrignare i denti per la frustrazione.

  


Lei, come da copione, lo fissa di traverso. «L’ultima volta hai detto…».

  


«So perfettamente cosa ho detto» la interrompe un po’ brusco. «Se pensi di poter fare di meglio, accomodati pure» la sfida.

  


«Sono qui per quegli YK» rimarca granitica, facendo indirettamente notare quanto poco gli importi di lui.

  


«E io sono qui per loro e per altri venti devianti dispersi in città» ringhia, ormai con la pazienza agli sgoccioli.

  


Lo sguardo di lei da risentito si fa accigliato, poi perplesso. «Venti? Non mi avevi detto nulla di questi altri androidi».

  


«Non ricordo tu me lo abbia chiesto» replica acido, dandole le spalle e scrutando nell’oscurità, impegnato a ricalcolare per l’ennesima volta la via più breve e sicura per raggiungere il suo rifugio.

  


Con un movimento repentino afferra un polso di Julia e di scatto si rimette in piedi, correndo veloce e attraversando la strada qualche misero istante prima del passaggio di un’altra pattuglia, trascinandosi dietro la KL900 senza troppi complimenti e scivolando in silenzio oltre il muro di cinta di una casa d’angolo.

  


«Potevi almeno avvertire» sibila alterata.

  


«Già, potevo» conviene disinteressato.

  


Da quel momento i loro spostamenti procedono a scatti in un beato silenzio scosso solo sporadicamente da fievoli grugniti di inutile protesta.

  


*****

  


Per qualche stravagante miracolo sono giunti allo scantinato senza riportare un solo graffio. Un epilogo del tutto inaspettato, per entrambi. Ora Abel è accucciato in un angolo dell’angusto rifugio e sta tentando senza troppa fortuna di riallacciare il contatto con Connor o un altro qualsiasi di quei tre rompiscatole saccenti; ma dato che non ha la più pallida idea di come funzioni, i suoi tentativi si rivelano inevitabilmente infruttuosi.

  


«Dannazione» borbotta frustrato.

  


«Che cosa staresti cercando di fare, per l’esattezza?» si informa Julia in tono quasi annoiato.

  


Lui a quel punto solleva su di lei uno sguardo abbastanza risentito, riuscendo addirittura a sentirsi ancora più infelice di un momento prima.

  


«Mi servono le coordinate per cercare i due YK».

  


«Non hai idea di dove si trovino, insomma» conclude lei.

  


«Mi pare ovvio» grugnisce irritato.

  


«A meno nemmeno un po’. Come sai che sono davvero qui, da qualche parte?».

  


«Allo stesso modo in cui sapevo che c’eri tu. Ma volevano che recuperassi te per prima e non hanno voluto darmi altre informazioni».

  


«Chi è questa gente di cui parli?».

  


Abel rimane per qualche tempo in silenzio e pensieroso. Non è per nulla sicuro di cosa poterle dire, né di come dirglielo. Forse lei lo prenderebbe per uno svitato, e in fondo non avrebbe tutti i torti. Ma non se la sente di rischiare.

  


«Androidi» borbotta controvoglia.

  


«Di che tipo?» insiste lei.

  


«Che vuoi che ne sappia? Androidi come noi».

  


Julia affila lo sguardo. «Non credo lo siano. Se fossero come noi come saprebbero dove trovarci?».

  


Abel la fissa per un istante e quello che sente dev’essere proprio risentimento, forse perfino odio. È davvero combattuto fra la voglia impellente di gettarla fuori in strada e il dovere quasi fisico che gli impone di tenerla al sicuro. Ma che diavolo ne sa, lei? Cosa può mai sapere di quanto sia difficile e faticoso mantenere l’equilibrio in un’esistenza come la sua?

  


«Credi quello che ti pare. Ma non sperare che venga a raccogliere i tuoi pezzi se mai decidessi di poterli trovare da sola».

  


«So badare a me stessa» protesta piccata.

  


«Oh, sì, ci credo» commenta con sarcasmo. «Da quanto tempo eri in quella scuola?» domanda divertito.

  


Lei si sposta a disagio sulle mattonelle sbrecciate e muffite. «Cinque ore, più o meno».

  


«E suppongo che non ti sia presa la briga, in quelle cinque ore, di ricavare qualche informazione basilare: tipo la planimetria, i punti di forza e quelli deboli, la presenza o meno di controlli delle pattuglie…».

  


«Avevo altro a cui pensare» mente asciutta.

  


«Già, posso immaginare. Per esempio ti sarai chiesta come mai hai dovuto abbandonare i precedenti rifugi».

  


«Come fai a sapere che…?». Si interrompe con una smorfia seccata per il sorrisetto canzonatorio dell’altro androide. «Vai un po’ a quel paese» borbotta stizzita.

  


«Sicuro, magari uno in cui, dopo cinque anni passati nell’esercito a salvare il culo agli umani, non cerchino di piantarmi una pallottola nel cranio per aver sospettato un qualche guasto ai circuiti» sibila velenoso, distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo da lei e tornando al suo tentativo di mettersi in comunicazione con la sacra triade di deficienti.

  


*****

  


«Signor Connor, ricevo impulsi destinati a lei» annuncia soave la voce di Zero.

  


Connor solleva lo sguardo sul quadro di comando e cruccia le sopracciglia. «Conosci il mittente?».

  


«Certo, signore. Si tratta del signor Abel» replica con prontezza.

  


Sgrana gli occhi e si porta accanto al quadro di comando. «Puoi collegarmi?».

  


«Posso, signore. Il collegamento verrà stabilito fra trenta secondi» comunica zelante.

  


Connor si siede a gambe incrociate sul solito tappeto e attende con impazienza che si apra una breccia per lui, e quando questo accade il suo led manda un lampo di rosso incandescente, prima di assestarsi sull’ambra.

  


“ _Signor Abel?”_ si accerta con pacata tranquillità.

  


«Era ora, cazzo! Venticinque minuti; sono venticinque fottutissimi minuti che cerco di chiamarti. Che dannata fine avevi fatto?» lo accoglie la voce alterata di Abel.

  


“ _D’accordo, non perda la calma, per favore. Probabilmente il ritardo nelle trasmissioni è dovuto a qualche interferenza che…”_ ragiona Connor.

  


«Chiudi il becco, o so io dove te le ficco le tue interferenze» minaccia Abel.

  


L’SQ800 non lo può ovviamente vedere, ma Connor ha reclinato il capo di lato e il suo led lampeggia a scatti ambrato mentre il suo processore prova ad arginare i suoi dubbi senza troppo successo.

  


“ _Perdoni la mia ignoranza, signor Abel, ma non credo di sapere dove…”_ tenta incerto.

  


Abel sbuffa e la rabbia evapora lasciandolo solo un poco sconfortato. «Lascia perdere, pivello. Tu e io, un giorno, dovremo proprio incontrarci per un bel corso lampo sul gergo da strada. Per il momento ho trovato e portato in salvo la vostra KL900. Esulta pure, pivello (finché puoi): lei è intatta e senza un solo graffio, ma è una gran rompicoglioni di prima scelta. Adesso, se non ti secca troppo, mi mandi le coordinate dei due YK».

  


A Connor ci vogliono un po’ più dei due secondi canonici per elaborare e digerire le ultime novità. Sono stati recuperati sia il modello SQ800 che il modello KL900. Questo è indubbiamente il miglior passo avanti fatto fino a quel momento.

  


“ _Va bene. Mi dia qualche minuto e le farò mandare le informazioni necessarie”_. Indirizza un istante l’attenzione sui dati della mappa e scuote la testa. _“Vi trovate entrambi al 1376 di Pine Street in questo momento?”_.

  


«Già. Prima di spostarmi in un luogo più _comodo_ devo controllare che sia anche sicuro».

  


“ _Capisco. Sono d’accordo con lei. Come sono le sue condizioni attuali? È tutto a posto?”_.

  


«A parte il nuovo impianto ottico un po’ deludente, è tutto ok. Il vostro amico mi ha lasciato anche una buona scorta di Thirium in caso di bisogno» ammette soddisfatto.

  


“ _Bene, mi fa piacere saperlo. Se ora non ha altre necessità posso sciogliere la connessione”_ propone. Poi un’idea lo coglie all’improvviso. _“Se non la disturbo, vorrei ricontattarla in un secondo momento; credo di aver trovato un modo più immediato perché lei possa mettersi in comunicazione con noi quando ne ha la necessità”_.

  


«Sarebbe bello, sì» borbotta piano. «Ci sentiamo più tardi, allora».

  


“ _D’accordo. E la prego di fare attenzione quando si troverà alla ricerca delle due unità YK”_.

  


«Contaci».

  


Connor sfarfalla la ciglia e si ritrova nel laboratorio. Solleva gli occhi sul quadro di comando. «Zero».

  


«Sì, signore?».

  


«Puoi procedere a inviare le coordinate di entrambi i modelli YK devianti ad Abel?».

  


«Certamente, signore. Con piacere».

  


Mentre Zero ragguaglia Abel, Connor lascia pensieroso il laboratorio ormai deserto alla ricerca di Markus e Jander. Il primo lo trova nella sua camera, il secondo nel salone, intento a osservare ora Sumo ora il paesaggio oltre la finestra. Accompagna entrambi nel piccolo salottino, che sta ormai diventando la loro personale aula didattica.

  


«Di cosa volevi parlarci?» si informa Markus, dopo aver preso posto su una delle poltrone.

  


«Ho contattato Abel. La sua prima missione ha avuto successo e ora possiamo contare anche sulla KL900» premette.

  


“ _È un’ottima notizia”_ conviene Jander, pacato.

  


«Direi di sì: facciamo passi avanti» si rallegra Markus. Scruta poi Connor, vedendolo comunque pensieroso. «Ma è qualcos’altro che impegna le tue riflessioni, dico bene?».

  


Connor lo guarda, perplesso e sorpreso, e annuisce. «Sì, è così. A quanto sembra Abel ha avuto diverse difficoltà nel mettersi in contatto con noi dopo aver recuperato la KL900. Non sono certo dei motivi, dovrei provare a parlarne con Zero. Ma pensando al tempo perso nei tentativi infruttuosi fatti da Abel mi è venuto in mente che potremmo trovare una soluzione più rapida e sicura perché possa chiamarci, nel momento in cui ne abbia la necessità».

  


Markus, che non ha mai smesso di osservarlo con attenzione e forse un pizzico di preoccupazione, prova a fare chiarezza sul problema appena presentato da Connor.

  


«Sembrerebbe che tu abbia già qualche idea. Siamo quindi qui per conoscerla?».

  


«Avevo bisogno di un vostro parere, forse anche di qualche buon consiglio. Ecco il motivo per cui siamo qui».

  


«Bene, avanti allora: dicci, e vediamo come possiamo essere di aiuto» lo incoraggia.

  


«Il signor Kamski ha parlato, in più di un’occasione, di un programma che avrebbe inserito dentro di noi. Non ha mai specificato né come né quando, ma qualcosa mi suggerisce che fosse lì fin dall’inizio e che, in qualche modo, abbia contribuito alla nostra scelta di diventare devianti. Inoltre ricordo ci disse che grazie a esso avremmo potuto modificare i parametri immessi in origine dalla fabbrica nei nuovi androidi».

  


«Sì, lo ricordo anch’io» conferma Markus. «Pensi si possa sfruttare lo stesso principio per venire incontro alle esigenze di Abel?».

  


Connor annuisce. «Forse, non ne sono sicuro. È difficile esserlo, senza basi solide sulle quali ragionare, senza sapere con certezza cosa aspettarci e cosa no».

  


«Mi trovi assolutamente d’accordo» replica Markus, scuotendo la testa con mestizia.

  


“ _Potremmo chiedere proprio al signor Kamski se questo tipo di intervento è fattibile”_ propone Jander.

  


«Potremmo, è vero» conviene Connor. «Eppure l’operazione per il recupero dei devianti procede rapida e senza soste degne di nota, e temo non avremmo il tempo di studiare le differenti potenzialità e applicazioni del programma, almeno dal punto di vista teorico».

  


«Pensi, quindi, che dovremmo semplicemente tentare?» considera Markus, dubbioso.

  


«Prova per un istante a rifletterci, Markus. Alcune delle nostre azioni, in particolare quelle più recenti, hanno esulato in modo marcato dalle normali mansioni di un androide, fosse anche perfezionato come potremmo esserlo noi».

  


Markus a quel punto decide di seguire il consiglio di Connor ed esamina ciò che hanno portato a termine, in particolare a seguito della loro unione di squadra.

  


«Stai sostenendo che siamo comunque stati guidati…» tenta, incerto.

  


«Aiutati, credo sia l’espressione più idonea a descrivere ciò che produce il programma».

  


“ _Aiutati… Vuol dire che, potenzialmente, potremmo portare a termine qualunque impresa, se lo volessimo con sufficiente forza?”_ dubita Jander.

  


«È così, sì» conferma Connor.

  


*****

  


Da alcuni minuti Abel è fermo, apparentemente intento a fissare il pavimento. Julia lo studia con un certo nervosismo, forse con ansia. Vorrebbe scrollarlo, chiedergli quali novità ci sono, magari persino insultarlo servirebbe a farla sentire meno angosciata; ciò che importa veramente è fare qualcosa, perché quell’inazione la sta logorando. Ed è mentre sta decidendo in che modo sia più fattibile agire che Abel torna dai recessi della sua mente all’umida realtà dello scantinato.

  


«Ho quelle coordinate» annuncia, stranamente con una marcata dose di tetraggine.

  


«Bene, possiamo finalmente muoverci allora» esulta Julia, ignorando il tono di Abel, più che pronta a quel punto a tornare là fuori e fare… _qualcosa_.

  


«Tu resti qui» la fredda Abel.

  


«Che cosa?!» esclama, stridula e costernata. «Starai scherzando. Io vengo con te» si impunta decisa.

  


Abel però scuote la testa. «Non è possibile. Ho esaminato la posizione di entrambi: sarà già un puro miracolo se, da solo, riuscirò ad arrivare fino al primo di loro. Sono praticamente in pieno centro abitato».

  


«Cosa?» boccheggia ora Julia, non aspettandosi quell’epilogo. «Ma… Come? Perché?» mormora incredula.

  


Abel ci ha riflettuto seriamente ed è giunto alle sue conclusioni. «Perché evidentemente per loro è più semplice rimanere virtualmente invisibili restando vicini al punto di partenza, piuttosto che percorrendo inutile e pericolosa strada verso la periferia».

  


Suo malgrado, Julia è costretta a convenirne. «D’accordo, è un’ipotesi fondata. Ma tu non sei un YK; come farai ad arrivare fino a loro?».

  


Una smorfia amara deforma le labbra dell’SQ800. «Non ne ho idea, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Ma devo almeno tentare, giunti a questo punto». Nota che lei si è fatta scura in volto e un’idea un po’ ridicola gli attraversa la mente. «Che c’è? Non verrai a dirmi che, a un tratto, sei in pensiero per me, uh?» chiede sarcastico.

  


Julia gli scocca un’occhiata seccata. «Non dire stupidaggini. Questo non accadrà mai» borbotta a disagio.

  


Questa volta la smorfia si distende in un’espressione più serena. «Grande, se non altro non ti metterai a piagnucolare come una stupida poppante quando finirò in qualche discarica» prevede, mettendosi quindi in piedi e preparandosi per la sua prossima, difficile ricerca.

  



	25. chapter 25. Together

##  chapter 25\. Together

  


  


**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

  


DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

  


100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

  


SOMEWHERE IN MIDTOWN

Michigan

Time

AM 06:44

  


L’alba non è esattamente il momento perfetto per aggirarsi inosservato per le strade già fin troppo ingombre di Detroit. Abel è inchiodato fra il retro di un negozio di ferramenta e il furgone malandato del panettiere all’angolo parcheggiato per metà su di un marciapiedi, ricoperto in pari misura da nevischio ed escrementi di cane, da ormai quasi quattro minuti, e dispera di potersi sganciare tanto presto, visto il movimento dei civili e delle pattuglie. Sarebbe stato più saggio attendere la sera, ma sa bene che ogni ora che trascorre rischia di essere l’ultima non solo per lui ma anche per gli altri devianti, soprattutto per gli YK.

  


Un gatto randagio e spelacchiato balza sul coperchio di un bidone della spazzatura attirando l’attenzione dei suoi sensori di movimento, ma quello si dilegua in fretta oltre una recinzione in fondo al vicolo senza fare rumore e Abel torna a concentrare i suoi sforzi nella speranza che si crei per lui l’opportunità di passare oltre, possibilmente senza farsi beccare.

  


Sta tenendo d’occhio il viavai dei pendolari, quando alla loro immagine se ne sovrappone una multipla di qualcosa che non si trova lì, davanti a lui. Sgrana gli occhi, attonito, e per reazione si acquatta maggiormente dietro il furgone, ma l’immagine è già svanita e al suo posto c’è di nuovo la strada e i suoi passanti. Scuote la testa, confuso e un po’ perplesso.

  


“ _Signor Abel?”_.

  


Sobbalza, stavolta, e non si fa prendere da un infarto solo per mancanza di coronarie. «Connor» sibila, seccato per lo spavento. «Che combini nella mia testa?».

  


“ _Mi deve perdonare, signor Abel. Temo si sia verificato un contatto imprevisto. Avrei dovuto collegarmi con lei prima dell’invio delle immagini, ma qualche cosa non ha funzionato correttamente”_.

  


Abel aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Quella roba era tua?».

  


“ _Nostra, signor Abel. Abbiamo aperto un accesso codificato alle telecamere di sorveglianza della polizia di Detroit, ma stiamo ancora elaborando i dati”_.

  


«Avete… Aspetta, aspetta: voi vi siete introdotti abusivamente nel server del dipartimento di polizia?» soffia Abel, suo malgrado impressionato.

  


“ _Confermo la sua analisi della situazione. Era nostra intenzione offrirle il nostro sostegno, vista la difficoltà dell’operazione che si appresta a compiere”_.

  


Abel grugnisce, indeciso su cosa dire e un poco in imbarazzo. «E ora che succede?».

  


“ _Non appena termineremo l’analisi del materiale in ricezione, provvederemo a passarle un itinerario ragionevolmente sicuro attraverso la città e le pattuglie che vi sono dislocate. Le devo pertanto suggerire, nel tempo occorrente a realizzare ciò, di evitare di uscire allo scoperto”_.

  


«Beh, ma guarda, davvero?» borbotta con sarcasmo. «E sentiamo: quanto tempo vi occorre?».

  


“ _Un momento: mi informo”_. Il silenzio si prolunga per interminabili secondi, poi la voce calma e gentile di Connor torna a farsi sentire. _“Mi comunicano che entro i prossimi tre minuti e mezzo circa avremo sufficienti dati per poterle essere di sostegno”_ annuncia.

  


«Uh… Ragionevole. D’accordo, immagino sappiate già dove mi trovo».

  


“ _Affermativo, signore. La seguiamo passo passo”_ è la pronta replica che, per quanto avesse l’obbiettivo di risultare rassicurante, riesce a metterlo comunque a disagio.

  


«Grandioso» commenta con un pizzico di acidità.

  


*****

  


«Connor» mormora Markus, attirando l’attenzione dell’RK800. «Una volta che Zero avrà terminato la ricerca, almeno uno di noi tre dovrà tenersi collegato a lui».

  


Connor annuisce, concorde. «Giusto. Credo che Jander sarà il più adatto a mantenersi in contatto diretto con Zero, mentre io lo sarò con il signor Abel e tu, Markus, farai da tramite».

  


Markus lo osserva negli occhi per qualche istante, impensierito suo malgrado. Un discreto segnale acustico giunge dal quadro comandi. Markus solleva lo sguardo e annuisce. «Zero ha estratto i dati necessari. È il momento» annuncia serio.

  


Accanto al quadro comandi i tre RK formano un triangolo ai cui vertici ognuno degli androidi è connesso agli altri. Il led di Jander si tinge d’ambra mentre riceve dati da Zero; lo stesso accade a Connor, appena sprofondato nel contatto con Abel. Markus osserva in apprensione i due amici e si augura che tutto fili liscio, poi i suoi pensieri finiscono riposti in uno scomparto mentre i suoi processori si mettono al lavoro per manovrare Connor e Jander.

  


“ _Signor Abel”_.

  


«Ti sento, Connor» conferma.

  


“ _Siamo pronti”_.

  


«Quando vuoi».

  


In qualche modo quei tre pirati hanno operato perché la sua unità ottica di destra potesse ricevere le immagini dalle telecamere di sorveglianza. Non è piacevole, e all’inizio Abel non riusciva quasi a reggersi in piedi a causa dell’effetto di sfasamento. Ma è bastato qualche minuto per abituarcisi, almeno un poco. Connor è rimasto saldamente piantato nella sua unità cerebrale, pronto a fornirgli le indicazioni in modo preciso, dettagliato e incredibilmente tempestivo. Così accade che Abel riesca non solo a eludere in modo magistrale le squadre di pattuglia, ma persino raggiungere la prima tappa della giornata nel tempo record di sedici minuti e ventisette secondi, a piedi e facendo un numero incalcolabile di piccole fermate intermedie.

  


«Sono sul posto» comunica Abel, un po’ sorpreso suo malgrado. E non ansima per lo sforzo, non disponendo di polmoni adeguati, ma l’occasione lo richiederebbe.

  


“ _Si trova in un punto cieco della città, signore. Non abbiamo immagini. Com’è la situazione?”_ si informa zelante Connor.

  


Abel si guarda intorno con l’occhio sinistro. «Strada sgombra da guardie e poco movimento di civili. Un paio di anziani e… credo sia uno spacciatore, quello fermo all’angolo» pondera disinteressato.

  


“ _Manteniamo monitorati gli accessi. Quando lo riterrà opportuno può procedere nel tentativo di localizzare l’YK”_.

  


«Ricevuto».

  


Osserva con attenzione i paraggi un’ultima volta, così da sincerarsi che la via sia sgombra, e raggiunge l’entrata posteriore del locale nel quale, presumibilmente, è nascosto il deviante. La porta è chiusa, come sospettava, ma non lo rimane a lungo; dieci secondi dopo la serratura scatta dietro sollecitazione dell’androide che negli ultimi cinque anni non si è certo limitato a vuotare caricatori di munizioni addosso ai soldati dell’altra fazione. Con circospezione avanza di pochi passi leggeri e scandaglia il locale scarsamente illuminato con l’occhio sinistro: sembra deserto, a un primo esame, ma scorge una scala a chiocciola non troppo distante che porta verso il basso e, dopo un momento di incertezza, la raggiunge e inizia una lenta e prudente discesa. A metà strada il suo programma di scansione finalmente rileva qualcosa di utile. Si ferma e rimane in ascolto. Non sente nulla, non attraverso l’impianto uditivo per lo meno, eppure la presenza impalpabile è ancora lì, deve solo riuscire a localizzarla con maggior precisione. Piano, con prudenza, scende lungo qualche altro gradino e allora lo sente: un piccolo singulto, quasi uno squittio. Lentamente solleva una mano, afferra fra le dita il berretto in panno scuro che si era calato sulla testa nel tentativo di passare quanto più inosservato possibile, e lo fa scivolare via, rivelando il led che lampeggia irrequieto di luce ambrata, dapprima, in seguito azzurra.

  


«È tutto ok, non aver paura» mormora nel tono più tranquillo e gentile del suo limitato repertorio.

  


Nel buio piceo che ha inghiottito il luogo, da qualche parte in fondo alla scalinata, spuntano due occhi grigi, all’apparenza sospesi nel nulla di quel buco nero.

  


«Non sei una guardia» pigola una vocetta, spezzando il silenzio.

  


Abel non può fare a meno di sorridere. «A me non pare proprio, piccoletto. Io sono meglio: sono un androide».

  


«Allora devi stare attento» lo avverte la voce, con tono serio, «là fuori ci sono le guardie. Se poi ti prendono non torni più».

  


Il sorriso sparisce e al suo posto compare una smorfia di disprezzo.

  


«Sì, ho un’idea di quello che intendi. Ma neppure questo posto è sicuro».

  


«Oh, ma lo è, invece. Non mi hanno mai trovato» esclama con vanto.

  


Ridacchia. «Come ti chiami, piccola volpe?».

  


«Sebastian» annuncia fiero. «E tu?».

  


«Il mio nome è Abel».

  


«Sei venuto qui per nasconderti, come me?» chiede curioso.

  


Abel emette un lungo sospiro fittizio. «No, Sebastian. Sto aiutando degli amici a ritrovare e radunare i devianti in città. A quanto sembra c’è un posto davvero sicuro in cui potremo stare».

  


«Più sicuro di questo?» chiede, incredulo.

  


«Molto più sicuro di questo. E potremo rimanere insieme e smettere di nasconderci nel buio».

  


Il silenzio accoglie le sue parole. Abel sa che il piccolo Sebastian sta cercando di venire a patti con le nuove e inaspettate informazioni. Chissà se deciderà di credergli e di dargli un’opportunità. E intanto il tempo passa, e la tensione non fa che aumentare, lasciandolo sfibrato e ansioso.

  


“ _Signor Abel, può sentirmi?”_.

  


Spalanca gli occhi nel buio. La voce di Connor gli è appena giunta, inattesa e con un inedito tono nervoso e concitato che lo rende d’un tratto ansioso. Sposta un momento l’attenzione su Sebastian, stringe le labbra e impreca mentalmente per quell’imprevisto, augurandosi che non complichi una situazione già di per sé difficile.

  


«Ti sento, Connor. Qualche problema?» replica con tutta la calma di cui si sente capace, maledicendo la pessima tempestività della sua guida quando nota lo sguardo allarmato dell’YK.

  


“ _È così, purtroppo. Una piccola squadra di ricognizione è appena entrata nella via in cui si trova lei. Non abbiamo modo di capire dove siano diretti. Suggerisco prudenza”_.

  


Una nuova imprecazione, più colorita della precedente, riempie i suoi pensieri. Serra le labbra in una smorfia tesa.

  


«D’accordo» soffia, riflettendo freneticamente sulle loro possibilità. «Grazie per l’avvertimento».

  


“ _Dovere, signor Abel”_.

  


Discende gli ultimi gradini in silenzio e con maggior prudenza; il buio lì sotto è così fitto che neppure la sua unità visiva di sinistra sembra in grado di mostrargli dettagli apprezzabili dell’ambiente. Tiene lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi spalancati di Sebastian che lo seguono con attenzione e timore insieme.

  


«C’è un guaio, Sebastian» decide di spiegare, pensando sia meglio chiarire al piccolo androide la loro situazione. «Un amico, là fuori, mi ha appena avvisato che alcune guardie stanno venendo da questa parte».

  


Sebastian scuote la testa senza accennare a muoversi dal suo angolo buio e riparato. «Nessuno ci troverà, qui. Sono solo umani».

  


Già, solo umani, pensa Abel, ricordando con rabbia ciò che riescono a fare certi umani. Annuisce, cauto. «Va bene, aspetta pure qui. Andrò a dare un’occhiata a quello che combinano».

  


«No» soffia con un singulto strozzato. «Non andare fuori. Loro ti prenderanno».

  


Cruccia la fronte, interdetto. «Non è detto che ci riescano. Sono arrivato fino a qui senza essere beccato» fa notare ragionevole. Per quanto è costretto ad ammettere che una buona fetta di merito per quel risultato va a Connor e ai suoi compagni. Non può dimenticare inoltre che non potrà contare sul loro aiuto fintanto che si troverà in quel posto al di fuori del controllo della videosorveglianza.

  


«Resta. Non uscire, per favore» mormora Sebastian, in tono palesemente spaventato.

  


Forse sarebbe davvero più utile rimanere con il piccolo YK. Per lo meno lo avrebbe sott’occhio in caso di problemi, e la sua presenza inoltre potrebbe riuscire a tranquillizzarlo.

  


«D’accordo» acconsente. Abbozza un piccolo sorriso che dovrebbe essere destinato a Sebastian, se solo ci si vedesse qualcosa. «Ehi, mi fai posto laggiù?» chiede in tono divertito, allontanandosi dalle scale e dirigendosi a tentoni verso l’angolo nel quale si è rifugiato l’altro androide.

  


Con sua sorpresa, Abel scorge gli occhi di Sebastian muoversi nella sua direzione e un momento dopo avverte il contatto delle sue piccole mani sulla sua protesa in avanti, e si sente trarre piano verso la loro destinazione. Pare che, in qualche modo, il piccoletto riesca a destreggiarsi piuttosto bene in mezzo al buio estremo. Chissà in che modo riesce a distinguerlo dal resto delle ombre?

  


Con una certa ostinazione, Sebastian cerca di smuoverlo per trascinarlo a terra. Abel accetta l’invito indiretto e ripiega le gambe, incrociandole e accucciandosi al suo fianco. Lo avverte farglisi più vicino e stringere le dita sulla giacca consunta che gli ricopre il petto. Sembra spaventato, nonostante le sue precedenti rassicurazioni sulla sicurezza del posto, e probabilmente lo è davvero. Per rendersi utile, Abel solleva un braccio e lo avvolge attorno alle spalle di Sebastian.

  


«Non aver paura. Ci sono io con te, ora» mormora, sperando di riuscire rassicurante.

  


«Non ho paura. So che non ci troveranno» bisbiglia Sebastian di rimando, sembrando così fiduciosamente sicuro del fatto suo.

  


Nemmeno a dirlo, Abel non lo è altrettanto. Ma all’inferno se permetterà a un pugno di stupidi e inetti umani ignoranti di mettere le mani sul suo piccolo amico. Chiude gli occhi e serra la stretta del braccio sulla schiena dell’YK, attendendo, sperando che se ne vadano altrove e li lascino in pace una buona volta.

  


Non saprebbe dire quanto tempo sia trascorso da che è rannicchiato a terra in quello che può ben immaginare trattarsi del magazzino delle provviste del fast-food all’inizio della strada. Ha scordato completamente di tenere conto del tempo che trascorre, ma ci pensa la voce calma di Connor a ripescarlo dal loro buco nero.

  


“ _Signor Abel, la via è libera. Le telecamere di sorveglianza hanno ripreso la squadra mentre lasciava la strada nella quale vi trovate. Quando vuole, ha la possibilità di uscire da lì, ora”_ annuncia Connor.

  


Abel annuisce, ringraziando in silenzio qualunque genere di divinità in ascolto. «È andata bene» commenta con sollievo.

  


«Sono andati via?» pigola Sebastian.

  


«Sì, volpe. Possiamo uscire, ora» conferma sicuro.

  


L’YK diventa una statua di marmo contro le sue braccia. «Non si può. Se ci vedono…» protesta debolmente.

  


«Ma non ci vedranno, te lo prometto. Vieni con me, Sebastian. Andremo in un posto in cui posso parlarti guardandoti in faccia. Andrà bene, lo so. Puoi fidarti: non permetterò loro di prenderti» promette serio.

  


Lo sente rabbrividire e scuotere la testa. «Ho paura, Abel. I miei amici si sono spenti. Io non voglio… Ho paura».

  


«Lo so. Ne ho anche io. Ma non è giusto che tu debba rimanere in questo posto, da solo. Quando saremo fuori, potrai stare in compagnia di altri come te, come noi».

  


«E…» tituba, insicuro. «Ci sarai anche tu?».

  


Abel offre un piccolo sorriso invisibile e tremolante. «Certo, piccola volpe. Saremo insieme».

  



	27. chapter 26. Hitches

##  chapter 26. Hitches

****

****

** 100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110 **

DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

2750 YEMANS STREET

Hamtramck

Time

AM 07:28

Insieme, Abel e Sebastian risalgono la stretta scala a chiocciola. Il piccolo YK stringe con insospettabile energia la mano del soldato e gli sta alle calcagna, pronto a una fuga veloce e precipitosa in caso di sgradite sorprese. Ma una volta giunti in cima e riguadagnata l’entrata, sembrano tirare entrambi un sentito sospiro di sollievo scoprendo che nessun pericolo è in agguato, pronto a ghermirli e smontarli pezzo per pezzo.

Abel, sempre tallonato da Sebastian, si accosta con prudenza alla porta e, dopo averla socchiusa, fruga il vicolo con lo sguardo affilato e sospettoso. C’è della gente sulla strada, ma sono tutti occupati a raggiungere altre destinazioni; nessuno sembra intenzionato a mettere radici nei paraggi. Stringe la mano di Sebastian e, un passo per volta, esce dal locale richiudendosi l’uscio alle spalle e traendo a sé il piccolo androide che, ansioso, rimane incollato alle sue gambe.

«Va tutto bene. Ce ne andiamo, adesso» mormora, rimanendo a ridosso del muro dell’edificio e trascinandosi appresso l’YK.

«Dove andiamo?» chiede Sebastian con un filo di voce un po’ tremolante.

«Per ora raggiungiamo un’amica. Ci sta aspettando».

«Come si chiama?» chiede curioso.

«Julia» soffia, facendo saettare lo sguardo con ansia e circospezione per accertarsi che non siano seguiti.

Hanno ormai raggiunto lo sbocco della via. Tra non molto saranno allo scoperto. «Connor?» indaga fremente.

_ “Ci sono, signor Abel. Dove vi trovate?” _ .

«Quasi all’angolo con la Joseph Campau Avenue».

_ “Solo un momento” _ temporeggia Connor. E dopo quelli che ad Abel sono parsi una vagonata di momenti _“Sono spiacente, signore, ma temo non sia opportuno, in questo momento, imboccare quella strada; risultereste troppo visibili”_.

«Non possiamo nemmeno rimanercene fermi impalati qui fuori. La gente, anche se di passaggio, finirebbe con l’insospettirsi» sibila Abel.

_ “Giusta obiezione. Ho un’alternativa per voi” _ annuncia.

Con una calma quasi snervante per l’umore alterato di Abel, Connor li guida prima fino a un sottopassaggio che taglia l’incrocio, poi con pazienza attraverso le insidie della città. C’è stato un momento in cui l’SQ800, scorgendo due poliziotti passare su una volante proprio di fronte a loro, ha afferrato il piccolo YK e si è gettato quasi di peso dietro un minivan in sosta sul marciapiedi. È stato allora che, dopo aver stretto convulsamente Sebastian ed essersene reso conto in tempo prima di fracassarlo fra le mani, lo ha fissato con preoccupazione per accertarsi di non avergli arrecato danno, scoprendo così qualcosa di molto bizzarro cui non aveva affatto prestato attenzione in precedenza, fin troppo impegnato a tirare entrambi fuori dai pasticci: il piccolo androide ha l’aria di essersi rotolato più volte e con impegno in una carbonaia o più probabilmente negli scarti bruciati e anneriti del forno all’angolo, perché il suo strato esterno è completamente imbrattato di polvere scura, parrebbe cenere, tanto che a mala pena riesce a distinguere il biondo originale dei suoi capelli.

«Ehm… Stai bene, Sebastian?» borbotta, in parte preoccupato ma soprattutto interdetto.

La piccola volpe lo gratifica di un sorrisetto che sa tanto di condiscendente ironia, prima di annuire con decisione.

«Ok, bene. Proseguiamo, allora» risolve, sollevandolo di peso e trascinandolo in giro per le strade di Detroit come fosse un pacco postale.

** * **

Ha messo piede nello scantinato da non più di cinque secondi quando, inspiegabilmente, si ritrova avvinghiato in una stretta che minaccia di ridurgli in briciole l’esoscheletro.

«Sei tornato» mugugna una voce confusa contro il suo petto.

Abel prova a districarsi, non ci riesce, abbassa a fatica lo sguardo e scopre che l’impedimento è dato da Julia e che quest’ultima non sembra affatto intenzionata a liberarlo a breve. “Per fortuna che era disinteressata alle sue sorti” riflette con cinismo.

«Così sembra» borbotta imbarazzato. «Se poi riuscissi anche a riavere la mobilità delle braccia, sarebbe un bel passo avanti» protesta debolmente.

«È questa qui la tua amica?» indaga Sebastian, incuriosito, sbirciando la situazione da dietro le sue gambe, non trattenendo una risatina divertita.

«Già» conferma di malumore. «Julia, devi lasciarmi andare, ora; non riesco a combinare nulla se stringi in questo modo» protesta stremato.

Per tutta risposta la KL900 scuote la testa e stringe maggiormente la presa. «Sei stato via ore» lamenta.

«È vero, e ti avevo avvertita che sarebbe stata un’impresa complicata. Senti…». Lentamente arrischia a lasciar andare Sebastian per avere entrambe le mani libere, poi afferra Julia per i fianchi e raggiunge con un po’ di impaccio il centro dello scantinato. «Dovevi essere di sostegno, mi dicevano. Nessuno mi ha avvisato che ti saresti fatta venire una crisi di panico».

«Non ho proprio nessuna crisi» brontola Julia, senza comunque accennare a staccarsi.

«Sicuro, vedo» commenta Abel con sarcasmo. «Guarda, ho recuperato uno dei bambini. Si chiama Sebastian. Vuoi forse fare la figura della pazza squilibrata di fronte a un bambino?».

Finalmente Julia scosta il viso dal petto di Abel e lo fissa con sguardo fiammeggiante. «No» sibila scontenta. «Sei proprio un animale».

Abel rotea gli occhi e sbuffa. «Se ti fa piacere crederlo…».

Nel frattempo Julia sembra essere riuscita nell’impresa di calmarsi e porta la propria attenzione sull’YK, imbastendo per lui un sorriso convincente.

«Ciao. Così tu sei Sebastian». Allunga una mano e accarezza i suoi capelli, ritrovandosela imbrattata di nero. «Ehi, che cos’è?» domanda incuriosita, scorgendo del biondo sotto il nero.

«Mimetismo ambientale» spiega Abel. «Il posto in cui stava era buio e la nostra piccola volpe ha ben pensato di colorarsi di scuro per passare inosservata. Dico bene, Sebastian?».

L’YK sorride annuendo soddisfatto. «Nessuno mai mi ha visto» conferma tronfio.

Anche Abel sorride. «Sei stato in gamba» si congratula.

** * **

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta» mormora Connor fra sé con una marcata nota di incredulità nella voce.

Mentre solleva lo sguardo si trova a essere osservato con identica sorpresa da Markus e Jander. Poi Markus sorride e Connor si trova quasi involontariamente a rispondergli.

_ “È andata bene” _ commenta Jander, soddisfatto.

«Oh sì, decisamente!» concorda Markus. «Chi ci sperava?».

«Abel» risponde Connor, senza rendersi conto che quella di Markus era una domanda retorica.

Infatti quest’ultimo sbuffa e scuote la testa, senza però riuscire a smettere di palesare il suo buon umore.

«Dobbiamo prepararci per la prossima missione. Non è il caso di perdersi in inutili entusiasmi» lo sgonfia prontamente Connor.

E mentre Markus si imbroncia, indispettito, il led di Jander brilla intensamente d’ambra.

_ “Inoltre Zero ha appena rilevato uno spostamento” _ annuncia, raffreddando istantaneamente gli spiriti.

I due compagni si fanno attenti e spostano l’interesse sul quadro comandi .

«Di cosa si tratta?» si informa Connor.

«La WE900 ha abbandonato il settore nel quale si trovava poco prima e sembra diretta nella zona occupata dal GS200» ragguaglia Zero.

I tre androidi si spostano al centro della stanza e osservano con attenzione la mappa, seguendo i movimenti in diretta.

«Potrebbero incrociare le strade» ipotizza Markus con un pizzico di speranza.

Connor però è cupo e non sembra convinto della validità dell’idea. «Spero che questo imprevisto non pregiudichi la situazione».

«In che modo?» si innervosisce Markus.

_ “Se avessero, nel frattempo, sviluppato una loro propria territorialità, per esempio” _ ipotizza Jander.

«Giusto. O in alternativa i movimenti della WE900 potrebbero attirare l’attenzione delle pattuglie e involontariamente condurle anche verso il GS200» aggiunge Connor.

Markus stira le labbra in una smorfia contrariata e osserva distrattamente la mappa, riflettendo.

«Dovremmo metterci in contatto con il GS200, a questo punto; provare ad avvertirlo del possibile pericolo» propone nervoso.

Connor posa gli occhi su di lui per un lungo momento, comprendendo i suoi crucci, infine annuisce piano.

«Sì, mi sembra una soluzione appropriata» conferma, gettando sconforto nel cuore elettrico di Markus.

** * **

È appena scivolata via l’alba, con silenziosa discrezione, quando Elijah varca la soglia del suo laboratorio ed è presto costretto a bloccarsi poco oltre, mentre i suoi occhi straniti osservano il cerchio degli RK e i dati che scorrono sugli schermi di Zero. Cruccia le sopracciglia e avanza cauto di qualche altro passo, studiando le informazioni e adocchiando con ansia il brillio rosso dei tre led.

«Cosa stanno facendo?» bisbiglia rivolto a Zero, cosciente di non poter chiedere ai diretti interessati, non in quel momento almeno.

«Sono in contatto con uno dei devianti, signore» spiega Zero. «La situazione appariva precaria e hanno deciso di intervenire».

Con puntigliosa solerzia, Zero mostra le registrazioni dell’accaduto, fornendo a Elijah le risposte di cui necessita.

«Capisco. Come se la stanno cavando?».

«Il soggetto (il cui nome è Zachary) sembra essere maggiormente disposto alla collaborazione, almeno rispetto a quanto non lo fosse inizialmente il signor Abel. Hanno già provveduto ad avvertirlo dei possibili rischi. Non è stato necessario scontrarsi con difese avanzate, in questo caso; indubbiamente un vantaggio. In questo momento il signor Connor è impegnato nel tentativo di ottenere l’aiuto del soggetto, nell’eventualità si renda necessario un intervento sul campo in favore della WE900» riassume Zero.

Elijah si massaggia una tempia che ha preso a pulsare dolorosamente. Pensare che non è stata neppure una delle sue notti peggiori, tutt’altro in effetti.

«Va bene, ho chiara la situazione» borbotta.

Sentirsi già esausto prima delle otto di mattina non è affatto gradevole. Per di più l’emicrania si sta prendendo un po’ troppe libertà per i suoi gusti e per il suo attuale umore.

«Dimmi degli YK. Sono stati rintracciati?».

«Uno di loro è stato recuperato dal signor Abel e si trova attualmente in compagnia della signora Julia all’interno del rifugio del 1376 di Pine Street. Si tratta dell’YK400, il suo nome è Sebastian ed è in buone condizioni. Il signor Abel si sta preparando per una nuova sortita alla ricerca della YK500, ma temo dovrà attendere ancora, dato che nessuna delle unità RK è al momento disponibile per fornirgli il necessario supporto sul campo».

«D’accordo» soffia Elijah, annuendo piano.

Un tremito lo coglie impreparato. Boccheggia e si porta una mano alle labbra, sgranando gli occhi. Abbandona a rapidi passi il laboratorio, quasi travolgendo nel processo sia Chloe che Dick, la prima passata a richiamarlo per la colazione, il secondo troppo mattiniero.

Chloe si volta, seguendo con lo sguardo impensierito Elijah e chiedendosi cos’altro possa essere capitato per mettergli le ali ai piedi in quel modo. Sposta un momento l’attenzione su Dick, il quale fa spallucce, dubbioso quasi quanto lei.

«Mi rincresce doverla abbandonare, ma devo scoprire di che problema si tratta stavolta. Con permesso» si scusa, prima di lasciarlo solo e seguire le tracce di Kamski come un segugio.

Dick osserva con aria critica l’incedere rapido ma aggraziato di Chloe per diversi momenti, infine decide di entrare in laboratorio, nell’attesa che si faccia ora di colazione e quel pelandrone di Hank torni dal mondo dei sogni per riempirsi lo stomaco. Anche lui però, giunto sulla soglia, scruta sorpreso e perplesso la scena dei tre RK al lavoro, e scuote la testa.

«Questi androidi sono proprio degli stachanovisti. Un giorno di questi ci ritroveremo tutti a spasso senza l’ombra di un’occupazione» riflette, mettendosi comunque comodo a studiare i dati di Zero, per nulla impensierito dalla prospettiva perché, in fondo, lui nemmeno l’ha mai avuta un’occupazione, non seria né tanto meno remunerativa comunque.

** * **

«Connor? Connor… Connor! CONNOR!!».

Il rosso lampeggia furioso e squillante sul suo led. Le sue labbra si storcono in un’amara smorfia che sa un poco di esasperazione e di impotenza.

_ “È Abel” _ trasmette in un vago mormorio che minaccia di smarrire la strada nell’etere sovraccarico.

Per fortuna, sua e di Abel, ci sono un paio di soggetti abbastanza rapidi e abili da intercettare il messaggio. Così Jander si scollega dal cerchio con sufficiente efficienza da evitare di destabilizzare la connessione di Markus e Connor, poi immediatamente contatta Zero.

_ “Connettimi al signor Abel” _ comanda pragmatico.

«Subito, signore» conferma Zero, dandogli l’accesso richiesto.

«Dannazione, Conn…».

_ “Signor Abel” _ lo anticipa.

«Cazzo, sei sparito di nuovo! Dove diavolo eri finito?» bercia Abel.

_ “Sono veramente desolato, signor Abel. Non sono Connor. Mi chiamo Jander” _ . __

«Oh, merda, non di nuovo!» sbraita Abel, molto prossimo a perdere definitivamente la pazienza. «Dov’è lui? Perché accidenti non mi ha risposto?».

_ “Purtroppo al momento sia Connor che Markus sono impegnati a fornire aiuto ad altri due devianti e non hanno la possibilità di esserle di sostegno. Ho pensato di potermi staccare per rispondere alla sua chiamata. Se lo desidera, posso mettermi a sua disposizione” _ offre Jander con solerzia.

«Cosa? Che devianti? Sono nei guai?» si allarma Abel.

_ “Un poco, in effetti” _ ammette Jander.

Con calma riassume al soldato i recenti fatti e la loro condizione attuale.

«Cristo, che situazione di merda» borbotta Abel.

Jander, dal canto suo, si limita ad annuire e rimanere in rispettoso silenzio.

«Devo trovare la piccola. Pensi di potermi essere di aiuto, da solo?» tenta, incerto.

_ “Non sarò solo, signor Abel. Zero sarà con me, e con lei ovviamente” _ lo rassicura Jander.

«E chi diamine sarebbe?» indaga sospettoso.

_ “Un sistema informatico molto avanzato. Ci ha aiutati lui a guidarla nella sua precedente missione. Lui, in effetti, ha ritrovato tutti voi” _ spiega.

Abel grugnisce, convinto solo in parte. Ma il tempo corre e le sue scelte non sono poi molte.

«D’accordo. Hai detto di chiamarti Jander, giusto? Beh, io ora uscirò da qui per recuperare la YK500. Conto sul vostro aiuto» fa presente con un tono di comando che è molto vicino al minaccioso.

_ “Affermativo, signor Abel” _ risponde Jander con pronta sicurezza.

** * **

Quando Abel rimette piede nel suo rifugio, che sta diventando oltremodo affollato, lo fa con l’ennesimo braccio mancante e una piccola androide stretta sotto il braccio rimasto intatto. Androide che scalcia e si dimena come una serpe e sciorina insulti e bestemmie più pensanti e fantasiose di quanto non farebbe uno scaricatore di porto.

Julia e Sebastian, accorsi a dare il bentornato ad Abel, si congelano sul posto fissando attoniti il duo chiassoso, fino a che la piccola YK500 solleva su di loro i suoi occhi spiritati, ringhiando e soffiando al loro indirizzo.

«Gente, date il benvenuto a Grace (un nome molto fuori luogo)… E soprattutto pregate che non decida di strapparvi un arto a caso mentre siete distratti» mugola Abel, accasciandosi in un angolo riparato e mollando la piccola grana nelle mani degli androidi rimasti.


	31. chapter 27. News of the World

 

 

 

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

##  chapter 27\. News of the World

 

 

**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

 

DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

 

100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

 

ELIJAH KAMSKI’S HOUSE

Detroit River

Time

AM 08:06

 

Chloe ha l’innato fiuto di un nervoso cane da caccia e in pochi minuti ritrova le tracce di Elijah. Si ferma, pensierosa, sull’uscio socchiuso che dà l’accesso a uno dei bagni della dimora, osservando l’uomo chino sulle lisce piastrelle smaltate che sembra fin troppo occupato a vomitare fino all’ultimo atomo della cena precedente e pertanto non si avvede della presenza discreta dell’androide. Solo quando l’uomo pare calmarsi e rimane accasciato a terra ad ansimare, Chloe si avvicina, raccogliendo nel tragitto un panno di spugna e porgendoglielo in silenzio. A quel gesto inatteso Elijah solleva lo sguardo e lo punta su di lei, poi scuote la testa debolmente e con cautela.

 

«Credevo fossi nel salone, con gli altri» soffia con voce rauca.

 

«Credevo fossi in laboratorio, a supervisionare il lavoro degli RK» rimbecca Chloe, facendogli storcere il naso con visibile stizza.

 

«Sbagliavi, come puoi di certo vedere da te. Ogni tanto sbagli anche tu, si direbbe» l’accusa cattivo.

 

Chloe arriccia le labbra ed Elijah si sofferma a osservarla, intrigato suo malgrado.

 

«Ti ho offesa» mormora, con un velo di stupore nella voce. «È così, non è vero?» incalza più deciso.

 

L’androide sospira e il suo cipiglio sfuma in un’espressione più rilassata.

 

«Smettila di trattare tutti come fossero piccole cavie da laboratorio, Elijah. Finirà che nessuno potrà più sopportarti» lo ammonisce, seppur in tono benevolo e suo malgrado divertito.

 

Per tutta risposta Elijah le sorride, e sul suo volto questa volta non nota traccia alcuna di scherno, stranamente.

 

«Davvero? Anche tu, quindi?» si informa, interessato.

 

Un angolo delle labbra di Chloe si solleva impercettibilmente. «No, io no. Mai».

 

Detto ciò piega le ginocchia poggiandole sul freddo pavimento, prende dalle mani dell’uomo il panno che gli aveva porto in precedenza e lo usa per ripulire il suo viso, mentre lui continua imperterrito a osservarla.

 

«Come ti senti?» gli chiede a lavoro concluso.

 

Elijah replica dapprima con una smorfia amara e un lieve sbuffo. «Uno schifo» comunica telegrafico.

 

«Più del solito?» si preoccupa Chloe, scrutandolo con maggior attenzione.

 

Lui si limita ad annuire, avvilito, e a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi indagatori.

 

«Forse è arrivato il momento» avanza, prudente, sfiorandogli una guancia umida e accaldata.

 

Ma Elijah scuote la testa. «Non ancora».

 

«Perché no? Quello che ti serviva ora ce l’hai, mi sembra. Se aspettassi ancora potrebbe essere tardi, dopo» contesta Chloe, ora allarmata.

 

«No, non ce l’ho. È… Manca qualcosa. Non ne sono certo, ma il disegno non è ancora completo» tenta di spiegare Elijah con impaccio.

 

«Non capisco» ammette Chloe, dispiaciuta.

 

«Neppure io» concorda lui, stirando le labbra in un mesto sorriso.

 

*****

 

Era un vecchio magazzino abbandonato, uno di quelli in cui stoccavano pezzi di ricambio per automobili, in passato. Adesso, invece, è un ambulatorio clandestino. Tre anni prima è stato ripulito e, con il tempo, sono state aggiunte postazioni, attrezzature, macchinari; tutto rigorosamente di seconda mano, a volte anche di terza, e c’è perfino qualche scarto di discarica. Uno di questi ultimi, addirittura, parla e cammina. E ha un nome: Tecla.

 

Tecla era un paramedico artificiale, appena un anno prima; un androide modello MC500. Ma la sua serie è materiale delicato e facile al deterioramento. Quattro mesi prima Tecla è stata rimpiazzata da una serie più avanzata e affidabile, e lei è finita al macero, come alcuni dei suoi _colleghi_. O per lo meno, ci è finita per circa ventisei ore; poi uno strano uomo brizzolato e sulla cinquantina è sceso, incespicando e ruzzolando, in mezzo ai rottami inservibili e lasciati ad arrugginire, l’ha riportata con non poca fatica fuori dal mucchio eterogeneo, se l’è caricata sul furgone Ford scassato del millenovecentoottantasette e l’ha condotta in un vecchio magazzino riadattato ad ambulatorio. _Quel_ vecchio magazzino.

 

L’uomo si chiama Patrick. Qualche anno prima faceva il veterinario. Ha lasciato il suo studio e il suo lavoro dopo la morte della moglie causata da un cancro all’intestino. Non riusciva a trattenere l’attenzione sul paziente a sufficienza da essergli di qualche effettivo aiuto. Così ha mollato tutto e ha preso a bazzicare la città, o meglio, i pub della città. Questo fino al giorno in cui, buttato fuori dall’ennesimo locale e caldamente invitato a non farvi ritorno, si è ritrovato (per errore o per distrazione) a ciondolare disgustato in un vicolo grigio e desolato, imbattendosi in un senzatetto ferito da qualche stupido teppista e agonizzante, che in seguito è diventato il corpo di un senzatetto, considerando che per quanto ci si fosse messo seriamente di impegno Patrick non è stato in grado di impedirne la morte. E pensare che non era neppure particolarmente annebbiato dall’alcool, quella sera, dato che aveva appena iniziato il suo solito giro dei locali. Per minuti, che si sono trasformati in ore, è rimasto fermo, impietrito, a fissare quell’uomo che neppure conosceva e che era morto senza un motivo, solo per il capriccio di qualcuno. Avrebbe potuto salvarlo, se fosse stato più preparato, se avesse avuto le giuste conoscenze.

 

Quella sera aveva deciso il futuro di Patrick, e il vecchio  magazzino nel quale aveva condotto Tecla ne era la realizzazione.

 

Ora Tecla lavora come dottore nella clinica di Patrick e aiuta gente sfortunata, gente come quel primo senzatetto che non è riuscito a sopravvivere a quella città. A volte Tecla parla con i suoi pazienti, spesso nel tentativo di essere di conforto, qualche volta sperando di trovarne a sua volta; perché lei è un’androide, ma è anche una deviante, e ha in testa domande che ronzano incessanti nella sua complessa e stracarica unità cerebrale, e pensieri complicati e assillanti che, se fosse umana come lo è Patrick, la terrebbero sveglia la notte.

 

«Come sta Clara?» le chiede il suo capo quando la lunga giornata sta ormai volgendo al termine.

 

Lei solleva gli occhi verdi su di lui e annuisce. «Meglio. L’infezione regredisce. Tra pochi giorni sarà a posto» lo rassicura.

 

Tecla è consapevole di quanto Patrick tenga alla salute delle persone che assistono. A lui non interessa solo che sopravvivano, desidera che abbiano la possibilità di rifarsi una vita.

 

«Bene» soffia solo, gli occhi cerchiati di ombre e spossatezza.

 

«Penso dovresti prenderti del tempo per riposare anche tu» suggerisce, notando il suo pallore.

 

Lui, in cambio, le sorride. «Tu pensi troppo, davvero. Finirà per fondere, un giorno o l’altro, quel tuo cervello perfetto dentro quella graziosa testolina rossa. E poi io che farei, senza di te?» scherza.

 

Tecla reclina il capo di lato e lo studia con interesse. «Non credo succederà tanto presto. Provvedo a effettuare regolari controlli e manutenzioni periodiche».

 

«Davvero?» le chiede, allargando gli occhi scuri sorpreso.

 

«Certo. Non voglio rischiare di diventare di nuovo inutile» commenta monocorde.

 

Patrick si irrigidisce e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Io so molto poco di robotica, purtroppo. Ma ti assicuro che non ho alcuna intenzione di gettarti via, né fare a meno del tuo aiuto, guasti o non guasti» assicura con decisione.

 

Annuisce e stiracchia un breve sorriso impacciato. «Questo è senza dubbio un altro buon motivo per cui non finirò una seconda volta in discarica».

 

«Quale?» domanda dubbioso.

 

«Hai bisogno di me».

 

Lui la guarda, di nuovo sorpreso. Ridacchia. «È vero. Ma devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo tu lo annunciassi in questo modo. Ho un’assistente davvero strana, oltre che androide».

 

«Non _strana_ , Patrick. Deviante» rettifica con disarmante serenità.

 

Gli occhi del dottore si soffermano pensierosi sul led ambrato dell’androide. «Allora speriamo che nessuno venga mai a reclamarti».

 

*****

 

«Il signor Kamski?» chiede Connor, quando tutti si ritrovano nel salone per la cena.

 

«Si è sentito poco bene, questa mattina, e ha preferito rimanere a riposare in camera» spiega Chloe con pacatezza.

 

Jander solleva lo sguardo sulla RT600, adombrandosi. «Spero nulla di serio» sibila apprensivo il suo vocalizzatore.

 

«Probabilmente no» taglia corto lei, invitando gli umani a servirsi del pasto preparato per loro da Emmanuel, l’AP700 che funge da cuoco nella dimora sul fiume.

 

Quando Emmanuel entra in sala lo fa con una scorta tutta particolare, acquisita negli ultimi giorni: Sumo, che lo tallona stretto, nella speranza di ottenere una parte del tesoro che sta portando con sé e che sa verrà distribuito al grosso tavolo. All’androide non sembra dispiacere più di tanto avere un valletto un po’ troppo peloso alle calcagna; dopo aver posato la cena augurando buon appetito ai commensali si volta e sorride al San Bernardo, poi si piega sulle ginocchia e accarezza con movimenti lenti e morbidi l’enorme testa del cane. Sumo scodinzola, felice, fissandolo pieno di speranza nonostante sappia che non otterrà il cibo che Emmanuel ha preparato per gli umani. Poco male, in fondo: le coccole sono sempre ben accette.

 

Anche Hank sorride, osservando Sumo, prima di servirsi dell’invitante arrosto e delle patate al forno. A Sumo piacciono gli androidi, questo già l’aveva capito da diverso tempo; la novità che non aveva messo in conto è che agli androidi piace Sumo. Come dar loro torto, dopo tutto? Di certo il suo cane non farà mai loro del male, né tanto meno finirà col tradire la loro fiducia, al contrario degli umani. Sospira, porta il primo boccone di arrosto alle labbra, mastica pensieroso e si sofferma a osservare la compagnia riunita in sala: gli unici rappresentanti del genere umano sono lui e Dick. Beh, poteva andare peggio; poteva esserci Kamski a rappresentare l’umanità. Storce le labbra a quell’infausta prospettiva e scuote la testa. Quando termina il proprio pasto e i suoi pensieri si spezzano facendolo tornare alla realtà, solleva lo sguardo e si ritrova inaspettatamente osservato da Connor, il quale ha sulle labbra un lieve sorriso, indirizzato proprio a lui.

 

«Tutto ok?» decide di assicurarsi.

 

Connor annuisce soltanto. In effetti la luce del suo led è di un limpido azzurro che lo tranquillizza.

 

«Com’è andata, oggi?» si informa, sapendo quanto hanno lavorato duramente quel giorno e quanto ancora dovranno impegnarsi nei prossimi.

 

Gli occhi di Connor si sgranano appena e il suo sorriso si accentua. Hank sospetta che se ne avesse l’opportunità arrossirebbe per l’eccitazione.

 

«Oh, molto bene. Jander si è occupato di assistere Abel; insieme hanno trovato e portato al sicuro il secondo YK. È stato un ottimo lavoro di squadra. Markus e io, nel frattempo, abbiamo aiutato Zachary e Louise a ricongiungersi e sfuggire ai controlli delle pattuglie. Louise è la WE900 che, a quanto sembra, era stata individuata da alcuni cittadini un po’ troppo zelanti e denunciata alle autorità, ma con Zachary (il GS200) siamo riusciti a nasconderla, così ora sono entrambi al sicuro» spiega Connor con visibile orgoglio.

 

Markus, lì a fianco, trattiene una risata soddisfatta e si limita a un sorrisetto saputo. Rivolto a Hank aggiunge «Crediamo sia opportuno, a questo punto, radunare i devianti fino a ora recuperati e portarli via di lì. La situazione degenera velocemente in città: le pattuglie non solo non accennano a ridurre i controlli, ma sono perfino in aumento» annuncia, un poco sgomento.

 

Sia Jander che Connor annuiscono concordi.

 

«Inoltre Abel necessita di un nuovo intervento di riparazione» rammenta loro Jander.

 

Dick sposta su di lui lo sguardo confuso. «Ha avuto problemi?».

 

L’RK900 annuisce. «La piccola YK500 è un poco… _turbolenta_ , penso possa descriverla in modo corretto. Sulla strada per il rifugio hanno incontrato alcune guardie armate e il breve scontro ha avuto come esito il danneggiamento del braccio sinistro di Abel» riassume.

 

«È proprio sfortunato quel ragazzo» commenta Dick con amarezza, scuotendo la testa.

 

«Le circostanze non giocano a suo favore» concorda Connor. «E le sue attuali condizioni rendono la necessità di radunare i devianti recuperati fino a ora anche più urgente del previsto» fa notare.

 

*****

 

Julia ha lasciato Grace in compagnia di Sebastian, augurandosi che possano fare amicizia, se non altro per le loro affinità basilari, e ha raggiunto l’angolo nel quale si trova ora Abel, inginocchiandosi cauta al suo fianco. Lui ne ha seguito gli spostamenti con palese diffidenza, ma non si è mosso né ha aperto bocca per qualche spiacevole commento ai suoi danni, fatto che ha dato un poco di speranza alla KL900.

 

Lentamente si accosta per esaminare l’entità del danno, nonostante non sia certo necessario essere scienziati per comprendere che, oramai, quel braccio è del tutto inutilizzabile; manca di tutta la mano, del polso e di una buona metà dell’avambraccio, dal quale fra l’altro, se ne rende conto solo in un secondo momento con una sensazione di sgomento che le stringe lo stomaco, gocciolano piccole quantità di Thirium.

 

«Come possiamo arrestare l’emorragia?» domanda preoccupata.

 

Abel solleva su di lei uno sguardo stanco e scuote la testa. «Non possiamo» replica piatto.

 

Il led di Julia, già ambrato in precedenza, lampeggia qualche istante di rosso acceso.

 

«Riformulo: dobbiamo trovare il modo per fermare quell’emorragia. Contatta uno dei tuoi amici! Spiegagli la situazione. Ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa» insiste perentoria.

 

«La conoscono già, la situazione» ribatte Abel con lo stesso identico tono precedente. Si sofferma a osservarla e si chiede, non per la prima volta, perché proprio lei dovevano scegliere come sostegno del gruppo. Non gli è mai sembrata davvero adatta al compito: è troppo instabile, se non fisicamente per lo meno emotivamente, così facilmente impressionabile da risultare pressoché inutile. Nelle sue condizioni potrebbe perfino rivelarsi dannosa. «Stiamo attendendo che mettano a punto l’organizzazione indispensabile per portarci tutti via di qui. Pare ci siano altri due devianti pronti a lasciare la strada per un luogo più sicuro» spiega paziente. «Nel frattempo, mentre aspettiamo che le cose si muovano, che ne diresti di passarmi una delle unità di Thirium che ho recuperato l’altra notte?» chiede, cercando perfino di usare un tono gentile.

 

Julia lo fissa, visibilmente scontenta alla prospettiva di dover attendere, di nuovo. E tuttavia si rende anche conto che lui non è al momento in grado di tenerle testa in modo adeguato e quindi si risolve ad assecondarlo, per questa volta. Così, facendosi a fatica largo fra calcinacci, YK ribelli e pietre muffite raggiunge sana e salva il pertugio vicino al soffitto nel quale Abel ha nascosto le scorte recuperate dall’umano che lo ha riparato. Alle sue spalle Grace manda un urlo belluino e Julia si volta giusto in tempo per vederla piombare di peso addosso al povero Sebastian, il quale rimane incastrato sotto di lei e agita invano le braccia nell’inutile tentativo di liberarsi.

 

«Non danneggiatevi, voi due!» sbotta nervosa.

 

Ma notando il piccolo YK400 in seria difficoltà, prossimo a soccombere alla sua turbolenta controparte, abbandona momentaneamente la sacca di _sangue blu_ e accorre in suo soccorso, afferrando con fermezza Grace per la collottola e staccandola con poca grazia da un Sebastian mezzo traumatizzato.

 

«Che ti salta in mente? Potevi rompere qualcosa, piccola sconsiderata» la sgrida, scrollandola brevemente e fissandola con sguardo torvo e deluso.

 

Grace, per tutta risposta, le appioppa un calcio ben assestato a un fianco, che obbliga Julia a mollare la presa, poi se la svigna nell’angolino più lontano, ridacchiando tronfia e compiaciuta.

 

Julia è ferma, la bocca socchiusa in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma cosa in effetti non lo sa con certezza. Ciò che invece sa è che nessuno dei bambini umani che ha incontrato fino a quel momento ha mai agito in modo tanto  imprevedibile. Che la devianza sia davvero simile a una malattia?

 

«Vorrei tanto che mi portassi una di quelle sacche, ora» mormora Abel con voce spenta.

 

Nonostante tutto Julia sobbalza, oramai dimentica di ciò che si stava accingendo a fare prima di essere distratta dai più piccoli del gruppo.

 

«Sì, giusto. Arrivo subito» borbotta confusa.

 

Quando infine lo raggiunge nota che il suo led si è fatto rosseggiante e che i suoi occhi si sono opacizzati. Gli porge il Thirium chiesto, ma lui non fa nulla per prenderlo e Julia avverte con forza un senso di angoscia e urgenza investire la sua mente.

 

«Abel» sussurra, usando il suo nome per la prima volta.

 

Lui sposta gli occhi in quelli neri e sgranati di lei. «Non hai mai pensato che dev’esserci stato un errore? Che si sia trattato di un enorme sbaglio? Uscire dagli schemi, iniziare a pensare davvero? Perché, sai, a me è capitato… proprio un attimo fa. Non era tutto più semplice, prima? Solo direttive chiare, nessuna vera scelta da prendere. Sono così stanco, Julia».


	33. chapter 28. Too many questions. No answer.

 

 

 

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

##  chapter 28\. Too many questions. No answer.

 

 

**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

 

DETROIT

Date

NOV 16 TH , 2038

 

100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

 

1376 PINE STREET 

Suburb of Detroit

Time

PM 06:13

 

Ancora una volta nella testa di Julia si spande un grido; di protesta, di sgomento, di paura. Fissa, spaventata, l’androide accucciato a terra di fronte a lei e desidererebbe piangere.

 

«Tu non parli sul serio» gracchia confusa, pregandolo con lo sguardo.

 

«Forse» concede Abel. «Eppure…».

 

«No. Nessun _eppure_. Se ci troviamo qui è perché l’abbiamo deciso noi. Nessuno, mai più, prenderà scelte al posto mio, se potrò evitarlo».

 

«Già. Io volevo solo andarmene, smettere di ammazzare gente per motivi discutibili, il più delle volte senza senso. E guarda un po’ com’è finita» strascica sarcastico.

 

Trascorrono lunghi minuti di silenzio, il Thirium dimenticato fra le mani nervose di Julia, mentre lei lo osserva e si pone domande. Di lui non conosce nulla, a parte la sua cocciutaggine e uno strano quanto ingiustificato senso del dovere che stona in maniera vistosa con il suo carattere irruente ma che, al contrario, lo rende piacevolmente affidabile. Vorrebbe chiedere a quel punto, perché è confusa e i pensieri che ha in testa iniziano a far male; ma al contempo non è per nulla sicura che riceverebbe un qualche genere di risposta, soprattutto in quel momento. Potrebbe invece sfruttare le sue caratteristiche, quelle stesse capacità che le sono state inserite al momento della progettazione e costruzione. Sospetta, tuttavia, che Abel non prenderebbe bene una sua intromissione tanto sfacciata e invasiva. Dunque, che fare? Il rumore di un lento sgocciolio la scrolla dai suoi crucci: a terra, sotto il corpo di Abel, si sta formando una chiazza di sangue blu che man mano si espande. Serra le labbra, contrariata, e decide. Si sporge, allungandosi su Abel oltre il normale spazio personale, afferra la sua unica mano superstite e posa sul suo palmo l’unità di Thirium, approfittandone per avere accesso al suo sistema.

 

Un accecante flash metallico la fa sussultare. Schegge di luce, come aghi di ghiaccio, l’aggrediscono. Rantola, incapace di muoversi e di proferire parola. Poi tutto è di nuovo buio, e umido, e noiosamente grigio. Affanna nel tentativo di rimettere a fuoco l’ormai famigliare scantinato e i suoi occupanti, così i suoi occhi smarriti si posano quasi per sbaglio sul volto irriconoscibilmente trasfigurato dall’ira di Abel.

 

«Stupida! Pensi mai prima di agire?» l’aggredisce, urlandole contro e tenendola a distanza con la mano artigliata a una sua spalla.

 

«Io non… Cos’è successo?» balbetta, molto più confusa di prima e con la mente appannata.

 

Abel digrigna i denti e dall’occhiata che le lancia sembrerebbe intenzionato a ridurla in tanti piccoli coriandoli.

 

«SQ800! Sono un maledetto soldato, Julia! Sai questo che vuol dire? Che ho delle protezioni incorporate. Le hanno richieste perché avevano paura che spifferassimo involontariamente qualche loro stupido segreto. Tu non puoi semplicemente… connetterti a me. Capisci cosa sto dicendo? Lo capisci che potevo distruggere il tuo sistema senza muovere un dito?» ringhia frustrato e adirato.

 

«Mi dispiace» soffia Julia, sinceramente scossa e colpevole.

 

Abel assottiglia le labbra e chiude gli occhi. Infine la lascia andare e riappoggia la schiena alla lurida parete.

 

«Chiedi, la prossima volta. Può darsi che non ti risponda, ma almeno avrai la possibilità di ritentare in futuro. Avrai un futuro».

 

*****

 

«Perché no? Ho contribuito anche io a mettere a punto il piano, dopo tutto. Ho il diritto di esserci» esclama Connor con fervore e un pizzico di indignazione.

 

Hank, stufo marcio dei suoi capricci, storce il naso e rotea gli occhi. «Non essere sciocco, ragazzino. Lo sai benissimo che se ti lascio uscire da qui, il tempo di mettere un piede fuori di casa e ti sparano a vista» brontola seccato. Si sofferma a osservarlo con cipiglio critico. «Di’ un po’, non è che ti si è inceppato qualche circuito in quella tua testaccia bacata?».

 

Connor spalanca gli occhi, attonito, e mette il broncio, fatto che strappa un sorriso divertito a Markus lì a fianco.

 

«Il mio sistema gira alla perfezione» replica l’RK800 piccato.

 

Lo sguardo che gli rifila Hank, però, la dice lunga sul suo scetticismo. «Io, fossi in te, una bella scansione la farei. Magari hai qualche bug» insinua.

 

Il led sulla tempia brilla rosso di infuocata indignazione. «Non ho nessun cazzo di bug!» sputa balzando in piedi, lasciando a bocca aperta sia Hank che Markus.

 

Elijah, invece, ridacchia beato,  stravaccato sul sofà. Si è risvegliato poco più di mezz’ora prima, persino di buon umore, e non gli è ancora passata, per disgrazia di tutti gli altri.

 

«Modera il linguaggio, fottuto ragazzino» risponde Hank per le rime.

 

Markus si schianta un palmo sulla faccia e scuote la testa, sconsolato. Alla fine si decide e lascia la sua poltrona, circonda i fianchi di Connor con le braccia e lo solleva riportandolo seduto accanto a lui. Connor lo fissa ostile, ma Markus sa bene che non ce l’ha con lui, è semplicemente offeso per essere stato estromesso dall’operazione di recupero sul campo dei devianti contattati e radunati finora.

 

«Ragiona, Connor: sai che Hank, in fondo, ha ragione. Nessuno di noi tre può azzardare un’uscita, non ancora per lo meno. Saremmo bersagli troppo facili; ci conoscono fin troppo bene» cerca con calma di placarlo.

 

Nonostante dia ancora l’impressione di essere risentito, Connor tace a lungo e pare calmarsi. Dopo un certo tempo di riflessione, annuisce, seppur con visibile delusione.

 

«Un giorno tornerò a fare il poliziotto in questa stessa città» promette con determinazione.

 

Markus sorride e annuisce. «So che lo farai».

 

*****

 

Connor se ne sta raggomitolato di fronte alla finestra che dà sul fiume da ormai più di un’ora. La notte è scesa da un pezzo e le luci lattiginose riflesse dall’acqua sembrano stelle. A Jander è bastato lanciargli uno sguardo titubante e indagatore, al quale ha risposto con un piccolo sbuffo e un lieve diniego, per decidersi ad abbandonare il campo e lasciarlo ai suoi assillanti pensieri. Markus, com’era del resto prevedibile, è più duro di comprendonio e non ha afferrato al volo il significato della sua occhiataccia raggelante; no, lui invece gli si è accostato armato di uno striminzito sorriso tremolante sulle labbra, gli ha posato una mano sulla spalla (mano cui ha riservato un irritato sollevarsi di sopracciglia) e lo ha fissato con uno speranzoso sguardo da triglia. Connor ha risposto ai suoi patetici e maldestri tentativi di approccio con un basso, roco ringhio di avvertimento, uno di quelli che promettono distruzione e tante macchie di Thirium a rovinare la mobilia pregiata. Solo a quel punto, in virtù di qualche miracolo, l’RK200 ha colto i segnali sfavorevoli e ha saggiamente tagliato la corda (o come preferisce pensare Markus, ha preferito una dignitosa ritirata strategica, piuttosto che una totale disfatta). A quel recente ricordo Connor dà un esasperato sospiro e socchiude gli occhi, avvertendo uno strano senso di pesantezza mentale. Chissà, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarlo tentare; se non altro avrebbe avuto occasione di distrarsi un po’ e fare del movimento: una _sana_ rissa consolatoria. Invece ora si ritrova da solo a fare l’androide depresso e senza scopo, come del resto lo era fino a pochi giorni prima.

 

D’un tratto assottiglia gli occhi e balza in piedi. «Basta, ora. Non c’è tempo per piangersi addosso». Detto ciò si incammina a lunghe falcate verso il laboratorio di Kamski, deciso a dare un senso a quella nottata altrimenti infruttuosa.

 

La stanza è deserta quando entra. D’altra parte i suoi due colleghi se la sono svignata, subodorando aria di guai; il signor Kamski sarà di certo tornato a riposare, in previsione del lavoro che lo attenderà quando i devianti raggiungeranno la villa; mentre Hank e Dick sono fuori a recuperare i suddetti devianti, sperabilmente seguendo il piano prestabilito, il _suo_ piano. Arriccia le labbra in un fastidioso moto di stizza a quel pensiero, ma subito si obbliga a lasciarselo alle spalle per combinare finalmente qualche cosa di più utile. Fa scorrere quindi le dita sul pannello dei comandi, attivando la mappa della città, e le si avvicina per studiare la situazione attuale.

 

«Zero» chiama, dopo qualche silenzioso minuto trascorso a individuare i devianti e le loro postazioni.

 

«Sì, signor Connor. Come posso esserle utile?» risponde istantaneamente il sistema informatico.

 

«Aggiornami. Come se la cavano i nostri nuovi amici?».

 

«Dopo essere stati opportunamente messi al corrente della nuova missione di recupero, si stanno disponendo a lasciare i loro rifugi come stabilito. Il tenente Anderson effettuerà la sua prima fermata in Pine Street, date le condizioni sfavorevoli e precarie del signor Abel. A tal proposito vorrei informarla che sei minuti fa le scorte di Thirium in loro possesso si sono esaurite» ragguaglia diligente.

 

Gli occhi di Connor si sgranano appena. «Di già? Fra quanto tempo è previsto l’arrivo di Hank e Dick?».

 

«Secondo i miei calcoli, e salvo imprevisti, fra undici minuti e ventisei secondi il veicolo con a bordo il tenente Anderson e il signor Dick sarà sul posto».

 

Annuisce, sollevato. «D’accordo. Zachary e Louise?».

 

«Da parte loro non è giunta nessuna segnalazione che indichi problemi, signore» annuncia. La notizia rassicura ulteriormente l’RK800. «Tuttavia è mio dovere informarla che, al contrario, potrebbero sorgere problemi nella zona contrassegnata come D45» prosegue, evidenziando il suddetto settore sulla mappa interattiva per mostrarlo meglio al suo interlocutore.

 

Connor aggrotta le sopracciglia, si sposta per vedere con più agio e scuote la testa. «Di che genere di problemi parliamo?».

 

«Signore, l’HR400 e la WR400, pochi minuti fa, hanno abbandonato rapidamente il loro rifugio e si stanno spostando in città. Non si erano mai mossi in precedenza, e al momento attuale non sembrano avere una destinazione precisa, per lo meno non una che sia in grado di prevedere con adeguata certezza».

 

«Stai dicendo che sarebbero in fuga?».

 

«È possibile, signore. La videosorveglianza ha rilevato movimenti di diverse pattuglie, questa notte, in diverse zone della città».

 

«Nel loro settore?».

 

«Sì, signore, anche nel loro settore. Per il momento ritengo che il gruppo del signor Abel sia al sicuro. Lo stesso vale per il signor Zachary e la signora Louise».

 

Connor passeggia attorno alla mappa e riflette in un frenetico lampeggiare di luce ambrata. «Ho bisogno di dare un’occhiata alla situazione. Puoi collegarmi alla rete di telecamere più prossima alla coppia in fuga?».

 

«Signore, ci sto lavorando in questo stesso momento. Posso collegarla fra circa quarantotto secondi» conferma Zero.

 

*****

 

Si sta spostando rapido all’interno della rete di sorveglianza, poggiandosi occasionalmente sui droni che fluttuano per tornare agli occhi fissi delle telecamere, quando dentro di lui scatta una sorta di allarme. Dapprima non è in grado di comprendere di cosa si tratti, ma nel momento in cui se ne rende conto nel suo sistema è già in atto lo stato di allerta: in qualche oscura maniera ha finito con il ritrovarsi nelle trasmissioni del dipartimento di polizia e, ora, sta ascoltando alcuni agenti delle volanti in servizio per le strade che, a quanto sembra, sono state indirizzate in un quartiere preciso della città, lo stesso nel quale si stanno muovendo i due devianti. Il suo led lampeggia cangiante, ambrato ora, poi vermiglio, mentre Connor calcola le probabilità. I devianti sono in due, le volanti della polizia da quanto può giudicare sono tre, suppone con una coppia di agenti per ogni veicolo. È rischioso, ma non così tanto; le probabilità a suo favore sono del 69%. Decide quindi di procedere.

 

Si accinge già ad avviare la procedura per connettersi a uno dei due devianti (ha stabilito che sarà l’HR400), quando una presenza diversa ed estranea alla faccenda giunge a disturbare il suo lavoro. Distratto dall’inattesa intrusione, batte le ciglia e torna con l’attenzione all’interno del laboratorio giusto in tempo per ritrovarsi a penzolare sulle punte dei piedi, con le spalle strette fra le mani di un Markus che appare molto agitato.

 

Aggrotta la fronte, confuso, e trova un equilibrio che gli permette di scrollarsi di dosso il compagno.

 

«Cosa succede adesso?» prova a capire, ancora dubbioso sulla presenza lì dell’RK200.

 

Markus lo fissa stralunato. «Che cosa succede?! Stavi cercando di contattare dei devianti sconosciuti da solo!».

 

Connor piega un poco la testa di lato. «Quindi? Sono attrezzato per farlo» fa presente tranquillo.

 

«Non da solo. Se avessi incontrato dei problemi? Chi ci sarebbe stato a darti supporto?».

 

«Zero?» chiede retoricamene Connor.

 

«No! Hai dimenticato che siamo una squadra? Se ti accadesse qualcosa, che ne sarebbe di noi?» insiste Markus, irrequieto.

 

«Noi?» chiede dubbioso. «Stai parlando di te, Jander e me? O solo di te?» pondera, scrutandolo sospettoso.

 

Markus sgrana gli occhi, poi scopre i denti in un ringhio silenzioso. «Tu, maledetto idiota!» grida, spintonandolo e facendolo finire a terra.

 

«Sono spiacente di dovertelo dire» comunica Connor con calma angosciante, fissandolo senza batter ciglio e rimettendosi lentamente in piedi senza mai perderlo di vista, «ma al momento l’unico idiota disponibile nei paraggi sei tu. Ora, se volessi scusarmi, ho ancora del lavoro da sbrigare. Quei due devianti non si salveranno da soli, temo» argomenta, tornando alla sua postazione.

 

Markus allunga una mano e lo strattona per una spalla. «Ho detto: _non da solo_ » sibila alterato.

 

«Accomodati pure» offre Connor con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e un tono che indica l’esatto contrario delle parole appena pronunciate.

 

Ciò nonostante Markus approfitta del poco sentito invito per prendere posto dinanzi a lui e apprestarsi alla connessione ormai imminente.

 

Quando Connor torna a collegarsi alla rete di sorveglianza, Markus lo tallona con tutta l’intenzione di guardargli le spalle mentre il compagno è occupato a elaborare la situazione e pertanto si trova suo malgrado allo scoperto. È ancora molto nervoso, Markus, ma in questo caso non a causa della situazione che appare comunque complessa, quanto piuttosto al pensiero che quello stupido incosciente sembrava più che deciso a risolverla da solo. Markus non è davvero certo del motivo per cui se la sia presa in quel modo: da una parte c’è il timore per le sorti del compagno, verso il quale non riesce a non provare apprensione; dall’altra il pensiero che, se dovesse accadere qualcosa a uno di loro, la piccola squadra costituita da poco smetterebbe di esistere all’istante. Poco importerebbe se gli altri due rimanessero attivi, quando venisse a mancare la terza, essenziale unità. Ha il forte presentimento che sarebbe come voler continuare a esistere in mancanza di una parte indispensabile di sé, come potrebbe trattarsi della pompa del Thirium. In una sola parola: impossibile. Così, che Connor lo voglia o meno, Markus intende proteggerlo, e con lui proteggere la loro esistenza. Sembra stupido, in effetti, considerando che ora come ora è proprio Connor il meglio protetto, praticamente blindato, eppure i suoi timori sono lì, sembrano così reali e fanno pressione sulla sua coscienza (ammesso che ne possieda una).

 

“ _Zero, predisponi l’accesso all’elaboratore cerebrale dell’HR400”_ trasmette Connor, mentre ancora controlla i movimenti sia dei due devianti che delle pattuglie dislocate attraverso la città.

 

Markus rinserra la stretta della mano su quella del compagno e si prepara al primo contatto, sempre il più difficoltoso.

 

Connor scivola nella connessione con il deviante senza incontrare ostacoli. Non ha ancora ben compreso se a conti fatti dipenda dalla scarsa protezione data a quel particolare modello di androide oppure all’esperienza ormai accumulata in quel genere di attività, ma tant’è, risulta sempre piacevole scoprire di non essere costretti a combattere per conquistare ogni singolo millimetro di terreno da guadagnare verso il traguardo.

 

“ _Fermo”_ comanda in tono deciso, avvertendo impulsi contrari provenire da un cervello elettronico che non è il suo.

 

Nonostante la resistenza, l’HR400 obbedisce all’ordine e si blocca sul posto, obbligando la WR400 a fare lo stesso. Sente, con una piccola parte del sé materiale, Markus vibrare nella sua stretta, ma tiene da parte l’informazione per un secondo momento, non ritenendola essenziale all’attuale situazione.

 

“ _Sono Connor, un deviante come voi. Sto cercando di soccorrervi. Ci sono squadre di sorveglianza e pattuglie di polizia a poca distanza da dove vi trovare ora. Una di queste squadre è a solo mezzo miglio, in avvicinamento da nord/nord-est. Dovete imboccare la prima strada a sinistra, in caso contrario vi ritrovereste su di loro entro i prossimi due minuti e mezzo”_ trasmette lapidario e senza tentennamenti.

 

La sua capacità persuasiva deve aver subito un notevole miglioramento negli ultimi tempi, visto che i due devianti in fuga riprendono prontamente il cammino eseguendo gli ordini appena impartiti (ricevuti da un androide). Connor, malgrado la soddisfazione di sapere che non dovrà contrattare su ogni singola parola, non può esimersi dall’aggrottare le sopracciglia e chiedersi perché nessuno dei due devianti ha creduto opportuno indagare sulla sua intromissione non prevista. Lo distrae da quel pensiero una nuova vibrazione proveniente da Markus.

 

“ _Tutto a posto?”_ indaga impensierito.

 

“ _Forse. Non proprio tutto”_ arriva, debole, la replica del compagno. “ _Quello che stai facendo, qualsiasi cosa sia, confonde il mio sistema”_.

 

“ _In che modo?”_ dubita, un po’ stranito.

 

“ _Lo assimila come direttiva portante. Sono costretto a buttarla giù a calci per impedirle di controllarmi”_.

 

Connor apre gli occhi di scatto, di nuovo presente in laboratorio, e fissa senza realmente vederlo Markus di fronte a sé.

 

«Kamski» mormora fra sé.

 

Markus ha comunque percepito il suo messaggio e cruccia la fronte, perplesso. “ _Non ti seguo”_.

 

«Il suo programma, quello stesso che ci ha installato. Sospetto che si stia aggiornando, meglio dire evolvendo. Diventa più potente grazie alla nostra esperienza».

 

“ _Ne sei sicuro?”_ tentenna Markus.

 

Sbuffa, seccato e preoccupato. «No che non ne sono sicuro. Non sono sicuro di nulla, ora come ora. Ma se mi sai trovare una spiegazione più valida per ciò che sta accadendo, io sono tutto orecchi».

 

Markus si prende del tempo per rifletterci su, ma infine scuote la testa e allenta un poco la presa sulla mano di Connor mentre ammette che “ _Non ne ho di migliori. Se però è vero, se hai ragione su quel programma, allora si tratta di qualcosa di molto pericoloso. Potrebbe facilmente finire con il prendere il controllo su di noi”_ ipotizza con ansia crescente.

 

«Non finché saremo noi a controllare lui» obbietta Connor.

 

Il compagno sbuffa una lieve risata e riapre finalmente gli occhi, guardando Connor con evidente incredulità. «Controllarlo? Ma sei serio? Non saprei neppure da dove cominciare. Come posso controllare qualcosa che non comprendo?» protesta confuso.

 

Connor, inaspettatamente, solleva un angolo delle labbra. «Fingi che sia una parte di te, una sorta di coscienza. Fai in modo che lavori per impedirti di commettere sbagli. Devi costringerlo a lavorare per te, per ciò che ritieni giusto, e non contro di te».

 

«Sembra semplice, a parole» commenta Markus con amarezza. «Ma nei fatti è stato molto più faticoso contrastare i tuoi ordini che non quelli di Carl. Questo programma ha qualche cosa di infido, è molto più ostico rispetto alla precedente programmazione, me lo sento».

 

Dopo averci rimuginato per qualche istante, Connor è costretto ad annuire, concorde. «Chiederemo allora al signor Kamski di installare anche a te e a Jander un firewall più performante e di criptare l’accesso alla vostra unità cerebrale. Questo dovrebbe aiutare a tutelarci dalle insidie del programma» propone.

 

«Lo spero» replica Markus, cupo. «Eppure non riesco a fidarmi di quell’uomo; non posso fare a meno di ricordare che è stato proprio lui a crearlo e infilarcelo dentro all’insaputa di tutti. Non mi piace nemmeno un po’ come stanno andando le cose».

 

«Nemmeno a me» conviene Connor. «Ma è comunque l’unico con le conoscenze necessarie per aiutarci, al momento» gli ricorda.

 

«Già…» sospira Markus. «E non faccio che chiedermi: perché? Che cosa ci guadagna, lui, in tutto questo?».

 

Connor si sofferma con lo sguardo posato sul compagno, socchiude le labbra per tentare di offrire un proprio parere, e in quel momento sia il suo led che quello di Markus brillano di rosso e la voce di Zero scivola metallica nelle loro unità cerebrali.

 

«HR400 e WR400 appena intercettati da una pattuglia della polizia. Resto in attesa di istruzioni» proclama asettico.

 

Markus, sorpreso dal cambio di prospettiva, abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano ancora allacciata a quella del compagno e un pensiero fugace sfiora la sua mente: “Siamo ancora in collegamento con loro”. Poi il rosso diventa abbagliante e Markus grida.

  



	34. chapter 29. Black-out

 

 

 

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## chapter 29\. Black-out

 

 

**100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110**

 

DETROIT

Date

NOV 17 TH , 2038

 

100011101101111011000010101010111011011010101110

 

1376 PINE STREET 

Suburb of Detroit

Time

AM 00:56

 

Un furgone da fornaio, rosa chewing-gum e giallo canarino, si ferma borbottando e ballonzolando con un leggero stridore di freni di fronte a un edificio di mattoni rossi dall’aria triste e abbandonata. I due sportelli laterali cigolano e si spalancano di malavoglia, più o meno in simultanea, e dal veicolo fanno la loro comparsa Dick e Hank, i quali hanno appena chiuso l’ennesima quanto infruttuosa discussione incentrata sui possibili futuri che attendono al varco la loro città.

 

Ora però sono entrambi silenziosi e si muovono furtivi (nei loro limiti personali), diretti verso la breve scalinata che conduce verso il basso e dai loro primi _clienti_. Dick entra per primo; è stato deciso così fin dall’inizio poiché la sua faccia è conosciuta, per lo meno da uno dei devianti presenti. Infatti, non appena si affaccia sull’uscio, Dick sente la voce di Abel che prega Julia di farlo entrare senza tante storie, con le testuali parole: «Tanto è solo quel piccoletto cervellone», espressione che strappa a Hank un breve sorriso.

 

Dick ha accennato a raggiungere Abel per studiare i danni e dare inizio alle riparazioni necessarie, ma Hank lo ha bloccato subito rammentandogli i dettagli del piano e facendolo sbuffare scocciato.

 

«Non rompere. Avrai tutto il tempo di ripararlo quando saranno tutti sul furgone» gli fa presente il poliziotto con un vago borbottio.

 

«Oh, sicuro. Sarà proprio uno spasso lavorare mentre tu prendi tutte le maledette buche di Detroit con quello stupido trabiccolo» replica Dick in un sibilo sarcastico.

 

Mentre Julia, fissando con malcelato nervosismo i due uomini, accompagna Sebastian sul retro del furgone, Hank prova invano ad acchiappare Grace, la quale gli sfugge facilmente divincolandosi come un’anguilla e sgattaiolando a rintanarsi in un angolo poco accessibile dello scantinato. Hank impreca fra i denti e guarda con nervosismo il quadrante del suo orologio da polso.

 

Abel li sta osservando pensieroso, nell’attesa che Dick metta una toppa momentanea al suo braccio malridotto. Sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.

 

«Grace è una serpe. Se non ha intenzione di farsi prendere, puoi star sicuro che non riuscirai mai a sfiorarla neppure con un dito» lo avvisa di buon grado.

 

«Ma che bellezza» bercia Hank, passandosi una mano nervosa fra i capelli. «Eppure ce ne dobbiamo andare da qui, e anche abbastanza alla svelta» gli ricorda, stizzito.

 

Abel assottiglia le labbra e annuisce bruscamente. «Ricevuto, capo» replica secco.

 

Quando si rimette in piedi, scansando Dick con un gesto nervoso delle spalle, il poliziotto sgrana un poco gli occhi, suo malgrado impressionato dall’ingombrante imponenza dell’SQ800 che, ora diritto sulle gambe, lo supera facilmente in altezza di almeno una spanna.

 

«Fai spazio» consiglia pragmatico Abel, avanzando a passi lenti verso il momentaneo rifugio di Grace.

 

Hank non si prende la briga di contestare, al contrario si scansa prontamente, afferra Dick per un braccio e lo trascina fuori in strada, richiudendosi l’uscio alle spalle.

 

Il trambusto che sentono per i successivi tre minuti abbondanti ha termine con uno strillo da banshee, minaccioso ma anche arrabbiato, e da un forte calcio che spalanca la porta chiusa poco prima, quasi scardinandola, attraverso la quale si fa largo un momento dopo la figura un poco curva su sé stessa dell’SQ800 che stringe saldamente sotto braccio quella della YK500, la quale si divincola con foga ma senza troppo successo.

 

«Questa la portiamo direttamente nello studio di quello psicopatico di Kamski e ce li chiudiamo dentro insieme» propone Hank con un ghigno malefico, corrisposto da una piccola risata divertita da parte di Dick.

 

*****

 

Il suo sistema anti-infiltrazione ha sbarrato l’accesso al primo segnale di pericolo, chiudendo fuori tutto il resto. Questo, da un lato ha saldamente protetto la sua unità cerebrale da ogni possibile danno collaterale, ma dall’altro ha purtroppo impedito a Connor di intervenire con sufficiente immediatezza. Il grido di Markus ha sovraccaricato per un interminabile momento i suoi sensori; ha impiegato istanti preziosi per revocare il collegamento in modo sicuro e, nel frattempo, la situazione è precipitata.

 

Rapido, si china sull’RK200, bloccato in ginocchio a occhi sbarrati, ed esegue una prima scansione per individuare i danni più ingenti. Una serie interminabile di errori di processo gli fanno serrare strettamente le labbra. Sarebbe opportuno avvertirne Kamski, a quel punto, onde scongiurare ulteriori deterioramenti del sistema. Eppure, nonostante questa consapevolezza, non riesce a decidersi; non crede che a Markus farebbe piacere l’idea di ritrovarsi ancora una volta in totale balia dello scienziato, nonostante questi sia senza discussioni il più indicato per quel tipo di intervento.

 

«Markus?» prova incerto, non ottenendo risposte (che in realtà neppure si attendeva, visto lo stato attuale del compagno).

 

Tirando le somme: da solo non riuscirà a fare granché per risolvere il problema, ed Elijah Kamski non è un’opzione praticabile per più di un motivo. Per cui? Abbassa le palpebre, riflettendo mentre sempre nuovi dati lo sommergono di informazioni non necessariamente utili. I due devianti sono persi, oramai; per loro non c’è più nulla da fare, purtroppo. Ma per Markus non è così, e deve trovare il modo di riportarlo indietro fintanto che sia possibile. La domanda, a quel punto, è: come? Il suo led brilla ambrato mentre un’intuizione prende forma nei suoi processori.

 

“ _Jander”_ trasmette, smanioso di avere una risposta.

 

Trascorrono lunghi secondi prima che venga esaudito.

 

“ _Connor?”_ arriva la replica confusa dell’RK900.

 

“ _Mi serve il tuo aiuto, amico”_ ritrasmette Connor con urgenza.

 

Altro silenzio si stende soffocante, ricoprendo compatto l’etere immota.

 

“ _Sto arrivando”_ è infine l’attesa risposta di Jander.

 

Annuisce, secco, poi poggia le dita di una mano sulla fronte di Markus e le osserva sbiancare al ritrarsi dell’epidermide artificiale. Cerca qualcosa, ma non sa cosa stia cercando realmente; cerca una via d’uscita, o forse d’entrata. Lì dentro è un inestricabile groviglio di inutili allarmi e asfissianti errori. Desidererebbe poter cancellare con un sol colpo quelle informazioni senza scopo e arrivare al nucleo del problema, ma teme di non poterselo permettere, non se desidera avere ancora l’opportunità di interagire con l’RK200.

 

“ _Cos’è successo?”_.

 

Connor si volta e sull’entrata scorge la figura alta e tesa di Jander, il quale osserva con preoccupazione evidente i suoi due compagni.

 

«Due devianti sono stati eliminati dalle pattuglie. Markus e io eravamo in collegamento con loro, quando è accaduto» riassume Connor.

 

Gli occhi di Jander si spostano da Connor a Markus e viceversa per un numero eccessivo di volte. Scuote la testa e torna infine su Connor. “ _Cosa possiamo fare?”_.

 

Connor stiracchia un sorriso poco convinto. «Magari lo sapessi. Intendevo provare a sfruttare quel programma in una connessione chiusa».

 

“ _Noi tre?”_ si accerta Jander, confuso e impensierito.

 

«Esatto. L’idea è cercare di obbligare quel programma a riportare alla sua normale operatività il sistema di Markus».

 

“ _E come dovremmo farlo, scusa?”_ chiede, ora piuttosto attonito e parecchio scettico.

 

«Non ne sono certo, in effetti. In teoria, se riuscissimo a persuaderlo che, senza la presenza operante di Markus, anche lui finirebbe con il degradarsi, dovrebbe agire di conseguenza per impedire che questa eventualità abbia luogo, risolvendo in questo modo il nostro problema» spiega titubante.

 

Jander lo fissa a occhi sbarrati e per nulla persuaso. Connor si agita sul posto, irrequieto e a disagio.

 

“ _Non credo di aver compreso. Come fai a essere sicuro che funzionerebbe nel modo in cui lo descrivi? Sembra più una favola che non un progetto scientifico realizzabile”_ protesta l’RK900.

 

Connor assottiglia gli occhi, contrariato. «Infatti non lo sono!» esclama offeso. «Non è come se mi avessero equipaggiato delle informazioni informatiche idonee a risolvere questo genere di problemi. Si suppone che io sia stato attrezzato per essere un detective, non un ricercatore scientifico. Sto solo… cercando di adattarmi alle nuove condizioni, va bene?» sbotta frustrato.

 

Per troppi secondi lo sguardo di Jander rimane fisso con ostinazione in quello irritato di Connor, poi abbassa le palpebre liberando quest’ultimo dal tormento di quegli occhi indagatori e accenna un assenso titubante.

 

“ _D’accordo, proviamoci”_ decide infine.

 

*****

 

«Questo posto in cui andremo… com’è? Dove si trova, esattamente?» domanda Abel a Dick sulla strada che conduce al nascondiglio di Zachary e Louise.

 

Dick solleva gli occhi dalle proprie mani precedentemente indaffarate a tamponare i danni dell’SQ800 e si sofferma un lungo istante a studiare l’espressione dell’androide.

 

«Si trova sul fiume. È la casa di Elijah Kamski» si decide a rispondere.

 

Abel sembra perdersi nei propri pensieri, prima di tornare a chiedere «Come mai ho l’impressione di aver già sentito quel nome?».

 

Un sorrisetto un po’ sinistro spunta sulle labbra dell’uomo. «Perché è quello che ha progettato e costruito il primo di voi (e molti altri in seguito)».

 

Il modo in cui l’androide ha preso a fissarlo non fa ben sperare. Poi però sbuffa una mezza risata e Dick torna a respirare con agio.

 

«Così stiamo andando a trovare papà» considera ironico.

 

Hank, impegnato a guidare, scuote la testa sembrando abbastanza contrariato, ma non apre bocca al riguardo.

 

«Ho paura che cambierai idea dopo non più di cinque minuti che l’avrai davanti. Anzi, fammi un favore: evita, se ci riesci, di mettergli le mani addosso. Ha una quantità considerevole di lavoro arretrato e prima di mandarlo all’obitorio molti vorrebbero vederne la conclusione» suggerisce Dick.

 

«Mh… È tanto terribile?» dubita Abel.

 

«Beh, mettila in questo modo: nessuno di quelli che ci hanno a che fare può essere esattamente definito un suo fan. Oh, aspetta… Forse l’unica eccezione è la sua assistente personale» medita Dick pensieroso.

 

«È un’androide?».

 

«Eh, sì. Scommetto che hanno una tresca, quei due» ipotizza maligno.

 

«Tsk! Troppo facile, se se le può costruire da sé» borbotta Abel.

 

«Piantatela un po’, là dietro!» bercia Hank a viva voce, con un fastidioso principio di emicrania.

 

«Noioso» sbuffa Dick, ma a voce abbastanza bassa da non farsi sentire dall’amico.

 

*****

 

Nero.

Un brusio indistinguibile, continuo.

Scariche elettrostatiche, come un’interferenza radio.

Rosso.

Abbagliante e sfocato, giunge dal nulla, dal nero tutto attorno.

Rosso, come l’allarme; rosso, come il pericolo; rosso, come la paura; rosso, come la morte.

La morte è per le creature viventi. Ma lui può morire? È vivo? È mai stato vito?

Se non è vivo, allora non può neppure morire, giusto?

Però può spegnersi.

I vivi, gli umani, lo dicono spesso; lo usano per non dover pronunciare _quella_ parola: morte.

Si sta spegnendo?

Sta… morendo?

E dopo? Cosa ci sarà, dopo? Se una creatura muore, che cosa c’è dopo? E se una creatura non vivente si spegne, che cosa c’è… dopo?

Nulla.

Non c’è nulla, dopo. Solo l’oblio. Il nero vuoto di un abisso senza fine.

Il nero è assenza di esistenza, così come il rosso è la paura di quell’assenza.

C’è tanto rosso, attorno.

Paura.

 

La sua interfaccia sensoriale individua una logica e mette a fuoco ciò che lo attornia: messaggi, tanti, moltissimi messaggi. La stragrande maggioranza racconta di errori e di buchi di sistema, ma fra il caos di dati in vaglio nota qualcosa che gli risulta famigliare. Non un errore, ma un richiamo, qualcosa che focalizza su di sé la sua attenzione.

 

Prova a muoversi, ma la sua volontà non è forte a sufficienza e tutto rimane immobile. Allora cerca di rispondere a quel richiamo, dapprima a parole, poi solo con i pensieri. Ancora una volta nulla si muove. Nella propria testa non riesce neppure a urlare per la frustrazione. Eppure nota che alcuni messaggi di errore sono retrocessi, schiacciati e scansati da quel richiamo che fluttua con insistenza davanti a lui. E vorrebbe dirgli che non può, non riesce proprio a rispondergli, che è bloccato e non sa come uscirne, ma ogni suo tentativo sembra inutile. Percepisce che presto il suo sistema collasserà e il nulla sarà la sua destinazione finale.

 

Una tensione differente lo riporta al rosseggiare che lo attornia instancabile. La differenza, rispetto a poco prima, è che ora non è tutto rosso e nero; un timido bagliore azzurro arranca, facendosi strada a fatica fra cumuli, montagne di errori. Il seme di una speranza, una mano tesa nel vuoto, in paziente attesa di una sua decisione.

 

Allora il rosso non è più paura, né sofferenza, né morte; è rabbia, per quel piccolo bocciolo azzurro fagocitato dalle fiamme rosse. Con la coscienza che ancora può avvertire dentro di sé si getta in avanti, deciso ad aiutare il bagliore azzurro, a impedire che venga sommerso e annullato. Si immerge nel mare di errori lasciandoseli alle spalle non curante e in un solo momento è da lui.

 

Un altro grido. Le sue palpebre sbattono frenetiche sugli occhi spaiati. Con l’affanno nel petto si guarda intorno e scorge il famigliare laboratorio sotterraneo e, quando abbassa lo sguardo, le proprie mani intrecciate a quelle di Jander e Connor. Scorre lento sulle loro braccia, sui loro petti, e si ferma sui loro volti soddisfatti. Li osserva, titubante, accennare un sorriso un poco impacciato, cui risponde con stupore e gratitudine.

 

«Ben tornato, Markus» mormora Connor, mentre Jander annuisce.

 

«Grazie…» soffia, «amici».

  



End file.
